The Story of Us
by caro1414
Summary: Rory had her dream job in New York City working as a book editor when with one phonecall her entire world changed. When everything is rocked upside down she finds herself leaving the city and returning to Connecticut where her life is so different than she had ever imagined.
1. Prologue

**This is my first Gilmore Fic, you will see where it heads, obviously I own nothing, if I did the show would probably still be going on and Rory would have said yes to Logan :)**

**Prologue:**

"You're kidding me, right?" Rory looked at her long time friend, "Pregnant? That has got to be a sick joke, Paris you _just _finished school"

"I know, it's crazy" Paris agreed as she took a sip of her water, "But Doyle and I are having a baby, and we want you to be the god mother"

"God mother? To a baby? Like a little person? Paris you have got to be kidding me" Rory ran her hands through her hair, "Doesn't Doyle have a brother? Or a sister? Hell, a long lost cousin!"

"Look, Rory, I know this seems like a lot, but you are the only person I would ever trust, and I know that you will be a beacon of sensibility for this baby" Paris put her hands protectively on her belly, "Doyle's family wants us to do this whole god parent thing, and I need to know that at least one of you will be willing to do the right thing and show my child literature and reinforce the values we have. None of this 'everyone is a winner' crap"

"Fine" Rory agreed, defeated.

"Thank you Rory!" Paris was clearly excited at the prospect of her friend accepting the offer, "Doyle you can come out of the bathroom now, she said yes"

"Seriously?" Rory rolled her eyes, knowing that she shouldn't be surprised that Doyle was simply hiding.

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you" Doyle ran towards Rory and hugged her.

"I don't understand" Rory stared at the social services agent who was standing in front of her, "I mean...what happened?"

"They were driving home from New York City, it was immediate, luckily Ava wasn't with them" the woman told her, Rory simply stared at her in shock, "Ava was with a nanny, and she doesn't know yet, but Dr. Gellar left very specific wishes that you take care of her daughter in the event that anything ever happened to them"

"Take care of her? Ava? Oh god, is Ava...where is she?" Rory had a million emotions going through her head.

"She is waiting in an office, she's alright, are you ready to go see her?"

"Absolutely, I mean I woke up this morning and thought, 'hey maybe my best friends will die and I will inherit their child who I love but this is ... quite a lot"


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Again, I do not own any of this. **

**Also, this is not a Jess/Rory story but he does make a few appearances early on. Also for the sake of establishing a couple of other things, Lorelai and Chris are still together in this, and Rory at this given moment is with no one. **

**Read and Review :)**

**Chapter 1:**

"Ava come on, its time to go to school" Rory called up the stairs of her Hartford home where they had moved shortly after Paris and Doyle's death.

"Aunty Rory I don't want to go" Ava came downstairs, hands on her hips clearly upset about the idea of going to school. She had only been 4 when her parents had died and so she had never been to school, this was her first experience.

Rory had known that Doyle and Paris wanted Ava to go to a private school and so Rory had chosen to enroll her in Chilton, the same school that she and Paris had attended. Fortunately Doyle and Paris had left money for Ava's school, as well as a trust fund for Ava when she was older. Rory was working for a publishing firm in New York which thankfully had allowed her to work via correspondence, meaning that most of the last 9 months Rory had spent with Ava, trying to make life as easy as possible for her.

"Why don't you want to school? You love to read" Rory smiled as she picked up the pink backpack that was sitting on the floor, "Honey you'll do great"

"Is mommy going to pick me up?" Ava looked up at Rory, her eyes big and brown, her straight blonde hair was just like Paris'.

"No honey" Rory held her put her jacket on, "I thought we had talked about this. Mommy and Daddy are watching you from heaven, and they are always right here" Rory pointed to Ava's heart, "Always in your heart"

"I miss them" Ava looked at Rory sadly, every time they went through this is broke Rory's heart.

"I know" Rory kissed her head, "I miss them too, but I promise you that Mommy would want you to go to school and love it, so that is what we are going to do. This is where Mommy and I went to school"

"Alright" Ava nodded, she was sad, Rory could tell, and even at 5 years old she had seen far too much for how young she was, too much heartbreak.

"Mom I swear that was the worst thing I have ever seen" Rory sighed as she drank her coffee in her study, it was her fifth cup of the day.

"I know Ror" Lorelai sighed, she had grown to love Ava but she also knew how difficult this had been on her daughter to have just been thrown into parenthood. Rory was barely 27 years old and she had a daughter, overnight she had gotten a kid.

"Mom she just...she looked at me and she was heartbroken, she just wanted her parents back, that was all she wanted, and to make matters worse, all she had was me, and you know she'd never see it because I'm Aunt Rory, but I am not her parents" Rory let herself break down.

"Rory, she's a kid, you remember GiGi when your dad and I first got together, she wasn't ready for a different person in her life. Ava loves you, you love Ava, she's fed, she's clothed, she's relatively happy considering, it will be fine" Lorelai tried to calm her daughter.

"Thanks mom" Rory sighed, pretending that she had been motivated by her mothers peptalk, "I'll see you at Friday night dinner?"

"Of course babe, love you" Lorelai smiled as she hung up her phone.

Rory sat back down at her computer and opened her work e-mail, she always had a lot of work to do but she made a point of doing it when Ava wasn't around, that way they could spend as much time together as possible. Her inbox was full of messages from editors and authors and a few from her assistant suggesting a new author or an event in the city that someone believed was necessary for her to attend. Rory normally refused this kind of invitation, not only was she too busy to go, she didn't feel good about leaving Ava while she went into the city, especially considering that Paris and Doyle had gotten in their accident on the way back from a charity gala Paris had been attending for work.

"This is Rory Gilmore" Rory picked up her landline as she browsed through her e-mails, "Yes, I have read it...I sent my notes back to the office so please take a look at them. I do think it is a viable book but it needs some work. Look, I don't send notes so I can simply regurgitate them when you call me, please read my notes, if you have any questions e-mail my assistant and she will forward them along to me"

Rory sighed as her morning was fully of many of the same conversations, one e-mail however caught her eye as she flicked through her account.

_To: _

_From: _

_Subject: Favour?_

_Rory, hi_

_I just finished a novel, and I was hoping you could read it. Luke mentioned that you were in publishing now and I was hoping you could take a look at it, maybe let me know what you think. I hope all is well, Luke said you had a kid now? Not many details but I guess it's probably that Logan guy or something, anyway, I hope everything is going great, congratulations I guess._

_Jess_

"Seriously" Rory rolled her eyes as she opened the attachment and hit print, this was not what she needed, she didn't have time for another book to read, and she really didn't have time to explain to Jess of all people how she had ended up with a kid, no husband, no boyfriend, but a kid.

"Rory?" Lane's voice came into her office, "Hey, I knocked but no one answered so..."

"Lane" Rory smiled at her friend, "Hey, sorry"

"You ok?"

"Not really" Rory admitted, "I don't know how you do it with two kids"

"Rory you're doing great, part of being a parent is having no idea if you've totally ruined your kids or not" Lane laughed as she sat down on the plush chair that looked into the backyard, "I have to admit, I never pegged you for a mansion in Hartford kind of girl"

"I know" Rory laughed, "Truthfully until recently I thought I would stay in the city forever, live in my tower and never have to pay a gardener. But things change"

"No kidding" Lane nodded, "So how was dropping her off?"

"Awful" Rory sipped her coffee, almost done the cup, "She asked where her Mom was, and I had to tell her again that Mommy and Daddy were never coming home"

"Ror I'm sorry" Lane looked at her sympathetically.

"And! To top of this already awful day, I got an e-mail from Jess" Rory continued as she picked up his novel which had finally finished printing, "He wrote a novel and was just hoping I could read it"

"Jess? Seriously?" Lane almost laughed, the history with those two was weird, and largely she felt it was full of what could have beens, with a likelihood that nothing would have been because Rory always wanted someone with a focus and someone who had roots, Jess didn't have those things.

"Yup, he knows about Ava but it doesn't sound like Luke gave him the full story" Rory continued, "So now I have yet another book to read and I mean, his last novel was good, but I don't know, you know how I feel about mixing business and pleasure"

"You and Jess are on pleasure terms now?" Lane raised her eyebrows.

"Oh god Lane, shut up, how are the twins?" Rory quickly changed the subject, it had been a long time since she had been with a man, she had been single for about 6 months when Paris and Doyle died, and since then she hadn't really been looking for anyone. Her last boyfriend was a guy who worked on Wall Street, dark hair, dark eyes, treated her like gold, but at the end of the day, something didn't fit, and so for the second time in her life she found herself rejecting the proposal of a very nice man.

"They are great, really excited about coming to visit on Saturday" Lane smiled, they had tried to start doing things as a group so that Ava would have some friends, there was only an 18 month age difference between them so they had some common interests.

"Ok well" Rory looked back at her work and sighed.

"I'm going, I just wanted to check on you" Lane stood up.

"Bye Lane"


	3. Chapter 2

**a/n: oddly enough I still don't own any of the characters, except Ava, and Alex, and Olivia, but those will become bigger deals later. **

**Chapter 2:**

"Listen, Anne Marie, I understand you want me to do the PR for this book but I have a lot going on right now, and I found you the book, so why can't that be enough? Why do I have to come to a ridiculous party in the city to shmooze?" Rory sighed as she stared at her boss from across the room, she was back in her office in New York and being here felt incredibly weird, almost like time had stood still since she left.

"Rory, I love you, everyone loves you, you know that" Anne Marie began, "But this is a part of your job, and I know your life hasn't exactly gone as planned recently, but you used to do this all the time, and we will take you to Neiman's and buy you a pretty dress, hell, that little girl of yours can come, and you can spend the night at the Waldorf and we will have a car take you back to Hartford the next day, totally safe"

"I know its safe, it doesn't mean I have to want to do it" Rory sighed, she felt like she was 17 and in headmaster Charleston's office again, "I feel like I don't actually have a choice here Anne Marie"

"You don't dear, so I would suggest you embrace it, take your company card shopping and we'll see you on Saturday with a smile plastered on that face of yours" she told her, Anne Marie was a powerful woman in publishing, she was responsible for one of the most successful publishing firms in the world and she had a very prestigious clientele. Rory had never objected to these parties before, but Anne Marie knew things were different now that she was raising a child, she had even offered to pay for a larger apartment in the city when Rory had ended up with Ava but Rory refused, believing that raising Ava near family was important.

"Fine" Rory admitted her own defeat and stood up, straightening her pencil skirt and brushing her long brown hair out of her face, "I'll see you on Saturday, send a car, and I will be buying a dress for Ava as well"

"I wouldn't expect anything less my dear"

"Jess?" Rory answered her phone with slight hesitation as she browsed Saks Fifth Ave for what felt like the thousandth time.

"Rory...uh...hey" Jess mumbled into the phone nervously, "I wanted to talk to you about the release party on Saturday?"

"What about it Jess? Did you try my secretary?" Rory was slightly annoyed, this was not what she needed today of all days.

"Yes Rory, I tried your secretary" Jess could hear the frustration in her voice, "I just...you know black tie isn't really my thing"

"Jess, I know it isn't your thing, and right now it isn't my thing, but you asked me to publish a book and I did that for you, this is a part of your contract, so you need to go buy a tux and deal with it. The people at that party will make or break you" Rory was staring at a long sequined gown.

"Will you be there?" Jess sounded hopeful. When he had sent her the copy of the novel he hoped they would get some face time but she had simply had other editors and higher ups at Bradson deal with it, that had been 6 months earlier and they had barely spoken. Luke wouldn't even give up any of the details of her life, no information about this daughter Rory had, Jess wanted more information, he finally wanted them to have their chance.

"Jess, I'm sorry if this isn't your kind of party, but you need to go, I'll see you on Saturday" Rory snapped the phone shut before she grabbed a dress and headed to the cash, she couldn't believe the pricetag on the dress.

"That will be $9,872" the saleswoman smiled at her as she bagged the dress and a pair of nude pumps.

"Amex please" Rory sighed and handed over her company card, the least she could do is get something ridiculous if she had to go to a ridiculous party. "And can you please hold this while I go look for a dress for my daughter" the words had escaped her lips before she could even stop herself.

"Of course Mrs. Gilmore" the saleswoman smiled.

Rory walked to the children's section and found herself in a room full of crinoline and silk, she was shocked by the price of most of the dresses considering they were meant for kids who grew out of a pair of shoes in a matter of weeks, but she decided to forget about that and just find something that would make Ava feel like a princess for just a few hours.

"Aunty Rory!" Ava screamed from her bedroom, causing panic to immediately rise in Rory's chest.

"What is it baby?" Rory ran into her room to see the little girl wearing the fuchsia sequined dress with a tutu skirt.

"I'm a princess" Ava laughed as she twirled around giggling, acting like the little girl that she was.

"Yes you are" Rory laughed with relief, happy to see a moment of such joy for the little girl, "You get to wear it to a party with me" she explained.

"When?" Ava was still giggling as she sat down on the floor.

"On Saturday, we are going to go to New York and go to a work party for me, and then after we are going to stay in a fancy hotel and watch movies and eat junk food" Rory smiled.

"That sounds like fun" Ava grinned, "Aunty Rory, can I call you Mommy?"

"What?" Rory was shocked, not that she really should have been surprised, kids needed traditional structures and Aunty Rory wasn't exactly traditional.

"All the other kids at school have Mommy's and I want one too" Ava told her simply, "I haven't had one for a long time"

Ava was right, her parents had been dead for over a year now and slowly Ava had come to terms with the way her life was, at least as much as a 6 year old could.

"If thats what you want to call me" Rory tried to regain her composure, "You can call me whatever you want"

"Ok" Ava nodded before turning her attention back to the dress she was wearing. "Did you get a princess dress too?"

"I did" Rory smiled as she picked Ava up, "But, it is time for dinner, and then we can read some books, and I think Grandma Emily is going to come over tonight"

"Really?" Ava grinned, she and Emily had managed to forge a special bond even before Paris and Doyle had died, they had tea parties and Ava had sleepovers at their house, this was even more common now that Rory was taking care of Ava.

"Yes she is, and I think she said something about a tea party next weekend" Rory smiled.

"Can I wear my princess dress?" Ava looked at Rory with those big eyes she could just never say no to.

"Of course you can but promise me you won't spill" Rory compromised.

"All set beautiful?" Rory smiled as Ava walked around the front driveway, it was gated so there was no worry about her running into traffic or getting hurt.

"Yes" Ava grinned as she picked a flower from the garden that Emily had demanded Rory have tended to.

"Well, we have to pick up Olivia on the way" Rory explained. Olivia was Ava's nanny, although Rory tried to be around as much as possible, when she had to go into the city it was best that Rory have someone she could trust take care of Ava without having to force family members to do it.

"Livy is coming too?" Ava was obviously excited.

"Yes" Rory laughed as she heard the limo coming up the driveway, "Come here Ava"

"Some hotel" Olivia laughed as they put their bags in the massive suite they had at the Waldorf Astoria.

"I know" Rory laughed as she tossed her bags on the ground, "I guess this is living the high life"

"Was this what your life was like...before?" Olivia asked as she placed a sleeping Ava on the bed.

"Yeah" Rory nodded, "I mean, I worked on the Obama campaign trail writing and that wasn't so glamorous, but when I started at Bradson I was really lucky to have gotten the job I got, and I lived a really amazing life. But, when Paris and Doyle died, I had to step up and New York City isn't where I wanted her to be. So I went back to Hartford and bought that house with the money that Doyle and Paris had set aside for emergencies, and then a bunch of money my great grandmother had left me"

"You know, she's lucky" Olivia told her as she unpacked her own dress for that evening.

"I think we all are" Rory looked down at the little girl who was sleeping peacefully. "I may not have planned for her to come in my life, but she has made it amazing"

"I think I'm going to start doing my hair" Olivia glanced at the clock which showed they had about 2 hours before they had to leave the hotel in order to arrive at the party which was taking place at a lounge named _Mon Coeur _which was owned by Anne Marie and although the lounge itself was incredibly trendy, still meant an evening full of black ties and incredibly rich CEO's who were there to chat about an author none of them had ever even heard of.

"Actually my boss is sending someone over to do our hair and makeup" Rory explained, "She was really worried I would come up with an excuse to bail"


	4. Chapter 3

a/n: three boys at one event! who knew it was possible! as usual, I don't own anything. Read, and reviews are always appreciated :)

**Chapter 3:**

"You look stunning" Anne Marie smiled at Rory as she walked into the venue like she owned the place.

"Thank you, you do as well" Rory kissed her on the cheek, "Is the man of the hour here yet?"

"Mr Mariano? Not yet" Anne Marie sipped her champagne, "But I would imagine he will try to make a fashionable entrance. Although, Rory my dear you never did tell me how you knew him"

"Oh" Rory laughed as she grabbed a glass of champagne herself, "We knew each other in high school, it was a bit of a...romance I guess you could say, but he is an amazing writer"

"Well obviously I know that, I published him" Anne Marie laughed, "Who is the dress by?"

"Oh...uhh" Rory looked down at the blue sequined dress, "Elie Saab"

"Well I must say, I am glad that you at least treated yourself, when does Ava get here?"

"The nanny, Olivia is bringing her in a few hours, I think by 7:30 they should be here" Rory told her as she caught a glimpse of herself in a mirror.

The dress suited her, it was a royal blue that complemented both her eyes and her skin tone, her hair was loose and curled, her makeup just barely there complimented the dress, and she had chosen to wear a pair of 3inch nude pumps which certainly gave Rory a presence in the room, she looked amazing. Part of the desire to look amazing was because she knew that her ex, Alexander would be there, he was always at this kind of party, in fact, they had met at this kind of party. The two hadn't exactly stayed in touch since they had broken up, she didn't think he knew about Ava, but not many people from New York really cared enough to ask her why she had ever left.

The room was decorated in champagne colours, there were huge hurricanes filled with crystals that made everything seem to shine and tall cocktail tables were organized around the room, allowing adequate space to mingle and talk to the who's who of New York, there was also a stage where Rory had the daunting task of introducing Jess to the room, and in the centre of the room was a circular bar where she was hoping to spend a good portion of her evening, as much as she could considering she had a child to take care of.

"Well everyone, thank you so much for coming, I would just like to take a moment to introduce you to our esteemed author this evening, so please welcome, Jess Mariano, we hope to have a wonderful relationship with him at Bradson so we should all get used to each other" Rory raised her glass as she scanned the room, "Thank you all for coming, enjoy the evening and don't forget to get a book on the way out"

"Well that was...interesting"

Rory nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard the voice behind her, "Alex, hi"

"You look beautiful" he kissed her cheek, "I had no idea you would be here, I haven't seen you at one of these things in ages"

"Oh...yeah, I guess a lot has happened" Rory admitted, "You look great"

"Thank you, lets go grab a drink" Alex put his hand on the small of her back, causing goosebumps to immediately make their way up her back.

"Sure" Rory agreed, feeling oddly calm, "Are you here with someone?"

"No" Alex laughed as he ordered them each a martini, "You?"

"Sort of" Rory chuckled as she took the drink, "I...well...you remember my friend Paris?"

"Of course, neurotic heart doctor, how could I forget? She used to lecture me about smoking" Alex laughed as he took a drink, "You're here with Paris?"

"No" Rory laughed, pushing her hair behind her ear, "Well, Paris died, and so did her husband"

"Oh my god" Alex looked shocked, "I'm so sorry, I had no idea"

"I know" Rory nodded, "Anyway, I kind of...well, I'm the guardian of their daughter, so she is my date tonight...and my nanny"

"Wow" Alex was clearly shocked by the revelation, "You have a kid now"

"I do" Rory nodded as she took another long sip of her drink, "I guess a lot changes"

"It does" Alex laughed, "Well, congratulations? I mean I know you weren't exactly looking for that kind of...commitment"

"Alex" Rory sighed, she had felt badly about hurting him when she turned down his proposal, but she wasn't sure if she had been ready to marry him then, "You know those are two different things, I never wanted to hurt you"

"I know" Alex nodded to the waiter for another drink, "And here I was, thinking I was over you. I should go Rory, you look phenomenal, and maybe I can meet your kid later"

"Sure" Rory sighed as she watched him walk away, she had no idea this would be so hard.

"Well what a party" his voice shocked her, even though she knew he would be there.

"Jess, hi" Rory finished her martini and turned around, "It is a big...party"

"Rory Gilmore at a loss for words, this doesn't happen often" Jess leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek, "Thank you"

"My pleasure" Rory smiled, "Are you enjoying yourself at all?"

"Of course, free drinks, good food, lots of rich people" Jess smiled, "My kind of place. You here with your husband or something?"

"Oh god" Rory laughed before she felt a tap on her leg.

"Ma?" Ava looked up at Rory with her bright pink dress.

"Hi beautiful" Rory smiled as she picked Ava up, "Do you want to meet my friend Jess?"

"Hi Jess" Ava smiled, "I'm Ava"

"Well hello" Jess smiled, he didn't really see Rory in the girl but he could only assume that she took after her father, "You have a beautiful dress"

"It's my princess dress, mommy bought it last week" Ava smiled as she put her head on Rory's shoulder.

"Rory I'm so sorry" Olivia ran up to them out of breath, "I turned my head for one second"

"No problem" Rory smiled as she kissed Ava's head, "Do you want to go back with Olivia now honey?"

"No" Ava snuggled her head against Rory, she was clearly getting tired but refused to let anyone know.

"Well, why don't you go dance" Rory smiled hoping that she could get her to wear herself out quickly.

"Ok" Ava nodded as Rory put her down, "Bye Jess"

"Wow" Jess smiled as Ava ran away towards the dance floor, Olivia staying cautiously behind her.

"It's complicated" Rory shrugged, she didn't want to get into the details of everything that had gone on in the last few years.

"Well, maybe you want to...chat about it sometime? I mean catch up" Jess suggested as he noticed Rory was not wearing a wedding band.

"I...uh..." Rory began looking around rather uncomfortably, she didn't know what to say or what to do.

"Hey beautiful" his voice came and quickly she was filled with a feeling she hadn't felt in some time, he wrapped his arms around her waist, "You look amazing"


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: i still own nothing...

**Chapter 4:**

"Oh I..." Jess immediately backed off when he saw that smug son of a bitch he had met about 7 years earlier approach Rory, "Logan was it?"

"Hey man" Logan extended his hand to Jess, "This is your night, isn't it?"

"Logan" Rory couldn't help but smile at the fact that he was there, he had released his grip on her and kissed her gently on the temple, affectionately enough to make a point to Jess but also distantly enough that she could feel the tension between them.

"Sorry I'm late" he smiled as he released her and quickly ordered a scotch from the bar.

"No it's fine" Rory smiled.

"I didn't realize you two were..." Jess stumbled over his words as he finally understood who the little girl belonged to, "You have a beautiful daughter" he raised his glass to the two of them and turned away.

"So" Logan looked at Rory, "You looked like you needed some saving, and now I have myself a daughter and a wife?"

"Thank you for saving me" Rory laughed as she hugged him, "What's it been? 5 years?"

"More like 6, last time we talked you turned me down" Logan laughed and sipped his scotch. "So I guess you've moved on, that Alex guy?"

"How did you know about Alex?" Rory smiled coyly, she couldn't believe they were running into each other like this, and she was so grateful for him running intervention against Jess.

"Rory New York isn't that small a city, and well...I kept tabs on you for a while" Logan shrugged.

"Kept tabs on me?" Rory was shocked, "For how long?"

"It's not like I had a private investigator following you, but I heard about you" Logan smiled, "My dad has been watching you"

"That is even more frightening" Rory laughed, "Anyway, Alex and I broke up a while ago"

"He's here tonight, I could have sworn I saw him wandering around" Logan smiled, his trademark smile that always melted her heart, he still had his messy hair and she couldn't help but melt at the sight of him, he truly was the one that got away.

"Yeah, we saw each other" Rory laughed.

"So enough small talk, a kid?" Logan looked at her with confusion.

"Logan" Rory sighed as she saw the little girl giggling around the dance floor, all eyes on her.

"Come on Rory, who was it? Who finally got you? I need to know who was better than me" Logan pleaded with her before following her eyes out to the dance floor where he saw a little girl in a bright pink dress spinning around the dance floor. She looked to be about 5 or 6, she had long blonde hair and suddenly he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Her name is Ava" Rory told him, still staring at the little girl when she finally stopped spinning and focused her attention towards them, "She's 6"

"6? Rory what the hell?" Logan was teetering between pissed and shocked as the little girl ran over. Even he had to admit that she was beautiful but looked nothing like Rory.

"Mommy" Ava ran back to her.

"Hey princess, this is my friend Logan, Logan, this is Ava" Rory smiled as she watched Logan squirm, knowing that he was thinking that she was his, she couldn't help but laugh. "Ava Gellar-McMaster"

"Ava" Logan smiled as relief washed over him, "You look like the most beautiful princess in the whole wide world"

"Thank you" Ava blushed, she was receiving a lot of male attention and she loved every minute of it.

"You know princess, I think it is your bedtime, so Livia is going to take you back to the hotel and then tomorrow we get to go to the zoo" Rory smiled as she kneeled down and kissed her head.

"Ok" Ava nodded. "Bye Logan"

"Goodbye beautiful" Logan smiled as he watched her walk away holding Olivia's hand, "I heard about Paris and Doyle, I had no idea they had a daughter"

"She was 4" Rory sighed as she ordered yet another martini, "I had promised I would take care of her, so...here I am"

"That's why I haven't seen you around the city, usually we were at least on the same page for social events" Logan sighed, "I'm sorry"

"Thanks" Rory nodded, "So, how have you been? Who's the lucky lady with you tonight"

"Solo" Logan smiled, "But if you're really lucky you'll find my parents roaming around here, just for a heads up"

"Do they know this is my party?" Rory couldn't help but laugh at the idea that Mitchum and Sheera Huntzberger were at her party.

"They do, and honestly, I think that is why my dad is here" Logan laughed, "Where are you living now?"

"Logan" Rory sighed, "Don't do this"

"What? Can't I be friendly? I'm just being friendly" Logan smirked at her.

"Goodbye Logan" Rory began walking away, "I'll see you later"

"Heartbreaker" Logan laughed as she walked away, she certainly did look amazing in that blue dress, she had grown up since they had last spoken but it had been in a good way.

"Did you see Rory Gilmore?" Mitchum asked his son as they got into their limo.

"I did" Logan undid the button on his tux, "She threw a great party"

"Do you think we could bring her over to Huntzberger?" Mitchum asked matter of factly.

"Dad have you ever thought of just offering her a job?" Logan rolled his eyes.

"Logan you know we weren't exactly on great terms when you kids were messing around"

"Messing around dad? I proposed to her, I think that qualifies as more than just messing around" Logan glared.

"Logan" Sheera sighed, "Just do this for your father"

"I don't even know where she's living" Logan groaned, this is what he hated about attending events with his parents.

"Just try Logan" Sheera tried again, knowing that Logan had grown to care about the importance of family.

"Mother" Logan snapped at her, "I loved Rory, I loved everything about her and in a pathetic, I don't want to admit it because its been a million years and I should get some damned self respect kind of way, I still love her. If I had my way she and I would have a big house in the suburbs and a couple of kids. So lay the hell off, if I find a way to get back into Rory Gilmore's life it is not so that Dad can get what he wants, it is so I can stop feeling like my heart is constantly broken"


	6. Chapter 5

a/n: I still own nothing (funny how that never changes). In the upcoming chapters he also have some heartbreak, and some happy family times.

read & review

**Chapter 5:**

"Mommy! Ducks!" Ava pointed out at the ducks in Central Park, Rory couldn't help but smile at the innocence of the moment. In moments like this Rory could imagine doing it all, living in the city, going to all the parties, having a high profile career and still raising a kid as a single mother. The reality however was that when this moment faded it would all become more hectic and about a million times more difficult, she knew they would leave for Hartford later in the afternoon, and that is why this was so bearable.

"5 more minutes Ava, then we are heading back to the hotel so we can go home" Rory smiled as she quickly scanned her e-mails, most of which were praising the party the night before.

_To: _

_From: _

_Subject: Coffee?_

_So Ace, it was good seeing you last night. Even more fun pretending we had a kid together, she's beautiful by the way. Anyway, I was hoping we could catch up over coffee or something? Assuming that is still your favourite liquid, or if it's not maybe I can buy you a cocktail? Where are you living? If you're in the city, great, I'm here all the time, if not we can work something out. Let me know if you want to, or if all I am doing is freaking you out, let me know and I will stop. _

_Logan_

"Rory!" Alex grabbed her by the arm as she almost walked right by him.

"Alex" Rory fumbled with her phone, shoving it quickly in her pocket while she scanned to confirm that Olivia was with Ava, that e-mail had caught her so off guard.

"Twice in two days, this is...record breaking" he smiled, Alex did have a beautiful smile, blue eyes and dark hair, he really a good looking man, Rory knew he would have made a great husband, and great father, but he probably wouldn't have kept her on her toes for long, and Rory did love a good surprise.

"Alex, hi" Rory smiled, "I'm just here with my...my...well, the truth is since you broke up with me..."

"Rory I didn't break up with you" Alex interrupted her.

"That is debatable, but anyway, since we went our separate directions, I have a daughter. She's 6 and one of my best friends died, and so I inherited her kid, so I would probably not stare at me like we have a chance unless you are really willing to entertain the fact that I may never be marriage material, and now, to stop that one off, I also have a kid who is my world" Rory blurted out, surprised by the fact that he didn't seem phased by it.

"So let's have dinner, I love kids" Alex told her coolly. "Are you still in Manhattan or are you back in Connecticut?"

"Are you kidding?" Rory almost laughed.

"No, can I meet her?"

"No Alex, you can't meet her" Rory didn't know why she was so defensive, but she suddenly found herself retreating to the rule her own mother had with her growing up; the one that meant she did not introduce men to a little girl who had already lost too much. "I'm in Connecticut. Call my office if you want my number, or hey, try the e-mail address you haven't used in a few years"

"Mom it was like ex boyfriend over load" Rory sighed as she sat in her massive kitchen, takeout boxes sprawled over the island in front of them while Ava watched cartoons.

"Sounds like it" Lorelai laughed, "Alex wanted dinner?"

"Apparently he has gotten over the fact that I refused to marry him" Rory shrugged, "He was a good guy"

"So was Logan" Lorelai re-filled her coffee mug, "Did you e-mail him back?"

"No"

"Rory why not?" Lorelai sighed, Logan had grown on her over the years, there came a point where she really had hoped the two of them would work out.

"Because mom, with Alex, I know where we stand, with Logan...that one hurt" Rory sighed, "I need a glass of wine"

"Rory Gilmore, when on earth did you start drinking wine?" Lorelai still found it odd to see her daughter acting like an adult, it was practically terrifying.

"Mom" Rory glared, "When is Dad coming over?"

"Soon" Lorelai looked at her watch, "He is probably just dealing with your sister"

"And Jess, oh my god, like...he's convinced himself that we are some fairytale that was meant to be. I mean, we were 17, and it was fun, but it was over 10 years ago now, I think that ship has sailed" Rory sighed.

"But the other two ships haven't sailed, have they?" Lorelai gave her daughter a sympathetic smile. She knew the struggle that she faced, but unfortunately it was most important to think about how this would hurt Ava if she were ever caught in the middle.

"I guess I just see myself as more of a grown up with them" Rory shrugged, "I mean, you should have seen the look on Jess's face when he saw Ava, he wanted to vomit"

"Luke made the same face when he found out your Dad and I got back together, hell, he still makes it when we walk into the diner, and that...that was 10 years ago kid" Lorelai hated seeing Rory so conflicted. "E-mail Logan back, and then, see if Alex gets in touch. You can date Ror, you can't bring them both into Ava's life, but you certainly can have a good time. Your Dad and I can watch Ava when you need a little bit of grown up time"

_To: _

_From: _

_Re: Coffee?_

_Logan, it was good seeing you at the party. I can't remember the last time someone called me Ace, but really, who else would call me Ace? I'm in Hartford now, I work via correspondence and go into the city a few times a month. Where are you? Anyway, I am still a coffee junkie, but if you're up for it, maybe the more adult option? Dinner? It would be great to catch up, I really want to hear what you have been up to. If you still want to, let me know and I will get a sitter for Ava. _

_Rory_

"And then the prince, and the princess lived happily ever after" Rory kissed Ava's head before closing the book.

"Does that really happen?" Ava asked her tiredly.

"I hope so" Rory smiled, "Sweet dreams baby girl"

Rory closed the door quietly as she walked down the stairs, she felt butterflies in her stomach as she quickly opened her Iphone to read the e-mail one more time.

_To: _

_From: _

_Subject: Date_

_Ace, now that we have moved on from coffee and have officially decided a real date was the way to go, I was thinking maybe something closer to home? I spend a lot of time in Hartford still, so maybe one night I can come over, we can have pizza, watch movies, eat junk food? A true Gilmore night if I remember them correctly. That way you don't have to deal with a babysitter and all that crap, plus you can wear sweatpants, because don't get me wrong you looked amazing at that party, but I know a formal dress isn't really your thing. If you'd rather do dinner though, by all means I am willing to wine and dine a girl. _

_Let me know,_

_Logan_

"So much for keeping things separate" Rory sighed, she sincerely hoped that Ava would sleep through the night and not interrupt them, but if in the off chance she did, at least she had met Logan so he wouldn't be a completely foreign subject, but Rory knew that her mother was right and the sensible thing to do was to keep them all separate until she had decided what she wanted to do for good. Rory was quickly snapped from her thoughts by her phone vibrating in her pocket to let her know someone was at the gate to the house, she quickly saw that it was Logan and buzzed him in.

"Well aren't we living the high life" Logan smiled as she opened the front door.

"Right?" Rory laughed, "It's...different, but I think its best for Ava, it's secure, and safe, and domestic"

"All you need is a dog and a husband" Logan kissed her cheek gently, like it was something had had been doing for years, something he hoped he would do for the rest of his life, "I brought pizza, and ice cream, and candy, and then in case you didn't want pizza, I grabbed some thai"

"You know me well" Rory laughed as she grabbed a bag, "I have the movies ready to go"

"You look great Ace" Logan smiled as he followed her to the kitchen, she was wearing a pair of dark jeans and a white t-shirt, she looked so regular but she still looked absolutely stunning, "Uhm...this is a... kitchen"

"Don't sound so shocked" Rory laughed as she pulled plates down from the cupboard.

"Well, come on, Rory, I lived with you for almost two years, and I really think I saw you cook maybe half a dozen times. You don't think a gourmet chef's kitchen might be a little much?" Logan laughed as he unpacked the Thai and got himself a slice of pizza.

"Logan" Rory put her hand on her hip as she grabbed them each a beer from the fridge, "The things about you that change when you become a mother are plentiful, and one of those things is your willingness to be in a restaurant when your child throws a tantrum because they don't have macaroni, or a hot dog. It is much easier to stay home and cook"

"Who are you, and what the hell have you done with Rory Gilmore?" Logan laughed.


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: So this chapter has a little bit of Rogan and a few flashbacks to Paris/Doyle. The flashbacks are in itallcs, you will also notice I use italics for text messages/e-mails/voicemails, but the flashbacks are the long ones. Thank you all for the reviews.

**Chapter 6:**

"That was so much food" Rory groaned as they sat on the plush couch in the media room.

"I never knew how you did that" Logan glanced at her from the side of his eye, "But you always do"

"I know" Rory sighed, "I feel...grosse, I must look like such a cow"

"You don't" Logan breathed, trying to focus his attention back to the movie, "You look beautiful"

"Logan" Rory felt herself blushing immediately, even though she had dated before him, for some reason when she looked back on her first love, she immediately thought of Logan. Maybe it was because he was her first adult relationship, or maybe it was because of who she became when she was with Logan, but she always felt like if any one person had a true love, and if she was one of those people who had a true love, Logan was probably hers.

"Ace"

"Logan I have a kid" Rory sighed, suddenly feeling way too old as she sat under a blanket on her couch with her college sweetheart.

"Ace" Logan smiled as he leaned towards her, "We are grown ups, we can act like grown ups"

Before she knew what was happening, he was kissing her, gently at first, and then, before either of them knew it, with passion that had been waiting for 6 years. Suddenly Rory was sitting on his lap while he held her like he was afraid if he let go she would never come back.

"Logan" Rory breathed as she pulled away, "Logan"

"Ace" Logan kissed her neck gently, "Come on"

"No" Rory sat up, cursing herself for choosing this moment to be an adult, "I have a kid upstairs"

"I know, I'm fine with that" Logan tried to convince her, "Come on, we can be together"

"Logan" Rory put her head on his chest, smelling the scent that was so distinctly him, "Let's just slow down. I'm not saying no, I'm not saying we can't try this out again, but we need to think about this"

"Rory we aren't making a pro-con list" Logan smiled, wrapping his arms tightly around her so he could feel her heart beat against his chest.

"I know" Rory laughed, she loved how safe she felt when she was in his arms, that was something that hadn't changed, "But we can't do this now. I know I've explained this before, but I have a kid and she is more important than anything else. So while it would be really nice to just go back in time, I don't get to act like I did when I was 19. So let's just...watch the movie"

After Logan left Rory felt a combination of sadness and excitement, she didn't like snapping at him, and she did like making out with him, but she knew she couldn't just whimsically date and she knew she was setting a terrible example for Ava.

In moments where it was the two of them, or when everyone was together it was easy to forget everything that had taken place to get them to the point they were at now, but it was a sad ending to a story that was always incredibly promising.

_"Rory please tell me you brought candles?" Paris rushed to her best friend as Rory walked into her house. "I sent Doyle to get candles and he came back with pink napkins, what the hell am I going to do? Set pink napkins on fire and have my daughter blow them out"_

_"Paris" Rory pulled the candles from her pocket, "Candles. Relax, everything looks great, very pink, very sparkly, very 3 year old"_

_"Do you think its ok?" Paris looked around at her home that was covered in everything from pink streamers to pink balloons and confetti all over the place, "I mean...based on everything I've ready, these birthdays are the ones she stands a chance of remembering, and I want her to remember how much we love her"_

_"Paris" Rory was smiling now, she loved the transition that had taken place when Paris had first found out she was pregnant, she truly became maternal. Even scarier was that Paris' mother had become maternal in her own way and had begun treating Paris like she always should have, with love and respect. "She is going to love it, you are an amazing Mom, and Doyle is an amazing Dad, and you have an amazing daughter"_

_"Thanks Rory" Paris smiled, "Can you put this veggie tray beside the mini sandwiches? But make sure they aren't touching, Doyle is squeamish if his foods touch"_

_"Sure thing captain" Rory laughed as she took the tray, "Where is the birthday girl?"_

_"She is in the backyard, after you put the tray down maybe go get her. Theres a giant bouncy castle out there and I don't want to hear a word about it, Gilmore!" Paris shouted._

Rory smiled at the memory, it had been an amazing day, Paris and Doyle head beamed on when friends and family came and fawned over their little girl, and Rory loved playing Aunt Rory, the cool Aunt who brought ice cream and giant lollipops and kids books before they had even been released.

_"Aunty Rory?" a 3 year old Ava looked up at her aunt._

_"Yes?" Rory smiled back down at her, she had cake all over her face and was in desperate need of a wet nap, but Paris had decided that today was Ava's day, and if Ava wanted to run around with cake on her face, she could._

_"Are you going to have a baby?" _

_"What?" Rory looked down at her stomach, wondering if she were bloated._

_"Not right now silly, your belly is too little. But maybe tomorrow?" Ava suggested._

_"One day" Rory told her, not completely sure if that was a truthful statement, "But for right now I just have an amazing niece"_

_"Ava there you are" Paris came and picked up her daughter, "What are you and Aunty Rory talking about?"_

_"Is Aunty Rory going to have a baby?" Ava smiled again._

_"Not right now baby" Paris laughed and winked at Rory, "I think, that even though its past your bedtime, and even though you have cake all over your face, you have one more present to open"_

_"Really?!" Ava's eyes lit up, she was the spitting image of her mother sometimes._

_"Yes. One from Mommy and Daddy, come on Aunty Rory, lets go see" Paris smiled as she walked from the kitchen to the living room._

_All of the guests were gone after what most would consider a successful party, the food was eaten, outrageous gifts were given, no tears were shed and everyone had an amazing time._

_"Hi Ava" Doyle smiled, his head stuck behind a camera._

_"Hi Daddy" Ava grinned as she saw what looked like it could have been a large Barbie box on the table, "This?" she pointed to it._

_"That is it" Paris nodded with excitement as she put Ava down to walk towards the present._

_"What is it?" Rory whispered in her ear._

_"You'll see" Paris smiled with her arms folded over her chest as they heard the all familiar sound of wrapping paper tearing._

_"A book?" Ava looked at the adults in the room quizically,"Oh"_

_"Paris?" Rory looked at her friend, "You got your 4 year old the Oxford English Dictionary?"_

_"Rory learning is very important, you of all people should know that" Paris laughed, "And yes we got her that, but its not all we got her"_

_"Thank you Mommy, thank you Daddy, thank you Aunty Rory" Ava recited as she looked at the book with confusion._

_"This one wasn't on me Ava" Rory sighed, "Please don't ever attach my name to it"_

_"I think we have one more" Doyle smiled as he set the camera down and walked towards his daughter, he picked her up, "Did you have a nice birthday?"_

_"Yes" Ava smiled, "My cake was yummy, chocolate is my favourite"_

_"I love you" Doyle kissed her head gently._

_"I love you too Daddy" Ava smiled, she snuggled her head into his chest as Paris re-joined the room, pushing a massive box with her._

_"Here it is" Paris smiled and extended her arms like a prize girl on The Price is Right._

_"Down!" Ava squealed as she saw the giant box, Doyle complied and she ran towards the box and began tearing its paper off._

_"It's a Barbie Dream House" Doyle whispered in Rory's ear, "I think all kids are supposed to have them"_

Rory hadn't even noticed the tears streaming down her face at the memory, she had missed her friends, she wished more than anything she were still Aunt Rory, and that Paris and Doyle were alive to update her Oxford English Dictionary, but unfortunately they weren't.

Rory sighed and looked up at the photo sitting on her mantle, one of Paris and Doyle at her wedding, and also one of Paris, Ava and Doyle shortly after Ava's 3rd birthday where they had re-done their family portraits. Rory had photos of them as a family all over the house, and sometimes, especially when Ava was over tired she would ask where her real Mommy and Daddy were, and every single time, it broke Rory's heart.


	8. Chapter 7

a/n: this chapter is more about Rory, no Ava in it but we see her again next chapter :)

**Chapter 7**

"Are you two 5?" Lane laughed as Rory re-told the story of her date with Logan three nights prior.

"We were making out like we were 16 and in the back of our parents car" Rory laughed, "He's just...Logan"

"I know" Lane laughed, "You loved him"

"He still loves me" Rory sighed, she loved the feeling she had right now where everything was fresh and new, and fun.

"Did Alex call?" Lane interrupted her happy bubble.

"Yes" Rory sighed, "I never thought he would actually look my number up, much less call my office"

"Well...?" Lane prodded.

"I said I would go to dinner with him in the city" Rory shrugged, "I have to go in for work on Friday anyway, so what is the harm in eating a meal while I'm there"

"Who is Ava with this weekend?" Lane questioned her further.

"First off, I'm not planning on spending the weekend in the city" Rory glared at her friend, "Second, Ava is with Paris' parent's this weekend"

"Rory" Lane sighed, knowing her best friend would not like what she was going to say, "You don't date two people at once, this is you. Remember when you and Logan weren't exclusive? How awful you felt?"

"Lane that was a long time ago, we've all grown up since then. I'm exploring my options, there is no rule that says I have to end up with one of these guys" Rory glanced at her phone as she heard it vibrate to notify her of a text message.

_Hey Ace, dinner sometime soon?_

"It's Logan" she informed Lane, "He wants to get dinner"

"Well then get dinner" Lane smiled, trying to be supportive of this whole dating two guys thing, "Did you love Alex?"

"Yes" Rory informed her simply. She and Lane had drifted apart when Rory was in New York working, not that they weren't still friends but Lane had never met Alex, whereas she had some emotional attachment to Logan, or at least the idea of him. "Alex was...safe. He was fun, and passionate and he loved his work, he understood how important my work was to me and he let me have that"

"So you are basing your love for him, on your compatibility based on how often he let you work late?" Lane raised her eyebrow, "Rory"

"No Lane, that wasn't it. We just...we were a great couple. We went to great parties and fancy dinners and we had great sex" Rory tried to sum her feelings up for Alex, she knew she was failing, Rory Gilmore was never at a loss for words.

"Well if the sex was great..." Lane laughed, "Now tell me about Logan?"

"Logan was...bad timing" Rory sighed thinking back to her graduation ceremony, "He was perfect and he gave me the world, Logan made me, me. We had so much passion and we laughed together, he loves me in sweatpants and a friggin ball gown, he's just...Logan"

"Your eyes light up when you talk about him" Lane smiled at her friend.

"I don't have to pick one" Rory picked up her cellphone to respond to his message, "Not yet"

_How does Saturday work? Ava is at her grandparents for the weekend and I don't have too much work to catch up on._

"Oh" Rory looked around as she stepped into the massive ballroom with about a hundred tables set up, "I didn't realize we were going to a charity function"

"Well, we needed to eat and whatever foundation this is needs money" Alex shrugged as he put his arm on the small of her back, "You look amazing"

"Thank you" Rory nervously tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, she was wearing a black one shouldered dress which flowed away from her body, she felt incredibly comfortable in it because she could pretty much eat whatever she wanted and you would never know.

"Come on" Alex kissed her temple, "Let's go sit"

Rory sighed, in her own way she had hoped they were going on a real date, but they did do social functions well together, they each laughed and danced and they never really had enough time alone together to consider anything about their compatibility. Rory couldn't believe that she finally understood why Lane didn't think they were right. By the time they normally got home from one of these events they had both had so much free champagne that their clothes were practically falling off, and there wasn't really much talking that went on for the rest of the night.

"How is that kid doing?" Alex brought Rory out of her trance, "What did you say her name was again?"

"Ava" Rory smiled, "She is good, she's with her grandparents this weekend"

"Your mom must love that" Alex smiled as he grabbed them each a champagne.

"Oh, not my mom" Rory laughed as she took a small swig of champagne, she wanted to stay in control, "Her biological grandparents, my friend Paris' parents"

"Cool" Alex smiled as he gave her a quick once over, "You really are stunning"

"Thanks" Rory again shifted uncomfortably in her seat, "So what is different this time?"

"What do you mean?" Alex laughed.

"If we were to get back together" Rory stated simply as she caught Mitchum Huntzberger in the corner of her eye, "What would be different from last time"

"Well we're more mature now, we've grown. You have a kid, you're probably ready for more commitment" Alex told her, "But come on, let's just have fun tonight"

"Alex" Rory sighed as she saw Mitchum notice her, "I have to go"

"Rory we just got here" Alex began to protest before she cut him off.

"Look if you want to seriously think about giving things another try, be my guest, send me a proposal and I will consider it. But I will not backtrack, and I won't introduce someone to my kid who isn't going to stay a part of her life" Rory told him, "So I am not going to spend my life at charity functions drinking too much and then fumbling back to whomever's apartment is closest"

"Rory Gilmore" Mitchum smiled as he made the way to the couple, he was surprised to see Rory here with the man he had met before, a wall street guy who could barely hold his liquor.

"Mitchum" Rory stood up and smiled, "It's good to see you"

"You too" Mitchum smiled, "Logan said you two had run into each other a few weeks ago"

"We did" Rory smiled, glad that Logan probably hadn't told his parents too much about their meetings, "I think we're supposed to get dinner tomorrow, catch up"

"Well that would be great. You know, you really did break his heart" Mitchum laughed, "Come on, let's get a drink. I see you're doing great things in publishing"

"Well" Rory smiled as she watched him order a drink from the bar, "You must be surprised to see that based on what you thought I could do"

"Rory that was a long time ago" Mitchum laughed, "And look how far you've come"

"Listen to me Mitchum, and listen to me closely, anything I have achieved in my life, especially my professional life, has been a result of my hard work, and the people in my life who love me and support me, it has nothing to do with you. And if you are here to try to give me a job, I would suggest you own your past indiscretions and offer me a hefty salary before I would even consider leaving Bradson" Rory told him with a smile plastered to her face, "And do not mistake my having dinner with your son as a ploy to get me to come work for you. Last I checked you and Logan were never on the same page, especially when it came to me"

And with that she was on her heels, she needed to get out of there, she needed to go back to normal, not the glitzy and bright world she had become used to over the past few years, she just needed normal.

"Mom?" Rory called as she stepped into the front door of her childhood home, "Dad?"

"They're out" GiGi Hayden looked up from the television.

"Hey GiGi" Rory smiled at her sister, somewhat surprised that she was staying home alone, but then remembering, they were in Stars Hollow, and nothing bad ever happened in Stars Hollow. "Have you eaten?"

"No" GiGi barely took her eyes away from the television as Rory spoke to her.

"Do you want to go grab some food from Luke's?" Rory asked her again, silently cursing children of that generation and vowing to make sure that Ava never became a robot, "My treat"

"Ok" GiGi smiled as she stood up and turned off the television, "Oh my god. Is that a Birkin bag?"

"How do you know about Birkin's?" Rory sighed as she looked down at the bright pink bag which had been sitting in her closet untouched for a long time.

"I watched Sex and the City with my mom when we were in Paris" GiGi told her, "Samantha wanted one. Why are you so dressed up?"

"I went to a party with a friend in New York. Aren't you a little young for that?" Rory made a face at the idea of her 12 year old sister watching such an adult show.

"No" GiGi put her shoes on, "Anyway, where did you get a Birkin"

"An old boyfriend gave it to me" Rory sighed as she remembered when Logan had given her such an extravagant gift, "And I don't normally use it, but then I realized it is no use in storage"

"I cannot wait to tell the kids at school that my sister has a Birkin bag" GiGi grinned, "I'm ready, lets go"

"Don't be weird" Rory sighed, "Come on, we're walking"

Rory couldn't help but think how great it was to be back in Stars Hollow, she loved the simplicity, and the feeling of home that washed over her whenever she was in town. She had given a lot of thought to raising Ava here, but she wanted her to be close to the Geller's and also for her to not have to deal with some of the oddities of small town life. She also knew that Paris likely wouldn't have wanted Ava growing up in Stars Hollow, so in a weird way, Rory was trying to honour that. But when they came to visit, or when Rory came back by herself, this always felt like home.

"Where did Mom and Dad go?" Rory asked GiGi as they walked in a comfortable silence.

"To the movies, and then probably dinner" GiGi shrugged, "I think with Jackson and Sookie"

"Ok" Rory nodded as they swung the door open to Luke's, "Where do you want to sit"

GiGi immediately beelined for a table in the corner where she could see what was happening out the window.

"Hey Luke" Rory smiled as they sat down, and like always she saw pain in his smile. The two had remained close in the years since Luke and Lorelai had broken up, but it was hard because neither of them really knew how to act around each other.

"I hear Jess's party went well" Luke smiled as he brought a coffee over for Rory, and thankfully, GiGi still drank juice which made him happy because he didn't have the energy to lecture another Gilmore girl about the pitfalls of coffee.

"It did" Rory nodded, "Really well, he looks...well"

"I didn't tell him" Luke sighed, "I wasn't sure, I mean, I figured if you had wanted him to know you probably would have told him yourself"

"Yeah" Rory nodded, "It was fine"

"Good, I'm glad" Luke smiled his trademark smile, even with age she still felt like he was practically a father to her, and she loved him even after everything that had happened.


	9. Chapter 8

**hapter 8**

"Ava come on dear" Mrs. Linda Geller called her grand daughter.

"I don't want to" Ava crossed her arms over her chest.

"Honey" Linda sighed as she picked up the little girl form the stairs and began walking down with her, "Grandpa is waiting and we are going to watch a movie"

"What movie?" Ava looked at her Grandmother.

"Do you remember the picture, of Mommy and Daddy that is at Rory's house?" Linda smiled, "Where Mommy has on that big white dress?"

"Yes" Ava nodded.

"I have the movie from that day, it was Mommy and Daddy's wedding day" Linda smiled as she carried the little girl into the media room, "Would you like to watch?"

"Is that where Mommy is dressed as a princess?" Ava smiled as Linda sat her down on the couch.

"Yes" Linda smiled, "And tonight, Grandpa is going to take you to one of Mommy's favourite restaurants, I know how much you like pasta"

Ava simply nodded as Linda moved to put the DVD into the player.

"Gram gram?" Ava looked at her grandmother.

"Yes dear?" Linda smiled as she fiddled with the remote.

"I love my two mommies" there was a small amount of fear in Ava's voice as she admitted it.

"I know you do" Linda smiled as she sat beside her and gave her a hug, "And that is perfectly okay because you have so many people who love you"

_"Rory can you make sure the train is ok?" Paris shouted behind her, "I feel like freakin Marie Antoinette, and not in a good way!"_

_"Paris it's fine" Rory tried to calm her friend, even though she knew she wasn't going to get anywhere from doing it, "You look gorgeous"_

_"It's not too poofy?" Paris sighed as she looked at her reflection in the mirror._

_"No Paris, it's not too poofy, you look gorgeous" Rory smiled as the door opened behind them. "Hi Mrs. Geller"_

_"Oh please dear, call me Linda" she smiled at the girls and then looked at her daughter. "You look beautiful, Paris"_

_Rory could see Paris' breath hitch, she was waiting for the other shoe to drop, terrified that she had done something wrong._

_"And the church, the church looks beautiful as well" Linda smiled from ear to ear, "I'm so proud of you. You are a doctor, and you're getting married"_

_"Thank you, mom" Paris found tears coming to her eyes. "Well come on! Where's Lane! lets get this show on the road!"_

"Mommy looks so beautiful" Ava interrupted the movie.

"Yes she did" Frank Geller looked up at her, "She only looked more beautiful the day we brought you home from the hospital"

"Gram gram" Ava smiled, "Why is mommy crying in this video?"

"Because she's happy" Linda smiled, tears beginning to well in her own eyes, "She was so happy"

_"Do you Paris, take Doyle to be your lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold, to love and cherish, to obey and honour from this day forward, as long as you both shall live" the Pastor began._

_"Obey!? What kind of sexism is this? This is ridiculous, I am a doctor, I obey science!" Paris blurted out in typical Paris fashion, causing everyone in the church to laugh, "Everything but obey, yep, I do"_

_The pastor was clearly caught off guard as he cleared his throat, "Erm, Doyle, do you take Paris to be your lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold, to love and cherish, to honour from this day forward, as long as you both shall live"_

_"You should probably add the obey back in for me" Doyle smiled at his bride, "But yes, I do"_

_"Uhm...well then, by the power vested in me, by the state of Connecticut, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss your bride"_

"Nice wheels" Rory laughed as she locked her front door and saw Logan in his trademark Porsche, although this one was new and black.

"You know me, creature of habit. You still driving that Prius?" Logan laughed.

"God no" Rory laughed, she had upgraded the Prius years earlier.

"I hear you saw my Dad last night" Logan smiled as he shut the passenger side door.

"Yes, Mitchum and I did have words" Rory cringed remembering how forceful she had been with him.

"He said you had a date?" Logan raised an eyebrow to her, trying desperately not to be too obvious in his tone.

"Logan Huntzberger, man of many women, are you jealous?" Rory laughed as she put her seatbelt on, "Where are we going, anyway?"

"That is a secret" Logan winked, "But seriously"

"I was on a date with my ex, Alex, and it...didn't go well" Rory sighed, she hated having to talk about this, she had told her mother about it the night before.

"Well hopefully tonight is better then" he smiled as he wheeled out of her driveway, "As for where we are going, we are going to this great little Italian place I found a while ago"

"Is this where you bring all the ladies?" Rory giggled, she felt so at ease when the two of them were together, like everything was as it should be.

"I don't have ladies, Rory" Logan smiled, "I hope that I can just have you"

"Logan" Rory warned him, "This is date two"

"It hardly seems fair that we start all the way back at the beginning" Logan laughed, "After the way I rescued you at that party, I would have to argue that we are probably on at least date 7"

"Why date 7?" Rory smiled, there was something about Logan that was always so playful and at ease, it countered the fact that she always felt so on edge and worried about what might happen.

"Seems like a good number" Logan shrugged.

"Fine, date 7 it is" Rory smiled as they pulled into a tiny little parking lot that most people wouldn't have even seen if they didn't know it was there, "Where are you living these days"

"I have a house" Logan shrugged.

"Ok...a house where?" Rory laughed as the car came to a stop.

"Well, it's in Hartford, and it's big" Logan sighed, suddenly feeling embarrassed about his wealth.

"So San Francisco went well then?" Rory smiled, glad that he had been successful.

"Very well" Logan laughed, "I ... I actually have a house really close to your grandparents, just a couple blocks over. Obviously I renovated the hell out of it to make it modern"

"Wow" Rory laughed, surprised that he had bought himself that big house for kids, he just had no one to fill it with.

"Well come on Ace, you have it too" Logan laughed, "You've got a friggin gate at your driveway"

"I have a daughter to take care of" Rory tried to defend herself as they walked into the dimly lit restaurant, "Logan this is beautiful"

"So are you" he smiled as he kissed her cheek, "Date 7"

"I swear I never want to eat again" Rory groaned as she walked towards the car, suddenly regretting the little black dress she had chosen to wear, she felt grosse.

"Rory Gilmore, no one likes a liar" Logan laughed as he opened the car door.

"I'm not lying" Rory laughed as she slouched into the front seat putting her purse on her lap. "And I want to apologize, for the other night, snapping. I just...I know it sounds easy, it sounds like its just a kid to take care of, but I have to be so careful of what I surround her with and its not that in the future I can't see a life together, but until that life is solid, I can't have her growing attached to people I'm romantically involved with, and our dates are probably better saved for nights that she is with her grandparents"

"I'm surprised you still have that" Logan smiled at the purse he had given her years earlier, "And you're right, I understand"

"I know now what its worth Logan, you'll probably have to bury me with this purse" Rory laughed as she pulled her phone from her purse, "Holy crap voicemails"

_Rory its Linda Geller, please call me back as soon as you get this, it's about Ava._

_Rory, it's mom. Linda Geller just called me, Ava is in the hospital, she's at Saint Francis. You need to hurry, we are all on our way._

_Rory it's mom again, you haven't responded to any of the messages or texts. What are you doing?_

"Oh my god" Rory dropped her phone to her side, "Saint Francis, we need to go"

"What is it?" Logan put the car into gear, "Rory talk to me"

"I...I don't know" Rory picked her phone back up and began dialing, "Mom it's me, I just got your messages. What is going on?"

"Rory" Lorelai began, she could hear the panic in her voice, "Honey Ava was with Mr Geller, and there was an accident"

"No" Rory immediately felt hot tears burning down her face, "Mom, no"

"She's in surgery, you just need to get here so we can be together" Lorelai tried to remain strong for her daughter.

"How is Mr Geller?" Rory wiped the tears from her eyes, trying to regain her composure.

"He's fine" Lorelai sighed, "Ava was sitting on the passenger side in the back seat and uh...she took a lot of the impact"

"Ok" Rory sat up straight, "I'm on my way Mom"

"Ace what's happening?" Logan looked at her again as he sped through a yellow light.

"It's Ava" Rory hugged her purse to her chest, "She...she was with Paris' dad, and they got into an accident"

"Oh God" Logan sighed as he sped up slightly more, "Rory just breath, I'm sure this will be ok"

"She's a little girl Logan, a beautiful, smart little girl, and all I was supposed to do was take care of her, how did this happen? She shouldn't have to fight" Rory clenched her lips shut so she wouldn't cry.

"Mom" Rory ran up to her mother who was sitting in a waiting room, "Mom what is happening?"

"Honey" Lorelai immediately hugged her daughter, "She's ok"

"She is?" Rory finally breathed, "Is she out of surgery?"

"Not yet" Lorelai told her, wiping the tears out of her daughters eyes, "The doctor just came out and told us she is ok, she'll be hurting, but she will be fine"

"Rory" Linda Geller came up behind her, "Rory I am so sorry"

"No" Rory smiled and hugged her, "This isn't your fault, how is Mr. Geller? Is he alright?"

"He's just a mess" she sighed, "He feels awful, we wanted to take her to that Italian place that Paris loved so much, you know...oh what is it called? The Olive Garden, you remember how she loved it, and Frank and I hated it"

"Yes, I remember. This is no ones fault, I just want to see her" Rory smiled, trying not to assign any blame as she saw Logan walk into the waiting room, "She's ok"

"Thank god" Logan hugged Lorelai and turned his attention to Rory, "Do you want me to go?"

"I think that might be best" Rory nodded, "I think I just need to be with her"

"I totally understand, I'll call you tomorrow?" Logan kissed her cheek, "Tell her I say hi"

"Thank you Logan" Rory smiled.


	10. Chapter 9

**a/n I still don't own it, unfortunately!**

**Chapter 9:**

"You honey gave me a big scare" Rory smiled as she saw Ava's eyes begin to open the following morning.

"Mommy?" Ava was very groggy and on a relatively high dosage of pain medication.

"Hey beautiful" Rory smiled, "How do you feel?"

"No" Ava shook her head, "Where's Mommy? I want Mommy and Daddy"

"Honey" Rory sighed, she hated when this happened, it had happened more frequently when Paris and Doyle had first died. "Mommy and Daddy are in heaven"

"No!" Ava whispered, she was likely too weak to scream even though she probably wanted to, "I want Mommy and Daddy"

"Honey" Rory took a deep breath, "I want you to try to remember for me, Mommy and Daddy are in heaven and you live with me now"

"I know" Ava sighed, "But I want Mommy and Daddy"

"I know baby, but right now you just have me" Rory tried to smile even if it broke her heart.

"My head hurts" Ava whined, normally she didn't whine over much, so Rory had to assume she felt pretty awful to be reverting to baby talk. "Where am I?"

"You had a little bit of an accident last night" Rory tried to choke back her tears, "You and Papa got into a car accident, and so the doctors were working really hard to make sure you felt better, so your tummy is going to be sore for a little while, and you are going to spend another night having a sleepover here"

"Are we at the hoptal?" Ava sighed as she looked around and saw her favourite stuffed animal, Effie the elephant beside her, she snuggled it close to her body.

"Yes honey, we are at the hospital, but you are going to feel so much better soon" Rory told her, "Effie is here to make you feel better"

"Are you going to stay here with me?" Ava asked her.

"I will ask the doctors" Rory smiled, "But I think we have some jello here, if you're hungry?"

Ava simply nodded as Rory gave her a spoonful of jello.

"Excuse me, Ms Gilmore, if we could talk to you?" a nurse poked her head into the door.

"Oh" Rory looked at the door and then back at Ava, "Grandma Lorelai and Grandpa Chris are going to come see you, ok?"

"Alright" Ava nodded, she was obviously tired.

"I'll go get them" the nurse nodded and disappeared out of the room.

"I'll just be gone for a few minutes princess" Rory kissed Ava's forehead gently, trying to keep from crying, "You tell Grandma and Grandpa if you need me"

"Ok" Ava nodded, her words becoming muffled the more tired she became.

"Your daughter is very fortunate Ms Gilmore" the doctor looked at her.

"I can see that" Rory nodded, "How long will she be here?"

"At least the day or so" he explained, "Because of her age, she is resilient, but we just want to monitor her to make sure everything heels as we expect, as mentioned she will be in pain for a while"

"I understand, just let me know what I can do to make this more comfortable and I will make sure of it. Can I stay at the hospital with her?"

"We usually feel that for the sake of the patient, as well as your own health it is best that you go home, but as her mother you can obviously stay late and come early if you please"

"I'm not her mother" Rory sighed, "I...I'm her guardian. Her parents died just over a year ago. That should be in her file"

"I know, Ms Gilmore" the doctor put a hand on her shoulder, "But as far as I can tell, you are her mother"

"Thank you" Rory choked back the tears that were in her throat, "That is very kind of you to say"

"Well, I'm going to go check on the patient, but you should really relax Ms. Gilmore"

"Rory you cannot sleep at the hospital" Lorelai tried to convince her daughter to head home for the evening now that Ava had fallen asleep.

"No" Rory opened her laptop from the oversized chair that was in the room. "I'll do some work and I'll catch sleep here"

"Well Sookie is going to come by tomorrow with all sorts of goodies for you and Ava, I will try to get her to hold off if the doctor thinks that's best"

"I think maybe give it a few more days so she can enjoy it" Rory yawned.

"Rory" Christopher looked at his daughter, "You need rest too"

"Dad, I know" Rory glared, she hated being treated like a child now that she had a child, "I will call you tomorrow"

"Fine" Lorelai agreed, "Give us a call, we love you"

"Night kiddo" Chris sighed as they both walked out the door, "She needs to go home"

"How is she?" Logan immediately stood up as he saw Christopher and Lorelai, "I mean...hi Lorelai, Christopher"

"Logan?" Chris was obviously confused by his presence, "What are you doing here?"

"I...uh...Rory and I were on a date" Logan looked at his feet, "I'm just here to see how she's doing"

"She's doing alright" Lorelai hugged him, "Thank you for coming back"

"Is there anything I can do?" Logan asked, fairly sure that he wouldn't be of any help in this situation.

"Actually" Lorelai nodded, "I work in the morning, I was going to bring over a bunch of clothes for Rory and some stuff for Ava, if she has to be here she may as well be comfortable, so if you wouldn't mind swinging by Rory's house?"

"Absolutely, I just would need a key, and the gate code" Logan nodded, glad that he would be of some use to someone.

"Of course" Lorelai fished her key out of her purse, "Here, and the code is 05-04-12"

"Seriously?" Logan laughed.

"What?" Lorelai gave him one of her trademark once overs.

"That was our anniversary" Logan laughed, "I'm just surprised"

"Logan she loved you, she wasn't ready to get married and you can't blame her for that, but she loved you. And if it makes a difference, I loved you, way more than the guys before, and more than the guys that have come after" Lorelai winked, "Thanks again"

Rory didn't sleep for a second that night, she was exhausted and full of worry and to a certain extent she was surprised at how she felt. She always knew that she loved Ava, but the thought of losing her was one of the most terrifying things she had ever experienced, and in that moment she truly knew she was a mother. In that moment there was nothing that mattered more to her than knowing that Ava would be alright. She had spent the night reading over editors notes and authors notes and various different proposals. She had tearfully written a quick e-mail to Anne Marie explaining what had happened, she wanted to try to work as much as she could to keep her mind off of things, but she also knew she would need some time to herself once Ava was out of the hospital, they needed to spend some time as a family.

"Ms Gilmore" the nurse popped her head in, "We are taking her for tests soon, so you should get some sleep"

"No" Rory waved her off, "I'm ok"

"Alright, well, there is someone else outside that I think is a part of your party" the nurse offered a weak smile.

"Oh?" Rory was surprised, she had gotten so many calls the night before but she was fairly sure that everyone had gone home. Quietly Rory stood up and headed out to the hallway, and despite all the pain of the previous night she found herself smiling at his mop of blonde hair as his head had fallen forward while he slept, "Logan" she laughed as she put a hand on his shoulder and sat beside him.

"Hmmm?" he moaned, still half asleep.

"Logan it's Rory" Rory smiled, feeling relief at the simplicity of the moment they were sharing.

"Baby it's not time yet, go back to bed"


	11. Chapter 10

a/n: the world has not spontaneously combusted, and I still don't own gilmore girls! read and review!

**Chapter 10:**

"Oh my god" Logan's eyes shot open, "I uh..."

"No worries" Rory smirked with her arms folded across her chest, "What are you doing here?"

"Your, your" Logan stood up and produced a small overnight bag from the chair next to him, "Your mom asked me to grab you some clothes and some pajamas and stuff for Ava if she has to be stuck here. I came back here to give them to you but I didn't want to disrupt you so..."

"So you slept here?" Rory couldn't help the smile breaking out across her face.

"I'm sorry" Logan said sheepishly, "I mean if it's weird for you"

"Logan" Rory laughed, "Thank you. Now lets go get some coffee"

"How's she doing?" Logan asked as they stood up and began walking towards the cafeteria.

"Better than I am" Rory shrugged, "I just feel so inadequate. If Paris were here she would know what to do and she would have everyone jumping through hoops, I can barely function from one moment to the next. I just...I wish Paris were here. I mean, when you were in the hospital, Paris called and got the information from the doctors, she was a college kid and she could demand that from someone, I just don't have that same...power"

"Rory you are doing great" Logan tried to reassure her, "That little girl, from what I've heard is safe and happy and yeah, she had a crappy accident and that is the worst thing that could ever happen, but she isn't scared, and that is because her mom is here making sure she's safe"

"She got into a car accident...I can't be doing that great a job" Rory sighed as they approached the coffee vending machine, "And not to mention, when she woke up, she clearly wasn't looking for this Mommy"

"You hate vending machine coffee" Logan pointed out, "And secondly, you couldn't help that she got into an accident, and neither could Paris' parents. I believe if we look up the Oxford dictionary definition of accident, it will tell you that it does not involve any planning"

"You're right, I do hate vending machine coffee" Rory ignored the second part of his statement as she ran her hands through her hair.

"Here is what I am going to do" Logan hugged her tightly, "I am going to go get you real coffee, and while I am gone, you are going to change, maybe see if you can find a shower, because as good as you looked last night on our date, you probably could use some jeans. So you go get dressed, and I will come back with food and coffee"

"Logan, you don't have to babysit me" Rory told him, secretly happy that he had stuck around.

"I know, and truthfully, after I do this last good deed, I will be going to work, but you need food and coffee is basically a good group to a Gilmore woman, so I am doing my civic duty" Logan smiled, "And then I will go, and you can call me if and when you want to go out again, I know your focus is going to be Ava for a while, and that is what I love about you Ace"

"Thank you" Rory felt herself blushing, "I really appreciate it"

"Enough talking, I'm going for coffee, you are going for clothes" Logan kissed her cheek and then he was gone.

"Excuse me, Miss? Are you Rory Gilmore?" a man asked as Rory stepped out of Ava's hospital room to get a moment to herself.

"I...uh...yes?" Rory looked at the man, he was dressed in a uniform and immediately something clicked, "Did Logan Huntzberger send you?"

"Yes ma'am" he nodded, "My name is Michael, and you have this coffee cart for the next 48 hours at least, but Mr. Huntzberger said he would extend me if necessary. I do contract work"

"Hello Michael" Rory laughed, "Ok...well...make sure its okay with the staff, and you can park here, and please, anyone who wants coffee, give it to them, no one deserves to drink that garbage from the vending machine. In the meantime, I will take a large black"

"Sure thing Miss Gilmore"

Rory couldn't help but smile at the memory, and the grand gesture. It was incredibly kind of Logan to have offered this to her, he knew her well enough to know she wouldn't leave the hospital if she could avoid it, and she also couldn't stand drinking vending machine coffee, so this was the perfect gift and it was so perfectly Logan.

Rory quickly grabbed her phone and dialed his number, she could feel herself smiling even before he answered the phone.

"You got the cart?" he answered, she could practically hear the smile on his face.

"I did" Rory smiled, "Thank you"

"My pleasure Ace, I know you need your caffeine" Logan was rubbing his chin as he pictured her staring at the grand gesture and smiling, she hadn't changed, "So I should tell you, I'm actually in San Francisco for a few days"

"How on earth did you get to California?" Rory was shocked, it was only 1 in the afternoon, just 7 hours ago she had woken him up.

"Well obviously I took a plane" Logan laughed, "I had some business to attend to, but call me whenever, and I'll be in touch"

"Thank you Logan" Rory felt so comfortable talking to him, like he would never judge her or make her feel awful about the situation she was in.

"I think maybe, even when I get back I will avoid the hospital? I mean I don't want to step on anyones toes, or give your family the wrong impression. I know its really early and I hope that we can maybe see each other more, but...its still early" Logan was spinning words, hoping at some point she would interrupt him and clarify what they were doing.

"Logan, I am really sorry, this is so complicated" Rory sighed, "And I want you to know that I do want to try this, but I have a daughter, and you can't just bring men around kids..."

"I know" Logan sighed, she could hear the pang of disappointment in his voice, "She doesn't need to be jerked around, but I do want to get to know her...later"

"Of course" Rory was smiling again at the idea of a future with the only person she ever truly thought she had loved, "I should go though, thanks again Logan, this is amazing"

"Make sure to use it, Ace. Bye"

"He sent you a coffee cart?" Emily looked at the cart with a mixture of disgust and joy. She and Richard had taken it hard when Rory and Logan had broken up, they had grown to love him and truly believed that they belonged together.

"Yup" Rory nodded, "Want a cappuccino?"

"Yes please" Emily nodded, "No foam. When did you two start talking again?"

"A few weeks ago I guess" Rory shrugged, "I saw him at a party I did for work"

"Oh" Emily nodded, and her all too familiar smile crept over her face, "Are you two seeing each other?"

"Grandma" Rory sighed, "I don't mean to be rude but that isn't really important right now. We need to focus on Ava"

"You're right" Emily nodded, "I'm sorry, we can talk about this later"

"Thank you" Rory sighed as they walked back into Ava's room to see her watching TV, "Babe how many shows have you watched?"

"Three" Ava smiled, "Dora was on"

"Ok, well why don't we turn off the shows for now" Rory took the remote and flipped the television off, "And we can do something more fun ok?"

"I don't have any games here" Ava pouted, "When do I get to go home?"

"Not for a couple of days, beautiful" Rory smiled, trying to make her feel a little bit better, "But remember my friend Logan, you met him at that fancy party we went to?"

"Mhmmmmm" Ava nodded, still unimpressed that the television had been turned off.

"Well, he brought over some of your colouring books, and your books to read, so I think we can have lots of fun" Rory pulled out a My Little Pony colouring book from the bag Logan had brought over.

"What if he didn't bring the right crayons" Ava let out a long exasperated sigh.

"Well, he said he found the sparkly crayons and he thought those were the only crayons a princess could ever use, so those are what he brought - is that ok?" Rory laughed as she played along.

"The sparkly ones _are _my favourite" Ava smiled as she took the book from Rory, "Thank you"

"Grandma Emily is going to stay with you for a while, I need to go home and shower"


	12. Chapter 11

a/n: I still don't own gilmore girls! Thank you everyone for the kind reviews! I'm really liking the point of the story that I am writing now where a certain couple is living a little bit of a happily ever after... yay!

**Chapter 11**

Rory had forgotten that she had left behind her home phone and wasn't overly shocked when it was fully of messages when she got home. She hastily clicked through most of them until she heard Alex's voice again, surprised that he would still be trying.

_Rory, hi, it's me, Alex. I wanted to say I was sorry for Friday, and I know its only Sunday but I just...I feel awful Rory. I want to try to make us work, and I think if you are willing to give us a chance, maybe we can? Anyway, call me back, my numbers haven't changed. Bye_

Rory immediately deleted the message, the idea of Alex wasn't one she could handle right now, Logan was at least helpful and sweet, he was safe, and right now she needed safe. Continuing to flip through the messages, she practically hit the floor when she got to the final message on the machine.

_Ms Gilmore, this is Mitchum Huntzberger, I got this number from your office, they tell me you work from home. Anyway, I am hoping you will entertain a meeting with me, I have a proposal for you. Now, Sheera mentioned that your daughter has been in an accident, I hope that everything is alright, but whenever you are ready to talk please call my office. Look forward to hearing from you, have a nice day._

"That has got to be a joke" Rory mumbled to herself as she walked out of her office and into her bedroom. She made a beeline for the linen closet where she reached the top shelf and pulled out the large brown box.

It was her Logan box, everything about the two of them and their years together wrapped tidily into a box, almost making it seem easy, but Rory knew better. The Logan box had gone with her on the campaign trail, it had lived under her bed when she was living in New York City, once Alex even found it and somehow she managed to brush off his questions, but that box meant a great deal to her. When she had moved she had simply shoved it in the closet and hoped not to have to see it again, but here she was and desperately all she wanted was to rewind and go back in time, back to when things seemed so easy, and so clear to her.

_"Rory come on" Logan laughed as she meticulously cut green peppers in the kitchen._

_"Logan they're going to be here any minute and I want this salad to be done" Rory glared at Logan who was standing in front of her in only a towel._

_"Ace, it's 6:20, they aren't coming until 7, we have time and I leave town again tomorrow" Logan pouted._

_"Fine" Rory laughed as she put the knife down and walked towards Logan._

_"I love you" Logan smiled as he kissed her passionately, "I will never love anyone else the way I love you"_

Rory sighed as she thought back to the memory, she missed those days. She pulled out the rocket Logan had given her when he moved to London. She remembered how long she had stayed up trying to figure out exactly what the gift meant, but at the end of the day it didn't even matter because they loved each other.

Rory quickly put the lid back on the box and put it back where it had come from, she needed to try to relax and then get back to the hospital to focus on Ava.

"Thanks for staying Grandma" Rory smiled as she spoke to her grandmother in the hallway of the hospital.

"My pleasure darling" Emily smiled, "We had fun, and she is tired"

"That's good, maybe when she wakes up this nightmare will be over" Rory sighed and grabbed a cup of coffee.

"Rory you are doing great" Emily tried to reassure her granddaughter, "and we are all happy to help out now, and even more when Ava gets home. How is work going?"

"It's hard" Rory admitted, "I'm going to try to get through a book tonight"

"You need to sleep Rory" Emily told her, "Honey you aren't super woman"

"I will" Rory tried to pacify her.

"Rory" Emily warned, much like she had when Rory was only a teenager, and oddly it had the same effect now.

"Fine" Rory agreed, "I'll ask Mom to stay tonight"

"I think that is a wonderful idea" Emily smiled, "Now darling I am going to head out, call me if you need anything"

"Thank you, Grandma" Rory kissed her cheek before walking back into the hospital room where Ava was sleeping soundly.

Rory quickly opened her laptop and began reviewing the work she had been assigned before the accident. She had a lot to do, and she didn't want to fall behind but she also knew that Ava needed her full attention whenever possible.

Before Rory knew it it was morning, the sun was streaming back into the room and she had a terrible back ache from the position she was sleeping in, she felt like garbage.

_How's she doing?_

Rory was startled by her Iphone vibrating in her pocket, but she was happily surprised when she saw who the message was from.

_Good. She's resting. Hows SanFran? I got a message from your dad_

Rory quickly typed out her response before focusing again on the manuscript she was reading. She knew a little bit of text message banter would probably make her feel better about the situation.

"Mom?" Ava interrupted her thoughts once more.

"Hi beautiful" Rory smiled as she stood up and closed her laptop, walking towards the bed, "How was your sleep"

"Good" Ava nodded as she snuggled close to Effie.

"Thats good baby" Rory smiled.

"Do we get to go home now?" Ava asked her, she was clearly sick of not sleeping in her own bed and was ready for the comforts of home.

"I think the doctor said tomorrow you can go home" Rory told her. The doctors had said her recovery could be monitored from home, she would need follow up appointments for her stitches, and she would have to stay at home, but at least she would be out of the hospital and able to do some things that other kids do.

"Are Steve and Kwon going to come over?" Ava smiled at her mother.

"Of course they can" Rory agreed, she was glad they had become fast friends, it gave Ava more to do when they were in Stars Hollow and it also made visiting with Lane much easier.

"I love you mommy" Ava's eyes were again fluttering and Rory knew she was falling asleep.

"I love you too princess" Rory choked back the small sob that had found its way to the back of her throat. She waited a moment to see if Ava did fall back asleep before she ran into the washroom, closing the door behind her she immediately collapsed in tears.

She wasn't sure what she was doing but she needed to stop hurting.

"Ace?" Logan answered his phone surprised to see she was calling him.

"I want to go back" Rory sobbed into the phone, she was shaking uncontrollably, so incredibly out of control she didn't even recognize herself.

"Rory, what is happening?" Logan asked her, immediately scared the worst had happened.

"She's just..." Rory gasped for air between her sobs, "She doesn't deserve this. I want to go back, I want to rewind and I want to say yes, I want to be with you and I want Paris and Doyle to be alive. Please Logan"

"Ace" Logan sighed as he stepped out of his office in San Francisco, he had quickly scrawled a note on a post it and he handed it to the receptionist on the way out of the building.

**_Going back to Connecticut. Hold my calls _**is what it read.


	13. Chapter 12

**a/n: thank you all for the kind reviews, again, I still do not own GG (but I'm working on it!)**

**Chapter 12**

"Logan I just want to feel safe again" Rory couldn't stop crying.

"Ace, I'm coming, I'm coming home and we are going to make this right but you need to be strong right now. You don't get to do this, she needs you. Where are you?"

"In the bathroom" Rory sniffed as she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror, she was a mess.

"Clean yourself up, I'm going to take care of this"

"Logan I'm sorry" Rory sniffed, "I am acting like a maniac"

"We'll talk about this when I get to Connecticut, just hold tight, Ace" Logan told her as he hung up the phone and just as quickly made another call as he hailed a taxi to take him to the airport.

"Logan you do not need to come back to Hartford, I feel like such an idiot, crying like this to you" Rory stared at herself in the mirror.

"I know Rory, but this is what you do for the people you love, and I know it's been a long time since we were together, but I love you, and I would do just about anything to make sure you aren't hurting anymore. So I'll see you later tonight"

"Well hello gorgeous" Finn's thick accent hadn't changed a single bit as he walked into the hospital room.

"Mommy?" Ava called as she looked at the strange man standing in front of her, "MOMMY!"

"What?!" Rory bolted out of the bathroom, trying to look slightly more composed, "Finn?"

"Yes love" Finn kissed her cheek gently, "You look awful, Logan said you might need me"

"Finn" Rory smiled, "Ava this is my friend, his name is Finn"

"He sounds funny" Ava looked at him cautiously.

"I should say the same about you, love" Finn nodded to her, "Anyway, Mr Huntzberger told me you were in need of my services"

"Your services?" Rory looked at him as she sat down beside Ava's bed.

"Yes" Finn nodded, "My Manny services. Now don't get any ideas, this isn't like Freddie Prinz Junior circa Friends. But I do play a mean sock puppet"

"You're a manny?" Rory laughed, she could see that Ava was smiling and enjoying the new person to talk to.

"Well yes love, that's what I said, isn't it?" Finn grinned from ear to ear, he was glad to see his old friend, even more glad that she seemed to be giving Logan another chance.

"You expect me to believe you finally got bored of living off of your parents money?" Rory smiled.

"Ok fine, you caught me, I am not a real Manny, was dashing my dreams really necessary?" Finn put his hands on his chest for dramatic effect, "Now I am nothing but a broken sole, won't you help me heal?"

"Seriously Finn?" Colin laughed as he opened the door, "I leave you to park and this is what happens?"

"Colin" Rory smiled as she got up and hugged him, "Colin, this is Ava, my daughter. Ava this is my other friend, Colin"

"You have lots of boy friends Mommy" Ava smiled.

"I do" Rory nodded, "Don't I? So, Colin, Finn, what are you doing here?"

"Well" Colin began, straightening up before he began to speak.

"Oh out with it" Finn interrupted him, "A certain princess gets to go home today, and we are her chariot"

"Home?" Rory looked at her old friends and smiled, even if they were stupid, she knew they would have checked their facts when it came to a child.

"I have spoken with the doctor and I have signed release papers right here" Colin produced them from his pocket, "So we are here to take you ladies home"

"I have a car Colin" Rory informed him.

"Oh darling" Finn began, "Just take the car service"

"Fine" Rory smiled and turned to Ava, "Did you hear that, we get to go home"

"Like to our house, home?" Ava looked at Rory cautiously.

"Yes baby, Finn and Colin are going to take us home" Rory couldn't help but grin from ear to ear at the thought of going home.

"Now, first things first" Finn looked around the room, "Ava, only princesses are allowed in the limo, so are you sure that you are allowed?"

"Yes" Ava looked at Finn, slightly annoyed at the suggestion that she _wasn't _a princess, "Mommy says I'm a princess and Mommy and Daddy used to tell me that"

"Well, I suppose you wouldn't lie to me, so you may ride in the limo" Finn nodded as Rory packed her bags.

"BUT!" Ava interrupted, "Mommy is NOT a princess"

"Oh...well...you are right, now aren't you?" Finn put his hand on his chin and pretended to give the situation some thought, "Well, do you think we should let her come anyway?"

"I guess" Ava furrowed her eyebrows and nodded, "Otherwise who will make me macaroni?"

"Good question" Finn agreed, "I sure don't know how, and if she isn't home, I can't ask you to pour me a drink"

"You're funny" Ava smiled, she was laughing, even if she didn't exactly know why, she liked the sound of his voice, and he made her feel safe.

"Well then, come on loves"

"I'm afraid to leave her alone" Rory admitted as she sat down in her living room with her two friends.

"She's alright" Colin tried to reassure her, "Do you want us to go?"

"No" Rory admitted, "Would you like a drink?"

"Scotch please, doll" Finn smiled.

Rory stood up and got the three of them drinks, she had managed to calm down since arriving home. She liked knowing that Ava had her own things and her own comforts, she also liked that she could sleep in her own bed rather than curling up in a hospital chair.

"Thanks" Colin smiled as he took the drink from her, "So...how have things been since you tore Logan's heart out?"

"Colin" Rory sighed, "I didn't mean for things to happen like they did"

"Look, Rory, we're here because Logan asked us to come, but truth be told, I am worried about him right now" Colin warned her, "And I'm worried because he thinks he has a chance with you"

"He does have a chance with me" Rory sighed, "I made the wrong choice, all those years ago, it was a bad choice and I should have chosen Logan and the life we could have had. But I didn't, and now this is my life and I need to balance that beautiful little girl and the men in my life. I will introduce her to friends and family, but boyfriends...I don't want her falling in love with him and then it doesn't work out"

"So make sure it works out" Colin sighed, he hated this feeling of being caught in the middle, but he also liked talking with Rory again, it felt normal. "So why don't you tell us about her?"

"Well...she's amazing" Rory smiled, "And so so smart, I mean, you remember how smart Paris was, well, Ava is just like that"

"A mini Paris?" Finn cringed, "Is that really what the world needs?"

"I think so" Rory smiled, again finding herself drifting back to a time when things were easier, or if not easy, at least made more sense.

_"Rory" Paris balanced the phone between her shoulder and her ear as she tried to sooth her crying daughter, "You shouldn't be with him"_

_"But Paris he's a good guy" Rory tried to justify accepting Alex's marriage proposal to her friend._

_"That's great" Paris retorted sarcastically, "But let me tell you, can you hear this crying? When you spend your life listening to a kid cry, as amazing as that kid is, you don't want to have a good guy come home to you. You want someone you love, someone you are passionate about"_

_"I am..." Rory tried to convince both herself, and Paris._

_"Rory that's not true, and you know it. Say no, do the right thing. Now are you coming over for dinner tonight? I'm probably just making some pasta or something"_

_"Of course, it's Wednesday, isn't it?" Rory smiled, much like the Friday night dinners that brought her back to Hartford to see the Gilmore's, Wednesday night dinners brought her back to the Geller-McMaster's._

_"Great, I could use some adult talk, and I think Doyle is rubbing off on her too much. She wouldn't let her potatoes touch her chicken the other day"_

_"Paris, she's barely 3" Rory laughed as she picked her purse up off the counter of her Upper East Side apartment and began walking to the door, "I'm about to leave the city now"_

_"Can you really imagine a life with him?" Paris sighed into the phone, worried that her friend would never truly get over Logan Huntzberger. _

_"I guess" Rory admitted, "I mean, maybe it's not the life I could have imagined with Dean or w-"_

_"Please tell me you didn't actually imagine a life for yourself with Farmer Boy?" Paris interrupted her._

_"Ok, maybe you're right, so it's not the life I would have imagined myself having with Logan, but it would be a good life"_

_"You don't deserve a good life, Rory" Paris told her matter of factly._

_"Well thanks...some friend you are" Rory laughed as she got in the elevator and began to transcend the 25 floors to the ground._

_"No Rory, don't be dumb. You, Rory Gilmore deserve an amazing life. Do not settle for anything less" Paris told her, "But I have to go, Ava is up. I'll see you in a couple hours"_

"Penny for your thoughts?" Finn interrupted her.

"Just a penny?" Rory laughed as she took a small sip of her drink, "I didn't realize the economy had hit you so bad"

"Cute, reporter girl" Finn rolled his eyes, "I believe we best be going, leave you to your daughter"

"Thank you both, for everything" Rory stood up and hugged both of her friends, "I expect I will be hearing from Logan soon"

"I would imagine so" Colin nodded, "Call if you need anything"

"Thanks" Rory smiled as she showed them the door.

Rory was tired, but so glad to be back at home, she walked up the stairs to her bedroom and immediately put her sweatpants and Yale t-shirt on so she could watch some television before going to bed, as she turned on the TV she almost didn't notice the tiny footsteps as they entered her room.

"Mommy?"

"Yes" Rory smiled as she looked up at Ava, "Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"Will you tell me a story?"

"Of course" Rory smiled as she got out of bed and lifted Ava up, laying her down carefully on the massive bed, "What story?"

"About my mommy and daddy, the princess one"


	14. Chapter 13

a/n: I still don't own Gilmore. Thank you all for the very kind reviews, I love reading them!

**Chapter 13:**

"I would love to" Rory smiled, "But you really should be sleeping"

"Please?"

"Alright, you comfy?" Ava simply nodded in response, "Well, this story starts in the magical land of New Haven, where the castle was huge, and lots of people lived there. In the castle there was a newspaper where lots of boys and girls liked to write stories"

"Why did they write stories?"

"Because they worked for the Yale Daily News, and they had a prince, his name was Doyle McMaster" Rory continued, "And Doyle McMaster watched over the Yale Daily News and made sure that everyone had perfect stories and the pictures were pretty, that way, the people of New Haven would always be reading"

"That's my Daddy" Ava smiled.

"Yes it is" Rory kissed her head, "And Prince Doyle worked hard, he wanted the best paper for all of his people and one day, he met a beautiful girl, named Paris Geller. Paris was a new writer and she was the very best. She worked so hard and had beautiful long blonde hair, and she and Prince Doyle worked very hard together, and one day they fell in love"

Ava just smiled as Rory told the story for the thousandth time, it never mattered to her that sometimes the words changed, the story itself was always pretty much the same.

"So after Paris and Doyle fell in love they became the best Prince and Princess of the Yale Daily News and always made sure that the people of New Haven had a good story to read, but eventually they had to leave New Haven, and they moved to a new castle" Rory continued, "That castle was in Hartford, and Princess Paris had become a doctor"

"She fixed broken hearts" Ava smiled.

"Yes she did, Princess Paris fixed all of the hearts in all of Hartford and then one day Prince Doyle asked Princess Paris to marry him" Rory loved telling the story because even though it was dramatized and factually incorrect at points, the big picture of it was true, "And so Princess Paris and Prince Doyle had a big wedding at a big church for all the people of Hartford and New Haven to see, and they had a big party"

"Were you there?" Ava asked her, her eyelids were getting much heavier.

"I was there" Rory nodded, "And after the party, Prince Doyle and Princess Paris went back to their castle in Hartford, and they had a beautiful baby girl, and her name was Princess Ava, and they all lived happily ever after"

"I like that story" Ava sighed.

"Me too" Rory agreed as she watched Ava doze off, and soon found herself doing the same thing.

Morning, as always arrived too soon for Rory Gilmore, she woke up and saw that thankfully, Ava was still sleeping peacefully beside her, she slid out of bed quietly and hopped in the shower, enjoying the moment of calm which had finally come down on them after the whirlwind of the last 5 days.

After she quickly got dressed in jeans and a soft pink sweater she checked again that Ava was still sleeping and went to the kitchen to make a coffee and read the newspaper. She knew her mother and father would be over soon, and hopefully they would bring GiGi, Ava adored GiGi and thankfully GiGi didn't mind playing with Ava so the two of them usually had a good time despite the almost 10 year age gap.

_Can I come over? Around 8? Just to talk? I'll stay on the driveway_

Rory laughed at the text message as she poured her first cup of coffee, she wasn't sure if it was necessarily a good idea, but he had done a lot for her in the past few days, she owed him a thank you at least.

_Sure, let yourself into the gate_

It had been about 20 minutes since Rory had woken up and she knew it was probably a good idea to wake Ava up so that she could eat some breakfast, so she put her coffee back on the island and walked back upstairs.

"Hey beautiful" Rory stroked Ava's head gently as she began to stir, "It's time to get up"

"No" Ava mumbled into her pillow.

"Ava" Rory said again, this time slightly more firmly. "We can have pancakes for breakfast"

Ava just sighed and snuggled further into the pillow.

"Fine, 5 more minutes but when I come back you are getting up" Rory told her as she went into the bathroom to fix her hair slightly, "Grandma and Grandpa are coming over, and Aunty GiGi"

"GiGi?" Ava mumbled as she hugged the elephant closer to her body.

"Yes, so 5 more minutes and then I will come and you can get changed" Rory looked at her again and then went to apply her makeup.

"Baby are your clothes comfy?" Rory asked as she put a loose dress on Ava, "Does it hurt your belly?"

"No" Ava shook her head as Rory carried her downstairs, "Can I have peanut butter cereal?"

"Of course" Rory smiled, Reese's Puffs were Ava's favourite cereal, and they had been for as long as Rory could remember, despite Paris' best efforts to get her to eat more healthy breakfast foods.

_"Ava will you please eat the eggs? They are yummy" Paris brought the spoon to her daughters' mouth._

_"No!" Ava kept her lips shut tightly._

_"Ava they are yummy. Mommy loves eggs and Daddy loves eggs and big girls eat eggs" Paris tried again in vain, "Please"_

_"Peanut butter" Ava crossed her arms._

_"Please honey, I'm begging you" Paris ran her hands through her hair as she pleaded with her 2 year old daughter, "Just try" _

_"No!" Ava stood her ground._

"Rory?" Lorelai called as she let herself into her daughters front door, "Fruit of my loins! Rorrrrrryyyy!"

"Yes mom" Rory laughed as she stood up from the couch where she and Ava were reading a book, quickly kissing Ava on her forehead.

"Oh good! You're here!" Lorelai added for dramatic effect, "How are you doing babe?"

"Good" Rory smiled and hugged her mother and father, "Hi Dad, GiGi"

"Hey Ror" Chris smiled, "Want us to watch her while you talk to your mom?"

"Yes please" Rory smiled as Chris went into the living room, "Grandpa is going to read with you, is that alright Ava?"

"Yes" Ava smiled as Christopher and GiGi walked into the room, "We're reading Firefighter Sam"

"Firefighter Sam!" Chris exclaimed, "That is my favourite"

"Really?" Ava's eyes lit up as Chris put his arm around her.

"So" Lorelai smiled as she took a sip of coffee, "A certain blonde was hanging around the hospital"

"I know" Rory nodded.

"And a certain coffee cart" Lorelai continued.

"Mom are you trying to suggest something?" Rory sighed at her, "Because I think that you should just come out with the question"

"Why Rory, my darling Rory" Lorelai grinned from ear to ear, feeling incredibly relaxed considering all that had happened in the past few days, "I just want to know what is going on with you"

"Well, Ava is thankfully home" Rory smiled, "And feeling alright"

"Yes, and that is wonderful. We are so glad that everything is alright, when Linda called, I swear to god, aside from when you and Jess got in that car accident, I have never been more scared" Lorelai admitted.

"Not even the arrest call?" Rory couldn't help but laugh.

"I was just pissed about that" Lorelai laughed, "But its all in the past, time to move forward"

"Linda feels awful, I don't know how to tell her this was an accident" Rory looked to her mother for advice, "I mean she called earlier and said she'd understand if I didn't want Ava to stay over there anymore, and obviously I want Ava to have a relationship with her grandparents and that will never change. They just feel so awful"

"It's not their fault" Lorelai agreed.

"I know, they just need to understand that too" Rory sighed.

"They will, and it takes time. I mean you know as well as anyone the feeling of responsibility you have when it comes to a child. The moment you started taking care of Ava, you know how responsible you felt for her, and they feel that too" Lorelai told her, "I've been doing this a lot longer than you babe, the responsibility never changes"

"Thanks mom"

"Now, tell me about Logan" Lorelai smiled.

"He's been...great" Rory admitted, "I mean, I broke down a little bit at the hospital, and that sucked, but he came through. He sent Colin and Finn and they cheered me up, and they cheered Ava up and it was just such a relief"

"Colin and Finn, those certainly are the big guns" Lorelai was happy she was talking to her old friends, "Did they meet Ava?"

"Yes" Rory nodded, "She thinks Finn sounds funny, and Colin I think likes talking to her. I mean I am happy because she likes talking to people, so its good for her to meet new people and then maybe on day she can get to know Logan"

"Do you really think you guys could make it?" Lorelai rattled Rory's cage, "I mean, are you sure that after only a few weeks you think thats it?"

"You're right" Rory agreed, "I don't know mom, it just...its been years, and it all feels so natural. I just...I love Ava, and I love our life but I want more"

"I know babe"

"Grandpa" Ava looked up at Christopher as he closed the book.

"Yes beautiful" Chris smiled at her.

"You're Mommy's Daddy...right?"

"Yes" Chris nodded as he put the book on the table.

"Why didn't my Mommy and Daddy stay with me?" Ava looked confused more than anything, a little bit sad, a little bit fearful, but a lot of confusion.

"Oh honey" Christopher pulled her onto his lap and hugged her, "Your Mommy and Daddy loved you so much, and I know they wish they were still here to see you, but they had to go to heaven"

"They died" Ava sighed sadly, it was the first time she and Chris had ever discussed any of this, usually their relationship was more full of sunshine and lollipops.

"You're right" Chris nodded, "But that was an accident, and I wish it didn't happen, but now you have Rory, and she is a good Mom, right?"

"Yes" Ava nodded, "Why did they have to go?"

"I don't know, princess" Chris kissed her forehead, "I'm sorry"


	15. Chapter 14

an: I still don't own it, I really wish that would change, but whatever. Anyway, the next few chapters are fun and totally Rogan and all about them moving forward, so I hope you like! Read and Review!

**Chapter 14**

"So" Rory sat on her front step with a baby monitor sitting beside her. It had been years since Ava had really needed a baby monitor but in case she had any pain, Rory wanted to be able to hear it.

"How's she doing?" Logan asked with a smile.

"Good" Rory nodded, "She had a fun day with her grandparents"

"That is important, and what about you? What kind of day did you have?" Logan prodded.

"I had a good day too" Rory couldn't help but smile when the two of them were together, "It was nice for Mom and I to talk and we talked about Ava and you and life"

"Life? That sounds big, daunting, almost too much to deal with all in one day" Logan laughed, "Don't you ever give that genius brain of yours a break?"

"I do" Rory laughed, "When I'm sleeping"

"No you don't" Logan smirked, "You talk in your sleep...at least...you used to"

"I did not!" Rory laughed at him, almost offended at the suggestion.

"Rory I want to give us a chance, and I know I'm being bold when I say this, but I don't want you to date other people, I want you to date me. Now, I don't have to be involved with Ava yet, but I just...I want us to work" Logan blurted it out before he could stop himself.

Rory was slightly shocked by the revelation but also happy, "Ok"

"Ok?" Logan looked at her as though he thought she should have more to say, "I never stopped loving you, Ace. I just...I want us to work"

"So we'll try" Rory agreed, "Dating, exclusively"

It had been 6 months since Rory and Logan had that discussion and decided to see each other exclusively, and as Rory paced around her kitchen staring at the food and giant birthday cake in front of her, she wasn't sure if she was making the right decision.

Rory was hosting her mother's birthday party with her family and all of their friends from Stars Hollow. Ava had recovered from her accident, and thankfully the Geller's had finally stopped blaming themselves for what had simply amounted to a terrible accident.

"Mom!" Ava ran into the kitchen, "Mom there's a man at the door for you"

"Oh" Rory was snapped out of her thoughts as she realized it was now or never, "Alright let's go"

"Hi" Logan smiled as he saw Rory walking towards him, being dragged by the 5, almost 6 year old.

"Hey" Rory was grinning ear to ear, "Ava, I want you to meet Logan"

"Hi Logan" Ava smiled.

"We've actually met before" Logan told her, "At a party, but it was a long time ago. You look beautiful"

"Thank you" Ava blushed, "Are you mommy's _boy_friend" she put emphasis on the boy, even though she didn't completely understand the ramifications of the words she was using.

"Um..." Logan looked up towards Rory for support.

"Yes" Rory knelt in front of Ava, "Logan is my good friend and he's a boy, and I think if its okay with you, he is going to be spending a little bit more time with us?"

"Alright" Ava shrugged, "Can I have a cupcake before Grandma gets here?"

"Yes" Rory agreed as Ava ran off towards the kitchen, "So after 6 months that just seemed so easy"

"No kidding" Logan laughed as he kissed her gently, "You look beautiful"

"Thank you" Rory smiled and she kissed him again, "I'm glad you're here"

"Me too" Logan smiled, "So does your mom know about this shindig?"

"Not even a little bit" Rory grinned, "I mean, I took her out for dinner last night and as far as I know, she thinks that is it"

"Lorelai Gilmore always smells a scheme" Logan told her as he walked further into the house, "So how does this introducing me to your kid work?"

"You need to try to spend time with her, she adores her Uncle Finn, which is kind of terrifying but he makes her feel so special" Rory laughed, "So if you stick with Finn, she'll probably adore you"

"Should I fake an accent?" Logan pondered for a moment.

"If there is anything a kid can spot Logan, its a liar, so you be honest with her, and she will be honest with you" Rory warned him, "Don't make me regret this"

"Kid, you actually pulled one over on me" Lorelai smiled as she held her granddaughter on her hip, "I actually had no idea"

"Seriously mom?" Rory looked at her mother with skepticism, "How about you Ava, do you think Grandma is surprised?"

"No" Ava smirked and looked at Lorelai, "I heard her tell Grandpa Chris she smelt a plan like she could smell a pizza"

"Seriously?" Lorelai looked at Ava and laughed, "Nothing gets past you does it?"

"Mom!" Rory sighed, "How did you know?"

"Oh you know me, I have a sixth sense for this kind of thing" Lorelai shrugged, "And Sookie was extra weird"

"I knew it would be Sookie!" Rory sighed, "Ava do you want to go play with the twins?"

"No" Ava told her matter of factly.

"Seriously, you have this honesty thing down pat, don't you Ava?" Lorelai laughed as she hugged her.

"I want to play with Logan" Ava shrugged.

"Oh?" Lorelai wiggled her eyebrow at Rory, "Well sure thing" she agreed as she set her down.

"Go ask Logan nicely if he'll play with you" Rory smiled and then looked back towards her mother.

"Out with it" Lorelai's grin grew as she waited for her daughters response. "So she's met Logan, now this is birthday drama"

"They just met today" Rory shrugged as she sipped her iced tea, "She seems to be liking him"

"And you are thinking what?" Lorelai smiled.

"Mom this party is about you, not Logan and I" Rory tried to focus the attention elsewhere.

"Its my birthday, my birthday wish is that my daughter spills about her boyfriend" Lorelai laughed, "But if I can't have that, let us eat cake!"

"Cake it is" Rory nodded as she led her mother to the backyard where all the guests were waiting.

She could have hosted the party in Stars Hollow, it probably would have been easier than having the whole of Stars Hollow in her house, but she was also proud of her life now and wanted to share it with the people who meant the most to her growing up.

"Excuse me everyone" Rory shouted over the crowd, "Before we do cake, I would like to make a toast"

The backyard full of people simply smiled at her as she waited for their attention.

"Of course suga!" Babette grinned, "Toast away!"

"Well, I would first like to thank all of you for coming to this party for my mom. Lorelai Gilmore is an amazing woman and I think we are all so very lucky to have her in our lives" Rory smiled at her mother, "Growing up she taught me I could be anything I wanted to be, and do anything I wanted to do - I certainly hope that one day my daughter will say that I taught her the same things. My mom taught me to have courage and be strong and drink lots of coffee, so thank you, Mom for being so amazing and happy birthday"

"Thank you Rory" Lorelai hugged her daughter.

"Here!" Sookie came rushing out with two men following her holding a cake, "I have it!"

"Oh my god" Lorelai laughed as they set the giant creation on a table, "Sookie it's beautiful, thank you"

"Well you know...I had one made but then last night, it just came to me! Poptarts! I knew I had to get poptarts on this cake!"

"It is gorgeous, thank you" Lorelai laughed at the cake which had poptarts all around the sides.

Rory breathed a sigh of relief as she realized that for all intensive purposes the party had gone off without a hitch and now all anyone had to do is sit and relax and enjoy themselves. She quickly wandered into the kitchen where she was somewhat surprised to see Logan and Ava still intently in conversation while Logan helped her work through a workbook that she had.

"So if you had 3 apples, and you got 5 more apples, how many are there now?" Logan pointed at the diagram that Ava was colouring in.

"8" she told him matter of factly, "5 plus 3 is 8"

"You are some kind of kid genius" Logan laughed, "Just like your mom"

"Did you know my other mom?" Ava looked at Logan.

"I did" Logan nodded, "She was so smart"

"Did she like you?" Ava asked him in a way that was so poignant but again, Ava didn't completely understand the question she was asking.

"Your mom and I...well...we grew to like each other, but Paris was just trying to protect Rory" Logan told her, giving her a child appropriate version of the truth, remembering what Rory had said about kids being able to smell a liar from a mile away, "But we both agreed that Rory was amazing"

"I think I'm lucky" Ava looked up at him, putting her red crayon on the counter.

"And why is that? Other than for being a child genius" Logan laughed and took a sip of his drink.

"Because I have a mommy who takes care of me here, and I have a mommy who takes care of me in heaven" Ava told him, "And a Daddy in heaven, I hope one day I'll have a daddy here too"

Rory stayed where she was, leaned up against the doorframe as she listened to the conversation, she had done her best to be honest with Ava about Paris and Doyle rather than pretending that they didn't exist, one day Rory would take Ava to the cemetery where they were buried but she didn't feel Ava was old enough for that yet. Hearing Ava say that she wanted a Dad shocked Rory to a certain extent because it was never something that Ava had said to her, but at the same time it wasn't particularly surprising.

"I'm sure one day you will" Logan smiled, "But you have a family who loves you so much. Uncle Finn said he is bringing you back something awesome from Australia"

"You know Uncle Finn?" Ava's eyes lit up.

"Uncle Finn and I have been friends for a long time" Logan told her as he picked up the crayon and started doodling, "We are best friends"

"That is so cool!" Ava grinned from ear to ear, "I wish Uncle Finn and I could be best friends"


	16. Chapter 15

a/n: so I owe everyone a HUGE thank you for the amaaazing reviews, you are all so kind. and also an apology because I didn't realize some of my formatting was being lost in the shuffle here... so from now on, any xxxxxxxxxxxxx in a row is more or less an end scene!

read and review lovelies :)

**Chapter 15**

"Well the party was a success" Rory smiled as she sat on the counter of her completely clean kitchen in the house she had just scrubbed from top to bottom.

"I am exhausted" Logan stepped between her legs and kissed her gently.

"Mmmm" Rory smiled, "At least its all clean"

"Is Ava asleep?" Logan asked, wrapping his arms around her.

"Yes" Rory smiled, she had put Ava to sleep about an hour earlier, "But you should go, you have a business trip tomorrow"

"Come with me" Logan shrugged, "You and Ava"

"Logan that is ridiculous, I have a job, and Ava has school, and that is ridiculous" Rory laughed, "But when you come home, maybe you can come over and we can have dinner together, the 3 of us?"

"I guess" Logan sighed, "But I don't want to leave"

"I have to go into the city tomorrow anyway" Rory told him, trying to make him feel like even if he had stayed they wouldn't be spending any time together, "Ava is staying at Linda and Frank's"

"I guess" Logan sighed, "But Zurich sounds so far away..."

Rory couldn't help but smile, obviously the two had become serious over the 6 or so months they had been dating, but he had only just begun spending time with Ava, she could tell in his eyes that he was head over heels in love with that little girl, and Ava seemed to like him as well. It was almost too perfect, but first meetings could be deceiving.

"Why don't you come over for dinner on Saturday? You get home from Zurich on Thursday night, so that gives you some time, and like I said, I'm in and out of the city this week" Rory smiled, "So we will have a date, make tacos or something"

"That sounds perfect" Logan kissed her again, "I guess I should go"

"Probably" Rory nodded as she slipped off the counter, finding her body pressed up against his, "I'll miss you"

"Ace" Logan sighed as he inhaled the smell of her shampoo, "Tell me not to go, tell me to just stay here with you, we can lock ourselves in the house and watch movies"

"Logan I won't tell you to stay" Rory told him what he already knew, "Just go, and soon you'll be back. Plus I want to spend some time with my kid, I can't have her falling in love with you and Finn and Colin, what about me?"

"She idolizes you" Logan laughed as he hugged her tightly before letting go and beginning to walk to the front door.

"She's amazing" Rory laughed, "Anyway, go, have fun..."

"Bye Ace" Logan kissed her once more, never wanting these moments to end.

"I love you" Rory whispered, it was almost like she was afraid to admit it, like she was afraid he wouldn't feel the same way, even if they had been so happy for the last 6 months, neither of them had said it in fear that it would change everything.

"I love you too" Logan smiled, it was so different than the first time she had told him she loved him, he knew this time that the love he felt for Rory would probably transcend time because they were just meant to be, "What is your meeting in the city?" he asked, seemingly ruining a perfect moment.

"I have an interview" Rory sighed, "...with your dad"

"Ace" Logan sighed, "You don't have to work at HPG, don't do this unless you want to"

"I do want to Logan" Rory laughed, "Now go, I love you, have fun and be safe"

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Rory Gilmore for Mitchum Huntzberger" Rory stood at reception for the head offices of Huntzberger Publishing Group, she had been here many times before, most when she was younger and intimidated by the success, but now she knew she had something to bring to the table, and Mitchum had relentlessly been recruiting her for the past 6 months.

"Right this way Ms. Gilmore" the blonde receptionist ushered her towards a meeting room, "Mr. Huntzberger will be right with you, can I get you a coffee?"

"Yes please" Rory nodded as she sat down, "Black"

"I'll be right back" the receptionist smiled as she left the room.

Rory could see Mitchum heading her way and she felt a sense of confidence in the meeting, she knew that Mitchum needed her, and she didn't really need him all that much so she could walk away and do whatever was best for her family.

"Rory" Mitchum boomed as he walked into the room, "How are you?"

"Good thank you" Rory smiled and extended her hand towards Mitchum, "Thank you for meeting with me"

"No, thank you" Mitchum smiled as he sat down, "It's taken a lot to even get you to consider what I have to say"

"Well I've been very busy" Rory smiled as the receptionist brought her coffee, "Thank you"

"So why don't we get straight to it" Mitchum pulled a file folder from his briefcase, "This is my offer"

Rory reached over and took the file, she felt incredibly in control until about the moment that she began reading.

"That is..." she began.

"A lot of money" Mitchum finished for her, "I want to reward you heavily, but I expect results"

"Well as you know, I've been working in publishing, working with authors, but I would like to think that I still have a certain amount of journalistic merit" Rory told him as she continued reading the document, "Obviously you think this could be beneficial for both of us"

"I do" Mitchum agreed, "And I think Logan would appreciate it as well"

"Let's leave Logan out of this" Rory looked over the paper towards him, "This is about my daughter and I"

"Well then, think about it, take a week and get back to me" Mitchum told her as he stood up, "Thanks for coming in Ms. Gilmore"

"Have a nice day" Rory picked up the papers, slightly annoyed that she had come all the way to the city for what amounted to her reviewing a contract for an obscene amount of money.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Rory that is a lot of zeros" Lane looked at the paperwork Rory had tossed on the table.

"It would mean I never had to worry again" Rory shrugged as she stirred the pot of macaroni on the stove, "But I also owe Bradson a lot"

"Rory, this is about Ava now too" Lane looked out the backyard where her boys were playing with Ava, "Think about what this could do for her"

"I know" Rory nodded, "And I mean...I want her to have the best opportunities"

"So you'll take the job, and come on, you've always wanted to be involved in journalism, you'd be an editor at a national paper, what more could you want?" Lane asked her, "The contract even says you can continue working at Bradson if you want"

"Mitchum must be up to something" Rory took a sip of her glass of wine, "I cannot imagine Mitchum Huntzberger doing this by choice"

"Who cares?" Lane shrugged as she got three bowls out from the section of the cupboards which had been delegated to child appropriate dishes and challenged the gaze Rory was throwing her way, "Have a lawyer look over it, get someone independent and make sure theres nothing fishy. As long as he says there is nothing fishy going on, then what harm can making tonnes of money be?"

"I need to talk to Logan" Rory told her as she put the macaroni into bowls and grabbed some cutlery, "Let's take this to the kids"

"Hey guys" Lane called into the playroom as she and Rory walked in, "We have dinner"

"Thank you" the twins looked up at their mother and smiled as they ran to the small table that Rory and Lane were putting the food on.

"Thank you Mommy" Ava smiled as she raced to her own seat, "But this is kids only. No grown ups allowed"

"I understand" Rory put up her arms in fake surrender, "We will be in the kitchen, call if you need us"

"You don't need to run this by him" Lane warned as they walked back to the kitchen and took a seat at the island, "This is your choice"

"You don't think I owe him an 'oh, hey boyfriend, your Dad offered me a job with an immense salary and I am thinking of taking it'?" Rory asked her.

"No" Lane told her, "I think you owe a lawyer a call and then a huge YES to that job, Rory it is your dream job"

"I'll think about it" Rory finally agreed, much to Lane's satisfaction.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Mommy can you tell me the story of when I was born?" Ava looked at Rory who was perched on the side of her bed as they finished reading their bedtime stories.

"Of course" Rory complied, even though they should have already been done with stories, "But this is the last one, so I'm turning off the light and you need to get Effie now"

"Ok" Ava nodded as she snuggled in with her stuffed elephant.

"It was a cold October night and mommy and daddy were watching the news when mommy said that her tummy hurt so badly" Rory began the same way she always did, "So Daddy asked Mommy if she needed to go to the bathroom..."

"And mommy said 'no! I would know if I had to pee, Doyle!'" Ava told the part of the story she knew as she began to laugh.

"Exactly" Rory nodded, "So then Daddy went to get Mommy a glass of water in case she needed some water, and when Daddy came back Mommy had packed her suitcase and put on her clothes!"

"They were going to get me!" Ava grinned with joy, even if she knew how the story went, she still loved to hear it.

"So Mommy and Daddy went out to the car and drove to the hospital, on the way to the hospital Mommy called me!" Rory smiled.

_"Rory it's happening!" Paris screeched into the phone._

_"What do you mean its happening?" Rory shot an apologetic glance at the man she was at dinner with, Alex, "Hold on Paris" Rory covered the handset of her phone, "I'm sorry but I think I'm going to have to raincheck this Alex? We'll have to try again" _

_"Rory! Rory!" Paris continued to yell as Rory grabbed her coat, kissed her boyfriend on the cheek, and ran into the cool New York air._

_"Yes, Paris, what is it?" Rory sighed as she hailed a cab, knowing what was probably happening._

_"I'm giving birth, you need to get here" Paris told her, "My parents are out of town, and I don't know what to do. I need you here"_

_"Ok, I am in the city, obviously, I live here. So I will call my mom, she'll meet you at the hospital and then I will be there in a few hours, ok?" Rory suggested._

_"Fine but get here quick!" Paris yelled, "This hurts!"_

"Why was she yelling?" Ava interrupted.

"Well honey, she was scared" Rory smiled, "I mean and it hurts to have a baby, so she was very excited but very scared and it hurt, so she just didn't know what else to do"

"Oh" Ava nodded, "So it's like when you hit your elbow and it hurts, but you still laugh?"

"Kind of" Rory nodded as Ava yawned, "Do you want to pick up the rest of this tomorrow babe?"

"No" Ava shook her head, "Keep going"

_"Hey Doyle, how's she doing?" Rory asked as she entered the delivery room, much to her own dismay._

_"Well she's ordering people around and I think she threatened to give herself a c-section, so maybe you could talk to her?" Doyle winced as he told her._

_"She's doing as we can expect" Lorelai, the only woman in the room who had ever given birth sighed, "I was throwing things at nurses by now"_

_"Ok" Rory nodded as she turned towards Paris who was barking orders at a nurse, "Hey Paris"_

_"Rory thank god! Someone who knows something!" Paris wiped the sweat from her brow._

_"Paris, I'm not a doctor, these are professional baby deliver-ers so maybe you should trust them?" Rory suggested, "How far along are you?"_

_"It's almost time to push" the nurse looked towards Rory for some help._

_"Alright, Paris, let's do this" Rory walked to her side and grabbed her left hand, "Just let every bit of anger you ever had at me when we were in Chilton out and I promise it will feel a lot better"_

"Why was Mommy angry at you?" Ava looked at Rory quizzically.

"Well when we first met we were young, and silly, and it took us some time to be friends but we were, soon, and that is all that mattered" Rory smiled as she saw Ava yawn again, her eyes fluttering shut, "So after Mommy pushed and pushed and pushed, out came the most beautiful girl in the world, and she was named Ava, and Ava was going to do anything, and everything when she grew up, because she was an amazing little girl"


	17. Chapter 16

a/n: I know some people were concerned with Mitchum's motives, they are pure! He wants Rory because she is a good journalist. Now these next few chapters are my favourite of the ones I've written so far, so be excited for the ones to come. Thank you all for the amazing reviews! i'll try to post again tomorrow

**Chapter 16**

"You took a job, with Mitchum?" Colin looked at Rory like she had three heads as the two of them talked, "Also, you know your kid is currently with Finn...just a thought"

"I know she is" Rory laughed. "She loves him"

"Whats scarier" Colin took a sip of his scotch, "Is he loves her"

"Well at least they're made for each other" Rory laughed as she sipped her coffee.

"Speaking of made for each other" Colin looked at her, "We need to talk about it"

"Colin" Rory groaned, they had briefly discussed the relationship Logan and Rory were venturing into when they had first begun seeing each other again, "Seriously?"

"Rory it broke him" Colin told her, "And don't get me wrong, I love seeing him happy right now, and I really love that we can all be friends again because our circle was becoming way to much of a sausage fest, but I need to know that you aren't going to run again"

"Colin I didn't run, I asked him to wait" Rory corrected him, "And I don't plan on running but I need to see how he and Ava click, I mean it seems to be great, but I explained to him when we started all of this what would happen if they didn't get along"

"I know you did" Colin nodded, "But still, don't hurt him. He never stopped loving you"

"And I...tried to move on" Rory admitted, "But here we are, and things are different and I hope to god it works"

"So what if he proposed tomorrow?" Colin asked her as he saw Finn and Ava entering the room, or more appropriately, Finn giving Ava a piggy back into the room while she giggled.

"Is he going to?" Rory blurted out, shocked.

"No" Colin laughed as he lowered his voice so that Ava and Finn couldn't hear, "But you need to be prepared for what the future is going to hold, and you need to be able to answer that question"

"When did you become this guy? The one who protected him? The one who did more than just follow him around the world spending money, and you know I mean that with love" Rory laughed as she hugged him, "I love that you care so much about him"

"Mommy!" Ava squealed as Finn put her down when they arrived int he room.

"Yes?" Rory smiled, "What is up?"

"Uncle Finn wants to take me to the zoo! The one we went to before! In the park!" Ava exclaimed as she beamed up at her Uncle.

"Oh does he?" Rory glared at Finn, he had a tendency to suggest things to Ava before actually asking her, and sometimes it caused a little bit of heartbreak before it could all get worked out.

"Well love, I was thinking, before the little Princess' birthday, we could all go to the city for the weekend, spend the night at the Plaza or Waldorf or something. We can bring the nanny, go out for a nice adult dinner or two, meet a redhead I can spend the rest of my adult life with, and then I can take this little angel to all of the places she deserves to see" Finn shrugged, "Only if its alright with you"

"I'll tell you what" Rory looked from Finn to Ava, "We will plan it out, and Uncle Finn can take you to the zoo, but it won't be until after your party"

"Ok" Ava nodded as she looked towards Colin, "Are Uncle Colin, and Logan going to come too?"

"Of course I will" Colin laughed and picked her up, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek, "You think I would miss my best girls birthday?"

"We can ask Logan when he comes over for dinner later this week" Rory smiled.

"So, Ava, tell me" Finn set his elbows on the table and propped his head in his hands, "What do you think of Logan?"

"Finn" Rory hissed before she was cut off by Ava.

"He's nice" Ava smiled, "He and my mommy have lots of fun together"

"So you like all of us hanging out?" Colin probed further.

"I guess" Ava shrugged, "I like my friends better though. You guys are so old" Ava grinned, "Except Uncle Finn"

"I feel the same way" Finn laughed, "I mean usually I like younger women, but you are just so out of the ordinary for me, and blonde, I am usually more into redheads, but you darling, hold the key to my heart"

"Finn" Rory warned.

"I'm just playing love" Finn laughed, "We should get going though, Uncle Finn has a date with a mysterious redhead. Give me a hug beautiful" he took her from Colin's arms, "I love you"

"I love you too" Ava smiled as she kissed his cheek and he set her on the ground, "I love you too, Uncle Colin"

"Same" Colin ruffled the top of her head and nodded to Rory, "I'll text, we can firm up some city plans"

"Alright angel, you ready for bed? It's late" Rory smiled as she glanced at the time, they hadn't been expecting Finn and Colin to come over but Rory knew that Ava would kill to spend time with Finn so she had decided even if it was a school night she would allow them to visit.

"I guess" Ava pouted, "Do you love Logan?"

"Why do you ask?" Rory tried to divert the question.

"I heard you the other night, before he went away" Ava shrugged.

"I do love him" Rory nodded, "But that is such grown up stuff, you don't need to worry about that"

"If you love Logan, are you going to stop loving me?" Ava asked, her eyes slightly glazing over with tears.

"No" Rory smiled and knelt to Ava's level, "One thing in the world that will never change is how much I love you, and even if I love Logan, I always have love in my heart for you"

"Promise?" Ava swallowed the lump in her throat.

"I promise" Rory kissed her head, "Honey, the kind of love I have in my heart for you, and the kind of love that Mommy and Daddy have for you, and all your grandma and grandpas, they all love you in a way that will never change, and so I can love Logan, but its different than you, the kind of love I have for you is forever and ever and no matter what, you always have me"

"So loving Logan isn't forever?" Ava was slightly confused.

"I will love Logan forever" Rory promised her, "But I will always love you more"

"What about Uncle Finn? And Uncle Colin? Will they love me forever?"

"Yes" Rory laughed as she stood up, "Now, why don't we see who can get upstairs fastest?"

"Ok!" Ava shouted as she began a charge for the stairs, leaving Rory relieved, she hadn't expected the discussion to turn to Logan, they were only getting to know each other, but at least she could relax knowing that so far, Ava enjoyed having him around. The one thing that terrified Rory as she embarked on this thing called parenting was how honest Ava was becoming. She wasn't always sad when she made statements about her parents, but she seemed so curious, and as though she really wanted the things she was suggesting.

xxxxxxxxx

It had taken Rory 45 minutes before she had gotten Ava to sleep and she was finally able to enjoy a few moments to herself. She had told Logan about the job during an e-mail exchange, and he seemed happy for her. He explained that Mitchum had been eyeing her for quite some time and that the job offer in no way, shape or form had anything to do with Logan, but instead had everything to do with Rory's capabilities, which was a relief to Rory.

_"Rory, my dad is an ass" Logan sighed as he kissed her gently, "You seriously can't listen to a word he says"_

_"Logan, he's Mitchum Huntzberger, its not like he owns a McDonalds or two, he owns publishing...he's like Oprah, but in publishing" Rory exclaimed, "And he thinks I should be a freakin personal assistant!"_

_"My dad is nothing like Oprah" Logan rolled his eyes, "Oprah is philanthropic, and cool. My Dad, egotistical and...uncool"_

_"Really Logan? Uncool was the best you can think of?" Rory glared, "I'm sorry, I just...maybe he is right"_

_"Ace" Logan warned, "He's not right, he's using this as one of the million ways to control me, he is not right. Don't you ever think that"_

Rory was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of her cellphone ringing in the kitchen, hoping that it wouldn't wake Ava she raced to get it.

"Rory Gilmore"

"Ace" Logan laughed, "You don't even check the caller ID, do you?"

"Oh hey" Rory was glad to hear from him, "I didn't expect to hear from you today"

"Well, I'm home, and I know we said give me a day to deal with the jet lag but Ror, I can't stay away" Logan told her, "I'm outside your house"

"Logan!" Rory laughed, "Hold on, I'll come get the door"

"Thanks" Logan ended the call as he waited for her to open the door.

"Hey" Rory had a huge smile on her face as she opened the door, "This is my favourite kind of surprise"

"Hey beautiful" Logan smiled as he pulled her in for a deep kiss, "I missed you"

"I missed you too" Rory kissed him again quickly before dragging him inside, "How was your flight?"

"Long" Logan laughed as he took his jacket off and followed her into the media room, "How are you?"

"Better now" Rory smiled as they sat down, she immediately curled up next to him as he wrapped his arms around her, "Conquer the world?"

"Pretty close" Logan laughed as he inhaled the smell of her shampoo, "But it's good to be here, with you"

"I know" Rory nodded as she looked up and kissed him deeply.

"Rory" Logan pulled away from the kiss after a moment, knowing they typically didn't move any further when Ava was in the house.

"No" Rory shook her head and twisted her body so she was facing him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again.

Logan returned the kiss as passionately as she had given it to him and his hands immediately moved to her waist where they fell underneath her shirt, "Rory I don't know if we..." he pulled away only to have her bring her lips back onto his own, "Ror"

"Logan it's fine" Rory kissed his neck gently, "Please"

xxxxxxxx

Rory wasn't sure how or when they had made their way to her king sized bed, but she found herself laying blissfully in his arms while their breaths matched each other.

"Do you mind if I use your office?" Logan kissed her gently, "I just...I'm still on Europe time"

"Oh" Rory nodded, wishing slightly that he would stay in bed, "Sure"

"Thanks" Logan smiled as he kissed her once more, "I'm glad I came"

"Me too" Rory smiled as she pulled the blanket's around her body and then realized she should put on a pair of proper pajamas in case Ava came in, "Uhm...if you come back in here to bed, just make sure you uh..." Rory looked to his clothes which were tossed absently throughout the room, "Boxers and a tshirt"

"Sure" Logan nodded, "I might just crash in the office on your couch, if it's late" Logan told her as he pulled his boxers and jeans back on.

"Ok" Rory nodded, "Um...can I ask you something?"

"Of course" Logan nodded, "Everything ok?"

"Your dad...you swear he hired me for me, it had nothing to do with you? I mean there was a time he thought I should be waiting tables at a bar, at a truck stop, in the middle of no where"

"Really? He specified the whole truckstop part?" Logan smirked, "That seems like a lot of thought for Mitchum to say specifically that he wanted you at a truck stop"

"Ok so maybe I exaggerated" Rory rolled her eyes, "But you get the point"

"Ace" Logan began, "My dad hired you because you are great at what you do, and he has seen that with you at Bradson. He knows that you will be an asset, and fresh and fun and amazing at what you do. He has been eyeing you since before we got back together, and I'm pretty sure if you dumped me tomorrow, he would offer you a raise and then give me a giant pay cut. He wants you, for your skills, and because you are amazing"

"I love you" Rory smiled as she got out of bed and put on a pair of pajamas pants and a tank top.

"I love you too, now stop worrying about this job, you deserve it" Logan grinned his boyish grin as he walked over to her and kissed her passionately, "I love you so much"

"Some people might argue that I must be insane, I love you enough to have taken a job with your father" Rory laughed as she put her hair into a ponytail on the top of her head.

"I told you that was up to you, it had nothing to do with me. Mitchum makes his own decisions, blows his own money" Logan laughed, "You took it because you wanted it, right? This had nothing to do with me"

"Logan relax" Rory told him simply, silencing him with a quick kiss, "I took the job because your dad seems to want to throw money at me for me to do what I have wanted to do ever since I was a little girl. I would be nuts to say no"

"It wouldn't be the first crazy thing you ever said no to, Ace"


	18. Chapter 17

a/n: I still own nothing! Thank you all again for the amazing reviews, its so kind of all of you. As for tension between Logan & Rory, the end of the last chapter wasn't meant to be any foresight to future problems. This is mainly a fluff piece. Anyway, the next chapter I believe is my favourite chapter so far, so that will probably come tomorrow! r/r!

**Chapter 17**

Rory awoke early the next morning and was immediately aware of her surroundings, she recognized the arm that was halfheartedly thrown around her waist, and she smelled the familiar smell of his cologne around her. Glancing at the clock she knew it was early enough to begin getting up, she had to go to sign her paperwork for Huntzberger Publishing that morning, and she needed to get Ava up and ready for school.

Quietly she removed his arm from her waist and kissed him gently on the cheek before disappearing into the bathroom to get herself cleaned up.

After she reappeared she couldn't help but smile as Logan continued to sleep, she had dressed in a charcoal grey suit with a fitted white collared shirt, quietly she closed the door to her bedroom, which in a weird way she could see being _their _bedroom, she cast her mind back to a conversation she had with Paris mere weeks before her death.

_"I heard Logan is still hung up on you" Paris looked at Rory as they both sipped on mojitos at Bemelman's Bar at the Carlyle hotel._

_"How did you hear that?" Rory sighed as she nodded to the bartender for another drink, thankfully a rather kind gentleman had offered to pay for their tab, likely in hopes that either Paris or Rory would go home with him, unfortunately for him, the likelihood of either was slim to none._

_"Doyle was talking to that guy...James, from the paper, anyway, he said the two of them had run into each other, and I guess James, being an idiot, didn't know about what had happened" Paris explained as the bartender brought Rory another drink, "Anyway, Logan spilled to James that you were the one who got away, and you'd always be his true love"_

_"Sounds very...un-Logan?" Rory raised her eyebrows at her friend._

_"Sounds stupid, so I have to believe that Huntzberger would have said it" Paris laughed, "Do you miss him?"_

_"I do" Rory nodded, "I mean, I was happy with Alex, I wasn't ready to marry him, and I don't know if I ever really loved him, not like he loved me. But Logan, Logan just always felt so right"_

_"You mean once you convinced him to stop philandering and commit to you, and after you explained to him the meaning of a committed relationship?" Paris looked at her._

_"I know" Rory laughed, "So it wasn't always perfect, but we were...we were right for each other"_

_"So Alex is probably done then? For good I mean" Paris finished her drink and pushed it away from her, "I love Mommy's night out"_

_"I almost called him" Rory admitted as she took a large sip of her drink, "Logan, I mean"_

_"When?" Paris gaped at her friend, shocked to hear that Rory was still pining for the man who had broken her heart._

_"A few weeks ago" Rory shrugged, "Alex and I had just gotten into a fight, well, the last fight, and I just, I wanted to know what life would be like if I'd made the other decision, if I'd chosen Logan and our life, would I be like you and Doyle are? Anyway, I was about a second from dialing when I called my mom instead"_

Rory couldn't help but realize that the life that she had been thinking about all those years ago was the life she was now so close to having, she only wished that her friend was alive to share it with her.

Rory shook the thoughts off as she entered Ava's room and turned on the light only to hear groans from the little girl who shoved her head further into the pillow.

"Time to wake up angel" Rory sat on the side of the bed and rubbed Ava's back, "You have to get ready for school"

"Where's Livia?" Ava asked as she frowned and stared at Rory.

"Olivia will be here in an hour to take you to school, and she will pick you up today because I have lots of work" Rory smiled.

"Ok" Ava sighed as she pushed the covers off of her little body, "But I think today I want a chocolate pudding in my lunch"

"Deal" Rory smiled as she stood up, "You need to brush your teeth and put on your school uniform and then come downstairs"

"Can I use your lipstick today?" Ava smiled.

"No hon, remember how I told you that lipstick is only for grownups?" Rory smiled, she couldn't help but hate how quickly Ava wanted to grow up, "And don't go into my room please"

"Why?"

"Because..." Rory sighed, she knew she had to explain, "Logan slept here last night"

"In your room? Couldn't he have his own room?" Ava looked at Rory with confusion.

"Well honey, when grown ups have sleepovers, sometimes they share a room" Rory explained as she leaned against the doorframe.

"Like mommy's and daddy's?" Ava inferred.

"Kind of" Rory nodded, "But he was on a plane last night and he's really tired so he's still sleeping"

"Does that mean I get to have a Daddy?" Ava looked at Rory with a glitter in her eye.

"No" Rory explained softly, "But Logan is going to be around more, and you said that was okay with you, so sometime he is going to have sleepovers, but if you have bad dreams or if anything is wrong, you still come to my room, alright?"

"Ok" Ava nodded, slightly disappointed by the fact that she still wouldn't be getting a father, even if Logan was going to be sleeping over.

"But" Rory smiled, noticing the disappointment in her voice, "Remember where I said Mommy and Daddy always are?"

"Yes"

"In your heart, so I promise you if you think really hard, they will be loving you so much all the time"

xxxxxx

"All ready for school?" Rory handed Ava her backpack.

"Yes" Ava nodded as she gave Rory a hug.

"Thanks Olivia" Rory nodded to her nanny, "When you come home, if you can just leave my bedroom alone...uhm..." Rory shifted awkwardly on the spot as she tried to explain that her boyfriend had spent the night, "Logan is sleeping in my room"

"Of course" Olivia nodded, secretly relieved that Rory seemed to be moving on with certain aspects of her life.

"Thanks" Rory smiled, "I have a tonne of work to do today so if you can keep her occupied after school and I'll be home in time to do dinner"

"Do you want me to make something, or...?" Olivia asked her.

"I'll bring takeout, you're more than welcome to stay if you want to join us" Rory told her, she was lucky to have found the nanny she did, she considered Olivia to practically be a part of the family.

"That'd be nice, oh, and I think Mrs. Geller wanted to talk to you about something, I saw the machine blinking and she was the last call" Olivia smiled.

"I'll call her on my way to the office. If you also wouldn't mind taking care of the bills, that would be great" Rory grabbed her bag to head out the door. "I love you Ava"

"Love you too" Ava smiled at Rory as she walked out the door.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Hi Linda, it's Rory" Rory breathed into the phone as she walked into the large glass doors at Bradson Publishing.

"Rory hello dear, how are you?" Linda Geller smiled into the phone, it was amazing the way Linda had stepped up and became a mother when Paris had gotten married, even more amazing how she had stepped up for Ava after her birth.

"I'm great, just headed into the office to take care of a few things" Rory told her, happy that they were able to be a part of each others lives given that they bad both lost Paris, "Olivia said you left a message, whats up?"

"Well, I was hoping you might consider a proposal I have for you" Linda began, her voice slightly wary at making her proposal to Rory, "Well, Frank and I are going on a trip to Europe at the end of the month"

"That's amazing, where are you going? I loved Prague!" Rory immediately found herself backtracking to the amazing trips she had taken through Europe when she was younger and didn't have nearly the same responsibilities.

"Well we are going to Paris and then probably heading to Barcelona for a few weeks" Linda told her, "And well...we first took Paris to Europe when she was about Ava's age, and well...I understand if you're unsure about it given what has happened..."

"Linda" Rory cut her off, knowing where the conversation was headed, "Don't ever blame yourself, or Frank for what happened, it was an accident. If you're asking if you can take Ava to Europe, I will have to talk to her, and her teachers, but I don't see it being a problem. I think it would be an amazing thing for her to experience, and an amazing memory for the three of you"

"Really?" Linda was relieved at the response she had received.

"Of course Linda" Rory smiled, "You know, I was thinking of taking some time off next month, so how long are you thinking of going for?"

"Well our trip is booked for 3 weeks" Linda explained, "We fly British Airways there, and we'd be gone for Thanksgiving but home for Christmas obviously"

"Well, why don't I meet you for the last week or so and we can make it a family trip" Rory suggested, hoping that her idea would be well received, she needed a vacation, and thanks to the signing bonus Mitchum was giving her, she could easily afford to go to Europe for as long as she wanted.

"That sounds fantastic Rory!" the excitement was evident in Linda's voice, "Do you mind if we bring it up with Ava at dinner on the weekend?"

"Of course" Rory laughed, "And, would you mind if on Friday she spent the night with you? My uh...my boyfriend, Logan and I, we have dinner with my grandparents so I thought you might have a fun time with Ava"

"That sounds perfect, I'm glad to hear you're moving on Rory, you deserve it" Linda told her honestly, "I think Ava is as happy as she can be"

"Thank you, Linda" Rory smiled, "But unfortunately I have to head to work, so fax me the details and you can tell her when you see her"

xxxxxxxx

"I can't say I'm surprised" Anne Marie looked up over her glasses at Rory, "Don't look so terrified, Gilmore, I'm not going to kill you"

"I just...I don't want you to think I haven't appreciated everything you've done,and I want to stay on with Bradson, but just...I hope you understand I can't turn down HPG, the offer is just too good" Rory sighed, suddenly she felt like she was turning her back and going corporate.

"Rory, you are doing what is best for you, and thankfully, I can still keep you on my services, and you can just take a lighter load, I just want you happy" Anne Marie told her honestly.

"God I hope Mitchum is as good a boss as you are" Rory sighed as she leaned back in her chair.

"You and Mr. Huntzberger are on a first name basis?" Anne Marie raised her eyebrow, she had never known a lot about Rory before she was on the campaign trail, other than that she had worked for an HPG paper years earlier.

"Yes" Rory laughed, "Years ago, I dated Logan Huntzberger, and well...I'm...we have been seeing each other for the last 6 months or so, kind of quietly though"

"Well, as I live and breath!" Anne Marie laughed dramatically, "Might I say I am at the feet of the future queen of publishing. But Rory you should probably know, Bradson is for sale, not officially, but it is on the market"

"Oh?" Rory nodded, surprised that she had never heard this before.

"I mean, I want to stay on and work here, but I just don't have it in me to do everything anymore" Anne Marie explained, "So it looks like I will probably sell to Mitchum Huntzberger"

"Wow" Rory nodded, "So why was he so hell bent on getting me...if he was buying the company anyway?"

"You want the truth kid?" Anne Marie asked her. "You are amazing, you do everything right and you are the best at what you do. Mitchum approached me and I told him you were my best"

xxxxx

"Dad?" Honor Huntzberger walked into her fathers New York City office.

"Yes Honor?" Mitchum looked up from his paperwork.

"I went to see if Logan was in his office, he's not, and he's not in Hartford?"

"No, he got home from Zurich last night, and texted me to say he was staying in this morning. I believe he is at Rory Gilmore's house" Mitchum told her.

"Logan and Rory...I'm so happy to hear that" Honor smiled as she poured herself a scotch, "Are you?"

"She's working for me now" Mitchum told her, "The good news is, your mother and I won't be going to screw it up this time"

"Well let's just hope, for everyones sake, that this all works out this time" Honor told him as she took a seat, "It nearly killed him last time"

"Well, your mother and I didn't treat her right" Mitchum admitted, "And the way I attacked her when she was working for me, that wasn't right either"

"Mitchum Huntzberger, was that emotion I just heard?" Honor laughed.

"Hon" Mitchum sighed, "I'm glad your brother is happy, and I want both of you kids to be happy. I wasn't the best father when you were growing up, and I know I'm not now either. Now let's not pretend I'm going to get warm and fuzzy, but I'm not going to drive her away. Plus, she's good, really good, I hate that I didn't recognize it earlier, but if she's on my team I have a feeling we can do great things"

"So hiring Rory had nothing to do with Logan?" Honor asked him.

"Hiring Rory had nothing to do with Logan, and everything to do with Rory"


	19. Chapter 18

a/n: I still don't own GG.

This is my favourite chapter so far. Except for the fact that my least favourite character is in it, but he is a temporary roadblock and comes and goes and is forgotten, all in one chapter! But I think you'll all know what I love about this chapter! Read and Review!

**Chapter 18:**

"We need eggs" Ava stared at Logan with her hands on her hips.

"How many?" Logan laughed as he walked to the fridge.

"Well if we were making one box we'd need 3, so we're making two boxes, and we need 6" Ava told him obviously, "Don't forget the milk!"

"You are your mothers daughter, did you know that?" Logan asked her as he put the ingredients on the countertop.

"What does that mean?" Ava looked at him with confusion as she stood up on the chair so that she could begin cracking eggs into the bowl.

"It means that you know how to get what you want" Logan smirked, "Now, do you know how to crack the eggs?"

"Yes" Ava rolled her eyes as she delicately cracked the egg into the glass bowl of the chrome KitchenAid mixer that was situated on the island.

"Of course you do" Logan smiled as he watched her, he was enjoying the time they were spending together, glad that he had offered to let Olivia go home after she brought Ava home from school.

"What colour food colouring do you want?" Logan asked her as he stared at the boxes of food colouring he had retrieved from the cabinet, he wasn't sure what the difference between neon, regular and pastel food colouring was, but he was fairly certain Ava would have a specific plan for the ones she wanted to use.

"I want pink" Ava told him.

"Easy enough" Logan pulled the pink out of the neon box.

"Not THAT pink Logan, I want the light pink" Ava rolled her eyes, "Boys are so silly"

"Obviously" Logan laughed as he pulled the pastel pink from its box, "What if we did some bright, and some of the light?"

"We can make TWO kinds of icing?" Ava was shocked at the suggestion.

"Just this once because its a surprise for your Mom" Logan told her.

"You like my mom, don't you?" Ava asked him as she stared at the mixer.

"I do, and I like you too" Logan told her.

"You make her happy" Ava told him, still staring at the mixer.

Logan smiled as he thought back to the time they had spent together when they were still in college, all of the dreams they had and the firsts they had together. He liked knowing that even years later, he could still make her happy, and it made him happier that a little kid even recognized that she was happy.

_"Logan put me down" Rory screamed as she held onto his chest for dear life._

_"Calm down Ace" Logan laughed as he ran towards the pool._

_"Logan Huntzberger if you drop me in that pool I will kill you!" Rory told him._

_"It's tradition, Ace" Logan laughed._

_"Tradition?" Rory was nothing short of confused as his running slowed as they reached the edge of the pool._

_"The first time someone comes to the Hamptons, we toss them in the pool, we've done it to everyone, and this is your first time" Logan shrugged, "You ready?"_

_"Do I have a choice?" Rory groaned, waiting for the moment that his strong arms would stop holding her and she would plunge into the cool, chlorinated water._

_"Nope" Logan laughed as he jumped into the pool, holding her tight to his chest as they sunk into the cold water._

_"Logan!" Rory screeched as they came to the surface, "I thought you would just toss me in, you never said you were coming with me"_

_"Well, I figured it was the least I could do. You jump, I jump, Ace"_

Logan was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of the oven dinging, letting them know it was to temperature.

"Alright, and the pink cupcake liners, or the silver ones?"

"Well if we have two kinds of icing..." Ava wiggled her eyebrows at him as she began to laugh.

"You're right" Logan smiled, "I mean you only live once, right?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**"**Liv? Ava?" Rory called as she entered her house, Logan's Porsche was still out front, but she didn't see Olivia's car.

"Mommy!" Ava ran to the front doors and hugged Rory around the knees.

"Hey babe" Rory smiled and put her hand on Ava's back, "Where is Olivia?"

"Gone" Ava shrugged as she began walking back to the kitchen, "Come on, I made you something!"

For a brief moment Rory was panicked that Ava was alone but the second she walked into the kitchen she saw a head of blonde hair facing the fridge and relief immediately washed over her.

"Cupcakes!" Ava grinned as she presented the plate of chocolate cupcakes with pink icing and equally pink sprinkles.

"You made me cupcakes?!" Rory grinned as she noticed Logan turning to face her, his trademark smirk on his face, "Ava this is so amazing"

"Logan said you had a busy day" Ava smiled, "So he helped me make them! But I did the hard stuff"

"Of course you did" Rory walked over and hugged her, "This is amazing, both of you. Did you have fun?"

"Yes! Logan let me use the mixer!" Ava exclaimed, much to Rory's terror.

"Don't worry, Ace" Logan laughed and continued putting ingredients away, "Supervised"

"Ava honey why don't you go wash your hands for dinner, the pizza will be here soon" Rory told her, "And then we can have cupcakes!"

Rory smiled as she watched Ava run towards the main floor powder room.

"Sorry for the mess" Logan shrugged as he walked to Rory.

"You are...amazing" Rory couldn't help but smile as she felt at ease with her family, "Thank you for doing that for her. Where is Liv?"

"I sent her home" Logan shrugged, as though what he had done was no big deal, "Figured I could manage for a couple of hours"

Before she knew what she was doing Rory kissed him passionately, so lost in the moment and thrilled that the two most important people in her life seemed to be getting along.

"The jet lag is good" Logan smiled as he pulled away, "You're happy?"

"Never better" Rory smiled as she heard Ava coming back into the room, "Do you have cash for pizza by any chance?"

"Of course, I knew it would come down to the money" Logan laughed, "From what I've heard my dad is paying you more than enough to get dinner tonight"

"So funny, I forgot what a jokester you are" Rory rolled her eyes as she began getting plates down from the cupboard, "Ava do you want to watch a movie or eat at the table?"

"Movie" Ava told her, "But you promised we could go to the zoo"

"Honey" Rory laughed, "I promised to let Uncle Finn and Uncle Colin take you to the zoo before your birthday, _and _I'm pretty sure Grandma and Grandpa have a surprise for you, so you are going to be a lucky girl"

"The zoo?" Logan looked towards Rory, "With Finn?"

"Uncle Finn promised he would take me" Ava crossed her arms and looked at Logan, "Mommy said you can come too"

"Did she now?" Logan smiled as the bell to open the gate rang, "I'll go get that, it must be pizza"

Rory smiled as she brought down three cups for dinner and waited for Logan to bring the pizza in.

"Uhm...Ace?" Logan called, Rory could hear the confusion in his voice, "It's for you"

"Ava can you go sit at the table until the pizza comes" Rory asked her and then headed to the front door, "Who is it?"

"Hey Rory"

Rory was shocked, never in a million years would she have imagined that Jess Mariano would be standing at her doorstep, not after the way they had left things at their last meeting, not after the way that their relationship had ended, or barely even started for that matter.

"Jess" Rory looked at him.

"I will...leave you two to it" Logan walked away from the door before Rory could say anything.

"Logan" Rory sighed, knowing how touchy he was about other men, especially Jess.

"Sorry" Jess shoved his hands in his pockets and rocked back on the heels of his feet.

"What's up Jess?" Rory asked, stepping out into the cool air and closing the door behind her, "This certainly is a surprise"

"I just wanted to talk" Jess told her.

"About what?" Rory wasn't overly impressed at the intrusion, she was especially angry that she was now going to have to explain to Logan that she had no idea Jess was coming, nor did she want him there.

"Us" Jess told her.

"Seriously?" Rory couldn't help but laugh, "We were barely 16 Jess, you were a bad boy, and I was a good girl, and we were more caught up in the idea of this torrid love affair than anything else. We didn't work"

"We did work" Jess pleaded with her, the same way he had when he had shown up at her dorm at Yale, "You just need to try and I know you aren't married to him"

"So what?" Rory was shocked at his presumption, "You think I'm going to run away with you? You don't know me anymore, Jess, you know the idea of me, you want to think I'm still the girl you ran away from all those years ago, but I'm a grown up now"

"I know and we can do that together" Jess pleaded with her.

Rory couldn't believe she was having this discussion, she felt like she was pleading with the same person she had known a million years ago back in Stars Hollow.

"Jess, we are done. I don't love you, truthfully, I don't know if I ever did, more than anything I was in love with the idea of you. You need to leave and not come back here, my life is perfect, and you aren't a part of that" Rory told him simply, she wasn't trying to hurt him but obviously he wasn't quite understanding her when she told him that she wasn't interested. "How did you even get this address?"

"Luke" Jess shrugged.

"Luke? The man who has known me most of my life and told me months ago he wouldn't tell you anything about me. That Luke?" Rory was shouting at him.

"Ok fine, I took it from his apartment" Jess admitted.

"Jess tell me this does't sound crazy to you, tell me honestly that if you play this story out in your head you see it ending well? This is from a bad movie, and not even the bad movie that is so bad its funny, this is from _Gigli, _nothing about this is good and you know that"

"Ror give it a chance"

"Grow up Jess", the sound of another car on the driveway interrupted the silence as Rory saw the pizza delivery guy getting out of his car, "My dinner is here, you need to go"

"I'll always love you" Jess looked at her sadly.

"You need to move on Jess" Rory walked past him towards the delivery kid.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So" Logan looked at her as they watched a movie, Ella Enchanted.

"I didn't ask him to come here" Rory whispered, glad that Ava was too involved in the movie to notice their discussion.

"So he just showed up?" Logan took a sip of his water.

"Yes, and he is still in love with the idea of us as kids, and I told him that we were never really anything that special, and that I had a great life now, and that he wasn't a part of that life. I told him the truth, Logan, my life is with Ava now, and well...you"

"You mean that?" Logan asked her, terrified he was preparing to have his heart broken all over again, and he knew as well as anyone that he wouldn't be able to handle that kind of disappointment all over again.

"Are you that afraid I'm going to hurt you?" Rory wasn't sure she wanted the answer to the question that she had just asked, but she also needed to know.

"Ace" Logan sighed, "When I asked you to marry me, at that party, and when I demanded an answer, I was so sure you would say yes. Never in a million years did I consider that your answer would have been no, so yes, to answer your question, I am scared that you are going to shatter my heart into a million pieces again"

"I was young" Rory immediately felt guilt rising up in her throat, "It wasn't about loving you, or wanting a life with you, but I needed a life with me before I could have one with you, and now, look at me, I have a life that I am ready to share with someone, well...not someone, with you"

"So if I asked you to marry me, right now, what would you say?"

Rory froze unsure if this was his backwards way of proposing, or if he was simply asking a question.

"I ... uhhh" Rory began as her voice lowered even further and her eyes darted around the room.

"Relax Rory, I'm not asking you"

"Well...I would probably say yes, but again, we haven't talked about that. We have never sat up and talked about baby names or anything like that. I would say yes Logan, but we need to discuss it before we just run down the aisle"

"So you didn't ask him to come?" Logan returned to his original question.

"Logan, remember how when we first started dating, well, this time around. Anyway, I explained, _multiple _times that I didn't want someone who would come in and out of Ava's life...Jess would. Even if I were madly in love with him, which I'm not, I would never bring someone so inconsistent into her life" Rory explained, hoping that the conversation would soon be over, she would rather be discussing the idea of marriage.

"Ok" Logan nodded, wrapping his arm around her back and pulling her closer to him.

It took about another 20 minutes before both Ava and Rory had fallen into a peaceful sleep, Logan was pretty sure of what he could do with Rory, but suddenly he remembered the little girl who was sitting on the other chair and he felt this sense of confusion about the implications associated with just about anything the two of them did together.

But as he looked at her he realized that this little girl needed him, and he needed them both. So quietly he unwrapped his arm from Rory and stood up, he walked to Ava and lifted her up slowly, smiling as she didn't even move while he began carrying her up the stairs.

Logan had little to no experience with kids, sure, Honor had a son who was adorable and loved his Uncle Logan, but Uncle Logan wasn't exactly there for much of the day to day child rearing.

As he reached her room he didn't turn the light on but simply laid her down in the bed, covering her with the duvet and he kissed her gently on the forehead, he noticed an elephant laying on the floor and he picked it up and placed it under Ava's arm.

"Sweet dreams beautiful" he smiled as he closed the door behind him, feeling an oddly paternal emotion towards her, protective really.

Walking back downstairs he knew that moving Rory to bed, although something he was much more used to, was going to be a more difficult task than moving a child.

"Come on Ace" Logan put his arms under her legs and the other on her back as he lifted her up, typical Gilmore, she barely stirred as she was deep in sleep.

As Logan carried her up the stairs he couldn't help but feel comfortable, as though the past few years hadn't happened, and that this was the life he was supposed to have had all along, but as he glanced on his way up the stairs, he saw the photo of Paris and Doyle on their wedding day, it was one of many of their photos and he was reminded instantly that he was living in their life, it was their tragedy that brought all of them together like this.

"I love you" Logan smiled as he set her down on the bed, at least with Rory he knew where he stood.

"Logan" Rory groaned as she rolled over and put her face into the pillow.

"Hey babe" Logan smiled as he watched her doze back to sleep. Unfortunately even though he was feeling a lot better after his flight, he still wasn't back on Hartford time.

So quietly after he pulled off his shirt and removed his pants he walked towards the linen closet, opening it up he was hoping to find an extra towel, that way if he showered he wouldn't have to worry about Rory getting a wet towel when she woke up in the morning. However what caught his attention was the brown box on the top shelf, immediately he knew exactly what it was. As he pulled out the box he wasn't completely sure what compelled him to go through everything that represented their past, but as he opened the box, he knew exactly what he had been looking for.


	20. Chapter 19

a/n: I still don't own gilmore. This chapter and the next kind of give us a little bit more of an indepth view into what Logan and Rory were doing before they met again. Read and Review!

**Chapter 19:**

It was just sitting on the top of the box, and unsealed envelope _Logan Huntzberger,_ is what it read, there was no address on it yet, and there was no return address, but it had a stamp and was ready to go. Beneath it were photos and programs from plays they had been to, the gifts he had given her from his trips were shoved into the bottom of the box. One picture was one he hadn't seen before, looking at it closely he realized it was from the night he proposed, from before he had done it. When they had just arrived at the party and nothing had changed, he smiled because in that moment he had everything, everything was perfect. Sighing he picked up the envelope that had his name on it and pulled the paper out, he began to read.

_Dear Logan,_

_I've been on the road for almost 3 weeks now, and truthfully, I thought I would have heard from you by now, but I haven't, and I guess that means as far as you're concerned we really are over. I've tried your cell and you don't answer, hell, I've tried Colin and Finn, but they seem to be ignoring my messages, I guess you've cut me off from everyone. Steph still answers my calls but she's very sure not to mention you, or respond when I ask her about you. So here I am, writing you a letter in hopes that if there isn't a return address, maybe you won't recognize my hand writing, and maybe you'll open this and before you remember you hate me, you'll remember that before you ever hated me, you loved me, and I loved you._

_I'm sorry that I couldn't say yes to you, and I am even more sorry that you couldn't wait for me, I wish so badly that you had given me a chance, but even more, I wish that we had ever even discussed marriage, we hadn't, so forgive me if I was shocked when one day, the man I had tried to convince to even be willing to date me exclusively, decided that marriage was the next step. I loved you more than I had ever loved anything and that is something that will never go away, I don't think I will ever love anything, or anyone as much as I love you. Or is it loved you? Am I still allowed to love you, even though you walked away? Or you walked away because you didn't think I loved you enough? Either way Logan, that is ridiculous, I did love you enough, I loved you enough to wait until you were ready to be exclusive, and I loved you enough to forgive you when you slept with an entire bridal party, I loved you enough to wait while you were off acting like an oversized, over privileged child, I loved you enough to wait through all of that, but you didn't love me enough to wait for me to have lived my own life. I didn't want to run to the edge of the world and strip naked and sleep with every man I saw, and you should know me well enough to have known that. I just wanted to establish a life as Rory Gilmore, I wanted to work and be respected because of who I was, not because I was dating, or who I would marry. I needed to be Rory Gilmore before I could be Rory Huntzberger._

_I had to say that Logan, not to hurt you but because I need to move on, and I don't know how. I hope you can understand that I didn't say no to hurt you, or to take anything away from you, I did it to give myself life. And so here we are, we had spent years telling each other everything, and now I can't even get you to pick up a phone, you won't even talk to me. The love of my life, and he won't return my calls. I never thought I would be this girl, the girl that never believed in happily ever after, I believed in it with you, I believed it after the Yale man meat party where you not only rescued me, but you made me feel like Dean dumping me wasn't the worst thing that could ever happened to me. You made me feel like the prettiest girl in any room and you made me feel like happily ever after did exist, until one day, it didn't._

_Logan I hope that you can move on, hell, you probably have, and I hope that I can move on, but more than anything I hope that one day we might be able to talk, and you might be able to understand that I never meant to hurt you, I loved you._

_Rory_

Logan had known what he would likely find when he read the letter, it was a lot nicer than he expected, and it gave him the insight that he had longed for, insight into the time after he and Rory had broken up. To a certain extent he liked knowing that Rory had missed him, that while he was drowning himself in booze and feeling sorry for himself, she was doing the same, but on a smelly bus.

Even if he hated knowing that Rory had been hurting, he didn't hate knowing that Rory had loved him. As he put the letter back in the box he felt an overwhelming feeling of guilt, much like the one he had felt when he saw the picture of Paris and Doyle as he took Ava and Rory to bed. He was living a life that wasn't supposed to be his. Years earlier he had been heartbroken and never imagined he would ever fall in love again, and now here he was with the woman he had always loved, and a little girl who had lost her parents in the worst way possible.

"Ror" Logan sighed as he got in bed himself, hating the anxious feeling he had in his chest, "Ace"

"Hmm?" Rory groaned as she felt his warm hand on her back, "What is it?"

"Can we talk?" Logan asked her as he rested back against the pillows.

"How did we..." Rory took a moment to catch her bearings, "What about the movie"

"You girls fells asleep, I put Ava to bed" Logan told her.

"Oh, was she ok?" Rory looked concerned for a moment.

"She's fine...sleeping in her clothes, but fine" Logan sighed, "I found the letter..."

"What letter?" Rory asked him, still slightly groggy in her tired state.

"Your box" Logan nodded towards the open closet door, "I probably shouldn't have read it"

"No, its fine" Rory sat up, realizing that most of the things in that box were good, but that letter was at least honest and both of them knew how far they had come since then.

"We've never really talked about ... all that, other than tonight...after _he _stopped by" Logan shrugged, "I guess I just want to know why, and if you got what you needed out of all that wide open space?"

"Logan" Rory sighed as she put her head on his chest, "I needed to grow up, and knowing what I know now, and everything that has happened since, I probably would have said yes, but I didn't know then"

"I knew I should have given you a crystal ball instead of a rocket" Logan couldn't help but laugh.

"You had just had so much more time to experience your life, and you were ready for that commitment, I wasn't yet. I wanted to stay together and do things together, but I had to be Rory Gilmore, I was nowhere near ready to be Rory Huntzberger"

"I still think that has a nice ring to it" Logan smiled as the idea of Rory being his wife washed over him again, like it had a thousand times before. " Rory Huntzberger"

"It does" Rory laughed, "And it throws a hell of a lot of power around"

"Rory Gilmore, social climber?"

"Funny" Rory rolled her eyes, "I'm older now, I'm not saying ask me now, I'm saying that I see the end of our story with babies and a house and you and I getting old and wrinkly"

"I'm never getting wrinkly" Logan wrapped his arms around her, "Botox baby"

xxxxxxxxxx

It was barely 5am when Logan climbed out of the bed, he had gotten a relatively good night sleep with Rory in his arms, but he didn't want to be in the bed in the off chance that Ava came in. He knew that would only confuse her, and would probably be uncomfortable for both of them. Quietly he entered the bathroom and took a shower where he was able to spend a moment thinking about everything that had gone on over the past few years.

As the water cascaded over his body he remembered how alone he felt even when he was surrounded by people, and how he knew all along he was never really over her.

_"Logan?" the blonde looked at him with disappointment, "Logan? I asked you if you knew my name"_

_"I...uhh" Logan wiped his eyes to try to focus on his latest conquest, "Shelley, it was Shelley?"_

_"Was that a question or a statement?" She crossed her arms over her chest._

_"Look, I told you, I don't do strings" Logan groaned, he did not want to be having this discussion with whatever her name was._

_"I heard you do do strings" she told him simply, pulling on his tshirt and boxers._

_"No" Logan shook his head, now he was up, and annoyed. He hated when girls got like this, he was always up front with them, but somehow they were still always disappointed when they realized that Mrs. Logan Huntzberger was never going to be their name._

_"I heard she broke your heart" the girl, Shelley, told him. "I promise I would never break your heart"_

_"Well thats nice" Logan shrugged, mildly grossed out by the suggestive tone in her voice, "You should probably go"_

_"Are you kicking me out?" now Shelley was even less impressed than when she thought he didn't even remember her name._

_"I'm saying I have work to do, and you don't need to be here for that. I can get you cab money, if thats a problem"_

_He always knew exactly what to say to get them out the door, he knew that suggesting they couldn't even afford their own cab made the girls feel cheap and used, but it also got them out of the house, and as soon as he heard it slam he fell back on the bed. Shelley hadn't been the first girl to call him out on Rory, to remind him that one time, long ago, he had done strings, and he had fallen in love, hard. _

_As he sat back up he walked over to his dresser and pulled on some sweatpants, he only did this when he was in a particular mood of self loathing, but something about tonight, their anniversary, it made him miss her more._

_As he walked into the kitchen and opened the freezer he moved everything around until he could see the tiny box. He grabbed it and sighed, as he opened it the memories of sadness and hurt washed over him, the fact that she had said no, was the one that stung the most, but he still remembered how much he had loved her, enough to propose. But she hadn't loved him enough to say yes._

_As he looked at the ring he had no idea what to do with it, he should have gotten rid of it years earlier but he felt like if he got rid of this ring, whether or not he sold it or threw it dramatically into the pacific, he wasn't sure if he was ready to leave the idea of them behind._

_And so he closed the box and poured himself a drink as he tossed it back into his freezer, it was no use to him now, and he knew that thinking about her right now was not going to help him, he needed to get out. Like he had many nights before he grabbed his phone from the counter and quickly scanned the speed dial._

_"You free?" he quipped as he heard her greeting._

_"Logan" she sighed, "Not again. This is getting ridiculous. I will not be the girl you call after you piss someone else off"_

_"You know thats not true" Logan pled with her, hoping that maybe she would be what he needed tonight._

_"Fine. What are we having? Chocolate chip cookie dough, or mint chip?" Honor finally agreed to let her brother mope for the evening. _

_"You take the cookie dough, I'll take the mint chip" Logan sighed, "Thanks Honor"_

_"I just...I miss her" Logan admitted as he pulled the ice cream out of the freezer._

_"How long did you stare at the ring for today?" _

_"Not long" Logan shrugged as he sat on his couch, "I just...I try to move on, hell, I had a fun night tonight, but then when its all said and done, I just miss her"_

_"What was her name tonight?" Honor asked her brother, she hated that Logan was hurting but she also understood why Rory wasn't ready to get married immediately after graduation._

_"Shelley...or Shirley...something like that"_

_"Logan Elias Huntzberger!" Honor scolded him, "You know I think you should know their names before you sleep with them!"_

_"I know Hon" Logan sighed, "Sorry"_

Logan couldn't help but smile at the memory as he wrapped a towel around his waist, not the girls, he could do without the girls, but how far he had come since that day. He had only dated one person seriously since Rory, well, between Rory he supposed, and he had eventually called it off with her.

_"I got you something" Logan pushed the blue bag towards her. He had been dating Morgan for 6 months and as they sat in his apartment in New York City he was trying his best to convince himself that he could love her._

_"Logan" she smiled, she had strawberry blonde hair and green eyes, she was beautiful. "You didn't have to get me anything"_

_"Well its our 6 month anniversary, I didn't want you to think I had forgotten, and well...what girl doesn't love Tiffany's?" Logan did his best to give her his trademark smile, all the while wishing the girl sitting across from him had brown hair and blue eyes, wishing she was someone who could challenge him and push him, but make him feel safe all at the same time._

_"I thought you'd forgotten" Morgan admitted as she opened the bag, "Logan they are beautiful"_

_"Well I know you said you'd wanted new ear rings and I thought these suited you" Logan sighed, truthfully, Honor had helped him pick them out, she was trying to be supportive of his 'moving on' even if she didn't think Morgan was remotely right for him._

_"I only mentioned that once" Morgan was smiling from ear to ear, thinking that maybe this was a sign he had finally moved on from the girl she had only heard whispers about in social circles, the girl that had torn his heart out. "Do you want to go to that party together tomorrow, the one at Bradson?"_

_"I don't think so" Logan shook his head, "I mean my parents are going, and it'll just be boring. I thought you were going out with the girls?" _

_"Well I guess...I just thought you might like the company" Morgan shrugged._

_Logan didn't want the company, he knew this was Rory's party, he knew the author was Jess Mariano, god he hated Jess. But he knew enough about Rory to know that she was unattached, she had been given guardianship over Paris and Doyle's daughter when they had died in a terrible car accident. More importantly, he knew that she didn't really attend these parties much anymore, so if he had any chance he was not going to let his sort of girlfriend ruin it._

Looking back on it Logan supposed he should have ended things with her earlier, he should have been fair to Morgan, been clear that she was never going to be the one for him, but he had wanted to have a reason to move on, and Colin and Finn wouldn't stop ragging on him. That memory seemed like so many years ago, but in reality it had only been 6 months, and now here he was and he had everything he had ever wanted in life.

As he dried himself off and grabbed his clothes he realized if he wanted this to continue, he probably would need to talk to the other people in her life, to establish what his intentions were, he supposed that was what the goal of having dinner with Richard and Emily was, but he also had to deal with his own parents.

"Hey beautiful" Logan smiled as he kissed Rory on the cheek, causing her to stir, "It's almost 6, I'm going to go do some work. Call me later"

"Sleep" Rory groaned as she rolled back over, never really one for early mornings if she could avoid it.

xxxxxxxxxx

It was colder than Logan had imagined as he drove to the Huntzberger offices in Hartford, thankfully he could work from here instead of going to New York, although he still had an office, and an apartment there.

"Dad" Logan set his briefcase down on his desk as he saw his father sitting in his desk chair, "What's up?"

"You didn't stay at your house last night?" Mitchum questioned his son.

"Look, I appreciate the concern but through most of my teenaged years you had no idea where I was sleeping...I'm almost 30, why the sudden concern?" Logan laughed as Mitchum stood from his chair, allowing Logan to sit.

"You stayed at Rory Gilmore's I assume?" Mitchum ignored the comment.

"Yes Dad, I stayed at Rory's. No kidding your a journalist eh?"

"Logan" Mitchum sighed, "I just think if you and this girl are going to be behaving like this...you aren't college kids anymore"

"Dad did you just _suggest _that I marry Rory Gilmore? The same Rory Gilmore who's dreams you dashed for no reason all those years ago? The Rory Gilmore who Mom and Grandpa tried to drive out of my life?" Logan ran his hands through his messy hair, "Because we are talking about the same girl"

"She has come a long way, and our behaviour back then was unacceptable. But Logan you can't just screw around for the rest of your life, and especially not with a woman who had a child. Do the right thing" Mitchum warned him, "I have a meeting"

"Nice talking Dad" Logan rolled his eyes, he could hardly believe that this was his father telling him to get it together and marry Rory. They had only been back together for 6 months, sure he loved her, and he was falling in love with Ava, fast, but it seemed hillarious to him that the very people who wanted nothing more than Rory and Logan to stay far apart, were now the ones telling him to marry her.

As Logan sat at his desk he gave himself a moment, one last moment to think about how far they had come, and more importantly, the moment he decided that despite everything that had happened over the past 5 years, Rory Gilmore was the love of his life.

_"I can't do this anymore" Logan looked at her as he tossed his keys on the counter._

_"What?" Morgan stood up, she knew she should have gone out, she knew she should have gone to the party, even worse, she knew why Logan hadn't wanted her at the party._

_"You need to go, we can't do this anymore. I can't do this" Logan explained, undoing his way too tight bow tie._

_"You saw her, didn't you?" Morgan called his bluff, "And you thought to yourself 'maybe this will work' Logan it won't work, she broke your heart once, why do you think it would be any different now?"_

_"You don't know her" Logan shook his head, "And really, you want to sit around and hope one day I'll love you? I love her, Morgan, I'm not saying this to hurt you but its true"_

_"Rory Gilmore is not good enough for you" _

_"Do not talk about her" Logan warned, "Get out of this apartment now"_

_"Logan you can't just throw me out like yesterday's trash. I am exactly what you need, I come from a good family, I like you, a lot, and I..."_

_"I don't care!" Logan shouted, "Good family or not, you are not right for me. You are beautiful, and kind, and you will make a perfect wife one day, but unfortunately Morgan, I am not the man for you, and you know you aren't the one for me"_

_"Logan you deserve better" Morgan changed her tune, trying to tell him that he deserved to be treated better than Rory had treated him in the past._

_"And you deserve someone who doesn't close his eyes thinking about someone else" Logan told her honestly, "I'm not saying this to hurt you. You're beautiful, and kind, and truthfully, most guys would consider themselves lucky to have you"_

_"But you aren't most guys" Morgan nodded and stared at the floor._

_"Exactly" Logan nodded._

_"I'll come get my stuff tomorrow while you're at work" Morgan kissed his cheek, it was a lingering kiss, she was hurt knowing that she would never kiss him like that again._

_"You deserve someone who loves you as much as you love them" Logan told her honestly._

Logan wasn't particularly proud of how he had broken up with Morgan, but it had been the right thing to do, the moment he saw Rory at that party, he knew that she was the only person he would ever really love, and he was determined to find out if they could work. Only now, here he was, 6 months later and he finally had everything he had been missing for all these years, opening his locked desk drawer, he pulled out the same blue box he had offered her all those years ago, and he couldn't help but wonder if it was time that he did it again, maybe not immediately, but soon.

"Seriously, Logan, you at least need to get her a new one"

Logan glanced up at the sound of Honor's voice, "Where's my nephew? Or did you drop him off with an army of nannies? Or god forbid, mom?"

"Cute" Honor laughed as she walked into his office, "We are going shopping. Rory isn't the same girl you offered that ring to, and you aren't the same guy. I think maybe Harry Winston is in order"


	21. Chapter 20

a/n: i still own nothing! I really should work on that! This chapter gives us a little bit more insight into Rory while they were apart. Read and Review!

**Chapter 20:**

Rory had been surprised when she woke up and Logan was gone, but if she thought hard enough she could remember him telling her that he was going to work, thankfully, she was still able to work from home, and even more thankfully, Olivia had taken care of Ava that particular morning, so she had peacefully slept until almost 9am.

Rory was relieved that Logan had found the letter she had written him so soon after their breakup, she had tucked it away in an envelope and intended to send it when she wrote it, but then she had to question what good would come of it, so it went in the box.

The years they had been apart had been hard on Rory, for many reasons, including her best friend dying, and taking a child in, but other things had gone wrong. Truthfully she couldn't believe now that she had ever said no to him, and she couldn't even imagine spending a moment of her life with anyone else. Rory had wanted to move on, and moving on with Alex had seemed like a good idea at the time, but anyone could see that they weren't right for each other. She hated equating her life to Katy Perry lyrics, but the song Not Like the Movies was playing in her head, the good thing was however, that Logan was exactly like she had dreamed her life would be.

_"Rory will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" Alex was on bended knee in a restaurant full of people. _

_How could two of the men in her life have ever possibly thought this would be a good idea? More importantly, Rory could forgive Logan, he had never been told a story about what happened to the last boyfriend who had proposed to Rory in public and how he had been received._

_"Alex..." Rory began as she saw the entire restaurant staring at them._

_"Just say yes" Alex prodded her, the ring was pretty, it was big and probably met every quality that was required by the 4 c's or whatever prerequisites that made a diamond perfect. _

_"I..." Rory was looking around for any support in that restaurant and she saw none, "Yes!"_

_"Oh thank god" Alex kissed her passionately as he put the ring on her finger._

_"This is..." Rory looked at the ring, it was too big, it could easily twirl around her ring finger. She hated that she had said yes, she hated that she would probably tell him in a week that the answer was no, because she didn't love him as much as she should. What other choice did she have? She had already broken one man's heart, and she didn't want to do it again - but really? Who proposed in front of a restaurant full of strangers (or a graduation party full of social climbers)?_

Rory shook the memory from her mind as she got out of bed and walked to the kitchen to make herself a much needed cup of coffee. In the days that followed her 'engagement' she had never even told her mother, the only person she had told was Paris, and well, Honor Huntzberger.

She hadn't exactly planned to tell Honor, but they ran into each other at Saks Fifth Ave, and Rory didn't have a choice when she pointedly asked about the ring on her finger.

_"Do you still love my brother?" Honor asked her simply._

_"I'll always love Logan, but he doesn't want to talk to me" Rory sighed as she adjusted the pile of jeans that were weighing on her forearm. _

_"Logan is stubborn, and you didn't hear this from me, but he loves you. He will always love you Rory Gilmore, and truthfully, I think you're what is best for him" Honor told her truthfully._

_Rory laughed, ignoring the comment about Logan, "How have you been?"_

_"I've been good, I have a son" Honor smiled, pulling out her Blackberry to show Rory the pictures, "I never thought I'd be this person who just whips out photos of their kid to everyone they see but he really is _**_so _**_adorable"_

_"I'm sure" Rory laughed as she waited for Honor to pull up the picture, "My friend Paris is the same way with her daughter, Ava" _

_"Here" Honor showed her the screen where a little boy of about 2 was standing with his arms crossed, you could certainly see the Huntzberger in him, the blonde hair and brown eyes, he looked a lot like Logan._

_"He is beautiful" Rory smiled, "What is his name?"_

_"Logan Jonathan Huntzberger Andrews" Honor smiled, "He loves his Uncle"_

_"I'm sure Logan loves him. How did Mitchum take the snub?" Rory asked, knowing the answer._

_"Didn't think of it as a snub" Honor shrugged, "He's waiting for the true Huntzberger heir to be his namesake. So, hate to call your bluff, but what is with the ring?"_

_"Oh...I" Rory began, and for some reason she felt like she could tell Honor the truth, "My boyfriend, Alex, he asked me when we were at dinner, and I couldn't think of a nice way to tell him no, so I said yes"_

_"But you're going to say no, aren't you?" Honor smiled at her, feeling a small amount of pity for Rory, despite the fact that on the outside she had everything._

_"Yes" Rory nodded, "I don't love him, not the way I should if I am going to marry someone"_

_"Not the way you loved Logan" Honor corrected her._

_"I guess" Rory nodded, "What would you do?"_

_"I wouldn't marry someone I didn't love the way they deserved" Honor explained, "And I mean, really, what is with men, and rooms full of people? But I have to go Rory, and don't worry, I won't tell anyone"_

_"Thanks Honor, it was good seeing you"_

Rory didn't have any pride in what she had done, she had known it was wrong, and she had known that Alex didn't deserve to be hurt the way she had hurt him, but at the same time, she was sick of people assuming she was ready for these steps without so much as ever mentioning to her.

Sighing at the memory Rory took a long sip of the coffee she had made before venturing up to her office where she would have the pleasure of reading through the various publications which Mitchum had sent her in order to 'catch her up' in how Huntzberger was working these days.

_"Alex" Rory sighed as she looked up at him from the manuscript she was reading for work._

_"What's up babe?" Alex asked her, "Do you want some wine"_

_"No" Rory shook her head._

_"You aren't wearing your ring?" Alex looked at her with concern, "Have you had it resized?"_

_"No" Rory put the manuscript down and looked up at him, "I need to talk to you"_

_"Rory I told you, we don't need to have a big wedding" Alex smiled, "Whatever you want babe"_

_"I don't want to marry you" Rory blurted it out, she hadn't meant to say it like that but it had just come out faster than she had ever expected._

_"What?" Alex was stunned, he had done everything right, he had gotten her the perfect ring, he had made a grand romantic gesture._

_"I want to want to marry you, Alex" Rory sighed, "But I just...I haven't even told my mom. You proposed, and I haven't told anyone. Doesn't that seem wrong to you?"_

_"So tell your mom?" Alex suggested, clearly missing the most important part of what she was saying._

_"Alex, I don't want to tell my mom...we can't keep doing this"_

_"Rory you just need to try, this could be right. You need to want it" Alex shouted at her, unsure of what to do with his anger._

_"Alex!" Rory screamed at him, "Don't you want the woman you're marrying to want to marry you!? Christ! If you want second best! Fine!"_

He had walked out after that conversation, and after a short phone call about a week later, they had ended things for good, until they had met up at the party in New York.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mommy?" Ava called as she pushed the front door of the house open and looked around, "Mommy?"

"Hi hon" Rory smiled as she walked downstairs, "How was school?"

"Boring" Ava scrunched her nose, "Do I get to see Grandma and Grandpa today?"

"You do" Rory smiled, "And they have a big surprise for you, and then, next week you are missing school and we are going to New York City, just like Uncle Finn promised"

"Really?" Ava grinned as she dropped her backpack at the front door, knowing full well that in a matter of seconds Rory would tell her to put it in the closet where it belonged.

"Ava, you know your bag does not belong there"

"Fine" Ava sighed as she picked it up, "Am I having a sleepover at Grandma and Grandpa's?"

"Yes, so you need to go pick out your favourite jammies and some clothes for tomorrow"

"Alright" Ava smiled as she ran up the stairs.

Moments like this were the best for Rory, she just felt at ease, like for a moment she knew exactly what to do, and how to do it.

"You have 20 minutes until Grandma is here"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I feel like we are back at Yale" Logan glanced up at the massive front doors of the Gilmore house.

"I feel like I'm 16" Chris sighed as he and Lorelai stood behind Logan and Rory. "And about to tell my parents, and my girlfriends parents that I knocked her up"

"No one is admitting to being pregnant here tonight, right?" Lorelai looked at her husband and then at her daughter, "Because then it really is like dejavu, and Emily probably couldn't handle another child out of wedlock"

"No mom, no one is pregnant. What about you, Dad?" Rory looked back at her father as they still had not rung the doorbell.

"We just need to do it" Logan reached for the bell and pushed it.

"No!" Lorelai sighed as she resigned herself to dinner with her parents.

"We're here for Richard and Emily" Chris smiled as the new maid opened the door, "We're the family"

"Oh, please, come in" the maid stepped out of the way to allow them into the home, "May I take your coats? And your coffee, miss?"

"I'm keeping the coffee, take the coat" Lorelai shimmied out of her jacket while trying not to spill coffee all over herself. "Are you new? When did you start? You don't quite have the crows feet that dealing with my mother bestows upon women. You must be new"

"Lor" Chris warned as he heard a door opening.

"I thought I heard something" Richard emerged from his study, "Hello everyone"

"Hi Grandpa" Rory smiled and hugged him, inhaling the familiar scent of his aftershave.

"How are you doing, you look beautiful" Richard smiled as he nodded to the other guests.

"Thank you, I'm good, we're all good. Grandpa, you remember Logan" Rory smiled awkwardly.

"Of course" Richard smiled as he shook Logan's hand, "I played golf with your father last week. How are you Logan?"

"I'm excellent Sir, thank you for having me tonight" Logan nodded, suddenly returning to all of the formalities he had become accustom to when he was first dating Rory.

"Let's go get drinks shall we?" Lorelai began walking towards the living room, "Where is mom?"

"I'm here, sorry, the cook screwed up the roast again. I swear I do not know what I pay these people for? I mean how difficult is it to cook a bloody roast?" Emily rolled her eyes as she joined them in the living room, "What can I get everyone to drink?"

"I'll have a scotch" Chris smiled at Emily.

"Me as well, please" Logan smiled as he sat down, "I was just saying to Mr Gilmore, thank you for having me"

"Oh Logan don't be silly, it's Richard and Emily, you know that. We just hope you stick around this time" Emily laughed as she poured the men their drinks.

"Grandma" Rory began to protest.

"I'm just kidding Rory" Emily laughed, "Do you two ladies want a martini? I'm not a mind reader"

"Yes please, Mom" Lorelai couldn't help but smile. It seemed as though everything was finally as it should be, they were all with the people they needed to be with.

"So how are you kids doing?" Richard smiled as Logan put his arm around Rory's shoulder.

"Great, thank you" Rory smiled as she took the drink from Emily, "Ava is with Paris' parents tonight, I think they said that Doyle's parents were coming for dinner, so that is really nice for them"

"It is so important that Ava know how many people love her" Emily agreed, "It is just so awful what happened to Paris and Doyle"

"I know" Rory sighed, "I just can't believe they are missing all of these things in her life, you know?"

"They aren't by choice" Lorelai took a sip of her drink, "But hey, Ava lucked out"

"I guess" Rory shrugged, "She really loves Finn, he's taking her to the zoo on Tuesday"

"She isn't in school?" Emily looked appalled.

"Well, Frank and Linda want to take her to Europe for 3 weeks, leaving next week, and Finn promised her a trip to the zoo, so we are postponing her birthday party, she will go to New York for the week with Colin, Finn, Logan and I, and then she heads to Europe, and after two weeks in Europe, Logan and I are going to fly to meet them in Paris and hang out for a week or so" Rory explained, "I just think that if theres an age where missing school is ok, this is it"

"I suppose" Emily nodded, "But her schooling is very important Rory, how else will she end up at an Ivy league? Paris would want that"

"I know Grandma" Rory was getting frustrated, she hated being told how to parent, everyone knew she did the best she could.

"So Logan, where are you working these days, son?" Richard diverted the attention.

"For my father, at Huntzberger" Logan explained, "I've been there for a few years now, I am acting VP of marketing and distribution"

"That sounds fancy" Lorelai grinned as she took another long sip of her martini, "I am going to help myself to another"

"Well of course it sounds fancy Lorelai" Emily rolled her eyes, "It is a very important job, your father says you are doing quite well"

"How was your day at work?" Chris asked Logan, trying to keep the two elder Gilmore Girls from bickering all night.

"It was pretty lazy actually" Logan laughed, "My sister came into town, so we did some shopping. I'm hoping if its alright with Rory we can have dinner with her and her husband and my nephew tomorrow"

"Honor is in town?" Rory smiled, "Of course we should do dinner"

"You know what" Lorelai suggested, "You said that Ava is with Frank and Linda all weekend?"

"Yes" Rory nodded.

"Why don't you guys all come to the Dragon Fly? Sookie can make an amazing meal, free nights stay" Lorelai suggested, "It would be fun"

"Lorelai these kids have better things to do than hang out at your inn" Emily rolled her eyes, "I'm sure you've already made some amazing reservations"

"No actually, I think that would be great Lorelai" Logan smiled, "Honor and Josh are always hoping to get away, and if I remember correctly they are having dinner with my parents tonight, so Sookie's cooking might be just what she needs"

"You remember Sookie's cooking?" Lorelai couldn't help but smile.

"It's particularly hard to forget Sookie's cooking" Logan laughed.

"Well boys, dinner will be ready soon, why don't we go out for a cigar?" Chris suggested and stood up, "Richard are they still in the study?"

"Why I think that is a wonderful idea" Richard stood up, "I'll go get them, you go get your coats"

"Love you" Logan whispered into Rory's ear as he kissed her cheek.

All she could do was smile at the moment of affection they shared together while she watched the men in her life walk out towards the poolhouse.

"Well it certainly is cool out here" Richard rubbed his hands together as the boys all took their cigars.

"Agreed" Logan nodded as he lit the cigar and handed the lighter to Chris.

"So" Chris smiled, "Who ever thought this is how it would end up?"

"Well I certainly have hoped" Richard smiled, "This is how it should be"

"I've missed you, both of you, well, all of you. You know the one thing you don't count on when you break up with someone is the fact that you lose their family as well. I've missed that" Logan told them truthfully, "You two were very supportive of me"

"Well you are a brilliant young man" Richard nodded, "We are glad to have you back"

"Thank you" Logan smiled, "I uh...I have something to ask you Chris, well, you as well Richard"

"I figured as much" Chris smiled.

"I would like to marry Rory. I don't know when I'll ask, and I have every intention of speaking to Lorelai about it as well, but I would like to have your blessing" Logan looked at Christopher and then turned to Richard, "You as well, sir. You both mean so much to Rory"

"Of course you have our blessing" Chris smiled, "I would love to have you be a part of the family"

"I feel the same, Logan" Richard nodded, slapping him on the back, "But we should probably get in for dinner before we freeze to death out here. If we're dead, you'll never get to ask her again"


	22. Chapter 21

**a/n: thank you all SO much for the incredibly kind reviews, reading them makes my day a little bit better. Sorry for not updating for the past couple of days, my internet has been shotty. Anyway, we start moving forward in the next couple of chapters, I agree with most of you that Rory isn't ready for a proposal, and I think Logan needs to deal with some of the mucky stuff of parenting, not just the sunshine & roses, so don't get me wrong, this IS fluff, but he isn't going to whip out a ring in the next chapter. It takes time to get there! Anyway, thank you all again! Read and Review!**

**Chapter 21:**

"That felt...normal" Logan smiled as they got back into the car, "Your place or mine?"

"Maybe yours?" Rory shrugged, "I mean, Ava isn't home, so why not change it up a bit"

"Sure" Logan nodded, "We haven't been there in a while"

"You should probably call Honor about tomorrow" Rory suggested, "Did she ever tell you we ran into each other? In New York?"

"You and Hon? No?" Logan looked at her as he drove down the driveway.

"Oh, we were both at Saks" Rory shrugged, "It was right after Alex had proposed to me"

"Alex proposed to you?" Logan was even more shocked.

"I have told you this" Rory laughed, "I swear I have told you"

"I think I would remember my girlfriend telling me she'd been proposed to by another man?" Logan sighed, not completely sure why he was so irrationally upset about this.

"Logan, he proposed, in front of a restaurant full of people, and I said yes. But I only said yes because I felt obligated. I didn't want to hurt him the way I had hurt you" Rory protested, "Anyway, a few days later I ran into Honor in Saks, when I was still 'engaged' and we talked and she asked me if I loved you still, and I told her I would always love you"

"So you broke his heart?"

"Who? Alex?" Rory sighed, "I don't think I broke his heart"

"Well Ace, you're pretty easy to love, so if he thought he was going to marry you, and then suddenly he wasn't, I think it is safe to say you broke his heart" Logan told her, reaching over and putting his hand in hers, "But I guess his loss is my gain"

"He had never even met my friends" Rory admitted, "I wanted to want to love him, but I didn't"

"I know the feeling"

"Morgan?"

"How did you know about her?" Logan gaped as he pulled into the driveway of his own Hartford mansion.

"Logan, as big a city as New York is, we ran in a very small circle. I even met her a couple of times when you were together" Rory laughed.

"Did she ever say anything to you?" Logan sighed, he really didn't like thinking about Morgan.

"Not really" Rory shrugged, "I mean I could always tell she didn't like me, but believe it or not there are a lot of people in New York who don't like me, and only a small fraction of that has to do with you"

"Cute" Logan rolled his eyes, "I'm sorry, if she was rude to you"

"She made it clear that she was in love with someone who didn't love her as much as she loved him, she never really said anything to me, but I think it was pretty obvious" Rory explained.

"I wanted to love her" Logan explained.

"I could tell, I saw you two out a couple of times, but by the time you were dating her, I wasn't really in the city much" Rory told him, "But I think we need to leave the past in the past. Beating it to death isn't going to help, neither or us are going to pretend we didn't date and sleep with other people in the 5 years we were apart, but we don't need to talk about it now, it doesn't help anything"

"I agree, I think we need to think about moving forward" Logan told her as he opened the garage door, "Speaking of moving forward, do you think we both need these giant houses?"

"What do you mean, Logan?" Rory couldn't help but smile, despite the sudden nature of his suggestion.

"Well, I mean, I could rent it out, for a bit, and maybe stay with you?" Logan suggested, he was purposely trying to move their relationship forward, that way he could gauge when he would propose to her again. "I mean, I'm not saying I would sell it and we could shack up, but if we live together and it goes well, maybe in a year or something we could buy a house thats ours, for the three of us. A fresh start so to speak"

"Well... I guess I hadn't really told you, but I mentioned it at dinner, I want to go to Europe in a few weeks, we can spend time with Ava, and the Geller's, and then maybe if that goes well, I don't see why that wouldn't be a good idea" Rory smiled as she stepped out of the car. "We'd need to deal with your car obsession"

"It is hardly an obsession" Logan rolled his eyes.

"One man, four cars?" Rory looked at the garage, "I mean what, are these the ones you take your other girlfriends out in?"

"I knew you liked the Porsche" Logan laughed, "And no, the Range Rover is for when I drive in the winter, the Porsche is for when I take the most beautiful girl in the world out, the Audi is well...very mature and adult of me, and the BMW is fun in the summer"

"Did you really just try to justify your cars to me? Like any of that makes it normal?" Rory laughed as she walked into the house, "And I do love the Porsche"

"Come on, like you couldn't buy every single one of these twice over and then still have millions to roll around in once my Dad has paid up" Logan laughed as he set his keys down in the entrance. "But really, who cares. All the cars, all the houses, all these things" he looked around him, "They don't matter unless you have someone you love, or in my case, two someones I love to share them with"

"That is sweet" Rory grinned, Logan always had a way with words.

"So we'll see after Europe then?" Logan grinned once more as he wrapped his arms around her.

"If Europe goes well, I don't see a single reason why you should not live with Ava and I" Rory smiled, "Now Mr Huntzberger, I would love a glass of wine"

"Red or white, beautiful?"

"White please" Rory smiled as she sat down on the ultra modern sectional that separated the kitchen from the living room.

"I think you are buzzing" Logan nodded to her purse as he poured the wine and got himself a scotch.

"Crap" Rory groaned as she ran to her phone, her heart immediately dropping as she saw it was the Geller's who had called, even if she didn't blame anyone for the accident, she always had a moment of panic when they called. "I just need to call them back" Rory shouted as she dialed the number frantically.

"Mommy!" Ava giggled into the phone as Rory breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"Hey baby, what's going on? Are you having fun?" Rory smiled into the phone.

"Yes" Ava told her happily, "Grandma just said I should call and say goodnight"

"That is very sweet Ava, sweet dreams, I love you"

"Night mommy, I love you too"

Rory couldn't help but smile as she walked back into the kitchen to see Logan grinning at her.

"That sounded like it was probably adorable" he laughed.

"It was" Rory nodded, "She just wanted to say goodnight to me"

"She's going to be ok" Logan told her as he handed her the glass of wine, "You are doing great"

"Me?" Rory laughed, "What about you, Mr. I'm-Going-To-Save-The-Day-With-Cupcakes?"

"That was just spur of the moment" Logan shrugged, "I like cupcakes, you like cupcakes, I figured Ava was probably genetically engineered to like cupcakes, it was a safe bet"

"It was perfect" Rory told him as she took a sip of her wine, "This is good, where's it from?"

"New Zealand" Logan told her, "Your an amazing mother Rory, don't ever doubt that"

"Do you want kids?" Rory asked him suddenly, "I mean kids of your own? If you stick with me you're getting a kid whether you want one or not"

"I don't know if I want kids" Logan told her, immediately seeing her demeanor sink slightly, "But I know that I want you to have my kids. With anyone else, I'm not completely convinced it would be a great idea. But with you? Ace I would have a soccer team with you"

"I don't know that a soccer team is the best bet" Rory laughed, "I mean we aren't very athletic"

"You're not athletic, Gilmore. I am athletic" Logan smiled, "So how many do you want?"

"I don't know, 10 years ago I would have laughed and said zero. Then probably suggested that you get your head checked" Rory smiled, "But now, seeing Ava, even when she was a baby, I think I'd like two kids of my own, and then I already have Ava, so I think three max?"

"That sounds perfect" Logan told her as he sat down on the couch, waiting for her to join him, "I think that those kids would hit the jackpot"

"Yes, with your money and my good looks" Rory laughed as she relaxed into his arms.

"What do you mean? I think Ace, what you meant to say was my good looks, and your money" Logan laughed and kissed her temple, "I want us to grow old together"

"No botox" Rory smiled as she sipped her wine once more, "Are you going to call Honor?"

"I texted her, she said they were going to come by tonight too, so we'll run it by her then" Logan explained, "Poor Josh probably got eaten alive by gramps"

"Your Dad was really nice to me" Rory smiled, "Honestly, it kind of freaked me out, but he was...nice"

"He and I were talking about you at work this morning" Logan smiled, "He said I need to not screw it up this time"

"Well he's right, because it really was you who dropped the ball last time" Rory couldn't help but laugh, she felt so comfortable where she was, the only thing she was missing was Ava, but she knew Ava was safe, and loved, and she couldn't ask for anything more.

"Would you want a girl or a boy?" Logan asked her.

"I don't know" Rory shrugged, "I mean I won't get as cliche as to say that I wouldn't care so long as he or she was healthy, but I mean, the idea of a little Logan Huntzberger running around is probably the cutest thing I could ever imagine, even if in 18 years he would be a complete and utter man whore"

"Hon already has a little Logan Huntzberger running around, the thing is, mini-me-Huntzberger would be terrifying. I mean all things being equal, if he were anything like me, he _would _be a man whore, but then after a few years of man whoring, he would meet the most amazing woman in the world, and she would change him and he would become the man his parents always knew he could be" Logan told her, only half serious, "I just want them to have all the good things that you have, all the amazing qualities that I fell in love with"

"And what qualities are those?" Rory mused as she set her wine glass on the table and looked up at him, "Just what about me made you fall in love"

"The way you weren't afraid to call my bull shit, ever" Logan told her truthfully, "I mean we had barely met and you were already calling me out on how I treated Marty"

"Well you were rude to him, for no reason" Rory shrugged, "I mean, I get that you came from privilege and I'm not saying I didn't too, but no one is beneath you"

"And I know that" Logan nodded, "But just how fearless you were calling my shit, it was amazing and such a relief. I lived a life, hell, I still live a life where people are too afraid to tell me no, and so sometimes, I guess my outlook isn't all that realistic, but with you - I always know you're telling me the truth"

"Who knew in that moment I hated you _so _much, that is what you would peg as the beginning of us"

"Well, your laugh, it was pretty easy to fall in love with, but I also loved the way you were just you" Logan told her, putting his arm around her stomach.

"Who else would I be?"

"No, I mean, you didn't care that I was Mitchum Huntzberger's son because of the wealth, you cared because you had an interest in my family business...and trust me, no one ever has an interest in my family business" Logan explained, "And then at that man meat party your grandparents set up, you didn't care about how much money was in a room, you were just you. And you never stopped being you no matter where we were, what we were doing, how much money was involved or who was with us, I always know that when I see Rory Gilmore, the girl I talked to will be the same in Stars Hollow, or Hartford, or New York City, or Paris, or Beijing..."

"I get it" Rory smiled, "I think it was that ridiculous sausage fest that made me fall in love with you, or at least it planted the seeds"

"How?" Logan couldn't help but laugh, "Was it Finn's passion of the Christ?"

"No" Rory laughed at the memory, "It was the way even after Dean smashed my heart into a million little pieces, I knew you wanted me to be safe"

"He was a jerk. Have you seen him since then?" Logan groaned, he hated how Dean had treated Rory, cheating on his wife with her, dumping her in front of a group of strangers at her grandparents house of all places.

"A few times" Rory shrugged, "We were young, and I don't know, if I hadn't experienced that, maybe I wouldn't have been ready to love you"

"And what did you love about me?" Logan asked her with a smirk on his face, wondering what kind adjectives she was going to use to describe him.

"You know how to walk into a room, and that confidence, well, at times it pisses me off, it always has, but you don't take shit from anyone" Rory told him, "And I love that if you know a bottle of wine that you think I'll love too, you aren't afraid to order for me and the way you take charge...well, it's hot"

"You think I'm hot?" Logan laughed.

"Yes Logan" Rory blushed, "I think you're hot. Now what are you, 12? Anyway, I also love the way you have so much passion"

"I do not have passion, unless you consider what I'm going to do to you later tonight..." Logan winked.

"Logan!" Rory cried, "The way you loved working in London, and the way you loved your business meetings, _that _is the passion I am talking about"

"Uncle Logan!"

Both Rory and Logan were brought out of their thoughts by the little boys voice, causing them to turn around and see Honor, Josh and their son, Logan walking into the kitchen.

"Used my key" Honor shrugged, "Hey baby brother"

"Hon" Logan smiled as he stood up and hugged her, "I thought you were calling first"

"What, and interrupt this precious moment?" Honor laughed as she hugged Rory as well, "It is so good to see you"

"It's great to see you too Honor" Rory smiled, "Hi Josh"

"Hey Rory" Josh smiled, "It's good to have another non- Huntzberger in the house"

"I can imagine" Rory laughed, "And this must be Logan"

"Hi" the little boy with tousled blonde hair smiled as he stood behind Logan's legs.

"My name is Rory" she kneeled down in front of him, "And I have a little girl who is just a little bit younger than you, her name is Ava"

"Uncle Logan" the littlest Logan tugged on Logan's shirt.

"What's up buddy?" Logan smiled as he lifted him up, "Did you have a fun night with Grandma and Grandpa?"

Rory smiled, she could hardly imagine Shira and Mitchum being the best grandparents in the world, but who knew, Mitchum had been surprising her a lot lately.

"Can I get you two a drink?" she asked Honor and Josh.

"Well isn't this domestic" Honor laughed, "I'll take a glass if wine, whatever is open"

"A beer, please" Josh smiled.

"So where is your little one?" Honor asked her, knowing the details of how Ava had come to be, Logan had filled her in shortly after they had begun dating again.

"She is with her grandparents" Rory explained as she brought them each their drink, "I like to make sure she gets time with Paris' parents, and Doyle's parents, even though Doyle's parents are normally only around at holidays, but Frank and Linda are so present in her life. It really is amazing"

"That is good, especially considering how much she has been through" Honor nodded, "I mean, I just couldn't imagine what you've been through, and what she's been through"

"It's been tough, there are times when it is heartbreaking and impossible, but my best friend asked me to take care of her, how could I say no?" Rory admitted.

"You're an amazing person Rory Gilmore, and your friend knew that" Honor smiled as she sipped her wine, "So what are we doing tomorrow?"

"Well, my mom runs an inn in Stars Hollow, and she suggested we go for the night, have a fancy meal, drink, spend the night" Rory shrugged, "If you guys want, I mean"

"Well maybe we can leave the little guy here with his grandparents, and then we can have a nice adult evening" Honor nodded, "What do you think, Josh?"

"Do you mean my parents, or your parents. I'm not sure if he can take much more Huntzberger" Josh told her, "I mean tonight was..."

"What did they do?" Logan laughed as he still held his nephew.

"They were just Mitchum and Shira, although, they are very excited that the two of you have reconnected" Honor looked from Logan to Rory, "Apparently Shira has decided you are no longer a social climber"

"How lucky for me" Rory laughed, "Does she know your father gave me a job?"

"She does" Honor nodded, "I don't know, they've had their ups and downs for a while, and I think that she realizes that you'll be independent. I mean, I am not one to support my mother but in her own way she wants what is best for us, and she was afraid that Logan would never find someone who wanted him for him. Maybe when he finally found you, she was afraid he would get hurt..."

"With good reason" Logan laughed, "This girl broke my heart into a million pieces"

"Shut up" Rory kissed his cheek gently while little Logan squirmed around to avoid the adult moment.

"Honestly though, Shira and Mitchum have calmed down, one might even believe they like each other now" Josh explained, "So even though I need a vicodin by the time I'm done dinner, it has gotten better"


	23. Chapter 22

a/n: I still don't own anything. Thank you all for the kind reviews! And for my American readers, happy thanksgiving. Read & Review :)

**Chapter 22**

"Finn we did not need a limo to go to the city, we all have cars, Logan practically has a fleet" Rory rolled her eyes as she saw the stretch limo pulling up to her house.

"Darling, who wants to drive, or park, or do anything else with a car in New York, plus, we can pay this lovely man, I think his name is Pascal, to do it for us" Finn laughed, "Where is the little princess?"

"She is upstairs making sure she looks good enough for you, can you please go get her?" Rory laughed as she began walking her bags towards the limo.

"Of course" Finn nodded as he walked into the house, "Boys, it's time to go" he shouted towards the kitchen where Colin and Logan were waiting, "Ava!"

"I'm not ready!" Ava shouted at him from her room.

"Well I am coming to get you darling and if you aren't ready then you might just have to stay home" Finn warned her.

"No!" Ava sighed.

"What is wrong darling?" Finn walked into her bedroom and smiled his trademark smile at her.

"I don't know if I want the purple shirt or the orange shirt" Ava sighed.

"Darling, I don't think those will fit you" Finn looked at the shirts.

"Not for me Uncle Finn, for Effie" Ava rolled her eyes, "She needs to pack too"

"Of course" Finn nodded, "For Effie, well angel, why don't we just go bonkers and pack both of them? That way if Effie wants to change, she's all set"

"You always know what to do Uncle Finn" Ava smiled as she shoved the two shirts into her backpack.

"Come on, love" Finn grinned as he picked her up, "Your birthday surprise awaits you"

"Crisis averted?" Logan laughed as he saw them coming down the stairs.

"Uncle Finn is so smart"

"I can assure you babe, no one has ever accused him of that before" Logan told her, "But we need to go"

"Where's mommy?" Ava asked them both.

"Waiting for us with Uncle Colin, you know mummy, she's always early" Finn laughed, "But you, you darling are always fashionably late"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Logan I didn't think we were doing any business on this trip" Rory glared as she watched Logan slip his cellphone into his pocket.

"Logan's in trouble" Ava teased.

"No honey, Logan is not in trouble" Rory smiled, "I just want Logan to not work so much"

"I'm not working, I'm just firming up our dinner plans" Logan explained.

"What dinner plans, mate?" Finn looked at him.

"Well, not for you guys" Logan laughed, "But Rory and I are going to have dinner, with my parents at their apartment"

"We are?" Rory glared at him, "Logan"

"Ace" he smiled at her, "I'm sorry"

"You better be" Rory groaned.

"Why do you call Mommy Ace?" Ava asked, breaking up their conversation.

"Well, when I first met mommy, she worked at a newspaper" Logan explained.

"So did my other Mommy and Daddy, its where they met. Mommy tells me the story at bedtime" Ava smiled.

"Well it was the same paper" Logan told her, "Anyway, I met mommy at the paper, and sometimes when you have a really good reporter, you call them Ace, and she is a really good reporter, so that is why I call her Ace"

"Can I call you Ace, mommy?" Ava asked her.

"Honey you can call me whatever you want" Rory laughed, "You know that"

"Ace" Ava nodded with a slight giggle.

"If thats what you want" Rory shrugged, "So Colin, Finn tells me you will be having a lady friend meet up with us?"

"Finn" Colin rolled his eyes and glared at his friend.

"Well its true mate, you said Shannon was meeting us, and that maybe she is the one" Finn shrugged, "We just want you to be happy"

"Shannon?" Rory couldn't help but laugh.

"Seriously man?" Logan laughed as well, "That is...well, is she nice?"

"Yes" Colin defended himself, "One dinner, would that really kill you guys, be nice for one dinner"

"Well, I have been bamboozled by a Huntzberger dinner, so I'm going to be on team Colin for this one" Rory told them, "And Finn, be nice, just as we would be nice if you met the redhead of your dreams"

"We are not having dinner with her" Colin rolled his eyes, "I am having dinner with her. If that goes well, maybe we can have dinner together at some point"

"When do we go to the zoo" Ava crossed her arms, noticing that the adults were all making plans, talking about things, none of which included her.

"Well Ava" Logan smiled, "We go to the zoo tomorrow afternoon, but tonight, we are going to have such a fun night. Tonight we are going to a store called FAO Schwarz, and you get to pick out all sorts of toys and play games"

"What else does it have in it?" Ava asked.

"Just toys" Logan smiled.

"JUST TOYS?" the excitement was clear in Ava's voice.

"Just toys" Logan nodded, "But, if we go there, you're going to have to rest now, because after we are getting ice cream sundae's"

"Mommy!?" Ava looked to her mother, almost like she was too excited about what was happening.

"Hey, this is your week baby" Rory smiled, "Anything you want. But you do need to eat vegetables at dinner"

"Deal" Ava nodded as though she had been negotiating.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Mommy it's like a palace" Ava looked around the apartment.

"You are a little bit right" Rory nodded as she looked at Logan with astonishment.

"I never said I had a little apartment in the city, Ace" Logan kissed her cheek, "So I was thinking Ava, you can pick a room, and then maybe I can have someone paint it whatever colour you want and that can be your room"

"Really?" Ava's eyes lit up at the idea.

"How many bedrooms are in this _gargantuan _penthouse, Logan?" Rory asked him, "Seriously how have we never even discussed the GIANT place in the city?"

"8 bedrooms" Logan told her, "It's bigger than my place in Hartford"

"No kidding" Rory sighed, "This is nuts"

"Well would you rather go stay at the Plaza? At the end of the week we can have a bill at the end of like $15,000 for all of us? This is easier, we eat, we cook, the maid cleans, we can relax" Logan sighed, "Come on Ror, don't make this something it isn't"

"I'm not" Rory told her, "I just...I'm surprised"

"I should tell you now that I have a place in Newport as well" Logan mumbled.

"We will discuss this later, Huntzberger" Rory sighed, "In the meantime, it seems you 3 boys have really put a lot into planning this week for her. Thank you"

"We love her Ace, probably more than we love you" Logan laughed, "Come on, the boys will be up soon, I'll show you around"

"So this is just the guest house to the giant house? Is that it? How much more is there to show?" Rory laughed, "Should I get a bottle of water because it's practically like running a marathon, or what?"

"Shut up" Logan laughed, "This is the kitchen"

"How pedestrian, I think you could have fit four ovens in here, two is just so mediocre" Rory was still laughing, "I think it'll be more fun if we just look around and I will find things. Like my daughter" Rory looked around, "Ava, babe, where are you"

"Over here" Ava shouted from down a hall, "Mommy I found my room"

"You know she could have just dibsed your master bedroom, right?" Rory shook her head as she followed the sound of Ava's voice.

"She didn't, its on the other side of the apartment, and upstairs" Logan laughed.

"Of course there's another wing, and an upstairs. If this is what your apartment is like in the city, what is your parents like?" Rory wasn't completely sure she wanted the answer to that question.

"Do you really think you want the answer to that?" Logan asked her as he pointed to the room where he knew they would find Ava.

"Hey darling" Rory smiled as she went into the room, it had floor to ceiling windows and the most amazing views of New York City and white furniture from floor to ceiling, a queen sized bed with a padded headboard. "This is it?"

"It's like a princess room" Ava smiled, "But I want to change the blankets"

"What colour do you want?" Logan smiled as he walked over to her.

"Pink" Ava told him as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Pink it is, really bright?"

"Yes" Ava nodded.

"Well" Logan picked her up and kissed her forehead, "You should see your bathroom, and your closet"

"Really?" Rory rolled her eyes.

"Yes Ace" Logan laughed. "Come on, you have a big bath tub with jets and you can have bubbles"

"My bath at home doesn't have jets" Ava pouted.

"You're right, but honey you need to say thank you to Logan, this is very nice of him" Rory told her daughter.

"Thank you Logan" Ava smiled, "Can I get a jewelry box too?"

"Of course" Logan smiled, "We can go get just about anything for in here, and I think Uncle Finn will be excited to take you out too"

"I have something special to go in the box" Ava told him quietly.

"Oh yeah? Will you tell me?"

"My Mommy's rings" Ava whispered into his ear, "My Grandma said I could have them once I had somewhere safe to keep them, and this is safe"

"You're right" Logan nodded and whispered back to her, "You are always safe with me"

xxxxxxxxxx

"Alright Princess, lets go" Finn picked her up, "Time for the toy store"

"Really?" Ava's eyes lit up, "And then we get the ice cream?"

"Yes" Finn smiled, "Mummy and Logan are downstairs already"

"Uncle Finn" Ava looked at him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Why yes my lady?" Finn looked at her.

"Thank you" Ava whispered.

"No darling" Finn kissed the side of her head, "Thank you"

"For what?" Ava was confused.

"You darling, taught me how to love someone" Finn told her, "And Uncle Colin, and Logan and I love you so very very much"

"Uncle Finn, _everyone_ knows how to love. My mommy, she loves me even though she hasn't always been my mommy" Ava shook her head, not understanding the meaning of what Finn was saying.

They all drove in relative silence to FAO Schwarz, Ava was busy taking in the scenes and crowds around her when they pulled up at the toy store.

"Come on honey, I'm going to carry you" Rory told her, not wanting to have to worry about her while they pushed through the crowds of tourists to get in.

"No" Ava pouted and shook her head.

"Babe there are so many people out there, I just want you to be safe" Rory sighed.

"Logan can carry me?" Ava suggested.

"Ask Logan, nicely" Rory agreed as she stepped out of the limo and waited for them.

"Logan will you carry me?" Ava smiled sweetly at him.

"Sure" Logan smiled as Colin and Finn stepped out of the limo, he followed them out and then reached in and grabbed Ava, resting her on his hip, "Good?"

"mhm" Ava nodded as she put her head on his shoulder, suddenly shy due to the crowds of people around them, she hadn't really experienced New York before, especially not given the amount of people.

"Alright, lets go" Logan smiled as he walked in with her into the doors, "Hey Ror, wait up" he called after her after they were all inside.

"Wow" Ava looked up at the store, amazed by its sheer size as well as the amount of toys in it, "I get to pick one?"

"You" Logan whispered in her ear, "Get to pick whatever you want"

Rory smiled as she watched Logan whispered into Ava's ear, causing her to erupt into a fit of laughter and a huge smile spread across her face. She hadn't been sure what their life would be like once Logan started using his Huntzberger connections, but she knew that the personal shopper that was following them around, and the fact that the store seemed remarkably empty likely came from those connections. She was also sure that Logan had promised to spend a certain amount in order to reduce the amount of customers inside the store for them.

"I want that!" Ava pointed at the Barbie dream house in front of her, it was the 2 story beach front house, "Is that ok?"

"Of course" Logan nodded at the associate who was following them around, "Do you need more Barbies to go with it?"

"I can have Barbies too?!" Ava exclaimed.

"Yes, you can have Barbies too" Logan laughed, "And do you want this for your room at the apartment, or for at home with Mom?"

"Here" Ava told him as he put her down, allowing her to pick out some dolls on her own.

xxxxx

The experience of being dragged around a toy store with a child was entirely new to Logan, and as he looked at the massive receipt, he could barely believe that a child could pick out $3500 in toys, but he also knew he had promised her everything and he wouldn't give the moment of joy up for anything, so the bill was simply the price to pay.

"Did you have fun?" Logan asked her as they sat at his kitchen island, eating ice cream sundae's from the bar that had been prepared.

"Yes" Ava grinned as she put more sprinkles on her ice cream, "I thought we were going out for ice cream?"

"Well doll, after all that shopping we thought it might be fun to do here, and this way we can watch movies" Finn told her.

"I think I just heard Uncle Finn volunteer to watch The Lion King, and Cinderella" Rory grinned.

"Really Uncle Finn?!" Ava couldn't hold back her excitement.

"I suppose" Finn rolled his eyes, "I guess mummy and Logan get the night off?"

"Good, they're old" Ava giggled, "You're more fun"


	24. Chapter 23

a/n: Well, as much as I would love to make Ava constantly perfect, she unfortunately is not, and that comes out a bit in the next few chapters. We will also see more of Ava wondering why her parents aren't still around. Thank you all for the reviews, please keep them coming! You guys usually keep me wanting to write more!

**Chapter 23**

"Alright babe, it's time for the zoo" Rory walked into the bedroom which Ava had claimed as her own. Much to Rory's shock Ava was already up and dressed, staring out the windows at Central Park in front of her, "Everything ok?"

"I'm excited" Ava turned to Rory with a smile.

"I'm glad, you need to thank everyone, they've been very, very generous with you this week" Rory told her.

"When do Grandma and Grandpa come get me?" Ava asked, referring to the trip to Europe they were leaving for.

"Well they will come on Thursday, and then you leave from the airport here" Rory explained, "So today is Tuesday, so we have all day today, and all day tomorrow, and then they come at lunch time"

"Can I talk to you from my trip?" Ava asked her as they began walking towards the kitchen.

"Well because you are going all the way across the ocean, it won't be the same time as it is here, but you can call whenever, or I'm sure Grandma can help you with an e-mail" Rory told her, "But if you ever need me, you call, I promise to have my phone on"

"Can I have ice cream for breakfast?" Ava asked her suddenly.

"No" Rory laughed and shook her head.

"Why?" Ava folded her arms over her chest and whined.

"Ava we do not whine in this house" Rory sighed, "And you need to have a proper breakfast, maybe we can have ice cream after dinner"

"I want ice cream now!" Ava shouted.

"Ava that is enough" Rory warned her, "You know why you can't have ice cream for breakfast"

"I WANT ICE CREAM!" Ava screamed.

"Ava you have until I count to three to calm down and apologize otherwise we are not going to the zoo, you will stay in your room all day" Rory warned her.

"It's not your house! You can't say that!" Ava shouted, clearly defying Rory.

"One..." Rory began, "...two"

"No!" Ava shouted as she turned around and ran back to the bedroom.

"I've never seen her act like that" Logan looked at her from the kitchen.

"It isn't often, but it happens" Rory sighed.

"So you just took away the zoo?" Logan handed her a cup of coffee, "Finn is going to be heartbroken"

"You know" Rory looked at him and took a sip of her coffee, "The hardest thing about being a parent is that I do not want to take the zoo away from her, but I've said it, and I need to stick to it, even if it breaks my heart"

"Well what are we going to do today then?" Logan asked her.

"Well we will have to break the news to Finn"

"Why don't we see if we can go tomorrow? Make today a lazy day, after all, we do have dinner with my parents tonight" Logan suggested.

"I suppose, I'll go talk to her" Rory set her coffee on the counter and walked back towards Ava's room, knocking on the door softly she could hear Ava crying on the other side of the door, "Ava"

"No!" Ava mumbled as she heard the door opening anyway.

"Ava" Rory said again as she walked over to the bed and sat down next to her, "What's going on?"

"I want ice cream!" Ava's bottom lip was quivering as she spoke.

"Honey I don't think this is about ice cream" Rory told her as she lifted Ava onto her lap.

"I don't understand" Ava told her quietly.

"What don't you understand?" Rory asked her rubbing small circles on her back.

"Why I don't have my Mommy and Daddy anymore"

Rory took a deep breath in, she knew that usually these outbursts had something to do with Paris and Doyle, and each time Rory found herself explaining something that had happened in the past.

"You have me" Rory tried to lighten the mood, "And I love you"

"It's not the same" Ava cried, her body heaving as she tried to regain her composure as Rory held her close.

"I know" Rory admitted, "And I wish that I was still just Aunt Rory, but honey, Mommy and Daddy got hurt in a car accident, and the doctors tried so hard to save them, but they went to heaven to be with God"

"But what about me? Why did they leave me?"

"They didn't want to baby" Rory told her, trying to keep herself from crying, "They wanted you to have an amazing life and that is why you're with me. I'm doing my best, and Grandma and Grandpa love you so much"

"Everyone else has their first Mommy and Daddy"

"I know Ava" Rory finally let a few tears drip down her cheeks, "If I could change this, if I could trade places with them baby, I would. I would do anything for you to not be hurting, but I can't fix this no matter how hard I try"

"It's not fair" Ava sniffed, being a child she wasn't completely sure the reason for her outburst, but she just knew she was sad. She also knew that making Rory sad didn't help the situation, so in that moment Ava was a frustrated confusion of sadness and anger.

"I know" Rory agreed, "But this is our life Ava, and like it or not, we have each other" Rory told her softly, "I love you so much, and that will never change"

"Can I go play with Logan?" Ava asked her.

"He's in the kitchen, you can go ask him. We will try the zoo tomorrow"

xxxxxxx

By the time Rory had composed herself and walked out of the bedroom she saw Logan sitting on the floor with his legs spread in front of him, and she could barely believe her eyes.

Logan Elias Huntzberger was playing with Barbies, not just a Barbie, but an entire Barbie dreamhouse was set up and he was playing Ken, to Ava's Barbie.

"I uh..." Rory smiled as she saw that Ava was happy for a moment, "I think I'm going to go do some shopping, if you don't mind?"

"Hold on a sec Ava" Logan stood up and walked towards Rory, "You ok?"

"I'm fine, she just needs some space" Rory sighed, "So retail therapy might help a little bit. I think Lucy is in town so maybe she and I can grab lunch"

"Here" Logan reached into his pocket for his wallet.

"Logan" Rory rolled her eyes, "I can buy my own stuff"

"I know you can, but I want to, plus, I kind of ordered this for you" he explained as he handed her the American Express Black card.

"Logan" Rory laughed, "This is extreme, my own Black card?"

"Well it says Rory Gilmore on it, doesn't it?" Logan smiled, "Go crazy, Ace, you deserve it"

"Thank you" she smiled as she kissed him gently, "Call me if you need anything"

"We'll be ok" Logan nodded as he watched Rory walk towards the door, allowing him to return to his place on the floor, "So where were we?" he smiled at Ava.

"Dr. Ken was checking out the puppy" Ava explained.

"Of course" Logan nodded picking up the doll, "Well Barbie, Penny looks good...I think she just needs more walks"

"Thank you Dr. Ken" Ava giggled as they played together, "I'm hungry"

"You didn't have breakfast" Logan smirked, "What do you want for lunch? And you better believe it isn't going to be an ice cream sundae"

"Can we have sandwhiches?" Ava suggested.

"That I can do" Logan laughed as he stood back up, "You gonna come help?"

"Ok" Ava nodded as she stood up and took his hand, "Mommy always cuts my crusts off"

"Well I guess I will be doing the same" Logan told her, "What kind of sandwhich do you want?" he asked as he picked her up and set her on the island.

"Do you have peanut butter" Ava asked him.

"I do" Logan nodded as he took the bread out of the pantry, "Do you like jelly with it too? Or honey?"

Ava simply made a face as he made the suggestion, he couldn't help but laugh at how weird her eating habits were.

"Well, I have mine with honey" he explained as he put the bread on the counter and began spreading peanut butter on it.

"I'll try it" Ava whispered.

"Sounds good, and if you don't like it, I can make another" Logan told her as he took the honey from the cupboard as well.

"Why do you have two houses?" Ava asked him as he began cutting the crust off her sandwhich.

"Well" Logan began as he searched for the appropriate answer, "I have lots of money, so I have different houses so that if I have to work, I can stay at them"

"How many do you have?" Ava asked.

"I have 3 houses" Logan told her, "One in Hartford, near Grandma Emily's house, and this one, and then I have a house in California"

"Is that where it's always sunny?" Ava asked him.

"Yes" Logan laughed as he cut her sandwhich in four and put it on a plate, "Do you want milk, or water to drink?"

"Milk please" Ava told him as she inspected the sandwhich, "Thank you"

"Anytime" Logan smiled.

"Do you love Mommy?"

"I do love your mommy" Logan smiled as he took a bite of his sandwhich, "Is the sandwhich good?"

Ava simply nodded as her mouth was full, "Do you love me?" she asked as she swallowed her bite.

"I do" Logan nodded, "You're pretty hard not to love, Uncle Finn warned me of that"

"Will you be my Daddy?" Ava asked him simply.

"Honey" Logan sighed, "If you want me to be your Daddy, we can talk to Mom about it, but that is a really important job, and I never want you to feel like you have to have one, because whether you have a Daddy or not, we all love you so much" even if he wouldn't straight out admit to her that he was thrilled that she had asked, he had to remain sensible, he knew Rory would kill him if she came home and suddenly Ava was calling him 'Daddy'.

"So if Mommy says its okay, then you say its okay?" Ava asked him.

"I think so" Logan kissed the top of her head, "Now, what would you think if I asked Mommy to marry me?"

"Right now?" Ava gaped.

"Well she isn't here right now, but I was thinking of asking when we come see you on your trip, but maybe later too" Logan smiled as he pulled the ring box out of his pocket, "Do you want to see the ring?"

"Yes" Ava smiled and nodded her head quickly.

The ring, to say the least was stunning, it was a Harry Winston creation, a 3 carat cushion cut, surrounded by micropave diamonds and an eternity band, it was big, but it was also classy and he hoped that Rory would love it.

"It's so pretty" Ava grinned as she reached forward to touch it.

"Do you think Mom will like it?" Logan asked her as he set the box on the counter, allowing her to take a closer look at it.

"I want one" Ava giggled as she put the ring onto her thumb where it still slid around loosely.

"When you're older kiddo, a man will fall madly in love with you and ask you to marry him, and if he loves you as much as I love you, and as much as I love your Mom, then the ring won't even matter a little bit" Logan grinned, "Can I put it away now?"

"Mommy will love it"

"Remember babe, this is a secret, you cannot tell Mommy" Logan gave her a look.

"It's not a secret" Ava shook her head, "It's a surprise"

xxxxxxxx

Rory was aimlessly roaming the ladies department of Bergdorf Goodman, she wasn't really sure of what she was looking for but she was hoping to get a few outfits for their trip, maybe an appropriate dress for dinner with the Huntzberger's that evening, but more so, for a few hours at least she needed to focus on herself. One of the things she had underestimated when she was thrust into the role of mommy was how little time she would have to think about her wants and needs. It wasn't that she resented taking care of Ava, but Paris had 9 months to prepare for the arrival of Ava, Rory simply had days.

_"Mom, mom you need to answer the phone. I know you're home mom, call me, now!" Rory shouted into the phone as she heard her mothers answering machine. Rory was driving like a maniac on her way out of New York and on her way to Hartford._

_She couldn't even focus on the road ahead of her, she still heard that phonecall playing in her ears, the one where Linda Geller had called to let her know that Doyle and Paris had been in a car accident. They had died instantly, and Rory had soon found out that Ava had not been with them, and she now had to go see a social worker, something about emergency contacts, and custody of Ava. _

_"Mom hi" Rory answered in a panic as she heard her phone vibrate._

_"What's up babe? Sounded urgent" Lorelai mused as she noticed her dead ends and made a mental note to get a haircut._

_"Mom it's Paris and Doyle, they died" Rory blurted, "And I have to go pick up Ava, she's with social services, who leaves a kid with social services? She'll probably need therapy for life"_

_"Honey rewind" Lorelai nearly dropped the phone, "Paris and Doyle are dead?"_

_"They were coming home from a party in New York, Paris told me about it a few days ago, and I laughed because it was so not a Paris party. The car, it was hit, I just...Mom she's gone" Rory finally began to cry._

_"I'll meet you at my parents house" Lorelai told her, "I'll leave now, just stay strong honey"_

By the time Rory had gotten to her grandparents house to meet her mother, she was carrying with her a frightened little girl who loved her Aunty Rory but didn't understand why her parents weren't picking her up.

Everyone had immediately worried about Ava, and rightly so, but Rory never got a chance to mourn her friends, and she certainly had to stop living her carefree, fun life that she had become accustom to in New York City. Within a few days of the news, Rory had bought a house in Hartford and put Paris and Doyle's house on the market, she had gotten out of the lease on her apartment in New York, thankfully her landlord was sympathetic to the situation at hand, and then Rory found herself living in Hartford, with a kid, and no best friend.

Rory sighed thinking back at how quickly everything had changed, she quickly set her sites however on a white dress that was on a mannequin. It was a little too short for dinner with the Huntzberger's, but that was almost what she liked about it, the dress was white and had a v-neck, it was by designer J Mendel, and cost way more than it was worth, but Rory found herself in love with it quickly. All she needed now was a pair of shoes to match, it had been a long time since she had found herself face to face with Shira Huntzberger, but she wasn't about to be outdone. Sure Mitchum had been kind to her recently, but she still wasn't sure about Shira.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Well if that doesn't look like therapy, it certainly looks like a workout for that new card" Logan smiled as Rory exited the elevator and dropped her bags in the foyer.

"How is she?" Rory sighed and gave him a weak smile, "Thank you, by the way"

"She's napping, but she's good" Logan told her, "We played Barbies, and had lunch, and then we picked out the shade of pink she wants on the walls, and we went to this store and picked out new bedding and stuff for her"

"Sounds busy" Rory nodded, "Where are Colin and Finn?"

"They are in the man room" Logan laughed.

"The what?" Rory was confused, "You know how creepy that sounds, right?"

"It's just got a pool table, and tv and every gaming thing imaginable, its our man cave" Logan shrugged.

"And they are watching my daughter tonight?" Rory rolled her eyes.

"I want to talk to you about her" Logan began before she cut him off immediately.

"I thought you said that everything was fine?"

"It was" Logan laughed, "Calm down, Ace. She just, she asked me to be her Daddy"

"Logan I'm so sorry" Rory sighed, "I think its the kids at school, you know? They all have a Mom and a Dad, and she just has me, and then Uncles, and grandparents, its not the same, you know?"

"I do" Logan nodded, "I think my nanny paid more attention to me growing up than my parents did. But anyway, I told her that if it was okay with you...it was okay with me"

"You are alright with her calling you Dad?" Rory was slightly shocked.

"Well, I mean, its hard because I don't have any intention of not being in her life, but I don't want to lead her on either" Logan continued, "So that brings me to something else"

"What more could there possibly be?" Rory wasn't trying to be exasperated but it came out in her voice.

"Ace, I'm sorry, but she was looking up at me with those eyes and I didn't have it in me to break her heart" Logan explained.

"I know" Rory nodded, "She can be pretty persuasive"

"Like mother like daughter" Logan laughed, "You know how to get straight to a man's heart with just the flutter of your eyelashes"


	25. Chapter 24

a/n: i still don't own anything. Thank you all for the kind reviews. please keep them coming :)

**Chapter 24:**

"Are you ready?" Logan asked as he sat with Finn and Ava waiting for Rory to get dressed.

"Almost!" Rory shouted as she fought with her hair, trying to get it to hold a curl. She was thrilled with the dress and the matching black pumps she was wearing.

"Women" Logan shook his head.

"Women" Ava agreed with him, causing the men to laugh as she refocused her attention to the television.

"So Mom and I are going to be late tonight" Logan told Ava.

"Why?"

"Well we are having dinner with my mom and dad, so we have to see them" Logan explained, "Like we do with Grandma and Grandpa sometimes"

"Do your mom and dad live here?" Ava asked as she stared at the television.

"Ava you know to look at people while you're talking" Logan told her, feeling slightly paternal towards her.

"Fine" Ava turned her attention to him, "Do your mom and dad live here?"

"Yes they do" Logan nodded, "Thank you"

"Alright" Rory emerged into the living room, "I'm ready"

"You look beautiful Mommy" Ava smiled up at Rory, "You have princess shoes"

"I do have princess shoes" Rory laughed, "Thank you Ava, that was very sweet of you"

"Ace" Logan stood and walked towards her, he kissed her chastely on the lips, "You look amazing"

"Thank you" Rory blushed as she put her arms around his neck.

"I swear if we didn't have this dinner" Logan whispered into her ear, "We wouldn't be leaving the bedroom"

"Logan" Rory laughed as she turned to Finn and Ava, "Love you babe, we'll be back after bedtime, so be good for Uncle Finn"

"Bye!" Ava smiled at them.

"Finn, call if you need anything"

"Will do, love" Finn nodded to them, "Don't let Shira get you down!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Of course we need a key to the elevator" Rory laughed as they stepped into the private elevator.

"Ace, you need a key to my elevator" Logan pointed out, "But, before we get up there" he leaned down and kissed her gently.

Rory smiled into his lips as she put her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

"Ror" Logan pulled away to catch his breath as they continued up the elevator.

"Logan" Rory kissed him again, pressing her body against his.

"Your dress is short" Logan noted as he kissed below her ear.

"I thought you'd like it" Rory flirted with him.

"I absolutely love it" Logan laughed, "But I am supposed to get through dinner without taking it off of you" he winked as he kissed her quickly one more time before the elevator came to a halt, "Here we are"

"Logan, Rory" Shira was waiting for them as the elevator door opened.

"Mom" Logan smiled as they pulled away from each other, "You look great"

"Thank you son" Shira kissed his cheek as he came towards her, "Rory, you look gorgeous, that dress is amazing"

"Thank you Mrs. Huntzberger" Rory kissed her cheek.

"Oh Rory, honey, you know to call me Shira" Shira smiled, "Come in, Mitchum is just in the kitchen"

"What is dad doing in the kitchen?" Logan asked as he put his hand on the small of Rory's back.

"Making dinner, Logan" Shira laughed, "Don't sound so shocked"

"Mom, I don't think Dad has ever made dinner...as in, ever" Logan laughed.

"Rory, what can I get you to drink?" Shira asked as Rory took a seat.

"Gin and tonic?" Rory smiled, "Please"

"Of course, dear. Logan, what can I get for you?"

"A scotch please" Logan told her, "I'm going to see how dad is doing in the kitchen"

"Well tell him to hurry out" Shira smiled, "I'll take Rory on the grand tour"

"That would be great. It's beautiful here" Rory smiled at the massive living room which had a dining room attached to it, this apartment was much more open concept than their home in Hartford, but it was just as traditionally decorated.

"Well come then" Shira smiled, "This is obviously the living and dining room, but through here" she walked towards the doors, "This is the best part, the most amazing views"

"Wow" Rory breathed as she stepped outside, hearing Shira close the door behind her, "It is beautiful"

"We love it here" Shira smiled, "As busy as it is, I guess we are just so far up, that it feels like we're in heaven"

Rory had to admit, she was shocked by how kind Shira was being towards her, she wasn't completely sure how to deal with the kindness that Shira was showing her.

"Rory" Shira looked at her, "I want to apologize"

"What for?" Rory asked her incredulously, as though she didn't know what Shira was talking about.

"All those years ago, we treated you terribly, and we should have been kind to you" Shira told her, "We should have welcomed you into our family and our behaviour was awful. I hope that if you decide to continue on with Logan that we can all move on from what has happened in the past"

"Well, I think that we should all just move forward" Rory nodded, "But I appreciate the apology"

"Well, come then" Shira walked to the door, "The closet upstairs is just to die for"

"I can imagine" Rory laughed as she followed Shira through the incredible rooms in the apartment, she was surprised to see that a room was decorated for Logan, Honor's son, and it was oddly child friendly. From everything Rory had heard about Logan and Honor's childhood, it had very little to do with actual child like behaviour.

"And here we have the boys, in the kitchen" Shira smiled as they walked into the huge kitchen, "Mitchum, come, you are being rude"

"Rory" Mitchum boomed as he pushed a roast into the oven, "You look beautiful"

"Thank you Mitchum" Rory smiled as he kissed her cheek, "It smells amazing in here"

"Oh well, I hope you like pork, I'm just whipping up my mothers favourite recipe"

"Well, I am sure it will be great" Rory smiled, "Shira just finished giving me the tour, it is a beautiful apartment"

"Thank you" Mitchum smiled, "It's not as modern as Logan's place in the city, but we love it here. Our own little piece of heaven"

Rory smiled as they all moved back to the living room.

"Can I get you another drink, Ace?" Logan asked as he refilled his own scotch.

"Yes please" Rory nodded as she handed him her drink, "Thank you"

"When do you start at HPG, Rory?" Shira asked, "Mitchum is just so excited to have you as part of the team"

"In the new year, January 2 and I am all yours" Rory told her, "I am so lucky that I can spend some time at home, we're going to Europe, it will really be great"

"Well, you take the time you need because we cannot wait to have you on the team" Mitchum told her, "I think that the editor at large position is one that will really help everyone, it'll keep everyone fresh"

"And I'm sure the editors at the papers will be thrilled about it" Rory laughed, "Having me show up and change things"

"You'll give it a fresh face, Ace" Logan kissed her cheek, "This job is perfect for you"

"I just hope that everyone gets along, I can only imagine how difficult it would be to have some stranger come take over random editions of your paper, via webcam no loess" Rory explained, "I know I can do it, I just hope I can make some good relationships in the workplace too"

"Trust me Rory, they'll love you" Mitchum told her.

xxxxxxxx

"That was bizarre" Rory looked at Logan as they rode down in the elevator.

"What was?" Logan laughed.

"They were...nice" Rory smiled, "I mean, Shira Huntzberger was nice to me. She apologized to me for before"

"Wow" Logan laughed, "Well, I told you, they've mellowed over the past couple of years"

"I know" Rory nodded, "I just didn't really believe it"

"Well that is just hurtful, Ace, when have I lied to you before?" Logan laughed as the elevator opened and he put his hand on the small of her back.

"I wonder how Finn did with Ava" Rory smiled as they walked through the lobby and to the car.

"I'm sure he did great, which is terrifying" Logan told her as the driver opened the door to let them in, "Do you want to go home, or do you want to go grab a drink, or do you want to go for a walk? What do you want to do, Ace?"

"Can we go to the Carlyle?" Rory asked, she used to go every week, but since Paris' death she had only been back once to close her tab.

"What is there?" Logan asked as Pascal began driving towards the hotel.

"Paris and I used to go for drinks at the bar there" Rory explained, "I just...haven't been back and it used to be so much fun"

xxxxxxx

"It looks the same" Rory smiled as they walked in and took a seat at a small table, surprised by how busy the bar was.

"Well at least we didn't have to wait"

"The name Huntzberger typically does that" Rory laughed as she saw a familiar server walking towards them.

"Ms Gilmore!" the server smiled as he reached the table, "It has been...years"

"Yes it has" Rory laughed, "How are you Steven?"

"I'm wonderful" the server, Steven smiled as they caught up.

"This is my boyfriend, we're in town for the week and I thought we'd come here" Rory explained.

"Your boyfriend is a Huntzberger?" Steven wiggled his eyebrows at her, clearly they had a close relationship otherwise he wouldn't be discussing this with a client, but Rory had spent years drinking at least once a week at this bar and had grown close with some of the staff.

"How are you, man? I'm Logan" Logan extended his hand to him, "Very nice to meet you"

"And a gentleman!" Steven laughed, "Anyway, what can I get you two to drink?"

"Ladies first, Ace" Logan smiled at Rory.

"I will have the spiced cranberry margarita" Rory put the menu in front of her.

"I'll have a scotch please, whatever your best single malt is" Logan smiled as the waiter nodded and disappeared, "So you used to go here with Paris?"

"It was our girls night when we came here, we loved it" Rory nodded as she inhaled the familiar scent in the room.

_"Paris, we don't need to come to a bar while you're pregnant" Rory laughed as Paris took a sip of her gingerale._

_"Gilmore! This is our tradition, the tradition isn't going to change just because I'm pregnant, and its not going to change when I have this little rugrat" Paris exclaimed as she had done several times since they had met up that evening, "I have self control, I don't need booze to have a good time"_

_"Ok!" Rory laughed and took a sip of her own martini, "But if you ever just want to stay in, just let me know"_

_"I will" Paris nodded, "But I like this, no Doyle, no Alex, no drama"_

_"Is he getting to be less of a germaphobe or will he still not let you touch doorknobs?" Rory laughed._

_"He's still nuts" Paris laughed, "Yesterday, I was going into Starbucks and he Lysol wiped the skim milk jug, the people around us thought he was nuts"_

_"Well..." Rory looked at her._

_"Ok, fine he was nuts, but he's just trying to protect the baby, and that is kind of adorable" Paris smiled._

"Penny for your thoughts, Ace?" Logan brought her out of her daze.

"I was just thinking" Rory smiled, "About how Paris and I used to come here, even when she was pregnant, she never wanted to miss girls night"

"Well, Paris was nothing if not a stickler for her appointments" Logan smiled, "She was lucky to have you"

"We were lucky to have each other, she, she helped me get over you, when I was on the campaign trail, she made it easy" Rory admitted.

"How?" Logan laughed.

"She kept everything Huntzberger away from me, I actually, somehow, was on the invite list to your parents annual Christmas gala the year after we broke up" Rory laughed, "And Paris made sure I never saw the invite, it actually wasn't until after she died that I found it in her study, tucked away"

"So Paris stole your mail?" Logan smirked, "She was a great friend"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well you two certainly were out late" Finn commented as they walked back into the apartment just after midnight.

"Sorry" Rory smiled weakly, "How was your night playing Uncle Finn?"

"It was great" Finn told her, "We had pizza for dinner, and watched movies"

"Well that sounds perfect, is she asleep?" Rory laughed as she set her purse on the counter.

"She's been out for a couple of hours, although she did her damndest to fight it" Finn explained, "How was dinner?"

"It was good" Logan smiled as he undid his tie and they took a seat on the couch.

"Well, Reporter Girl, you look hot" Finn laughed as Rory sat down as well, "I mean smoking freakin hot"

"Easy now, Finn" Logan laughed and put his arm around Rory, "But he is right Ace, you look amazing"

"Thank you" Rory blushed, "I think the dress is...too short, and too low cut?"

"Neither!" Finn laughed as he stood up, "It's hot. Now what do you want to drink?"

"Finn, are you offering me a drink in my own home?" Logan laughed.

"Yes mate, is that a problem?" Finn laughed as he poured his own scotch.

"I'll have a scotch" Logan shook his head as he kissed Rory's temple.

"I'll take one too, please!" Rory told him as she relaxed into Logan's embrace, "Tonight was good" she whispered so only he could hear her.

"Well they were on their best behaviour" Logan told her as Finn returned with the drinks, "So what time did you tell Ava we would leave tomorrow"

"10am" Finn told them.

"Finn, you know you aren't normally up before noon, right?" Rory laughed as she took a sip of her drink.

"Well, that little angel has a way of bringing me to my knees. Could you imagine if I ever had one of my own? Bloody hell, I'd be screwed!"

"Well Finn, for all you know, you already have a soccer team floating around somewhere" Rory told him seriously.

"That's not funny, love" Finn smirked, "Colin should be back soon, from his mysterious date"

"Be nice" Rory warned them both.

"Ace, us, not nice? To our dear friend Colin?" Logan put his hand on his chest for dramatic effect, "I am hurt"

"Shut up, buster" Rory laughed, setting her drink down on the coffee table, "But, it is late, and if she is going to the zoo at 10, she will be up by 7, which means I am going to bed"


	26. Chapter 25

a/n: i still don't own anything, and thank you all again for the amazing reviews, i am going to try to get some serious writing done this weekend!

**Chapter 25**

"MOMMY!" Ava screamed as she shook Rory's shoulder.

"What is it babe?" Rory sighed as she sat up and rubbed her eyes, smirking when she noticed how unfazed Logan was by the noise beside him.

"We get to go to the zoo! Come on! Get up!" Ava had a smile on her face that stretched from ear to ear.

"Honey, it's 6:30, we don't leave for the zoo until 10" Rory sighed as she got out of bed and pulled an old Yale sweater she had brought with her over her head.

"Oh" Ava sighed, "Do I have to go back to bed?"

"No" Rory shook her head as she lifted her up, "I'll get you breakfast, and then we can read some books"

"Can we have eggs?" Ava asked her.

"Pardon?" Rory was surprised considering Ava had always hated eggs, when Paris had tried to feed them to her it nearly ended in a food fight each and every time.

"I want eggs" Ava shrugged.

"Then eggs it is" Rory smiled, walking down the stairs to the kitchen, "Yikes this place is huge, did you get lost finding me?"

"No" Ava shook her head proudly, "Logan showed me yesterday"

"Of course he did" Rory laughed and set Ava on the counter, "Did you and Logan have fun yesterday?"

"Yes" Ava nodded as Rory opened the fridge.

"Orange juice or chocolate milk?"

"Chocolate milk please" Ava told her.

"Alright" Rory smiled as she poured a small glass for Ava while she made herself a cup of coffee, "Logan said you asked if he would be your Daddy?" Rory wasn't completely sure if bringing this up with Ava was the best idea, but she knew they needed to talk about it, and obviously Ava felt she was missing something so it became necessary for Rory to discuss it with her. Even if Ava was a child, Rory did her best to consider what she wanted when making decisions, and sometimes that meant having serious conversations with her, despite her age.

"Are you mad?" Ava asked timidly.

"No honey, I'm not mad" Rory kissed her cheek as she began looking through the cupboards for a mixing bowl, "I just think we need to talk about this"

"All the kids at school have a Mommy and a Daddy" Ava explained as she took a sip of her chocolate milk.

"I understand honey, you need to remember that even though you can't see your Mommy and Daddy, that doesn't mean that you don't have them" Rory explained as she cracked and egg into the bowl, "But its important to make sure that you have people in your life who are going to be around for a long, long time, that is more important than just picking a Dad"

"Isn't Logan going to be around for a long time?" Ava asked her sweetly.

"Yes, honey, Logan is going to be around for a long time" Rory smiled as she put the eggs into the frying pan.

"So why don't you want Logan to be my Daddy?" Ava sighed.

"Honey, I'm not saying that Logan can't be your Daddy, I'm saying that maybe we should give it a little bit more time? Logan and I are going to come see you in Europe in a couple of weeks, and after that, maybe we can talk about this again?" Rory suggested.

"So you're not saying no?" Ava sighed, Rory could hear the sadness in her voice, but Rory just wasn't sure how this was going to work after the initial 'fun' of being a father had worn off.

"I'm not saying no" Rory assured her as she stirred the eggs in the spatula, "Do you want toast?"

"No thank you" Ava shook her head as Rory turned to face her.

"You know everything is going to be alright, right?" Rory asked her as she kissed her head, "I promise you, we are always going to be ok"

"I know" Ava nodded.

"Good" Rory smiled as she returned to the stove, "Breakfast is ready"

"Thank you, mom" Ava smiled as Rory put the eggs onto her plate.

"Eat up sweetie, I'm going to take a quick shower, so after your done eating, just leave the plate and then you can either play with some toys, or read a book" Rory told her.

"No tv?"

"Not this early honey, you can watch some tv when we get back from the zoo" Rory told her, "Now eat up"

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey babe" Logan smiled as he saw Rory walk back into the bedroom.

"Hey, I didn't know you were up" Rory smiled as she kissed him gently.

"You're up early" Logan grinned as he pulled her down onto the bed with him.

"Ava got up, she came in here, screaming, you didn't even move a muscle" Rory told him as she rested her body on top of his, inhaling his scent.

"Ahhh" Logan laughed, "Well, you know I need my beauty sleep"

"Well these puffy eye lids would tend to agree" Rory rubbed below his eyes gently, "But if you'll excuse me, I need to shower"

"And what if I don't excuse you?" Logan laughed and wrapped his arms tightly around her, "Stay in bed, Ace"

"Logan" Rory laughed, "I would love to stay in bed, but I told Ava I was showering and then coming down. There is only so long she can entertain herself for"

"So don't shower" Logan kissed her neck, "She'll never know"

"Logan" Rory laughed, not moving away from his embrace.

"Fine, I'll shower with you" Logan rolled Rory off of him and he stood up, "I mean, we need to save water"

"Ever the humanitarian" Rory laughed as she stood up, "Logan Huntzberger, what are you doing to me?"

"Do you really need the details" Logan laughed as he stood up and threw Rory over his shoulder, walking into the washroom as she laughed in his ear, "I love you, Ace"

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Who's following us mommy?" Ava asked as she looked down from her spot perched on Finn's shoulder.

"No one important honey" Rory rolled her eyes and looked back at the paparazzi who had been following them since they left Logan's apartment that morning, "Colin do you have something you need to tell me?"

"Well...I might have left out the part about what her last name was" Colin admitted as he put his sunglasses back on, "She's Shannon Richards, like...the super model"

"You've got to be kidding me?" Logan nearly spat out his coffee, "Finn please tell me you heard that"

"Mommy look at the penguins!" Ava giggled as Logan stood beside Finn.

"They are so cute" Rory laughed as she took Ava from Finn's shoulders, "Come with me for a bit?"

"Ok" Ava nodded as she held on to Rory's hand, "I want a penguin!"

"Honey we don't have the room for a penguin" Rory told her as she took a photo of the aquarium, "If you stand up against the pole, I'll take a picture though"

"Ok" Ava nodded as she took a few steps back, allowing Rory to capture the photo, "But Mom, we have a pool, why can't the penguins fit in the pool?"

"Well, because if the penguins were in it, you couldn't go swimming in the summertime, and penguins need colder water than the pool, so they can't live in the pool"

"Oh" Ava nodded, "Can we just look at them for 5 more minutes?"

"Of course" Rory smiled and held Ava's hands as they watched the penguins swim.

"Seriously, you went on a date with a super model?" Logan laughed at Colin as he watched Rory and Ava out of the corner of his eye.

"Well, yes, I mean, she's a great person, and she happens to be a model" Colin shrugged, "And I think once they realized I was here with a Huntzberger, like in the city, I mean, I...well, we became a bit of a story"

"Great" Logan sighed, "You know Rory is going to kill me? I mean, it has been years since I was tabloid fodder, now it will all happen again"

"Logan, mate, you don't know they're going to start following you around" Finn told him.

"Really Finn? Perpetual bachelor, Logan Huntzberger who has been inconspicuously MIA for the last 6 months, reappears on the scene with a girl _and _a kid?" Logan rolled his eyes as he too put his aviator glasses on.

"Well when you put it like that..." Finn chuckled, "Well, what if Colin has found his true love, isn't it worth it then?"

"Logan!" Ava shouted, interrupting their conversation.

"Yes kiddo?" Logan smiled as he walked over to his girls, "What is up?"

"Can Uncle Finn take a picture of you, and mommy and me, in front of the penguins?" Ava asked him sweetly, "Mommy says we can't take the penguins home"

"She's probably right" Logan smiled as he took the camera from Rory and nodded for Finn to come take the photo.

"Fine" Ava laughed, "Up, please" she looked at Logan.

"Of course" Logan complied as he leaned down and picked her, wrapping his free arm around Rory's face as Finn took a moment to capture a few photos.

"Work it, Ava" Finn laughed as Ava made silly faces towards him.

Taking a moment, Logan turned to Rory, kissing her softly on the cheek, "I love you", he whispered into her ear.

"I love you too Logan" Rory smiled as she looked towards him and away from the camera.

"Why don't we move on to the tigers" Colin suggested, "And then I think its time for a snack"

"Can we go to Logan's for snack?" Ava asked him.

"Are you all done with the zoo?" Rory was a little bit surprised at her suggestion as Logan carried her along the walkway.

"I'm tired" Ava admitted.

"Alright" Rory nodded, "Tomorrow you leave with Grandma and Grandpa, so maybe we can just stay in and be lazy, watch movies, eat junk food?"

"How long will I go on the airplane for?" Ava asked, she had gone on planes often when she was younger, with Paris and Doyle, but she didn't really remember any of it, and she had only been on a plane with Rory once, to fly to Vancouver with Chris and Lorelai.

"It is going to be a long flight, about 10 hours" Rory explained, "But because you are so lucky to be going with Grandma and Grandpa, you get a special chair that you can lay all the way down in and that way you can sleep"

"Can I bring my movies?" Ava asked.

"Honey, we packed before we came here, remember? I can put some movies on my ipad and give it to Grandma for you, if you want?" Rory sighed, they had gone over the movie issue before leaving Hartford, and Ava had not wanted to bring any with her. Rory was very much against children using Ipads and Ipods and computers, but unfortunately she thought this might be necessary. When she lived in New York City, she could tell that a lot of the kids in her building, and even on the street, spent more time with a cellphone or an Ipad than they ever did with their parents, Rory made a point to keep that from happening to Ava.

"Ok" Ava nodded, "And when are you coming?"

"I will be there in 2 Friday's" Rory told her, "Come on, we can talk about this later, for now, we need to see the tigers!"

"Ok" Ava agreed as they held hands until Ava stopped suddenly and turned around, she glared at the paparazzi who had been following them all day, "WHY ARE YOU FOLLOWING US!?" she screamed in a way that only a child could.

"Ava" Rory sighed as she picked her up and walked a few brisk paces ahead while Logan ventured to try to reason with the paparazzi.

"Why are they here?" Ava began to cry, having her second meltdown of the trip.

"Well honey, Uncle Colin is friends with a lady who is very famous" Rory began as she looked towards Colin with a slight amount of annoyance, "And so these people are following us because they want to learn about Uncle Colin"

"So why don't they just ask?" Ava huffed.

"That is a good question honey" Rory told her, "But we are going to have fun anyway"

"Why can Logan talk to them if they are here for Uncle Colin?" Ava asked as she saw Logan having a rather animated conversation with the men who had been watching them on and off all morning.

"Because, Logan's Dad and Logan own a lot of newspapers, so sometimes people like to know what Logan is doing" Rory sighed, realizing that knowing what Logan was doing now also included knowing what Rory was doing, and by extension, what Ava was doing. "It's ok honey"

xxxxxxxxxx

While Rory tried to calm Ava down about the situation at hand, Logan hoped that he would have some luck with the men who had been following them.

"Look guys, we're just trying to have a fun day" Logan gave them his trademark smile.

"We're just doing our job, man" one of the three men shrugged, he was wearing cheap sunglasses and a dark hoodie.

"Ok, well, let me know, who are you here following?"

"You" the second man shrugged, "Heard you were back in town and suddenly a family man"

"Guys" Logan groaned, "Please lay off, just for a bit, I will get you a good shot later, but right now, theres a kid, who's scared. Please just leave us alone"

"Can't do that buddy" the first photographer shrugged, proving that the entire conversation was useless.

"Guys, I'm going to try this once more even though I have a pretty good idea of what the response is going to be, so listen close. Just give us a head start, before my kid has a meltdown of epic proportions, please just give us a little break"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You called her _your _kid, to a man with a camera? That apparently you didn't realize was a video camera, and ROLLING as you spoke to them?" Rory was somewhere between furious and amused as she looked at the TMZ link that her mother had e-mailed to her, with the kind subject heading of: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH HA!

"Rory" Logan sighed, "I tried to stop them, and I slipped, I mean, what was I supposed to call her, 'my girlfriends kid?'"

"I know" Rory smiled, "It's just...I guess I was aware of the press when we were dating before, but they had been pretty chill"

"I know, but apparently the combination of Colin's new girlfriend, and you and I suddenly being in the City with a kid, they had to get a story" Logan shrugged, "Anyway, I'm sorry"

"You tried" Rory nodded, "At least Ava is leaving tomorrow so she doesn't have to worry about it, and it isn't something we'll have to deal with in Hartford, just when we come to the city and if we ever go to that place of yours in California"

"Well do you two want to go to that place of mine, in California?" Logan grinned.

"Not now, thats too much jet setting. Maybe over summer vacation or something" Rory suggested, "Ava needs to stay in school until June after this trip"

"Does she like school, like you and Paris did?" Logan asked her.

"Well, she likes reading and learning, I'm not completely convinced she loves school yet though. She feels different, and not in a good way" Rory explained, "I mean its scary for her"

"Mom?" Ava poked her head into the living room.

"Yes Ava?" Rory smiled as Ava ran towards her and sat on the couch.

"I looked at all my stuff" Ava explained, after they had gotten home from the zoo, Rory had sent her to check all of the things she had packed and make sure she hadn't forgotten anything important. Even though Rory had already done the task 3 times, she wanted Ava to feel responsible for her own packing.

"Do you have everything?" Rory asked her.

"Do I need to bring soap?"

"No baby, hotels have soap" Rory smiled, "So you're all set then?"

"I'm going to Paris!" Ava giggled with excitement, not fully knowing what she was so excited about, but all of the adults seemed to be excited by the notion of her going there, so she had decided she would also be excited. "I love you, Mommy"

"I love you too, angel" Rory smiled as she hugged her close, feeling a sense of sadness at the idea that she would be going away.


	27. Chapter 26

a/n: I still don't own Gilmore Girls. This chapter we see a little bit more of Ava's attitude, and I really love the Logan/Ava interaction :)

**Chapter 26**

"I cannot believe you are cooking, kitten" Finn laughed as he, Logan, Colin and Ava all sat at the island, watching Rory as she chopped tomatoes.

"It cannot be that big of a surprise" Rory rolled her eyes and continued chopping, "I mean its just tacos"

"I think I saw you cook twice, in all of those years" Colin took a sip of his drink.

"Mommy cooks all the time at home" Ava looked at the men and shook her head, "She is the _best _cook"

"Darling I think you need to get out more" Finn laughed, "But if you say it's that good, I am willing to give it a shot"

"Uncle Finn, don't be silly, why do you think Mommy can't cook?"

"Well, Logan, Uncle Colin and I knew her for a long time, and she never so much as cooked noodles" Finn explained, "Although, Logan tells me that once she made a salad"

"Thank you Ava, at least you stand up for me" Rory laughed as she put the diced tomatoes in the ramekin and put it onto the island, "Do you need another drink?"

"Yes please, doll" Finn smirked, knowing the question was not directed at him.

"Finn" Rory laughed.

"I would like more water please" Ava smiled as she held her glass up for Rory to fill.

"You have such good manners" Rory smiled as she filled the glass with water and returned it to its spot, "Do you think that you can grate the cheese for dinner?"

"I love grating cheese!" Ava smiled, "Logan can you help me?"

"You need help grating cheese?" Logan was clearly perplexed at how this could be a two person job, and his forehead was creased showing his confusion, until he saw Rory glaring at him, "I mean, of course you do. I'd love to help, I'll grab the grater"

"Thank you, Logan" Rory smiled as he brushed against her when he walked to get the grater from the cupboard.

"Maybe Uncle Finn can find the tortillas in the cupboard?" Ava suggested.

"They are already out" Rory explained, "but that was a really good idea, thank you for trying to help"

"Where's the cheese?" Ava asked as Logan put the grater down in front of her with a bowl.

"Right here" Rory passed her the cheese as she stirred the ground beef as it cooked, "Are you excited for tacos?"

"I love tacos" Ava smiled.

"Me too kiddo" Logan smiled as he watched Ava grate the cheese carefully so that she didn't catch her fingers in the grater.

"What's that noise?" Ava asked as she heard a cellphone vibrating on the counter.

"Oh, that is mine" Logan grabbed his phone, "I'll just be a second" he explained as he walked to the living room. "Huntzberger"

"Who's calling?" Ava asked, "It's dinner time"

"Well doll, Logan has a very important job, so sometimes he gets calls at all hours and he has to answer them because that is his work" Finn explained.

"Oh" Ava nodded as she hopped off of the chair and walked towards Logan.

"No, I said fax it to me. Dammit, what don't you people get about _not coming into the office _it means you can fax, or e-mail, or conference call, but I am not fucking coming in!" Logan lowered his voice as he spoke into the phone.

"Fuck" Ava repeated from behind him, causing all of the adults to look at her.

"Shit" Logan mumbled, "I have to go" he told the man on the phone before shoving it in his pocket and walking towards Ava, "Honey, you can't say that word"

"But you said it" Ava looked at him simply.

"I know, and it is a very grown up word, that I shouldn't have said. But little girls and boys should never ever say it" Logan tried to explain as he could feel Rory glaring at him.

"Why can grown ups say it if kids can't?" Ava asked him, not willing to buy his explanation.

"Because..." Logan couldn't come up with a reason except for because I said so.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!" Ava giggled.

"Ava McAllister that is enough!" Logan warned her, "You do not say that again, do you understand me?"

"You can't tell me what to do" Ava crossed her arms over her chest.

"Ava I am asking you not to use that word, please promise me you won't do that anymore" Logan warned her again, "Otherwise you are going to have to spend the night in your room with no tv"

"Mommy!" Ava screamed as she ran towards Rory.

"Honey" Rory sighed as she picked her up.

"Rory" Logan looked at her, hoping for some support.

"Ava you cannot use that word, Logan shouldn't have said it either, but you do not get to say that" Rory told her, "And you do have to listen to Logan"

"No!" Ava shook her head.

"Yes you do, and you keep telling me that you want Logan to be your Daddy, and I told you we could talk about that, but you are going to have to listen to Logan if you want him to be your Daddy. So what's it going to be? Are you going to apologize to Logan, or are you going to spend the night in your room?" Rory asked her.

"I'm sorry Logan" Ava mumbled in a voice that was barely audible.

"Ava" Rory warned her, "Be polite"

"I'm sorry" Ava glared at Logan but spoke in a louder voice so he could hear the apology.

"Thank you Ava" Logan gave her a half smile, he had rarely seen her upset, much less upset with him, "I'm sorry for using that word"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So dinner was good" Colin smiled, despite the fact that Ava was probably the angriest he had ever seen her.

"Why don't we do the clean up?" Finn suggested, "You going to help me Ava?"

"Of course Uncle Finn" Ava smiled sweetly, no matter how mad she was, she loved her Uncle Finn.

"Thank you princess" Finn smiled and kissed her forehead, "Come on, lets leave Mummy and Logan to talk. You too Colin"

"Of course" Colin smiled as he stood up and began clearing dishes from the table, "Why don't you two go talk in the study?"

"Sure" Logan nodded as he stood up, bringing his glass of scotch with him, "Ace?"

"I'll be right there" Rory nodded, she was still less than impressed that Logan had sworn in front of Ava, but her reaction had been much worse than she had really expected.

"Are you mad at me?" Ava asked as Rory walked over to her.

"A little bit" Rory nodded, "You were rude, and you know not to be rude like that"

"I know" Ava nodded.

"So I think you need to really think hard because if you want Logan to be around for a long time, you need to listen to each other, and sometimes that means you have to listen to him, even if you don't want to" Rory explained, "Logan shouldn't have used that word, but when he asked you not to, you should have stopped"

"I know" Ava nodded.

"So why didn't you listen?" Rory asked her, trying to give Ava the chance to explain herself in order to fully understand how she was feeling about the situation.

"Because" Ava shrugged.

"You need to come up with a better reason than that" Rory smirked as she kissed her forehead, "Now go help the boys, I'll be back in a few minutes" Rory told her as she walked down the hall towards Logan's office, "Hey"

"Hey yourself" Logan sighed, "That...sucked"

"Welcome to parenting" Rory laughed, "It's not always fun"

"No kidding" Logan agreed, "I'm sorry I swore in front of her"

"I know you didn't mean to, but the fact of the matter is you always need to be aware of what you are saying when you are around a little kid" Rory told him.

"I know that Ror, but I left the room, I did't expect her to follow me" Logan tried to explain.

"Logan" Rory walked towards him and put her hands on his shoulder, "This is not that big a deal, but if you are going to be around her forever, you need to be okay with being the bad guy. I could see on your face how much you hated yelling at her, but unfortunately sometimes kids need to have a firm hand and that means doing things you don't love doing"

"I know" Logan nodded as he looked at the space between them.

"Logan" Rory kissed him gently.

"mhm?" Logan barely kissed her back.

"It's going to be fine" she kissed him again, hoping he would give her access to his mouth.

"Ror" Logan sighed and pulled his head back.

"Logan come on" Rory threw her hands up in exasperation.

"What you want to have sex on the desk?" Logan looked at her, "I just got in a fight with a little kid"

"Logan, listen to me" Rory laughed, "That is going to happen, maybe not a lot, but frequently, and you need to be okay with it. Because yes, I told you that you need to get along with Ava, but you also need to have sex with me if you're planning on sticking around, and that means even if you and Ava are fighting"

"I know" Logan laughed, "I just...all I can see is her standing there with her arms crossed at her chest. It's so heartbreaking"

"She's a heartbreaker" Rory agreed, "But that is just Ava, and we are stuck with her, and really, I think its more like she is stuck with us, because I know I am so lucky to have her in my life"

"You're right" Logan nodded and kissed her gently. "But no sex, not now. We can have sex fort he next 2 weeks straight"

"You're right, now lets go back out there because after tonight, she is gone for 2 weeks, and I think I might go crazy without her" Rory smiled as she took Logan's hand, "You're doing great"

"I don't know about great, but I'm trying, and I have fallen in love with her" Logan smirked.

"That is my Logan Huntzberger, never one for monogamy" Rory laughed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So you have two options" Logan smiled as he held Ava on his hip.

"Ok" Ava nodded.

"One, we can go and get Mommy and Uncle Colin and Uncle Finn a coffee, and then have breakfast when we get back" Logan told her as they sat on the couch while everyone else slept in, "Or two, we can go wake everyone up, and make them get their own coffee, and they can make us breakfast"

"Logan" Ava giggled.

"So which one is it?" Logan tickled her stomach gently.

"I think we should go get Mommy coffee" Ava told him, "But Uncle Finn and Uncle Colin can get their own"

"That is not very nice" Logan laughed as he started walking towards the door, Ava had already put her shoes on and thankfully it wasn't too cold out so she only needed a sweater, "We will get them one too"

"How will we carry them all?" Ava asked as the elevator door opened into the apartment.

"Uncle Colin is already up, he is just getting dressed and then he will meet us" Logan explained as he stepped into the elevator and selected the lobby as his destination, "Is it alright if I carry you though? Because it's early, and a lot of people are going to work, it's really busy everywhere, I don't want you to get hurt or lost"

"Ok" Ava agreed as the elevator went down, "Why do you have so much money?"

"Pardon?" Logan laughed.

"Uncle Finn and Uncle Colin were talking when they thought I was asleep when you and Mommy had dinner with your Mom and Dad. They said that you were a bajillionaire" Ava told him, "Why do you have so much?"

"Well, you know how Mom works for a publishing company?" Logan explained as he nodded at the doorman on the way out the door, "My dad owns those places, and he owns newspapers, and tv channels, so its my family business and he's been very good at it"

"I want to be on tv one day" Ava told him, "I want to help people"

"Well you can do anything you want to" Logan told her as he kissed her temple protectively.

"Why are those people following us again?" Ava pointed back at the paparazzi who were tailing them on the way to Starbucks.

"Um..." Logan tried to think of an answer that would be acceptable to a child, "It's kind of because I have lots of money, and so people are interested in what I do, and who I do it with"

"But you're just getting coffee" Ava stuck her tongue out at the men who were following them.

"I know, they don't know I'm boring" Logan laughed as he began walking more quickly to arrive at the Starbucks, "Just remember not to talk to strangers"

"Can I stick my tongue out at them?" Ava asked, knowing she had already done it.

"Yes" Logan smirked, "But don't tell Mom"

"Really?" Ava grinned widely.

"Well yes, you can stick your tongue out, but you can also tell Mom, I don't think she'll be too bothered by this" Logan laughed as they entered the coffee shop, he was relieved that they were not allowed inside of the establishment, "Let's get a hot chocolate, and we'll wait for Uncle Colin"

"Ok" Ava nodded as they approached the barista, "Can I please have a hot chocolate?" she smiled sweetly.

"Of course" the barista smiled at her.

"And I will take a venti vanilla latte" Logan smiled as he handed the woman a twenty dollar, "Do you want a muffin or anything?"

"No thank you" Ava put her head into Logan's shoulder as he retrieved the change and headed to pick up the drinks.

"I have a kids hot chocolate, and a venti vanilla latte" the woman set the drinks on the counter.

"Ava can you hold yours?" Logan asked as he moved her on his hip and picked up his own drink.

"Yep!" Ava smiled as they walked towards two tables.

"Thank goodness, you are getting heavy" Logan laughed as he put her onto the ground and watched her sit on the oversized chair, "Don't drink it too fast, I think it'll be pretty hot"

"Ok" Ava nodded as she waited for it to cool down.

"Good girl" Logan smiled, "When you go to Europe, you promise to be a good girl?"

"Yes" Ava blushed slightly, "Grandma says that they have Christmas lights on the big tower"

"Yes" Logan laughed, "The Eiffel Tower, it's in Paris, the lights will be on at night, but you'd have to stay up pretty late to watch that"

"I can stay up late" Ava told him as she blew gently on her hot chocolate to cool it down.

"Of course you can" Logan smiled as he sipped his latte, "Do you promise to take lots of pictures? That way you can show Mom and I?"

"But you'll see it too" Ava told him as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I know, but we want to see you there too" Logan laughed, "It's not often that you see the prettiest girl in the world at the Eiffel Tower"

"You're silly" Ava blushed at his compliment.

"Logan?" a female voice came from behind them, causing Logan to immediately straighten up.

"Remember what I said about talking to strangers" Logan whispered into Ava's ear before turning to face Morgan, "Morgan, hey"

"What on earth are you doing here?" Morgan laughed, "What a coincidence"

"No kidding" Logan rolled his eyes, "I hope you're well"

"Oh I'm great, you know, just looking for a new apartment" Morgan explained, "I was looking in our old building"

"You mean my building?" Logan glared at her.

"Well I practically lived there" Morgan flipped her hair over her shoulder, "Anyway, who is this little angel?" she focused her attention on Ava.

"This is my girlfriends daughter" Logan told her, "Ava, say hello to Morgan, she's an old friend"

"I'm not allowed to talk to strangers" Ava repeated just as he had said to her.

"What a smart girl" Morgan smiled, her voice getting slightly more high pitched as she spoke with Ava.

"Logan, Ava" Colin came in from seemingly out of nowhere, "Hey pretty girl" he smiled as he lifted Ava onto him, "Why don't you come get a drink with me babe?" he smiled towards Morgan, "Good to see you, Mo"

"You too Colin" Morgan smiled.

"Thanks Col" Logan nodded as he watched Colin take Ava to the counter. "So what's up Morgan?"

"What do you mean?" Morgan smiled sweetly, "I just saw an old friend and came to say hello"

"Well, I hope everything is going really well for you" Logan smiled, "I need to head back to my apartment though"

"Well it was nice seeing you, and meeting your...girlfriends kid" Morgan told him.

"Rory" Logan told her, "If you hadn't heard, I'm with Rory. Ava is her daughter"

"Well, I'm happy for you, I hope you have everything you were missing when we were together" Morgan told him before she leaned forward and kissed his cheek gently.

"Morg" Logan sighed as she stepped away.

"Yes Logan" she smiled at him, the same smile she had given him countless times during their relationship. One where she was trying to tell him it was okay, even if it hurt her to do it.

"I'm sorry" Logan told her, "For hurting you, I didn't...I wanted to be able to move on with you, but I loved her. You deserve someone who loves all of you, not someone who will love you almost as much as he loves someone else, and I hope one day I can meet that guy, because someone needs to make sure he is good enough for you"

"Thank you Logan" Morgan smiled before she walked out the door.

"How was that?" Colin asked as he returned with a tray of coffee, Ava walking beside him.

"I owed her an apology" Logan told him as he stood up, "Did you get me another?"

"Yes" Colin nodded, "Everything good?"

"Everything is fine" Logan nodded as he lifted Ava up, "You ready to head back babe?"


	28. Chapter 27

a/n: Thank you all once more for the kind reviews. Ava leaves in this chapter :( but we also get to head back to Stars Hollow and have some fun there. I'm hoping to finish writing this story in the next week or two and then maybe have a sequel. Anyway, read and review, reading reviews makes me so happy!

**Chapter 27:**

"Hey you guys were gone for a while" Rory smiled as she saw the three of them return into the foyer of the apartment.

"We ran into a friend" Colin explained as he handed her the coffee.

"We ran into Morgan" Logan corrected him, wanting to share the truth with Rory as opposed to a half truth.

"How was that?" Rory smiled as she took a sip of her coffee while Logan set Ava down on the ground.

"It was fine" Logan smiled, "She said hello to Ava"

"Did you have fun princess?" Rory smiled as they walked into the living room.

"I got a hot chocolate" Ava explained, "And Uncle Colin was going to let me have another while Logan talked to his friend"

"Uncle Colin! Two hot chocolates?!" Rory laughed.

"Well luckily, Ava is too smart for that and she said no" Colin laughed, "Is Finn up yet?"

"Of course I'm up, mate" Finn called from the kitchen, "I'm just making us eggs, a romantic goodbye breakfast for my one true love"

"Uncle Finn, I'm only going away for 3 weeks" Ava laughed as she took Finn's coffee and walked it towards the kitchen to him.

"Why thank you darling" Finn smiled, "But it will be the longest 3 weeks of my life, I can assure you of that"

"So, Ava" Rory smiled, noting that she only had about an hour until Frank and Linda picked Ava up.

"Yes?"

"Do you have any other questions about your trip?" Rory asked her, trying to keep a smile on her face.

"Can I call you?" Ava asked.

"Of course you can, or you can ask Grandma to send me e-mails" Rory told her, "And then we will meet you in Barcelona, and spend some time together"

"And when we get back, Logan will be my Daddy?" Ava smiled.

"Honey, I thought I explained that we would talk about it when we came back" Rory sighed, "I love you so much"

"I love you too" Ava walked over and hugged her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We'll see you in a couple of weeks" Linda smiled at Rory and Logan as they all stood in the lobby of the apartment building, "We will e-mail when we land, set up a phoning schedule?"

"Sounds perfect" Rory smiled as she hugged Frank, "You have fun"

"We will, dear" Frank smiled.

"Alright kiddo" Logan bent down to Ava, "Can I have a goodbye hug?"

"Bye Logan" Ava launched towards him, "I'll miss you, take care of Mommy"

"I will" Logan kissed her head gently, "I love you"

"I love you too" Ava smiled as Logan took a step back.

"I'll just...wait over here" Logan smiled at Frank and Linda as he took a step back to give Rory a moment with Ava.

"You be safe, ok?" Rory smiled as she lifted Ava up, "I want you to have so much fun"

"Are you going to miss me?" Ava asked as she kissed Rory's cheek.

"I am going to miss you very much" Rory told her, hugging her close, "But its just a couple of weeks, and you are going to have so much fun with Grandma and Grandpa"

"Say bye to Grandma Emily and Papa Richard" Ava told her, "And Grandma and Grandpa Chris"

"I will, they love you so so much" Rory told her, kissing her once more, "Ok, time to go"

"Bye Mommy"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That was the single worst thing I have ever done" Rory sighed as she stood on the street long after the towncar had disappeared from sight.

"You did great" Logan rubbed her shoulders gently.

"I feel like I didn't do very great" Rory turned and put her head on his chest, "I am just worried"

"You know she's going to be fine" Logan assured her, kissing her hair, "Do you want to head back to Hartford?"

"I think so" Rory nodded as she could see paparazzi clicking away at their cameras, "Those guys are seriously getting annoying"

"I know" Logan nodded as he put his arm around her shoulder and led her back into the building, "Once we are out of the city, it should be fine"

"Thank god" Rory sighed as they waited for the elevator, "Thank you, for coming with me"

"Well, I'm going to miss her too" Logan smiled, "She has a special place in my heart"

"It's just 2 weeks" Rory tried to reassure herself, "We can go upstairs, pack our stuff, head back to Hartford, and I can enjoy the rest of my time as a non-working girl"

"Well that sounds amazing" Logan kissed her cheek.

"Maybe I can go to Stars Hollow? See my mom?" Rory thought out loud.

"That sounds like a good idea. I have some Christmas shopping to do" Logan told her.

"Why don't you stay in the city then? God knows the shopping is amazing" Rory suggested, "I'll head to Stars Hollow, you can stay here for the rest of the day, or even tomorrow if you need to, and then I'll meet you in Hartford in a few days"

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mom?" Rory called as she entered the front door of her childhood home, "Dad?"

"Babe, is that you?" Lorelai shouted from upstairs.

"It is I, the prodigal daughter" Rory laughed as she set her bags by the door and walked into the kitchen, "I'm getting a snack"

"How did you get here? I don't see your car outside. Did you finally patent that teleporting device we've been thinking of?" Lorelai laughed as she ran down the stairs, "Where are you?"

"Kitchen mom, I said I was getting a snack" Rory rolled her eyes as she put some bagel bites onto a tray and shoved them into the oven, "Why was this already preheated?"

"Well I thought it might be a good idea. That way if I'm ever hungry, the oven is just ready"

"So you leave the oven on, all the time?" Rory looked horrified.

"Babe, it's not a big deal" Lorelai told her, "Anyway, to what do I owe the pleasure of a visit from my daughter who is a big time newspaper editor?"

"Well, Ava left for Europe" Rory explained as she set the timer, "And I miss her, and Logan had Christmas shopping to do before we leave for Europe, and he has work and such, so I took the car home from the city, and then it went back for the boys"

"You certainly are living the life of luxury" Lorelai grinned, "Anyway, your sister is at school and your dad is out with his girlfriend, and I have to go to the inn, wanna come?"

"Mom..."

"Ok fine, Gigi isn't at school" Lorelai smirked.

"Mom"

"Dad is at work, not with his girlfriend" Lorelai muttered as she picked up her purse, "Come on, you going to be useful or just eat my food. Grab the bagel bites and we can take them on the road"

"Mom, Sookie will kill me if I bring these into her restaurant" Rory told her as she grabbed the food out of the oven, "And I'm turning off the oven, freak"

"So eat quick then kid!" Lorelai told her, "To the jeep!"

"Mom I think the Jeep is on its last leg" Rory told her as she kicked the passenger door in just the right spot so that it would open.

"Lorelai Gilmore, just because you ride around in fancy limos does not mean you can insult the Jeep" Lorelai glared at her.

"Lorelai Gilmore-Hayden" Rory rolled her eyes, "I just think maybe it needs to be retired, put into a museum, appreciated for its looks, not necessarily its function"

"Well when you put it like that..."

"Come on mom, I'm sure Dad would buy you a new car. Hell, I'll buy you a new car" Rory told her.

"I don't want your money Ror" Lorelai gave her a look that suggested she back off.

"Fine" Rory agreed as she popped a bagel bite in her mouth, "But you need to ask Dad"

"I will talk to Dad" Lorelai agreed as they drove to the inn in relative silence, "Give me a damn bagel bite"

"Of course" Rory laughed as she held the plate towards her mother.

"Did you and Honor and Josh have fun last week?" Lorelai asked as she practically inhaled the bagel bite.

"Yeah, it was really nice. The food was amazing, and Honor I think likes to feel like she's 'slumming' it sometimes" Rory laughed, "They're really great. Have I told you about their son, Logan?"

"Logan? How did Mitchum handle that snub?" Lorelai laughed as they pulled up to the inn.

"I asked the same thing" Rory told her, "Apparently it was no big deal because they are waiting for Logan to have a baby to name it Mitchum"

"Wow" Lorelai laughed, "Those people are..."

"You named me after you, Mom" Rory gave her a look.

"That was different, that was due to my awesomeness"

"Sure" Rory laughed as they stepped out of the car.

"So are you going to help out, or just relax? What are you thinking?" Lorelai asked as she pulled her purse out of the back.

"I can help out" Rory told her as they walked in the front doors, "Michel!"

"Oh, Rory" Michel gave her a fake smile, "So good to see you. Do you have your little bundle of germs with you?"

"Michel" Rory rolled her eyes, "She isn't a bundle of germs, and no, she is in Europe"

"Oh great, so she can infect a whole other continent" Michel rolled his eyes.

"Shut up, Michel" Lorelai winked at him, "Come on babe, lets go see what Sookie has in the kitchen"

"Seeya Michel!" Rory waved as she followed her mother, "Oh my god, Sookie has outdone herself"

"No kidding" Lorelai looked at the table which was covered in pastries and cakes, "Sook? You in here?"

"I'm down here" Sookie's voice came from behind the island.

"Whatcha doin down there Sookie?" Lorelai smirked as she looked over at her friend.

"I thought I dropped something" Sookie told her as she looked up and saw Rory, "Rory!"

"Hey Sookie" Rory smiled as they helped her up.

"What are you doing here? Is Ava with you?" Sookie smiled as she brushed her apron off.

"No, she's in Europe" Rory smiled, "Well, she's probably just getting in the air now, but she's on her way to Europe, so I decided to come here and see mom"

"Well we're glad to have you" Sookie smiled, "So lunch! I'll get you lunch!"

"Sookie it's almost 4" Lorelai laughed, "Why don't we all just grab a coffee, relax, chat, girl talk?"

"Oh" Sookie nodded, "I didn't realize it was so late. I'm just so excited to see Rory!"

"I'm glad to see you too" Rory hugged her, "How are Martha and Davey?"

"Oh you know" Sookie smiled, "Big. They grow up too fast"

"I know" Rory laughed, "It's weird, who ever thought I would be a parent?"

"Well you do a great job at it kid" Lorelai smiled, "However" she sighed looking at her watch, "Why don't we all meet at the crap shack? I forgot that I have Gigi's parent teacher interviews"

"Is Dad going?" Rory asked her.

"He is trying to get back in time for them, but he's pretty swamped at work. You two, order enough food for a small army, and we will have a Gilmore movie night when I get back" Lorelai kissed Rory's cheek, "Good seeing you kid!"

"Where are the kids?" Rory asked.

"Well they should be just about out of school, I think Jackson is getting them" Sookie told her before a confused look crossed her face, "Or maybe I was supposed to get them...crap, what about dinner if I have to get the kids? They can't make dinner on their own here"

"Sookie" Rory laughed, "I want to go see Lane, and Luke, so why don't I get the kids from school, if Jackson hasn't, and then I will see you at Mom and Dads around 7:30?"

"I'll bring some treats" Sookie nodded, "Thanks, you're the best"

"No problem" Rory laughed as she ran towards the door.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Come on Davey" Rory sighed as he attempted to blow another giant bubble with his bright pink gum.

"Aunt Rory, it's fun!" he told her as they sat at Luke's, waiting for Lane and her kids, "You should try"

"No thanks" Rory smiled as she watched Martha reading the newspaper, "Anything good?" she asked her.

"Just the usual, turmoil in the Middle East" Martha shrugged.

"You are too smart for your own good" Rory smiled as Luke brought her another coffee, "Thanks Luke"

"No problem" Luke smiled at her, "Are you eating or what?"

"I think the kids are, I'm not" Rory told him, "Gilmore movie night in a bit"

"Oh god, I can only imagine the food" Luke groaned, "Alright, Martha, Davey, what are you having?"

"Can I have a burger please?" Davey smiled.

"Fries or rings?" Luke retorted as he jotted the order down.

"Fries please" Davey told him, "And a coke"

"And for you, Martha?"

"I'll have the cobb salad" she told him as she put her newspaper down, "And a milk please"

"Thank god someone eats normal food" Luke sighed with relief as he wrote it down. "Are you guys waiting for Lane?"

"She should be here soon" Rory nodded, "Thanks Luke"

"Why are you in town?" Davey asked Rory.

"Well, you remember my daughter, Ava?" Martha and Davey nodded, "She went away with her grandparents, so I came to see my mom, and your mom asked me for help, so I am here with you guys until your Dad picks you up"

"We stay home alone now" Davey told her.

"Well, for now you are stuck with Aunt Ror"

"Is it true you went to Yale?" Martha asked her, putting down the newspaper.

"Yes it is" Rory smiled, "When I was your age though, I wanted to go to Harvard"

"Wow" Martha grinned, "That's so fancy"

"What do you want to be when you grow up?" Rory asked her as Luke brought their drinks, she gave him a quick smile.

"I want to be a doctor" Martha told her, "For kids"

"Wow" Rory smiled, "Why do you want to be a doctor?"

"Well there's a girl in my class, Claire, and she is always sick, and I just wish sometimes that I could make her better" Martha explained.

"Is she your friend?"

"Yes" Martha nodded, "We're best friends"

"Well I think that if you want to be a doctor, you just need to work really hard and you can absolutely do it. What do you want to be when you grow up, Davey?" Rory asked as she took a sip of her coffee.

"I want to be like my Mom and Dad" Davey told her, "I want to have a farm and a restaurant and cook really good food"

"Well that sounds like a good plan" Rory smiled as she saw Lane coming in with the boys, "Hey guys"

"Hey" Lane smiled as Rory stood up and hugged her, "This was a surprise"

"You're telling me" Rory laughed, "You up for Gilmore movie night tonight? Jackson has been voluntold to watch the kids with Dad"

"Perfect" Lane smiled, "So what are you doing in town? Not off galavanting with your billionaire?"

"You saw the pictures?"

"Rory, you were in a tabloid" Lane laughed as she took off her jacket and the boys dragged chairs over to the table, "An honest to God tabloid. Mrs Kim was going to pray for you tonight"

"Well tell her I appreciate it" Rory laughed, "We were at the zoo, it was just so silly. Colin went on a date with a supermodel, and then Logan...well, you know how Logan has rarely been tied down except for a few times"

"And so you are now tabloid fodder?"

"When you put it like that, it sounds so dirty" Rory laughed.

"Well I'm just saying, soon you'll be a bonafide superstar" Lane laughed, "And then, this morning, I was checking TMZ and theres the cutest picture of Logan at Starbucks with Ava"

"Oh my god, that was only taken this morning" Rory rolled her eyes, "This is ridiculous, I swear I am never going back to the City again"

"Ror, he's basically proclaiming his love for you in a big society way, he's showing the world that you and him and Ava are a family" Lane explained, "I'm sure if we check a few gossip websites they have blogs about your style..."

"Lane" Rory put her head in her hands, "We can talk about this later"

"I'm just saying, soon you're going to be a celebrity" Lane told her as Luke brought her a coffee and ignored the boys' requests for milkshakes. "Thanks Luke"

"No problem" Luke nodded, "So I uh..." he mumbled and looked at Rory.

"Yes Luke?" Rory smirked.

"I heard, well, I saw you guys in a newspaper or magazine or something" he mumbled.

"Apparently all of Stars Hollow did" Rory laughed, "It wasn't a big deal"

"Well its just...I guess, as weird as this sounds, I'm proud of you. Your Dad was saying the other day how you got this great job, and you have a great kid" Luke told her, "I'm just really glad I got a chance to watch you grow up"

"You and my Dad were talking?" Rory had to admit he was surprised.

"Here come over here" Luke nodded towards the counter, away from the kids.

"Ok" Rory nodded and stood up.

"I just, your Dad and I are trying to be civil, I care about you, and your mom, you know that, and it was just...it was become a lot of stress to hate him" Luke explained, "All I want is for your mom to be happy. Part of me still wishes it were me that made her happy, but if he does...great"

"That is really great of you, Luke" Rory smiled and gave him a hug, "You know I love you, always have, always will"

"Well I'm pretty sure you Gilmore women say that to anyone who has coffee" Luke winked at her.

"Only the man with the best coffee"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What on earth have I walked in on?" Christopher groaned as he walked into the living room, "Seriously? You guys couldn't have warned me? There's enough food to feed a small country"

"Hey Dad" Rory smiled up at him as Gigi paused the movie.

"Hey Ror" Chris smiled as she stood up to hug him, "It's good to see you here. So where have the men been sent?"

"Jackson and Sookies" Lorelai told him as she stood up and gave him a soft kiss, "How was work?"

"It was good" Christopher kissed her again, "So I'll change and then I will head to Jackson, I'm guessing he has the kids?"

"You're so smart" Lorelai batted her eyelashes at him, "That is what I love about you, your big, smart, brain"

"You're drunk on candy, aren't you?" Chris laughed as he wrapped his arms around her waist, "I'll be home by midnight"

"You're so perfect" Lorelai purred into his ear.

"Ror is Logan there, or is he back in Hartford?" Chris called over Lorelai's shoulder.

"He's headed back to Hartford tonight, I'll see him tomorrow. Friday night dinner and all" Rory told him as she grabbed another slice of pizza and sat back down on the new couch her mother had bought, "I really think the sectional was a great choice for in here" she told them.

"Me too" Sookie agreed from her seat where she had her legs up on the chaise portion of the couch, "Really great"

"Alright, I'm going to change, Gigi how were interviews?"

"Good" Gigi shrugged, "Lorelai said my teacher looked like nose candy"

"Eye candy honey" Lorelai laughed, "I said Mr. Thompson looked like eye candy"

"Same thing" Gigi shrugged.

"Alright, I'll leave you ladies to it" Chris laughed as he started taking the stairs two at a time, "Hey Lane"

"Hi Chris" Lane smiled as she popped a piece of licorice into her mouth, "Are we good to press play again?"

"I think we practically need to re-start it. I mean to be interrupted in the middle of Willy Wonka...I think it just needs a replay" Lorelai put her hand on her chest dramatically.

"Of course" Rory groaned as she stood up and pressed rewind on the VCR, "You know mom, we could just get all of this on DVD"

"Rory!" Lorelai looked at her daughter with disgust, "You know how I feel about DVD!"

"Alright, I'm going to go talk to Dad while you rewind the 20 year old VHS tape" Rory laughed as she stood up and walked towards the stairs, "Dad" she knocked before she opened the door, "You decent?"

"Yes" Chris laughed, "Come on in" he told her as she walked into the room and flopped herself down on the bed, "What's up?"

"Well I want to talk to you about Mom" Rory told him, "And I know it isn't my business, and I know how mom is with her pride and everything, but I'm worried"

"What are you worried about?" Chris asked as he put his watch on.

"Well, I think she needs a new car, and I ... I know this was a bad idea" Rory mumbled, "But I kind of offered to buy it for her"

"Ror" Chris groaned, "You know how your mom is about money. She would never take your money"

"It's not taking my money, I have more money than I know what to do with. Between the money from my trust fund from Grandma and Grandpa, and Great Grandma Trix, and then your family, not to mention that I have a job, a really good paying job" Rory explained, "I just, I have more money than I know how to do with, and I'm dating a frickin billionaire, Dad"

"I know you are" Chris laughed.

"I just want to do something nice for her, I'm not trying to insult her"

"Well maybe I'll take care of the car thing. I don't really want your mom, or Gigi driving around in that hunk of junk" Christopher admitted

"Well as long as someone takes care of it, I worry about her" Rory smiled at him.

"Thank you for worrying, but you only have to worry about Ava now" Chris told her, "I will take care of mom"

"Thanks Dad" Rory gave him a quick hug, "But if I don't get back down there, she is going to make us rewind Willy Wonka all over again"

"Run" Chris winked at her.


	29. Chapter 28

a/n: So i am still writing away at this one, thank you all for the positive feed back, keep it coming, it makes me want to write more!

**Chapter 28:**

"Honey Mommy needs pants with an elastic waistband" Lorelai groaned at close to 1am after all of the girls had left.

"No kidding" Rory nodded at the pile of candy sitting in front of Lorelai. "But you need to keep quiet so we don't wake Gigi up"

"Well now that its just us...lets talk about that spread of you in People magazine" Lorelai groaned as she undid the button on her jeans.

"Mom" Rory rolled her eyes.

"No seriously kid, since when are you in tabloids?"

"Since I'm dating a billionaire former playboy" Rory shrugged, "It's really not a big deal"

"Tell that to Justin and Britney, I'm still sure they broke up over tabloid crap, or Paris Hilton's vajayjay, it was living a quiet life before the paparazzi found it" Lorelai informed her.

"Mom, I wear underwear, so I doubt Paris and I will have the same problems. As for Justin and Britney, well, Justin is married and Britney is engaged, so I think that ship has sailed" Rory could barely cover her annoyance.

"Well, a girl can still dream, can't she?" Lorelai pouted, "Seriously babe"

"Mom, we were at the zoo, unfortunately some people followed us because in case you haven't heard, my boyfriend is kind of famous" Rory told her, "Ava is fine, I am fine, Logan is fine, at the end of the day, that is all that matters. It's annoying, but its not like we live in a paparazzi hotbed, we live in Hartford"

"We?" Lorelai's face turned from one of pain to a devilish smirk, "Sweet child of mine, do you have something you need to tell me?"

"Mom" Rory rolled her eyes, "Logan is thinking about moving in once we get back from Europe" she explained.

"And living at your house?"

"To start, yes" she nodded, "And if it goes well, in a year or so we can move into a place that is ours, you know, a fresh start, as more of a family"

"As a family" Lorelai repeated.

"Are you ok, or is the sugar coma kicking in?"

"I'm not completely sure if its shock over my daughter moving her boyfriend in, or a sugar coma. I'll let you know tomorrow though"

"I'm going to go, the car should be here to pick me up" Rory kissed her on the forehead, "I love you mom"

"Night kiddo" Lorelai closed her eyes, "I love you"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Rory walked into her house she noticed it was empty for the first time in a long time. Not just a little bit empty, not empty with the promise of someone coming over in a few minutes, she was completely alone for the night, and to say the least, it felt bizarre.

She dropped her purse on the counter before pulling out a bottle of wine and pouring herself a glass, sure it was late, but it wasn't very often that Rory truly spent time by herself and just relaxed, so she would spend the evening, or early morning depending on how she wanted to look at it reading the last book she had to edit for Bradson and enjoying a large glass of wine.

Turning off all of the lights as she walked up the stairs, Rory quickly set the alarm system at her front door and made her way to her office, she didn't normally do work in her bedroom, she believed strongly in keeping her work away from her home life. Well, as much as she could with a home office.

"Here we go" Rory smiled as she sat down on her oversized, over stuffed chair and curled her legs underneath her, she began to read.

As she read through the novel, a fiction about a society girl who meets and falls in love with a boy, she couldn't help but laugh at the way the author made everything seem so easy, if only being rich equated to life being easy. However it wasn't Rory's job to critique the actual plot of the book, several people had done that before her, and they had clearly settled on a plot that was at least believable for their target demographic, although Rory wasn't sure what that demographic was, so she just kept underlining and scratching things out before she couldn't help but flash back to how her life had changed because of those society parties.

_"Look at me Rory, I don't belong here" he told her, his hands shoved in his pockets as he stared at the doorway full of eligible, rich, good looking men behind her._

_"Dean" she began, but before she could say anything else, he was gone and she was standing there on the verge of tears as her boyfriend drove away._

_"Come on Ace" Logan came from behind her, he draped his arm over her shoulder protectively, "Let's go have a few more drinks"_

_"He just" Rory inhaled deeply._

_"I know" Logan nodded, "I'm sorry"_

_"I mean, how can he...I'm a Gilmore not a friggin princess" Rory let the tears fall from her cheeks as Logan pulled her closer._

_"Well you're wearing a tiara" Logan smirked._

_"I just...I cannot believe him. Who does he think he is?" Rory asked as she began to sob openly, Logan turned to the guys who were still standing in the doorway and motioned for them to return to the poolhouse._

_"He's no one important" Logan told her, still holding her close, taking a moment to inhale her scent. He knew she was special, someone he couldn't just sleep with and walk away from, and he knew that anyone who would willingly hurt this girl had to be an idiot, and not even close to worthy of her tears._

_"But he is important" Rory protested weekly._

_"Ace" Logan moved so he was standing in front of her, both of his hands on his shoulder, "One day you'll find someone who treats you like a princess, because even if you aren't a princess, you deserve it, so let's go. Finn will do a terrible impression of The Passion of the Christ, and for tonight at least, we'll pretend it never happened. And if tomorrow, it feels just as bad, then we will send Finn to beat him up"_

Rory smiled at the memory, he had been so unpredictable in that moment, she had expected him to try to sleep with her, she wasn't sure if she would have slept with him, but she had at least expected him to try. But what she knew now was that Logan was not even remotely predictable, in fact he was only predictable in the sense that he was unpredictable.

As she quickly scanned through a few more chapters, she noticed her cellphone vibrating on her desk, quickly she picked it up, "Rory Gilmore"

"Seriously Ace, look at the ID" Logan laughed.

"Or I can just answer it, keep some surprise in my life" Rory laughed as she sat back down on the chair, "Where are you?"

"I'm just about in Hartford, can I stop by?" Logan asked her.

"Logan it's almost 3am" Rory laughed.

"So? You answered your phone, you must be up"

"Fine" Rory agreed, "I'll go disarm the alarm. How far away are you?"

"I'm outside the door" Logan told her, "But I figured the alarm was on, and your alarm freaks me out with all the lights and the beeping"

"It's not particularly scary" Rory laughed as she walked down the stairs and disarmed the alarm before she pulled the door open, "Hey you" she smiled as she dropped the phone from her ear.

"I've missed you" Logan smiled as he shoved his phone into his pocket and wrapped Rory into a warm embrace.

"It hasn't even been a day" Rory laughed as she kissed him gently.

"It feels like longer" Logan told her sweetly.

"Are you drunk Mr Huntzberger?" Rory smirked as she could smell the scotch on his breath.

"A little bit" Logan grinned, it was the boyish grin that she loved the most.

"Great" Rory rolled her eyes, "Look, babe, its fine that you're drink right now, but when you have a child, and you say you want to be Ava's Dad, you don't get to just randomly come home drunk from a night with Colin and Finn"

"Ace" Logan groaned.

"I know, you don't want to hear it, and this is all I'm going to say" Rory kissed him sweetly, "We can talk about it tomorrow"

"But tonight" Logan kissed her again, "No Ava, just fun"

"Just fun" Rory smirked as she jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist, "Let's lock the door, and re-set the alarm" Rory laughed as he walked backwards towards the door so that she could re-set the alarm.

"I love you" Logan mumbled as he drunkenly kissed her neck.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ace I have to go to work" Logan groaned as he hit the alarm clock as it buzzed at 6:00a.m.

"No" Rory mumbled as she threw her leg over his body, "Stay"

"I have to work Ace" Logan told her as he sat up, "Soon you'll be a working girl too"

"But I'll be here, all alone" Rory gave him a fake pout, "No Ava, no Logan, just me by myself?"

"I'm sorry babe, I have meetings" Logan kissed her gently, "And I drank way too much last night"

"No kidding" Rory smirked, "But your performance, now that was something to be proud of"

"We can try it again tonight" Logan smirked as he kissed her again, "I love you. I'll be home by 5 and then we have dinner with Richard and Emily?"

"We sure do" Rory nodded, "Now go, I need my beauty sleep"

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm here to see Mitchum Huntzberger" Rory smiled at his secretary.

"Do you have an appointment?" she asked her, it was the same girl she had seen weeks earlier when she had come in for the interview.

"No" Rory shook her head, "But I can wait"

"Just one moment please" she looked down at her phone and aimlessly dialed a number, "What did you say your name was?" she asked Rory.

"Rory Gilmore" Rory told her.

"Hi, Mr Huntzberger, I'm sorry to bother you but I have a Rory Gilmore here, without an appointment" the receptionist smiled at Rory, "Yes...of course...I'll let her know" she smiled as she hung up the phone, "Mr Huntzberger will just be a moment"

"Thank you" Rory smiled, "I'm sorry for the inconvenience"

"Oh its no problem"

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"So Rory" Mitchum smiled as Rory took a seat at his desk, "What can I do for you today?"

"Well I have been going over things" Rory explained, "And I know I'm not supposed to start until after I get home from Europe, but I have been going over things with the paper in Miami, the Miami Herald, anyway, I was hoping I might be able to get out there before Logan and I head to Europe, that way we can deal with the issues I see there?"

"And what issues are those, Rory?" Mitchum asked as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Well I just think that there are some weaknesses, I mean, I have been reading it for the past few weeks, and it's been a lot of little things. The stories are kind of weak, and really ridiculous mistakes, like spelling mistakes which is not something that should be happening, I mean we live in the age of computers, sure, but does that really mean i cannot expect a story to use the proper form of _there _in the sentences. The Miami Herald isn't a high school publication, it is a national publication" Rory explained, "I just think it isn't really up to Huntzberger standards"

"Well then let's get you on the jet and fix that paper. Logan said your daughter is in Europe, so you can do some hands on work?" Mitchum asked her as he pulled his file on the Miami paper out of his desk, "Read this on the plane?"

"Of course" Rory nodded, "Um, do you think someone could show me where my office is?"

"Of course" Mitchum nodded, "Come on, lets go" he stood up.

"Oh you didn't have to show me" Rory told him, "I'm sure you have better things to do"

"Not at all" Mitchum told her, "You need to see your way around, I can show you where Logan's office is, although I think he is in meetings today"

"I don't want to interrupt him" Rory told him, "But seeing my own office would be good, I can get a little bit settled in here before I head out to Miami. Can someone warn them that I am coming?"

"You know, truthfully" Mitchum began, "I don't think we should warn them, I think you should be a surprise, that way you can really shake things up and whip them into shape"

"You might be onto something, Mitchum" Rory laughed as she followed him through the halls, taking in the various different places around her, washrooms, coffee machines, lunch rooms, board rooms, other offices.

"I'm glad you think so" Mitchum laughed as he stopped in front of a large office, "This is Logan's office"

"It's big" Rory laughed, "I guess this is why everyone wants to be VP"

"Well just wait until you see yours" Mitchum told her, "But you can find him here a lot of the time"

"Great" Rory nodded as they continued down the hall.

"This is yours" Mitchum smiled as he opened the door to her office.

"Holy shit" Rory mumbled before covering her mouth with embarrassment, "This is huge" she gaped as she walked into the office, it wasn't a corner office like Mitchum's and Logan's, but it had floor to ceiling windows and a giant wooden desk with two chairs in front of it, there was a seating area with 2 couches and a table that looked like it could seat at least 10 for if Rory had to host meetings in her office, and hell, there was even an industrial coffee maker and a mini fridge. "Thank you, Mitchum"

"Rory let's be clear" Mitchum stepped into the office, "This isn't a handout, or a gift. This isn't about the fact that you are dating my son. I am paying you, a lot of money and I expect results, so I am giving you this office so that you can work efficiently. Don't get me wrong, I like you, and I hope you and my son work out. But this, right here, is about business. Don't forget that"

"I know" Rory nodded, "I just...this is amazing"

"Well, I think you'll be leaving in about an hour, a car will meet you downstairs and then the private plane will take you to Miami" Mitchum told her as he walked towards the door, "I figure you'll be gone for at least a week?"

"Sure" Rory nodded.

"Well Rory, it's good to have you here" Mitchum smiled as he walked out of the door, "And just call my office when you want to come home. If things are better than you expect, then come home early, if you need to be gone longer, then stay"

"I'll call with the hotel details" Rory told him, "Thank you again"

"Oh, one last thing" Mitchum turned to face her, "Shira and I have a condo in Miami, and if you're comfortable, I would like for you to stay there. I mean, we need to move forward, and I think that its fair to say, you are a part of this family now"

"Wow" Rory was shocked by the gesture, "Thank you"

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ace where are you? My dad said you came by the office" Logan spoke into the phone as he walked to his own office.

"I am in Miami" Rory admitted, "Just landed"

"Miami? Why the hell are you in Miami?" Logan was obviously shocked considering the had expected Rory to be sitting around all day, probably reading a few books, but to hear that she had made her way to Miami was shocking to say the least.

"Well, I was looking over some things for the paper out here, and I talked to your dad, and I mean, Ava is gone, so why not just jump in with both feet" Rory explained, "It really is freakishly bright here" she told him as she put her sunglasses on, "So your Dad told me to take the jet, and is letting me stay at your parents condo"

"Wow, that sure is nice of Mitchum" Logan couldn't hide his confusion. "I just didn't expect you to be going to work so soon, I thought you were waiting until after we went to Europe"

"I was, I just...I needed to do something" Rory told him as she walked across the tarmac of the Miami executive airport to the Towncar that was waiting for her, "You know I don't like sitting around"

"I know, I just, I would have liked to say goodbye" Logan admitted, "Anyway, I should go, I have a meeting, and you have work. I love you, you'll do great Ace"

"Thanks" Rory smiled as she tossed her phone back into her purse, "Hi, sorry, I'm Rory Gilmore" she looked at her driver.

"My name is Michael" he smiled, "Mitchum says I'll be driving you around for the next week or so?"

"Sounds about right" Rory nodded as she pulled her laptop out of her bag, "So I guess you should take me to the Herald now?"

"That's the plan. Do you need to stop for coffee or anything first?" Michael asked her.

"Yes" Rory grinned, "You are a smart man, I always need coffee. So wherever around here has good coffee, a Starbucks, wherever"

"Well we'll stop on the way in"

"Do you do much driving for Mr Huntzberger?" Rory asked him.

"I do a lot of driving, not all for Mr. Huntzberger, but some of it"

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hello, I'm here to see James Graham" Rory smiled sweetly at the receptionist at the Miami Herald.

"I'm sorry Mr. Graham isn't in his office at the moment" she told her.

"Well could you show me to his office then please?" Rory suggested.

"Ma'am Mr. Graham isn't expecting you, is he?" she smiled.

"Not exactly, but my name is Rory Gilmore, I'm an editor at large for Huntzberger publishing, and I have been sent here to discuss the paper with Mr. Graham so someone had better find him quickly, and in the meantime you can show me to his office" Rory snapped, she could barely even believe what had come over her but she had to establish herself as an editor, and sometimes that meant that she had to take a stand.

"Oh...I" the woman stood up immediately, "Just come this way"

"Thank you" Rory smiled as she followed the woman into the office, past the people Rory could only assume were the staff writers who were obviously accustom to not having to do a lot based on the fact that most desks were empty and the people who were in the office seemed to be more focused on socialization than anything else. "If you could please call Mr. Graham and have him return to the office"

"Of course"

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"You must be Rory Gilmore" James Graham walked into his office to see Rory working at his conference table, "I'm James"

"Mr Graham" Rory stood up and extended his arm to her, "Hopefully I didn't interrupt your game"

"Well you know that you did, so what can I do for you?" James gave her a half smile. He was an attractive man, about 6'2", dark brown hair, tanned skin and green eyes, probably in his late forties or early fifties.

"Well, Mr Graham, I have been watching the paper for the past few weeks, and I have been reading the paper, and truthfully, I think its pathetic. It's your job to run this paper, and I don't know why you've dropped the ball just so badly, but there are spelling mistakes, how is that even possible in this day and age?" Rory let her exasperation show.

"Rory, may I call you Rory?"

"Sure" Rory nodded as she closed her laptop.

"Where did you go to school?" he asked her.

"Yale" Rory told him, "And I've worked for Bradson Publishing in New York for the past few years before I came here"

"And let me guess, you somehow have a personal connection to Mitchum" James smirked.

"I do" Rory nodded, "But that has nothing to do with this position, and none of that in particular explains what has been going on with this paper. Mr Graham, I have no interest in fighting with you or struggling for power. I want us to work together, and I want us to return the Miami Herald to what it used to be, and if that isn't possible, I can suggest that Mr. Huntzberger liquidate this paper, and purchase the SunSentinel, so what are you prepared to do?"

"Let's have dinner tonight, talk about it" James told her, "You're right, there is a lot to do, but if you haven't noticed most of my staff isn't here right now, and to whip them into shape I would need them to be here"

"We can do dinner" Rory agreed, "But I expect your entire staff here tomorrow"

"That I can do" James agreed, "So let's take a look at what you've got here?"

"Well based on what I've read, and I've read a few years worth of articles, you have a good paper here, but its like everyone just stopped caring" Rory told him.

"They did" James agreed.

"Why?" Rory sighed, "Don't they realize they have a great opportunity. There are people all over the country who would kill for this opportunity, to work for a paper, to write for a paper"

"Well the long and the short of it Rory is that they don't care" James explained, "I think they just need things to be shaken up"

"Well, let's shake them. Is there anyone who needs to be let go? Dead weight who will at least make a point out of it?" Rory asked him, hating that she was suggesting that people should be fired, but Rory also knew just how many people would kill to have these kinds of opportunities.

"Probably a couple" James told her, "We'll have a staff meeting tomorrow, put everyone on warning"

"And I mean, we're in Miami, god knows there are murders here. Why am I seeing so many fluff pieces about the newest designer boutique downtown?" Rory asked him, "Don't get me wrong, we need to cover the lifestyle pieces, but a lifestyle piece is not a front page story. I don't care if it says Miami on the front of the paper, but we move further, we look at Florida as a whole"

"You really are going to shake this place up, aren't you?"


	30. Chapter 29

a/n: I still don't own anything! I did however just write my favourite part so far so even though I hadn't planned on updating today, here goes nothing. Read and review!

**Chapter 29**

"Baby it's so good to hear from you, are you having fun?" Rory smiled as she looked over the balcony at the Huntzberger's condo and towards the ocean.

"Yes" Ava giggled, "I'm up so late!"

"I can see that, it must be close to 10!" Rory exclaimed, "Did you have a nice flight?"

"I got to watch movies, and they played out of the chair!" Ava told her, "And my bed has curtains!"

"You mean you have a canopy bed?" Rory laughed, "Can I talk to Grandma for a second?"

"Ok, Grandma!" Ava shouted.

"Hello Rory" Linda greeted Rory as she took the phone from Ava.

"Hi Linda, how was the flight?"

"It was good, uneventful. We just got checked into the hotel, I was about to e-mail you the info" Linda told her, "We're staying at the Mandarin Oriental"

"That sounds so nice" Rory had to admit she wished that she was in Paris with them, but she knew she would be there soon enough, "Be sure that if you call, you call my cell. I've actually started working a little bit earlier than anticipated, so I'm working at a paper in Miami for the next few days"

"Oh wow" Linda was obviously surprised considering Rory had planned on waiting before she went back to work.

"I know, it was a bit surprising, but I just didn't want to sit around" Rory told her, "But I should go, so tell Ava I love her, and you can call again tomorrow?"

"Sounds perfect, we're ready for bed here"

"Bye Linda" Rory hung the phone up and took a moment to enjoy the view that was surrounding her. "Shit" she muttered as she realized that it was Friday, and she was supposed to attend Friday night dinner with her family. Obviously that was not going to happen so she quickly dialed her Grandmothers number into her phone.

"Gilmore residence"

"Hi can I speak with Emily, please?" Rory asked the maid.

"One moment please" she was told as Rory heard the phone go on hold and then waited until her grandmother came on the line.

"Hello?" Emily answered the phone, she sounded distracted which likely meant she would be seriously unimpressed when Rory told her she wouldn't be joining them.

"Grandma hi, it's Rory" Rory began cheerfully, hoping to ease the blow slightly.

"Oh Rory, darling, hello" Emily's voice pepped up slightly when she realized who was on the phone.

"I have some bad news" Rory began, "I won't be able to make dinner. I'm in Miami for work"

"Miami? What on earth are you doing in Miami?" Emily asked her, Rory could hear the annoyance in her voice.

"Well I took a project at Huntzberger before I was originally going to, so I'm working" Rory explained, "I'm really sorry, I have to go though"

"Well Rory that is just poor manners. Dinner is in 2 hours, everything is started, I can hardly believe you would be so rude" Emily chastised her.

"Grandma, I'm sorry" Rory told her, "But I have to go, I should be home for next week" she assured her as she hung up the phone.

xxxxxxxx

"I didn't think you had a condo here in Miami" James noted as he picked Rory up from the condo on South Pointe Drive.

"Oh, I don't" Rory told him awkwardly as she took a seat in his Mercedes, "It's actually Mitchum Huntzbergers"

"You've got to be kidding me" James was clearly shocked, "I've worked for him for years and never once has he done anything remotely personable for me. So please, enlighten me as to why he is lending you his condo?"

"Well, because I'm dating his son" Rory admitted, "Anyway, enough about me, what is your deal? You barged into your office today guns blazing, and now you want to go for dinner?"

"Well now that I know you're dating a Huntzberger, I'm thinking you should buy" James laughed as he drove off, "We're going to Fort Lauderdale, just so you know"

"Sounds good to me" Rory smiled, "I feel like I could eat forever"

"Are you hungry?" James asked her.

"Starved" she admitted, surprised that she was telling this to a perfect stranger.

"Well, if you're starved then I have a place for you. It's actually in Deerfield Beach, so we'll be about 45 minutes, but its worth it" James told her, "And as for me, I am married, my wife works in publishing as well, at Random House here in Miami, and so we both work a lot. I have two kids, a daughter who's 16, and a son who's 19"

"Yikes" Rory laughed, "I have a daughter who's 6"

"You seem young, to have a kid I mean, and no husband. Where is she now?" James asked her, "Oh, and my wife is meeting us at dinner. I hope thats alright?"

"Of course it is" Rory grinned, "My daughter is in Europe with her grandparents. She isn't really my daughter, but she's my best friend, Paris' daughter, Paris and her husband died in a car accident, so I've become mom to Ava"

"Wow" James was shocked, "That is ... awful"

"No kidding" Rory laughed, "But now its the two of us, and my boyfriend is involved in her life so thats good"

"So how did you end up with Logan Huntzberger?" he asked her as he quickly took out his cellphone, presumably to text his wife the address of where they were going.

"We went to Yale together" Rory told him, "And we dated back then, kind of drifted apart after I graduated, and then 7 months ago or so, we ran into each other"

"He's an interesting man"

"You know Logan?" Rory asked him, thinking Logan would have mentioned that he knew that when they talked on the phone.

"You don't work for Huntzberger Publishing without meeting the prodigal son at least once" he laughed as they pulled into a tiny parking lot on a tiny street.

"This is small" Rory smirked, it reminded her of Luke's, or at least something like Luke's, not due to its decor, or what she assumed the menu would be like, but because it looked like a place that would be easy to drive past if you didn't know what was inside.

"Just be glad we got a parking spot" James told her, "It is amazing"

"I trust you" Rory laughed as she stepped out of the car, she watched a beautiful woman with brown hair walk towards James and kiss him gently, she must have been his wife.

"Rory, this is my wife, Angela" James smiled as he put his arm around her waist.

"Hi, I'm Rory Gilmore, it's nice to meet you" she smiled.

"You here for my husbands job?" Angela half joked as she shook Rory's hand.

"No" Rory laughed, "I am here to help the paper hands on for a few weeks, and then I will leave and monitor its progress from a distance"

"Sounds fun" Angela laughed, "Come on, let's go. The kids are waiting"

"So what's this place called?" Rory asked as they opened the doors to the dimly lit restaurant.

"It's called The Whales Rib" Angela told her, "The kids love it"

"I can imagine" Rory smiled as they were shown to their table.

"Matthew, Ashley, hi" Angela smiled as they sat down with the two teenagers, "This is Rory Gilmore, she works with your Dad"

"Hi" the two children smiled in unison.

"Nice to meet you" Rory smiled, "So what's good here?"

"I always have the salad" Ashley shrugged, "With blackened dolphin, it's really good"

"Well, that does sound good" Rory nodded in agreement as she glanced over the rest of the menu. Rory couldn't help but notice how comfortable the family was. Alex clearly loved his wife, and his kids got along, Rory couldn't help but think this was the kind of life she wanted for herself one day. A happy one that is, one where she had stability, and she had a family. All of the things that only a few short years ago Rory wasn't sure she wanted, she was now sure were absolutely perfect.

xxxxxxxxx

After returning to the condo from dinner, Rory knew she needed to take a serious look at the financials for the paper, she knew it was obviously still profitable, otherwise Mitchum would have noticed the issues sooner, but the fact of the matter was, the staff seemed to be unmotivated. They didn't care about their jobs anymore, and unfortunately that meant that some of them might be losing their jobs sooner than they had planned.

Rory couldn't believe she was looking at lists of people and their articles and seriously contemplating who would make the cut. She knew exactly who would be able to help her with this, depersonalize the situation if she could.

"This is the Dragonfly Inn, Michel speaking, how may I assist you?" Michel's bored voice answered the phone on the third ring.

"Hi Michel, it's Rory" Rory began, hoping he wouldn't hang up when he realized it wasn't a customer.

"Oh Rory, your mother is not here. She obviously left early so I took over" Michel told her with fake annoyance, "You can try her cell phone"

"Oh no, Michel, I needed to talk to you actually" Rory explained, "I need some...professional advice"

"Well then, I can understand why you would not want to talk to your mother for the professional advice. She wore her rhinestone penis shirt again today" Michel told her with a chuckle, "Although it is missing some of its rhinestones"

"Thanks Michel" Rory laughed, even if he pretended not to like Lorelai or Rory, they were all family and she knew that as well as he did, "But I need to know...how do you decide who to fire?"

"Oh Rory, it is simple" Michel told her, "You pick the most popular lazy one, and you make a spectacle of them. That way everyone knows who is boss, we do it with the kitchen staff all the time"

"That's it?" Rory was shocked by how easy he was making it sound.

"Oh Rory" Michel chuckled, his accent thick as he spoke, "Rory, Rory, Rory. Once you scare one of them, they all shall fall in line"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So what are your thoughts?" Rory asked as she watched the employees file into the board room, she knew they were all anxiously discussing the changes which were coming.

"Well I think we give them a couple of days to get it together, maybe a week, and we see if they all step up. If they don't step up, then we deal with everything else" James told her.

"I think you're right" Rory agreed, taking a long sip of her coffee, "Well here goes" she smiled as she walked into the board room, immediately the room fell silent and the 40 or so staff members who were in attendance looked at her, "My name is Rory Gilmore, I am an editor at large for Huntzberger Publishing" she began, "I have been sent in, by head office in Hartford to kind of whip you guys into shape"

"What does that even mean?" someone spoke up in the mass of people who were staring up at Rory. Some were older, some were younger, some looked thoroughly unimpressed.

"What right do you have to come in here and tell us how to run the paper?" another person called out.

"Hey" James stepped in and put his hand up, "She is doing her job, and she wants to make us better, so as long as everyone is prepared to put the needs of the paper first, we'll all be alright"

"Thank you, James" Rory smiled at him, "This isn't about messing with anyone, this is about making a better paper, and that means we all need to step up. I have read for the last few days hundreds of editions of this paper, and I really think there is so much potential here, but its like you all got lazy" she told them all honestly, "If you people have somewhere better to be, by all means, leave, but if you stay, please be prepared to work"

"So you just think you have the right to barge in here?"

"I do have the right" Rory told them all firmly, she hadn't wanted to make any enemies, but if she had to, she was going to stand her ground, "I work for Huntzberger, I was the editor of The Yale Daily News, I was an editor at Bradson publishing, I am great at what I do and if you think you were doing a better job, then prove it to me. Effective immediately all articles are submitted to me before they go to print. You all have your stories, so go get to work. The only thing that shouldn't be finalized for tomorrow's edition is the breaking news, so let's all get working on tomorrow, and then I want all of tonights articles sent to me as soon as possible. Let's all work together guys, bounce ideas off of me, I swear, despite sounding like a bitch right now, I am good"

Rory was fairly certain she heard cursing and grumbling but as she watched the staff leave the board room she also saw them immediately head to work, which was a far cry from the socializing she had the opportunity to watch the previous day.

"Well that went well" James nudged her in the ribs.

"They'll come around" Rory nodded, "I hope"

"Well come on, we should be leading by example, lets get to my office and start going over things, I also want to look at the stuff that is already ready for tomorrow" James explained, "And I'm sure I have a red marker for you to tear it apart with"

"I won't tear anything apart" Rory told him, "If you don't believe I'm here to help this paper, then I'm basically useless"

"I know you're here to help" James smiled, "But its hard, giving up control of my paper...that isn't easy"

"Well let's get reading" Rory smiled as she looked at the article in front of her, "Who is Marc?" she asked as she looked through an article, "This is really good, I mean, he really gets into the issues, it's an article about a murder which is obviously gruesome, but it has a really human edge to it. What is his position"

"He's a part time writer" James admitted, "I know he's good, I've just never..." he trailed off, hating to see his own part in the fact that the paper wasn't doing as well as it could have been.

"Go get him" Rory nodded to him as she continued reading the article.

James stood up and walked out of the office, Rory could tell how he felt about the situation the paper was in, but she also knew that he was prepared to work to return the paper to being a reputable news establishment. Rory returned to reading the story in front of her until she heard footsteps reenter the room.

"Well if this isn't a shock, I don't know what is" Rory laughed as she saw a familiar head of blonde hair enter the room.

"I heard you were here Mary" Tristan laughed as he popped his head in the doors, "Whipping everyone into shape?"

"Absolutely, do not tell me you missed my meeting, I was regal" Rory smiled as she stood up and gave him a hug, "How are you doing?"

"Good, busy, and I did miss your meeting because I was doing an interview for my piece on the Dolphins" Tristan smiled at her, "I'm a sports writer"

"In Miami?" Rory was a little bit shocked but being sunkissed and toned certainly did Tristan good.

"In Miami" Tristan nodded, "I've been here about 3 years"

"Wow" Rory smiled as she saw James returning to the room, "I have to work, but I'll come by and see you when I whip sports into shape, ok?"

"Absolutely, good seeing you Mary" Tristan winked.

"What was that?" James smirked as Tristan walked out of the room, "Marc, this is Rory Gilmore"

"Hi" Marc nodded somewhat awkwardly.

Looking at him, Rory could see a lot of Marty in him, "You're good" she told him simply.

"I uhhh..." Marc was stumbling over his words, "Thank you?"

"I think that we need to find a full time position for you" Rory told him firmly, "If that's something you're interested in?"

"That would be great" he was clearly shocked, Rory assumed he had expected to be fired when he walked into the room.

"So I will have a contract drawn up for you" Rory continued, "But I want you to take over working cover pieces, and I think if you work directly with James you two can really help each other"

"Thank you" Marc smiled as the colour slowly started coming back into his face.

"Marc just to be clear, this will be on a trial run, I think you have a lot of talent but I don't want this going to your head. Where did you go to school?" Rory asked him.

"University of Toronto" he told her.

"So you're Canadian? How did you end up here?" Rory asked, hoping that maybe he would calm down and open up a bit, she was relieved knowing Tristan was there, he would likely support her, but having someone else on her side would help with the rest of the staff.

"I am" he nodded, "But my family always had a place in the States, so I just wanted to move here, I felt more at home"

"Do you go home often? I moved from this tiny town in Connecticut to New York City, and I missed it like crazy, so this must have been a big move for you" Rory smiled.

"Mostly my family and friends come to visit me, they like coming to the heat" he explained, "You said you went to Yale?"

"Yes" Rory nodded, "I spent my entire life wanting to go to Harvard, and my mom saved and we studied, and then when it came down to it, I decided to go to Yale instead. Best decision I ever made"

"Cool" he nodded, "So, I don't mean to ask this too forwardly, but uh...if I have a staff position, are there benefits?"

"Do you need for there to be benefits?" Rory asked him, suddenly feeling sad that she had at one point tried to dehumanize this entire situation.

"Kind of" Marc nodded, "I mean, I am used to universal health care back home, so this is a big change"

"Well we'll sort that out, how about you come and see me tomorrow and we can move forward from there? Rory smiled at him genuinely.


	31. Chapter 30

a/n: Thank you all for the kind reviews. As for Rory jumping into work, I wanted to keep it a little bit true to who Rory was as a character, which is so hardworking and dedicated, I can't really imagine her sitting around doing nothing when she could be productive. Anyway, as for hiring vs firing, I can't say i have any experience in this field so please bare with me, she returns to Hartford this chapter!

**Chapter 30:**

"So you will let me know what's going on?" Rory looked up at Tristan, hoping to see loyalty in his eyes.

"You know, Mary, I don't know why I would do anything nice for you" Tristan laughed, "All those years ago at Chilton, you wouldn't go on a date with me"

"I would have gone on a date with you" Rory defended herself as she filed some papers at James' desk. "But you didn't date just one girl, you dated every girl"

"I only wanted you" Tristan laughed, "So what about now?"

"I feel like I need to tell you this" Rory smiled as she looked at her old friend, "I am in love, and I have an amazing boyfriend who loves me more than anything in the world, and I cannot imagine a world where he isn't in it"

"I heard you broke a poor guy's heart" Tristan countered quickly, never one to skip a beat.

"I did" Rory nodded, "But I was lucky...he came back"

"Well he's a lucky man" Tristan smiled, "I'm really sorry about Paris, I know you two were close"

"Who would have thought, right?" Rory laughed as she thought back to all of the fighting that went on in highschool, "Stay here though, I have to go take care of something before I go"

"Ruling with an iron fist?" Tristan smirked.

"Something like that" Rory smiled as she walked out of the office towards the staff writers, "Excuse me, Andrew, could I speak to you in conference room B for a moment?"

"Do you have some new, peppy mandate that will require me to wear pompoms to work while I 'appreciate my opportunities'?" he mocked her, Andrew had been one of the few who did not come around at all during her time in Miami, and she knew it was time to make a spectacle of him.

"No, but I need you to come with me, otherwise we can do this here" Rory told him firmly.

"What could you possibly have to say?" Andrew laughed.

"You're fired" Rory told him simply, "You have until 3 to clean out your desk and leave the building, please hand your pass in at security on your way out" she handed him an envelope, "This is your package, as well as a letter of reference should you move on to a non Huntzberger publication. Good luck"

"What!?" he gaped, clearly shocked that this girl who had promoted someone on her first day would have the nerve to fire him.

"Look, Andrew, we gave you a chance to rise to the occasion, and you didn't, so we need to go our separate ways now. Best of luck to you" and with that Rory was on her heels, returning to James' office to finish her conversation with Tristan and head back to Connecticut where she could monitor the paper from a distance.

xxxxxxxxxx

"You did it, Ace" Logan smiled as he held her close, inhaling her scent, "You saved a paper"

"I'm so sleepy" Rory muttered into his chest, her body ready to collapse with exhaustion. She had spent 10 days in Miami, working constantly, hardly sleeping and revitalizing a paper that was in desperate need of CPR. She had come up with a plan which would allow her to check in and still be active in the paper while still giving control back to James. She had promoted several writers, including Tristan in an attempt to raise morale, and thankfully due to a somewhat renewed friendship with Tristan she was able to keep tabs on everything more unofficially.

"We just have dinner tonight and then we can go home and spend the entire weekend in bed, and then we head to Europe to meet with Ava" Logan kissed her head gently, "Come on" he told her as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, enjoying her warm body leaning on his.

"Where is this dinner?" Rory asked him, she was exhausted, she had been up for the past 72 hours trying to get everything together that would allow her to return to Connecticut in enough time to go to some stupid gala her grandmother had organized.

"At the Yacht club" Logan explained.

"I haven't been there since..." Rory crunched her eyebrows as she thought back.

"Since we stole a yacht?" Logan couldn't help but laugh as they got into the chauffeured car that was waiting for them.

"Yep, that was it" Rory laughed as she relaxed into the seat and closed her eyes, "Wake me when we're home"

xxxxxxxxxx

"You two are late" Emily glared as she watched Logan and Rory walk into the venue arm in arm.

"Good to see you too Grandma" Rory rolled her eyes, she was clearly exhausted and was in no mood to play games with her grandmother over a silly dinner she barely wanted to attend, however when she saw the piercing look her grandmother was giving her she decided she might need to reevaluate her priorities that evening, "I'm sorry, I haven't slept in days. The party looks amazing"

"Well thank you dear" Emily nodded, "You look beautiful, blue really is your colour. Now if you're tired why don't you go find your mother, and Logan will grab you a cup of coffee"

"Of course" Rory nodded as she began scanning the room for her parents, "Is Dad here too?"

"Yes and he brought Georgia" Emily nodded, "Good to see you, Logan"

"Always a pleasure Emily" Logan nodded as he put his hand on the small of Rory's back, "Come on Ace, we'll go grab coffee and food"

"Thank you" Rory mumbled as she nodded to her grandmother.

"Babe come on" Logan squeezed her shoulder, "Try to pep up a bit"

"Sleepy" Rory repeated.

"Hey gorgeous, you look exhausted" Lorelai interrupted the two.

"Hey mom" Rory practically grunted.

"Sleepyhead?" Lorelai laughed as she handed her daughter a much needed cup of coffee, "How was the flight home"

"Tiring" Rory told her as she took a long sip of coffee, "Where's Dad?"

"Trying to keep Gigi from being Totsy'd" Lorelai smirked, "And you darling need to pep up otherwise Totsy is going to get you before you know it"

"Mom" Rory groaned.

"Go home, kid" Lorelai looked at Logan, "I'll deal with my mother"

xxxxxxxx

"How are you doing sleepy head?" Logan grinned as Rory walked into the kitchen where he was reading the paper.

"Exhausted" Rory groaned as she grabbed a mug to pour herself a cup of coffee.

"Any better? You were a little bit nuts last night" Logan laughed

"I was tired" Rory explained as she sipped her coffee, "But I now have 2 days off, even if I'm pretty sure my Grandmother is prepared to tear me apart"

"She'll get over it by the time we're home from Europe" Logan smiled as he walked towards her, placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Europe" Rory smiled, "I should start packing, get some laundry done, see what work I can take with me for the flight"

"Look at you little miss media mogul, are you sure you aren't going to be running HPG in the next 4-6 months?" Logan laughed, "What do you want for breakfast?"

"I hope that I'm not running HPG, that would mean my boyfriend was unemployed, and I'm not prepared to date a bum" Rory laughed, "Do we have any poptarts?"

"I thought you would grow out of poptarts" Logan laughed, "You don't let Ava eat them, so why do you eat them?"

"Because they are tasty, terrible for me, but so tasty" Rory shrugged as she grabbed the newspaper from the island, "And you know Lorelai wasn't much for health food.

"That would be an understatement to say the least" Logan laughed, "Well lets get you some poptarts, and then we are going to have dinner with your mom and dad tonight, they are coming here, and then we get to pack for Europe, which reminds me, if you go into your closet you might find a present"

"A present?" Rory grinned, "For me?"

"For you" Logan nodded mischievously.

"What is it?" Rory's smile grew.

"Why don't you run upstairs and check and I will make the poptarts" Logan suggested.

"Fine" Rory agreed as she leaned forward and kissed him, "Thank you"

"You haven't seen it yet, Ace" Logan laughed, "Now go"

As quickly as he said it, Rory raced to the stairs and up to her bedroom, "Oh my god!" he heard her yell.

"Ace" Logan laughed as he put the poptarts in the toaster.

""Oh my god!" Rory squealed as he heard her running back down the stairs, "Louis freakin Vuitton!?"

"Well I saw your luggage and I noticed that it was a bunch of shit, so I got you new stuff" Logan smiled as she jumped into his arms, "I love you"

"Thank you, thank you, thank you" Rory laughed as she kissed him again, "I love you too"

"I didn't get this kind of reaction when I got you a Birkin" Logan laughed as he held her close to him.

"Well I didn't know what a Birkin was, now I know Hermes and Louis, and Chanel, and Prada. I am a brand whore" Rory shrugged, "Oooh are those poptarts ready?"

"They smell it" Logan smiled, "You eat up, I'm going to head back to my house and do some work"

"And leave me here, all alone?" Rory pouted.

"The cook will be here in a few hours to take care of making dinner for your parents, so you don't kill them or try to serve her bagel bites, and I will be back by 3, I promise" Logan kissed her sweetly, "And I think, Lane said she was going to swing by this morning without any kids. She left a message"

"Ok" Rory nodded as she pouted slightly, "Thank you for the amazing gift"

"You're welcome Ror" Logan kissed her again, "Call me if you need anything"

xxxxxxxx

"Louis Vuitton?" Lane stared at the luggage, "You seriously hit the jackpot"

"I know" Rory laughed, "I mean I never really understood all of this when I was younger but now I just...I get it" she shrugged, "Suddenly I find myself wanting all of these things that I have more than enough money for, but Logan buys it"

"He's amazing" Lane smiled, "I'm happy for you Ror, you deserve it, you've been through so much"

"Did you like him?" Rory asked her, "At first, when we first dated?"

"I didn't not like him" Lane told her truthfully, "I liked him but I also didn't know him. It was hard with you living so far away, but I always knew he loved you, and he treated you well for the most part, so it was always good"

"Thank you" Rory smiled as she looked at the luggage again, "I'm excited to see Ava, I've missed her like crazy, even keeping busy with work doesn't help"

"I know, I can barely stand a weekend away from the boys" Lane laughed, "Has Ava called?"

"Yeah, she's having a great time" Rory explained, "She loves it, and she can't really remember everything she's seen so she gets it all jumbled, its adorable, she misses Logan too"

"Well doesn't that just melt your heart?" Lane smiled, "I'm going to grab another coke, want anything?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you?" Rory laughed, "I'll get it, come on, we've only got a little bit before I have to prepare for my parents get here"

"Are you cooking?" Lane raised her eyebrow suspiciously as Rory handed her a can from the fridge.

"Well, actually, we're having a chef come" Rory explained, "Logan's idea"

"A chef? Seriously, Rory, how rich are you two?" Lane was somewhere between mystified and jealous.

"Pretty rich" Rory shrugged, "Logan more so than me, but...it's different"

"Wow" Lane nodded.

"Lane, I'm not trying to be presumptuous or anything, but do you need anything? Is there anything I can do...to help? With the boys?" Rory looked awkwardly to the ground, she had never tried to flaunt her wealth to Lane, but especially now that she was with Logan she felt compelled to spread her good fortune.

"Rory" Lane laughed, "We're fine, and you set up those education funds for the boys, that was too much, I'm just glad we are still friends, after everything, and growing up, all I need is my best friend"

"Well then, you have me" Rory laughed, "Do you think you'll be able to make it to the Christmas party?"

"I believe so, i couldn't miss a Gilmore Christmas, especially now that it will be a Gilmore-Huntzberger Christmas party, I'm sure it will be awesome" Lane explained, "Are you doing the kids thing again this year, or just the adults?"

"Kids" Rory explained, "For sure kids, Ava wouldn't have it any other way. She said she wanted to do a Paris themed Christmas party"

"Of course she does" Lane laughed, "I'm sure it will be amazing, is the who's who of Hartford elite coming? I love people watching at these things"

"Absolutely" Rory laughed, "And you can listen to everyone bitch about what is wrong and how the canapes are not just right"

xxxxxxxxx

"Rory why is there a man in an apron in your kitchen? He doesn't look like Logan, and in fact, I know it isn't Logan because I can see Logan" Lorelai looked at her daughter curiously.

"Ha ha Mom" Rory rolled her eyes, "Logan thought it would be nice if we could just relax, so he hired someone"

"Well Logan, that was really nice of you" Chris smiled at Logan as he took a sip of his wine, "The wine is great"

"Thanks Dad" Rory smiled, "Logan brought it over"

"Of course he did" Chris laughed, "You have awful taste in wine"

"Hey!" Rory laughed, "I know that Logan picks good wine, so by extension, I have great taste in wine"

"So this guy just cooks, whatever you want?" Lorelai cocked her head to the right to stare at the cook.

"Mom" Rory grabbed her arm, "Come on"

"No seriously, if you say jump, will he jump?"

"Mom!" Rory rolled her eyes, "Come. Living room. Now"

"Lorelai" Chris warned her, "No more coffee tonight"

"You are a mean, mean man!" Lorelai pouted, "Ok" she groaned as she plopped herself onto the couch, "So when do you leave?"

"Friday" Rory told her, "We're taking the Huntzberger jet, so I can do some work while we're on our way"

"Seriously? Someone tells you that you can take their jet and your first reaction is that you can do some work while you're at it? Are you really my daughter?"

"Well you say that labour was pretty horrifying so I assume so but I'm sure we can confirm with the doctors who were having ice chips pelted at them" Rory shrugged.

"It was nurses who were pelted" Lorelai corrected her, "Ask your Dad"

"Dad wasn't there when I was born" Rory sighed.

"He still knows me" Lorelai nodded, realizing she probably shouldn't have brought this up, "He's known me my entire life"

"It's true" Chris nodded, "Plus only a true Gilmore could consume coffee the way you do. You obviously got that from your mother"

Rory smiled as she thought back to all of the memories she had that didn't include her father, she was glad her parents were married now but it didn't quite make up for the years of disappointment.

"Guess what!" Lorelai exclaimed, bringing Rory out of her thoughts.

"You're pregnant?!" Rory laughed.

"No" Lorelai made a face, "Why mess with perfection? But, Dad and I bought new cars today?"

"Oh?" Rory smiled at her father, "Both of you"

"Yes" Christopher nodded, "We pick them up tomorrow"

"What did you get?" Rory asked her mother, incredibly relieved that she would no longer be driving that Jeep around.

"A Mercedes!" Lorelai giggled, "Chris said we need to stop staring at our money as it multiplies in the bank, and we both got one. Chris got a T-class?"

"S class" Chris corrected her.

"And I got a..." Lorelai stopped to think about it, "I think I got an M-class because I was thinking about moonpies at the time and decided it had to be fate"

"No kidding" Rory laughed, "That's great"

"Well it's nothing compared to the fleet of cars you have Ror" Christopher smirked.

"Dad, I have 2 cars, it really isn't a big deal" Rory rolled her eyes before deciding it was best for everyone if they changed the subject away from money, "So Gigi is with her mom?" Rory asked her father as she took a sip of her drink.

"For the week, Sheri got a hotel in Hartford, so they are having a good time I think" Chris nodded, "It's good for Gi to see her, it is hard for her, Sheri has been gone for such a long time"

"Well, if she's making an effort, thats progress" Lorelai smiled, "And at the end of the day, Gi knows we love her"

"I'm going to go check on dinner" Logan kissed Rory's temple, "Can I get anyone a refill?" he asked as everyone shook their head in response, "I think dinner should just be a few minutes"

"You seem happy, kid" Chris commented as Logan was in the kitchen.

"I am happy" Rory grinned widely, "I never really expected to be this happy again" she admitted, "After Paris and Doyle died, I just didn't really think I would find anyone who wanted me, and Ava"

"Well he'd be nuts not to" Lorelai told her.

"Well, Ava is crazy about him. She keeps asking to call him Dad"

"Wow" Lorelai was clearly a little bit stunned at the revelation, "And are you letting her?"

"No" Rory shook her head, "I mean, I've told her we can talk about it after we get back from Europe, but she knows that right now she is just lucky to have him in her life, and he is lucky to have her" she explained, "I mean a Dad isn't something to take lightly and I don't want her to have her heart broken"

"You're making the right decision kiddo" Christopher nodded, "I mean we all know I wasn't exactly a world class Dad, but he loves her, that much is more than clear, but I think a bit of time with a kid pitching a fit would probably help"

"I know, he has seen a few meltdowns, nothing major, but I think he understands that things will kind of have to change, the language, the late nights all of that, but we'll get there. I love him" Rory admitted.

"I know you do Ror" Chris smiled as he kissed Lorelai's cheek, "And I know from experience how easy it is to love a Gilmore girl, just remember that Ava is the most important thing in your life, and no matter who the guy is, that doesn't change. Your Mom did that really well when you were a kid"


	32. Chapter 31

a/n: Thank you all for the incredibly kind reviews and encouragement, this chapter is specifically for PuppiesRCute, Happy Birthday, thank you for always giving me such kind reviews, and again thank you to all the other reviews, they keep me wanting to write more chapters. I got engaged this week so it has been a busy week and I will hopefully get some Christmas writing down! I still don't own anything :(

**Chapter 31**

"I don't think we need a 3 person crew" Rory whispered to Logan as they sat on the jet at the tarmac in Hartford.

"You're probably right" Logan agreed as he put his paper down in front of him, the flight was leaving at nearly 6pm to allow them to fly through the night. "But we have it"

"Logan these people are away from their families, their kids" Rory pouted slightly, "Just to serve us cocktails while we fly?"

"Well two of them fly the plane and one serves cocktails" Logan smirked, "But yes Rory, that is what they are paid to do, and that is something you need to get used to, like it or not, this is now part of your life"

"This hardly even feels like a jet, it feels like a commercial plane" Rory rolled her eyes.

"That's because it pretty much is a commercial plane" Logan told her, "There's a bedroom in the back, if we want to join the mile high club"

"Sometimes I swear you are still that guy from Yale" Rory couldn't help but laugh, "Not a care in the world"

"Well, sometimes that was a lot of fun" Logan retorted quickly, "But now I have at least two cares in the world, and part of why we are flying on this audacious private jet is because of its safety record" he told her, "This is one of the safest planes in the world, I wouldn't take you on anything that wasn't suitable"

"It also says Huntzberger on the side of it, are you telling me you aren't kind of looking forward to making a splash when we land?"

"Well that part is fun too, but mainly the safety record" Logan winked, "Come on, relax Ace, we have a long flight ahead of us, and from what my Dad said before I left the office, you brought way too much work with you"

"I'm just catching up on some things Tristan sent me from Miami" Rory explained as she opened her laptop, "We have wifi, right?"

"Yes we have wifi" Logan nodded, "Are you going to tell me about Tristan?"

"What do you mean?" Rory looked up at him, she hadn't really mentioned Tristan since she had been back from Miami, not that she had ever mentioned him while she was in Miami, nor had she ever told Logan about him when they were first dating.

"Nothing" Logan shrugged, "You just get a lot of calls and messages from him now, since Miami at least"

"It's nothing" Rory reached beside her and squeezed his hand reassuringly, "Tristan and I went to Chilton together, he left to go to military school, and it turns out he's working in Miami now, so he kind of functions as my low key, laid back eyes and ears, he lets me know the nitty gritty of whats going on, things that management wouldn't really be made aware of"

"You've never mentioned him" Logan smiled, "Were you two close?"

"We flirted" Rory admitted, "It was when I was first dating Dean, I was young, I was confused, and I sure as hell wasn't used to being pursued. Paris had a huge crush on him, and Paris hated me, so he was pretty much off limits"

"Sounds dramatic" Logan laughed.

"Sounds like Chilton" Rory agreed, "Anyway, if I can get through this, we can head to bed. I can't wait to see Ava when we get to the hotel, Linda and Frank said they loved the place, they say you picked an amazing hotel"

"Well they stayed at the Mandarin in Paris, so I thought staying at another would be nice, and Finn, Colin and I used to stay there when we were younger" Logan explained, "But I think you'll love it"

"I can't imagine not loving it" Rory smiled, "Are we on the same floor as Linda and Frank?"

"Well, we are in Barcelona for 4 days, and we have the penthouse, Frank and Linda have a suite a couple of floors down, so I was thinking we could have a couple of nights with Ava, and maybe a night to ourselves?" Logan grinned, "There is an amazing patio I could imagine doing a heck of a lot of fun things on"

"Not child friendly?" Rory couldn't help but giggle, it was nice to feel carefree for even a few moments.

"Not even a little bit" Logan laughed, "But I also wanted to take Ava to the aquarium while we're there"

"Ok" Rory nodded, "Any particular reason?"

"The Barcelona Aquarium is the only trip I remember where my Dad wasn't working when I was a kid" Logan admitted, "And you can see the cruise ships, and they have, or at least they had this really cool tank that had tunnels in it so its like the fish are swimming over you" he explained, "I just think she would really like it"

"Well then I think you should take us" Rory smiled, "She's lucky to have you"

"No" Logan shook his head as he leaned over to kiss Rory gently, "I'm lucky to have her"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"SURPRISE!" Ava screamed as she bolted into the hotel room mere moments after Rory and Logan had arrived.

"Hey gorgeous!" Rory smiled as Ava ran into her arms and hugged her tightly, "Oh my god you must have grown three feet!"

"I did not Mom" Ava's voice was muffled into Rory's shoulder as Rory spun her around and held her close.

"I missed you so much" Rory kissed her hair, "Are you having fun"

"Oui" Ava smiled proudly, "Je parle Francais"

"Tu parle Francais? Tu parler tres bien" Rory smiled.

"I don't know that much" Ava told her simply, "It's only been 2 weeks Mom"

"No kidding" Rory smiled as she put her down, "Go say hi to Logan" she told her as she walked to Linda and Frank, "Are you having the best time?" she asked them as she gave them both a warm hug.

"It's amazing to experience all of this through her eyes" Linda told her, her eyes glassy with tears, "She was so excited to see you two though"

"Well I have to admit, I missed her like crazy" Rory smiled, "Miami was a change"

"I can imagine, but I'm sure you did great" Frank smiled as he looked over towards Logan and Ava.

"So what has your favourite part been so far?" Logan asked as he sat down on the couch with Ava.

"Every night before bed" Ava began, "And don't tell Mom, I think its a secret" she continued, "There is a man, and he, you won't even believe it. He puts chocolates on my bed"

"Your favourite part is the chocolates" Logan laughed, "That sounds so cool. Do you think they'll leave me chocolates too?"

"I think so" Ava nodded, "They leave them for Grandma and Grandpa"

"Well then, I think I'll get them too" Logan kissed her forehead, "But I'll make you a deal, if you're extra good, you can have mine"

"Did you give her that present?" Ava whispered in his ear.

"Which one?" Logan smiled as he closed his eyes, exhausted from the flight despite getting a solid sleep.

"The ring" Ava whispered again.

"Not yet" Logan explained, "I thought maybe, in a few days, I could do it. Is it still ok with you?"

xxxxxxxxxx

"Can't I stay here?" Ava pouted as Frank tried to pick her up.

"Well honey" Frank began to explain, "They are very tired, they had a long flight and so they have to catch up on their sleep, tomorrow though you get to sleep in here"

"But Logan and Mommy are already asleep" Ava whined, "They wouldn't even notice"

"Tomorrow" Frank promised her as he laughed, "Come on, we'll watch a movie" he told her as he quietly closed the door to the hotel room.

"Ava?" Rory groaned as she heard the clicking of a door, immediately feeling concern as she tried to register her surroundings, "Ava?"

Logan could hear the panic registering in Rory's voice as he groggily opened his eyes, "Ace" he mumbled as he sat up, "I'll go" he rolled out of bed and ventured into the main room, rubbing his tired eyes as he looked for Ava, "Av?" he called, feeling panic in his own voice as well until he saw a note scribbled on the hotel letterhead.

_You two seemed tired, we took Ava back to our room. Call us in the morning - Frank G._

Relief immediately washed over him as he read the note and tossed it back onto the counter, "She's fine" he smiled as he walked back into the bedroom, briefly glancing at his watch, "We should eat something, and then head back to bed so that we can get up and do things tomorrow, we can't sleep away our trip"

"Ok" Rory nodded as she sat up as well, "Where is she?"

"With Frank and Linda in their suite, they wanted to let us sleep" Logan explained as he turned the light on, "I can order some room service, what are you feeling?"

"Everything" Rory shrugged.

"Well how about you settle for tapas?" Logan suggested, "I mean when in Barcelona..."

"Fine" Rory laughed as she walked towards her suitcases, "Need sweats, jeans are not good for sleeping"

"I said before we went to nap that you should change, but you were convinced this was a 15 minute nap" Logan laughed as he watched her rifle through the suitcase looking for her Yale sweatpants, the same tattered ones she had been wearing for years.

"I know, I know, you're right" Rory laughed as she peeled off her jeans and pulled on the oversized sweatpants, "Go order!"

"Consider it done" Logan smiled as he walked to the phone to contact the butler service, "You look beautiful" he told her as he placed his order with the butler.

"Bull shit" Rory laughed as she watched him.

"Thank you, yes, 20 minutes is great" Logan smiled at her as he hung the phone up, "You do look beautiful"

"You're telling me, if you had to choose between me right now, and me when we had dinner with your parents, you would choose..." Rory smirked as she walked towards him.

"Right now" Logan told her as he wrapped his arms around her waist, "Nothing in a million years is better than this moment"

"You know Huntzberger" Rory kissed him sweetly, "You might be more of a softy than you like to let on"

"Well the good news is" Logan kissed her neck roughly, "You'll never tell anyone"

"And what makes you so sure of that?" Rory squirmed in his arms.

"I just have a feeling that tonight" Logan kissed her, biting her lip gently, "You might not be so sure that I'm a softy"

"Is that a promise, or a threat?" Rory laughed as she kissed him

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So I was thinking maybe, if we make this work, we could adopt Ava, I mean obviously I'm her legal guardian, but I don't think it would hurt for all of us to have the same name" Rory blurted quietly as she kept her head resting on Logan's firm chest.

"Well do you mean have her go by Ava Gilmore?" Logan asked, a smile playing on his lips as he thought of both of them being Huntzbergers.

"I think so" Rory nodded, "But I mean in time, if we move forward...maybe Huntzberger?"

"You want me to adopt her?" Logan couldn't help the full blown grin on his face.

"Not right now" Rory explained, still keeping her head where it was, "But in time...I want her to have a family, and you and I talked about having other kids..." she continued, "I don't ever want her to forget where she came from, but I want her to feel like she is a part of this family"

"Well then I think that is settled" Logan kissed the top of her head as they fell into a comfortable silence.

"I think everything hurts" Rory groaned as she lifted her head from Logan's chest when she finally broke the few moments of solitude they were enjoying.

"Hurts in a good way?" Logan laughed as he put his hand on the small of her back.

"Hurts in the best way" Rory smiled, "We should get up though, see the little princess"

"If you want to call for breakfast, and get Ava, I will pop in the shower, and then when I'm out, you can shower and I'll hang out with her?"

"Sounds perfect" Rory kissed him gently, "I need to find a robe though"

"I think your sweats are by the door, of the balcony" Logan smirked.

"Shut up" Rory laughed, "We haven't done anything like that since..." she began as an even more playful grin came across her face.

"Since the balcony at Richard and Emily's once she found out that you had been deflowered" Logan finished for her, "seems like a million years ago"

"It was a million years ago" Rory laughed as she grabbed a second pair of sweatpants from her suitcase, "I'll find the others later"

"How many pairs of sweatpants can you bring to Europe, I mean seriously" Logan laughed as he walked towards the bathroom, "See you in a few"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"And then there were chocolate chips, in my pancakes, with whipped cream, AND strawberries" Ava explained as she walked hand in hand with Logan and Rory down Las Ramblas, watching all of the people as they went past.

"Wow" Rory exclaimed, "That must have been fun"

"And I get to have chocolate milk, every day" Ava told her as her walk slowed, "I'm tired" she stated simply.

"Do you want me to carry you?" Logan asked her as he stopped to look at her.

"Yes please" Ava nodded as Logan picked her up.

"Other than the treats, are you having an amazing trip?" he asked her as he adjusted her onto his hip.

"I'm glad you're here now" Ava told him as Rory smiled watching the two of them. "Did you know that this one really cool guy made all sorts of buildings here? Grandma said we can go to this really cool castle he made, its not even done, even though its like a hundred years old"

"You mean the Sagrada Familia?" Logan smiled, "I think we're supposed to go tomorrow, we have a special tour set up"

"It looks like a giant castle, can I live there when I'm all grown up?"

"It's a church sweetie" Logan laughed, "You can't live there, but I promise we can come back one day"

"So" Rory smiled as she watched them continue to walk, she, as always when Logan was with them felt at ease, "I have a surprise for the two of you"

"What is it?" Ava giggled as she looked at Rory and Logan stopped walking.

"I talked to Grandma and Grandpa this morning while you two were playing" Rory began, "And well, I want to ask you how you feel about this Ava, but I think you're going to like it"

"What is it?" Ava giggled, the smile on her face growing.

"Well, Grandma, Grandpa and I think it would be a good idea if Logan were to be your Daddy"


	33. Chapter 32

a/n: well I am really excited for this chapter, and even more for the next couple, thank you all for the reviews, please keep them coming. I love the motivation!

**Chapter 32:**

"You mean it?" Ava grinned as she looked from Rory to Logan, hardly noticing the pure shock that was on Logan's face.

"I mean it" Rory nodded.

"Wow" Ava turned her attention to Logan, tracing the outline of his cheek, "Daddy"

"Wow is right" Logan smiled as he kissed her forehead, "Well, I feel like I just won an award or something" he laughed, trying to keep his eyes from glazing over with tears, "I wasn't expecting this"

"Are you happy?" Ava asked, noticing his eyes water, immediately fear came over here, she had never considered that maybe Logan didn't want to be her dad.

"Honey" Logan laughed, "This is the best surprise anyone has ever given me"

"Really?" Ava smiled.

"Absolutely" he laughed before looking to Rory, "Thank you"

"We're lucky to have you" Rory told him as she put his hand on her shoulder, "Now I think we have a car coming to take us to Parc Guell, it's really cool" she told Ava, changing the subject as quickly as she had made the suggestion.

"Are there swings?" Ava asked as she rested her head on Logan's shoulder.

"No" Rory laughed, "But everything is really pretty and the same man who made that cool church made the park"

xxxxxxxxxxx

"This is so cool!" Ava looked up at the massive ceilings in Sagrada Familia, "It looks like a cave!"

"It is very cool" Rory agreed as she also took in her surroundings, "Do you see the stained glass?" Rory pointed to the elaborate windows.

"It's so fancy" Ava stated with a smile on her face, "Do you see it Dad?"

"I do" Logan nodded, "I think if we go downstairs there is some really cool stuff there"

"There's a downstairs to?!" Ava was clearly shocked, "Is it like a dungeon?"

"No honey" Rory laughed, "I don't think it is like a dungeon, I think its like a museum down there, they have pictures from when Gaudi built this place"

"Is that a job you can have?" Ava asked as they walked towards the stairs, "Builder?"

"You can be a builder" Rory nodded, "Or, you can be an architect, they design the buildings"

"That would be fun" Ava smiled as they looked at the photos of the church being built, "Do you get to draw pictures?"

"Yes" Logan smiled, "You draw pictures of the building and how you want it to look"

"Could I be that?" Ava asked, not taking her eyes off of the photos in front of her.

"Honey if that is what you want to be, you can be anything" Rory squeezed her hand gently.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Mommy?" Ava called as she woke up, feeling unfamiliar with her surroundings.

"Hey" Logan smiled as he walked into her bedroom, he had heard her calling while he got himself a drink, "Everything ok?"

"I had a bad dream" Ava began to cry, "I dreamed you were gone"

"Well I'm right here" Logan hugged her, "Don't worry"

"I dreamed you didn't want me anymore" she cried into his shoulder.

"Honey" Logan held her close, "Ava that isn't ever going to happen" he told her, "I'm going to be your Daddy forever, I promise I'm always going to be here"

"But what if something happens?" Ava began to sob, her small body shaking. "My last Daddy left"

"Ava" Logan lifted her head so she could see him through her tears, "I can't promise that bad things won't happen. I really wish that I could, but thats impossible, but I can promise that I will always be your Daddy now"

"But what if you change your mind" Ava cried, "Grownups always change their mind"

"Baby" Logan rubbed circles on her back, "I will never, ever give up on you, or your mom"

"Are you two going to get married?" Ava sniffled.

"Soon" Logan kissed her forehead. "Do you feel better?" he asked as he stopped rubbing her back, her breath returning to a normal pace.

"Yes" Ava nodded, "Can you stay with me until I fall asleep?" she asked him.

"Of course" Logan smiled as he sat himself up against the headboard and Ava moved back under the blankets, "You know what is so exciting now that I get to be your Daddy?"

"What?" Ava asked him tiredly.

"Well, I have a big sister, and she is going to be your Aunt Honor, and she is married, so you'll get an Uncle Josh" Logan explained, he knew she wasn't really taking anything away from what he was saying but he enjoyed telling her about her newfound family, "And then they have a little boy, his name is Logan too, so you can be friends with him. He will be your cousin"

"That's a lot" Ava commented simply.

"It is" Logan agreed, "And, you have a new Grandma and Grandpa too. They are really excited to meet you" he told her, he had called his parents earlier in the day to inform them, and shockingly, both Mitchum and Shira were thrilled at the idea of welcoming Ava into the family. Mitchum knew about how she had lost her parents, and also appreciated the fact that both Rory and Ava had forced Logan to continue growing up and taking responsibility for his actions.

"Does that mean I get more presents?" Ava asked, a question that was pretty typical for a child her age.

"Yes" Logan laughed, "And my Mom, Grandma Shira loves to shop, she will probably spoil you just like Grandma Emily"

"Do my other grandparents know your parents?" Ava asked him, her eyes fluttering shut.

"Yes they do" Logan nodded, "They all live in Hartford, so you can meet them really soon" he explained, "Go to sleep honey, you're tired"

"No" Ava shook her head in defiance, even though Logan could see her eyes fluttering shut.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I thought you were just getting a drink?" Rory looked up from her computer as she read over the articles James and Tristan had sent to her from Miami.

"Ava had a nightmare" Logan shrugged, "She's back to bed though"

"You got her back to bed?" Rory sat up and closed the computer partially.

"Yes" Logan laughed, "I talked to her about Honor and Josh and told her she would have a cousin and new grandparents. She seemed excited about the prospective gifts"

"As any child would be, I'll be honest, I love a good Huntzberger gift"

"Well just wait till Honor gets to spoil Ava, she loves little girls, something about how all sorts of designer crap comes in kids sized" Logan laughed.

"I have to admit" Rory smiled as she put her computer on the nightstand, "It's hard to walk past a pint sized Gucci dress, but I do it because she grows so fast. What is the plan for tomorrow?"

"Aquarium" Logan told her, "And a nice dinner, and then we are off again. I feel like there is barely enough time to see everything"

"Where are we headed next?" Rory asked, "Do we leave tomorrow night, or the following morning?"

"We leave at night, and where we are going is a surprise for my girls" Logan smiled as he got into the covers next to Rory, even though he was still fully clothed "Frank and Linda know"

"Of course they do" Rory rolled her eyes, "Please tell me"

"Nope" Logan shook his head, "But I do have a question to ask you"

"What is it?" she smiled as she leaned to turn the light off.

"It's outside" Logan was grinning from ear to ear, it was a grin she loved to see but didn't see as often as she would like.

"Outside?"

"Outside" Logan nodded as he got out of bed and pulled at Rory's hand, "Come on, Ace"

"I'm coming" she laughed as she stood up and Logan immediately stood behind her, putting her hands over her eyes, "Just walk and I'll lead you"

"You promise not to throw me over the balcony?" Rory joked as she felt him reach in front of her and open the sliding glass doors to the balcony.

"I can't promise that" he smirked, "Alright, now keep your eyes closed until I say so" he instructed her.

"Fine" Rory laughed, waiting for him to remove his hands.

"Ok" he stepped away, waiting to make sure her eyes were closed before he moved in front of her and got down on one knee, "Open your eyes" he told her as he held up the Harry Winston ring he had purchased with Honor.

"Oh my god" Rory's hands covered her mouth immediately, "Logan"

"Ace" he began, "Just let me get this out" he smiled a huge, genuine smile, "I messed this up once before, and I feel like I am so lucky to have the two best girls in the world, not only do I have the love of my life, but she has a daughter who I have the privilege of getting to know. I love you, Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Hayden, more than anything in the world, you have taught me how to love and how to be the best person I can be. Waking up in the morning, I want to do great things to make you proud, and I hope that after all these years you would do me the honour of being my wife?" he had asked it like a question, not a statement, and he hoped that his over the top gesture on a balcony overlooking Barcelona, with roses and candles and champagne elaborately decorating the scene.

"Logan" Rory simply gaped as she looked at him, and the huge ring had had in his hand, she couldn't believe the elaborate scene in front of her, and this time she didn't feel any shock, or an urge to run, she just felt safe, "Yes" she laughed as his smile grew once more and he slipped the ring on her finger. "Oh my god! Yes!" she giggled again as he stood up and took her into his arms.

"Thank you" Logan smiled as he kissed her passionately, "I would have had to move to Mumbai or something if you'd said no, again"

"Well the good thing is that I didn't say no" Rory laughed as she kissed him and extended her left arm behind his head so she could stare at the cushion cut diamond, surrounded by small micropave diamonds, "This thing is..."

"3 carats" Logan told her, "I thought you deserved the best"

"I am in shock" Rory kissed him again, "But I see champagne, and I think that means we are supposed to celebrate"

"Absolutely" Logan stepped away from their embrace and pulled out the vintage bottle of Dom Perignon, "Watch out" he warned as he popped the cork out in dramatic fashion and began pouring the champagne into the flutes, "Here's to us" Logan smiled as he handed Rory her flute and raised his own glass, "And the beginning of the rest of our lives"

"Here's to us" Rory nodded as she took a long slip of her champagne, "I cannot believe this" she told him as she looked at the setting they were in, "This is amazing"

"Thank you" Logan told her as he put his arms gently around her waist, pulling her body flush against his as they looked out on Barcelona together.

"For what?" Rory mused as she looked backwards towards him.

"Saying yes" Logan told her simply.

"Why wouldn't I say yes?" Rory kissed his chin as she continued to look at him.

"I don't know" Logan admitted, "But I just want to enjoy this moment forever"

"So if you have already asked me to marry you" Rory stated as she held her ring in front of her and stared at it for a moment, "What is the surprise you mentioned?"

"That" Logan kissed her cheek, "Is still a secret"

"I just...I can't even believe this" Rory admitted, gazing at her ring once more, "I should call my mom"

"Of course" Logan agreed as he kissed her neck, "Want my cell?"

"Yes please" Rory nodded while tilting her neck slightly, allowing him more access to her, "But maybe after"

"After what" Logan smirked as he held her firmly against his body, continuing his kisses towards her shoulder.

"After we celebrate" Rory told him simply before turning around in his arms and kissing him passionately, "I love you, Logan Huntzberger"

xxxxxxxxx

"Mom still isn't answering her phone" Rory sighed as she wrapped her silk robe tightly around her body, smiling as she saw her fiance laying on the bed with the sheet draped half hazardly over his waist.

"Well maybe she's busy" Logan shrugged, "Come back to bed, we can keep celebrating" he smirked, "I'm sure we can just run off of adrenaline tomorrow"

"That is unlikely" Rory laughed as she tossed her cellphone back in her purse and walked back to the bed, laying herself on top of Logan, "Let's sleep"

"Let's celebrate" Logan countered with another kiss.

"Logan" Rory laughed as she kissed him once more, "We have celebrated 4 times already tonight"

"So lets make it a happy 5" Logan countered.

"Let's just relax" Rory rolled off of him and covered herself with the comforter, "We have a big couple of days ahead of us"

"You have no idea" Logan put his arm around her shoulder and kissed her gently.

"What have you got up your sleeve" Rory laughed.

"Nothing" Logan assured her, "Did you have fun today?"

"I loved watching Ava seeing all of those new things" Rory told him, "How was it for you?"

"Good" Logan smiled, "It always has good memories for me"

_"Logan, Logan darling come here" Shira smiled as she watched her blonde haired son press his hands and face up against the aquarium._

_"Mommy look!" Logan grinned as he continued to stare, "Where is Daddy?"_

_"I'm right here, son" Mitchum came from behind Logan and lifted him onto his shoulders, "Tell me what you see"_

_"I see sharks" Logan grinned as he stared up at all of the fish, "And look, a sting ray"_

_"Look up" Mitchum told him as they walked through the tunnel, hoping that Logan would see the sharks swimming over him._

_"They could get me!" Logan giggled._

_"Dad look" Honor pointed to another shark as she held tightly onto her mothers hand._

_"I know Hon" Mitchum smiled as they continued walking together, Logan's head tilted back so he could see everything going on above him, "I think for dinner tonight we can just order room service and watch a movie?" he suggested._

_"Really?" Honor and Logan both grinned._

_"Why not" Mitchum shrugged as he threw a wink towards Shira._

_"You don't have any work to do?" Logan asked, not wanting to hear the answer as he was enjoying these moments with his mother and his father._

_"No son" Mitchum told him, "No work until we get back to the States. So we should go, maybe we can have ice cream sundae's and pizza?"_

Logan smiled fondly at the memory before returning his attention to his fiance.

"What were you thinking about?" Rory asked as she kissed him sweetly once more.

"Just when we came here with my Dad" Logan explained, "I think it was one of the only times we went on a trip with my parents where it was just a trip, no work, no stupid parties" he continued, "My dad let us have ice cream sundae's and pizza and I think we had a candy fight"

"A candy fight?" Rory raised her eyebrow, "Shira and Mitchum had a candy fight?"

"Exactly" Logan laughed, "And when we got home, it was back to work, and back to never having time for family. I just don't want that, I'm going to be Ava's father, and your husband, and that is going to be my priority"

"Well we appreciate that" Rory smiled.


	34. Chapter 33

a/n: Well again thank you SO much for the reviews, I am always so happy to read them. This chapter is just because I am sooo excited for the next one! Oddly I still don't own Gilmore! And for those of you who asked, we do learn the reason for Mitchum and Shira's change of heart in this chapter

**Chapter 33**

"Have you picked it up?" Logan whispered into his phone as they got off of the jet after its landing in Athens, the girls were straggling behind him as he had said he needed to make a quick business call, "Great, well we are going to board the yacht and head to Santorini now"

"Dad?" Ava called tentatively, causing Logan to turn around and smile at her, she was still somewhat wary about calling him Dad, but it was slowly becoming more natural for the both of them.

"Yes?" he smiled at her as she grabbed onto his free hand.

"Nothing" she shrugged as she kept a tight grip.

"One second" he smiled at her before quickly returning to her phonecall, "Thank you for all of your help, we'll see you in a few hours" he told the person on the other line before quickly hanging up and putting the phone back into the pocket of his khaki pants. "Are you excited to go on the boat?"

"I've never been on such a big boat" Ava told him, he had shown them pictures while they were on the flight over.

"Most people haven't" Logan laughed as Ava hopped into the waiting SUV, smiling as he saw Rory coming up behind them, "You tired, future Mrs. Huntzberger?"

"Exhausted" Rory admitted, "But in a good way. I think we were both hoping that Ava would sleep through the flight" Rory laughed.

"If only" Logan laughed as Rory stepped into the car, followed by Frank and Linda.

"How long will it take to get there?" Ava asked as she pulled her seatbelt over her chest, feeling like a grown up as she didn't have to wear a carseat.

"Well the drive to the boat is about 10 minutes" Logan explained, "And once we're on the boat, we are all taking a sleep until we get there, its about 5 hours"

"That's a long time" Ava lamented.

"Sweetheart we are all tired" Linda added, "I think we thought we would be able to sleep on the plane, but you were just too excited"

"Well the plane on the way here was fancy, but this one was even fancier" Ava explained, "It said Log- Daddy's name"

"Well it is my plane" Logan laughed, "But Grandma is right, we need to take a nap on the plane"

"What is in Santini?" Ava asked.

"It's called Santorini, sweetheart" Rory corrected her, "And its just a beautiful town, we can relax, and play in the ocean"

"I've never been in the ocean" Ava told her.

"Well, tomorrow, you can play in the ocean" Rory smiled as they pulled into the port where Rory saw the yacht in front of her.

"Mommy its huge" Ava smiled as she saw the shiny white vessel in front of her.

"Yes it is" Rory agreed, knowing the yacht had multiple cabins and a staff of 12.

"Alright girls, come on" Logan grinned, excited for the day ahead of them.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ava had slept for the majority of the 5 hour trip to Santorini, which everyone was thankful for as they also were able to catch up on sleep before they began sailing through the rocky cliffs which would lead them towards Santorini.

Logan couldn't help but enjoy the moment of peace he had sitting out on the deck while he watched them sail in, wishing he could go and wake everyone up but knowing it was best to let them sleep. He looked up at the cliffs in the distance and wished more than anything that they could just stay here forever, away from the hustle and bustle of work, just holed away, the three of them.

"Where are we staying?" Rory asked as she came out onto the deck.

"The Belvedere" Logan smiled at her, "Isn't it amazing"

"I wish I had come here when I did Europe with my Mom, or with my Grandmother" Rory told him.

"I'm glad you didn't" Logan laughed as he kissed her gently.

"Well that seems harsh" Rory crossed her arms and pouted.

"I'm glad we get to experience this together" Logan explained, wrapping his arms around her waist, "It's nice that we can start new things together"

"Such a softy" Rory laughed, "So do we anchor?"

"Yes" Logan nodded as the yacht slowed, "We anchor and then we have a little boat we'll take to the dock, and then head up the cliffs and enjoy an amazing day"

"And what about tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow we can just spend time together, as a family" Logan suggested, "Why don't you go wake Ava up, I need to check some messages"

"I thought there was no work on this trip, you made me do all of mine while we were on the plane" Rory countered.

"I just need to check my messages" Logan told her as she walked towards the lower deck, "By the time you get back up here, I will be done"

"Better be" Rory warned him.

"Just go" Logan laughed as he flipped open his phone and quickly dialed a number, he knew she would be asleep but he was paying her enough that she could deal with being woken in the middle of the night, "Hey, its Logan" he began, "I just wanted to see how far you had come with the search...alright, well, like I said, price is no object. Just e-mail me when you have more news, thanks, you too...bye" he hung up the phone and quickly turned his attention to his text messages before he heard Rory, Ava, Frank and Linda coming up behind him.

"Why do we have to go on a little boat?" Ava asked, still groggy from her sleep.

"Well because this boat is so big, it would hit the bottom if we tried to get too close to the rocks" Logan explained, "So we take a little boat to the shore, and then we get to go to a hotel"

"I'm still tired" Ava admitted.

"You can go back to sleep when we get to the hotel" Rory told her, "And I'm sure Logan, I mean, Daddy" she corrected herself quickly, "Will carry you once we get off the boat"

"Of course I will" Logan smiled, "Come on, let's get going"

xxxxxxxxxx

"She has no idea" Lorelai grinned as she looked out over the water in front of her from their hotel suite at the Belvedere.

"Well, lets just be glad she said yes this time" Christopher laughed, "I'm glad we're here, Lor"

"Me too" Lorelai kissed him sweetly, "I just cannot believe that I am here for my daughters wedding, hell, I brought her wedding gown, that her fiance chose before they were even engaged. He planned a surprise wedding for her" Lorelai continued, turning her gaze back to the blue waters ahead of her, "I misjudged him, when I first met him, but if there is anything he has made clear over and over again since they got back together, he loves our daughter"

"They are lucky to have found each other" Chris nodded, "I cannot believe our little girl is getting married"

"I'm so glad she is" Lorelai grinned, "I still can't believe he brought everyone here, I mean he brought everyone who is important to Rory, to freakin Santorini, as a surprise"

"He wants to treat her like a princess" Chris smiled.

"Does it bother you?" Lorelai looked back at him, "That Luke is here?"

"Does it thrill me? No" Chris told her honestly, "But unfortunately I wasn't always the best Dad to Rory, and thankfully, Luke stepped in as best as he could, and we have an amazing kid, so whether I love it or not, this is about Ror"

"Look at you" Lorelai kissed him sweetly, "Being all mature about this"

"Where is Gigi?" Chris asked her, looking at his watch, "We are all on lockdown in our hotel rooms as of 5 minutes ago"

"She is in her room, watching tv on her computer" Lorelai told him, "I guess that means they will be here any minute. I wonder if she has a clue. I mean I've gotten like 14 messages from her wanting to get in touch with me, she hasn't even told me about the engagement because when it happened we were all on our way here"

"Well, she will love it" Chris shrugged, "And Logan's parents seemed really into it"

"Rory said they've been great since they got back together" Lorelai shrugged, "I mean if thats true and Mitchum is being a human being, then great for all of them because it means that Logan has a family, and parents, and everyone deserves that"

xxxxxxxxxx

"This is ridiculous Richard!" Emily screeched as she dug through her suitcase, "I mean we aren't prisoners, why are we being kept locked up in this room. Its ridiculous! If there is a fire, are we allowed to leave, or should we stay in here while the place burns!"

"Emily" Richard looked at his wife calmly, "We have to stay in the room because Rory has no idea that her friends and family have been flown here to celebrate her _wedding._ Now if you'll recall this is a moment that you have always hoped would happen between Rory and Logan, so maybe you should be happy and enjoy the view. Read a book or something" Richard suggested.

"Richard, I am thrilled at the match, I would just like to get myself some food!"

"Call room service Emily" Richard lamented, "Or, knock on the adjoining room, and see Lorelai, I am sure she has enough food in there to feed a small army"

"Lorelai is next to us?" Emily smiled, "I didn't know that, how do you know that?"

"When Logan e-mailed us he told us who was beside us, most of the rooms are adjoining so that even though we are...oh how did you put it...prisoners in this hotel, we can still see others" Richard explained, focusing his attention back to his newspaper, "Just try to relax and enjoy yourself Emily, ideally we will only experience our Granddaughter getting married once"

"Who's on the other side of us?" Emily asked him.

"Mitchum and Shira"

"Oh perfect!" Emily smiled as she walked to the adjoining door and knocked loudly.

"Emily!" Shira smiled as she opened the door, "How did you find your flight?"

"Oh it was wonderful" Emily hugged her, "May I come in?"

"Of course, Mitchum is just with Honor and her husband Josh playing with our grandson, Logan"

"How lovely" Emily smiled, "Isn't this just wonderful, those kids are finally getting it together"

"I know" Shira nodded, "And you know, Emily, I spoke with Rory a while back regarding this, but I owe you an apology as well" Shira told her, "The way we treated Rory all of those years ago, it was not acceptable, I am so sorry for the issues it caused, not only to Rory, but in our friendship"

"Thank you" Emily nodded, "That means a great deal. But the past is in the past, now we have them together, and Logan is a great father figure to Ava"

"He talks about those two non stop" Shira laughed as they sat on the balcony, overlooking the water, "All Logan wants to do is get home to Rory and Ava, the change in him is absolutely amazing. It's like he and that little girl fell head over heels with each other"

"She is incredibly easy to love" Emily admitted, "And what happened with her parents, absolutely horrific. It is all of our responsibility to make sure she feels loved"

xxxxxxxxxx

"Checking in for Huntzberger" Logan pushed his American Express Black card towards the clerk at the front desk of the Belvedere.

"Good Afternoon Mr Huntzberger, I see we have a reservation at 7pm, is that still an appropriate time?" the clerk smiled.

"Yes" Logan nodded, confirming all of the plans he had set in motion when Rory was in Miami with one simple word, "Can someone please bring our bags to our rooms, I think we are going to go enjoy the pool"

"Enjoy your day" the clerk smiled to the entire party.

"This place is amazing" Rory smiled as she held onto Ava's hand while they walked down the hall towards their room, Frank and Linda stopping at their own room.

"Want to go swimming?" Logan asked Ava.

"But the pool goes over the cliff!" Ava told him, she had noticed the pool on their way into the hotel.

"It's a special design, sweetheart" Logan told her, "I promise it is totally safe"

"Wow" Ava grinned.

"And, I think it is about time I tell you what your surprise is" Logan smiled as he opened the door to the room.

"About time" Rory laughed as Ava bolted past them into the room, "Out with it, Huntzberger"

"Ava, come here" Logan called as he sat down on the chair that was facing the gorgeous ocean views, smiling as Ava bounced back into the room, "Well, I thought to myself before we left, that we couldn't go on a family vacation without Ava's two favourite boys"

"YOU BROUGHT UNCLE COLIN AND UNCLE FINN!?" Ava squealed with delight.

"Yes" Logan laughed, "But I have to admit, I didn't expect you to guess it that fast"

"When do they get here" Rory smiled, as much as she loved spending time just the 3 of them, she also loved when they were all together because they had so much fun, and Ava loved it more than anything.

"They should be here in an hour or so, then we can have dinner together. I'm sure Uncle Finn will be excited to go swimming after you take your nap" Logan smiled.

"I'm sleepy" Ava nodded.

"Alright, well I will put you to bed, and then I think I will enjoy a little nap myself" Rory told her as she kissed Logan's cheek, "Thank you"

"Anything for my girls" he smiled, "I'm going to go wander around, you girls have a good sleep"

xxxxxxxxxx

"How are you doing, Dad?" Logan asked as he walked into his father and mothers hotel room.

"Tired, but glad to be here" Mitchum smiled, the flight had exhausted him and he had been about to take a nap when he received a text message from his son.

"I'm glad you're here too, Dad" Logan told him honestly.

"Well I hear best wishes are in order" Mitchum smiled, "And thank god since we're all here for a wedding"

"I think she'll be happy" Logan nodded, "I just wanted us to have something that was only about family and friends, not about society, and the only way to do that was to have it away from home"

"She'll love it, your mother and Emily were just talking about what an amazing job you did" Mitchum told him as he coughed slightly, covering his mouth and wincing as he did it.

"You alright? Can I get you something?" Logan panicked slightly seeing his father like this, it didn't take him long to revert to a memory that had occurred so recently, Logan could recall every last detail of it.

_"Mom I do not want to come over for dinner" Logan rolled his eyes, "We just had dinner together last night, remember we went to the Bradson party"_

_"Please Logan" Shira asked her son once more, her voice softening, "Honor and Josh are coming"_

_"What about the little guy?"_

_"He is staying with his nanny" Shira told him, "This is an adult dinner"_

_Logan had spent the day trying to decide what to wear, which made him feel ridiculous. He knew he couldn't just show up at casa Huntzberger in jeans and a tshirt, but did dinner with his parents really require him to wear a tie? He settled on a pair of khaki pants and a light blue Burberry dress shirt before slipping into a pair of entirely too expensive loafers._

_He had seen Rory the night before, and she was beautiful, her smile still melted his heart, and she was still as fierce as she had been the time they last spoke, when she smashed his heart into a million little pieces. He was glad she was doing well, he was glad to hear she was single, and he was shocked to see the adorable little girl who was with her. As he walked from his own apartment in New York City to his parents, he couldn't help but smile at the thought of Rory raising a child, but that thought quickly left his mind as he arrived at his parents' building, nodding at the doorman he made his way to the private elevator and enjoyed the silent ride to the top._

_"Thank you Mr. Huntzberger" the housekeeper, Ellen, smiled as she took his coat, "Mr and Mrs. Huntzberger are on the balcony"_

_"Thanks" he nodded before walking to the immense glass doors and sliding them open, "Mom? Dad?"_

_"Hello son" Mitchum stood up, and for the first time in a long time, he hugged his son, "Thank you for coming"_

_"No problem" Logan shrugged, "Where is Hon?"_

_"She's on her way" Shira explained as she gave her son a hug as well, "Scotch?"_

_"Please" Logan nodded. "So what's up? Big family surprise? Is Hon prego again?"_

_"No son" Shira shook her head, "Let's just wait until your sister arrives. Did you speak to Rory again?"_

_"We'll be in touch" Logan shrugged, "She was a great girl"_

_"You're right" Shira nodded, "and your father and I have realized as we get older, family is the most important thing. So if you want her Logan, chase her"_

_"Seriously?" Logan had to admit he was shocked as he took a long sip of scotch, "You realize that you were part of what drove her away? Dad, you told her she wouldn't make it in journalism"_

_"I was wrong" Mitchum told him simply, "And your mother is right, family is the most important thing"_

_"Dad what is going on?" Logan asked him, slightly annoyed at the conversation he was having with his parents, hating the Brady Bunch-esque tone it had._

_"I'm stepping down from Huntzberger, son" Mitchum told him simply, "In one years time, I will no longer be running the day to day operations, I would however like you to fill those shoes"_

_"Dad" Logan began, "You can't step down, you are the force of that company, you keep everyone in shape, you terrify editors. That is your company"_

_"No son" Mitchum shook his head, "It is our family company, and in one years time, you will be running it"_

_"Dad, what is going on? You're stepping down from the company, you and mom are actually communicating, you're telling me to settle down" Logan was becoming frantic as a million thoughts ran through his mind, he knew something had to be wrong, "Tell me, now"_

_"Logan I have cancer" Mitchum told him simply, "I've been undergoing treatment and I seem to be responding well. It is prostate cancer, it is aggressive but my doctors feel that they have come up with a treatment plan that will give me a long life to continue living. Now son, the thing that happens when you get cancer, is that your priorities change, and I realize I have been a bad husband, and a terrible father for the past 20 years, and I don't want to do that. So transitioning you into my position will give me time to be with my family, something I should have done a long time ago"_

_"Cancer?" Logan repeated in disbelief. Even if he and his father hadn't been on great terms since he was a little kid, he couldn't imagine a world without his father in it._

_"Logan do not get hung up on the word" Mitchum sighed, "It is scary, and dangerous, but this is treatable, and thankfully I have the best medical team money can buy. I will beat this, and we are going to start spending time together like a real family. But Logan I am begging you, if you love Rory, if you saw her last night and she was your great love, she was the person you cannot live without. Fight for her, your mother and I never should have behaved the way we did, and it shouldn't take being sick to make me see that, but it did. I cannot change the past, but you need to fight for your future"_

The rest of that evening was still clear to Logan, his sister crying, Josh comforting her, the pork roast they ate for dinner. Logan could see his mother break down in tears, letting them all know how scared she was, even if the prognosis was good, cancer was still a word that no family wanted to hear.

"Treatments all done?" Logan smiled.

"Last one was Tuesday" Mitchum nodded, "The doctors say it all looks good"

"Good" Logan nodded, "Ava is really excited to meet you guys"

"And we her" Mitchum smiled, "Richard and Emily say she is a great kid"

"She is" Logan nodded, "Thank you Dad, for all of this"

"It was the least I could do, son" Mitchum nodded, "Thank you for letting us start over"


	35. Chapter 34

a/n: well, hopefully everyone is having a great holiday and had a fantastic day. I still don't own GG, thank you for all the reviews, please keep them coming! I should let you know, we jump forward a little bit in this chapter, but its a big one!

**Chapter 34**

"Ace?" Logan called as he entered the bedroom, "Babe you need to get ready for dinner"

"Where is Ava?" Rory sighed.

"She is ready for dinner and with Frank and Linda" Logan told her, "I'm going to go, you get ready" he kissed her sweetly.

"Why are you in a suit?" Rory commented on the dark grey Tom Ford suit that Logan was wearing, it was clearly a custom job because it fit him impeccably and truth be told she wanted to rip it off of him, "You look sexy"

"Just for dinner" Logan shrugged and gave her a long, passionate kiss, "I think you'll find something to wear in the bathroom"

"I love you" Rory kissed him quickly, "I'll see you in a few"

"You can count on that" Logan nodded as he turned on his heels and walked out of the room.

Rory couldn't help but smile as she got out of bed, to say the least she had the perfect man, she was fortunate that they had found each other after their time apart, but all that mattered now was that they had each other, she walked into the bathroom and immediately was shocked by the garment bag in front of her.

"Surprised, kiddo?" Lorelai's voice came from behind her, causing her to jump.

"Mom?!" Rory spun around and squealed, "What are you doing here?" she asked as she lunged forward for a hug.

"Well" Lorelai smiled, "I was given the very special task of picking up your custom designed wedding dress from Monique Lhuillier and bringing it here"

"My what?" Rory gasped as she returned her eyes to the garment bag.

"You're getting married, kid" Lorelai hugged her once more.

"How? What? We just got engaged"

"Well lets just say there was a lot of behind the scenes planning that Logan did for this" Lorelai laughed, "Your dad should be here any minute, and Lane is just getting ready and getting Ava into her flower girl dress"

"Lane is here?" Rory could feel the tears welling in her eyes.

"Everyone is here, kid" Lorelai told her, "Logan made everything happen, he flew us all here, we've all been on lockdown in this hotel since you arrived this afternoon. He thought of everything"

"But why?" Rory was slightly confused why the rush, not that she didn't love the idea of getting married in Santorini looking over the cliffs.

"Because he knew that if you two went home, and got married in Hartford, the entire thing would be about society. This Ror, this is all about two people who love each other, and the people who love them"

"He brought everyone?" Rory let a few teardrops fall out of her eyes.

"Everyone" Lorelai nodded, "Now come on, lets open this dress. I haven't been able to see it, he made me swear I wouldn't open it"

"Is Grandma here, I mean should we wait for her?"

"I'm right here, Rory" Emily smiled as she appeared in the doorway of the bathroom, "I'm sure you will look beautiful in it"

"Lets check then!" Lorelai laughed, waiting as her daughter walked to the bag and unzipped it slowly.

"Oh my god" Rory covered her mouth as she saw the gown, it was an ivory gown with a deep v neckline, and a trumpet skirt, the lace was classic and tasteful, to sum it up perfectly, the dress was Rory.

"It is beautiful babe" Lorelai hugged her daughter across the shoulders, "You are a lucky girl"

"Oh Rory, I have something for you" Emily smiled as Rory continued to stare at the dress, "But we need to start getting you ready"

Rory sat in shock as a hairdresser came into the suite and began fixing Rory's hair, giving her long, dark hair, loose curls that framed her face, it was a natural look which is what Rory had said she wanted, her makeup was natural as well, just a small tint of colour on her lips. She was in a whirlwind while everyone hustled around her, she just sat and soaked up these moments. Ava was wearing an adorable white dress that had the same lace as Rory's dress, and Shira had given her a beautiful set of pearls for the occasion. Thankfully the pearls came from a longer strand so when Ava was older she would be able to continue wearing them.

Rory's bridesmaids, Lorelai, Lane and Honor were all wearing teal coloured chiffon dresses, they were strapless and light, they were fun. Lane had told her that Logan gave them a colour and they got to choose the dresses themselves, the plans had been in the works for about a month, all of them had their hair done in whatever way they felt comfortable, Rory couldn't help but feel amazing, the wedding had been planned and it was perfect, it was everything she wanted, even if she didn't quite know that it was what she wanted.

Everyone who meant anything to Rory was in Greece with them. Her mother and father, her younger sister, her daughter, Richard and Emily, Lane, Zach and their kids, Luke was even there, and getting along with Christopher. Sookie, Jackson and the kids were there, Michel had even been able to come, Lorelai had told her that he had pretended to not want to attend but when it came down to it, there was nowhere else he wanted to be. Lucy and Olivia were in attendance, along with Colin, Finn, Stephanie and all of their other friends from Yale. Not a single business associate was in sight, thankfully. They would be able to enjoy their night together.

"Mommy?" Ava looked up at Rory after she had finished having her wedding dress zipped up.

"Yes beautiful?" Rory smiled.

"Thank you for giving me a family" Ava hugged her tightly around the waist.

"Honey" Rory bent down so she was at eye level with Ava, "You gave me a family"

xxxxxxxxxxxx

As Rory began to walk down the aisle, her father on her right side and her grandfather on her left, all of the nerves she had felt since she found out about the wedding had diminished. She felt at ease as she saw the smile come onto his face, he had a wide grin and he was squinting, in a way he only did when he was truly happy. As she walked towards him she could see all of her friends and family looking at her with happiness in their eyes. She couldn't help the tears welling up in her eyes as she got closer. This moment was perfect, in this moment she had everything she had ever dreamed of, and there was nothing that would change the perfection.

She smiled as she saw Colin and Finn standing beside Logan, all of them wearing dark grey Tom Ford suits, the walk down the aisle felt like it would last forever but before she knew it she felt her grandfather kissing her on the cheek.

"Be happy, Rory" Richard told her simply, "I love you so much"

"I love you too, Grandpa" Rory whispered as she lingered in his embrace for a moment before turning to her father.

"I love you, kiddo" Chris did his best to mask his own tears, "If there is anything that loving a Gilmore girl has taught me" he began as he hugged her close, "you love hard, and never stop doing that because you are so lucky to have found each other"

"Thanks Dad" Rory smiled, "I love you too"

As the two men in her life gave her hand to Logan, each of them nodding at him, like they were making an unspoken pact to take care of her, they were finally face to face.

"I can't believe this" Rory laughed as she spoke in a barely audible voice.

"Shall we begin?" the officiant smiled at the happy couple who nodded in return, "May I ask who gives this woman to this man"

Even if the saying was antiquated, Lorelai stepped forward and cleared her throat, "I do" she said softly with a broad smile on her face. Her little girl had grown up, and Lorelai knew that she had done everything right. Everything was going to be okay because Rory finally had it all. She had the life she wanted, her dream job, an amazing child, a fiance who made the world stop, and a family who loved her more than anything. It was time to let go, and let Rory begin living her adult life.

"Rory, Logan has chosen to write his own vows" the officiant smiled at her, "I understand that this is a surprise for you, so when the time comes you can repeat after me"

"I don't need to" Rory laughed, "I'll just say them from the heart" she didn't take her eyes off of Logan as she spoke.

"To begin, is there anyone who objects to this union? If so, please speak now"

Logan smiled, he didn't know who could possibly object as the only people in attendance were those who wanted them together more than anything.

"Well then, Rory, Logan. Marriage is a sacred union not to be taken lightly. You are tasked today with a challenge. You must work hard and take care of each other. Marriage is work, and in the eyes of all of those here to witness your union today, I ask that you all pledge to help Rory and Logan nurture their love. The couple has prepared their own vows, Rory" he nodded to Rory who smiled at Logan, nothing but joy glimmering in her eyes.

"Logan" she began, a small chuckle coming through her voice, "I stand here before you today, pledging to love you, and honour you for the rest of our lives. I promise to love you, and to tell you when your pants are too tight" Rory smiled, causing Logan, as well as all of their guests too laugh, "I promise to cherish every moment we have together because our time will never be enough, and I promise to push you to be the man I know you are, even if sometimes you try to hide it. Logan I promise to give you my heart, and my soul, and to love you for as long as I live"

"And Logan" the officiant smiled and nodded to Logan.

"Rory, Ace" Logan was still grinning from ear to ear, his eyes glistening with tears."Today, in front of all of our friends and family, I give myself to you, and I give myself to Ava" Logan smiled, "I promise to always be home for dinner, and to never cook dinner unless it involves a barbecue" he laughed, "I promise that weekends will be for us, and not for work, and I promise that I will never miss a school play, or dance recital, or soccer game, I will move heaven and earth to be with my family. I promise to love and cherish every moment we spend together, and I promise that never again will you have to care for me in a hospital because I let Colin be the topographer" the guests, and Colin and Finn roared at this reference, "I promise to love you in sweat pants, and ball gowns, I promise to let you stay up all night working because it is what you love to do, and I promise to love you more every day than you ever thought possible. Rory, I give you all of me, and I will spend the rest of my life making you the happiest girl in the world"

Rory could feel the tears coming down her cheeks as he spoke to her, he had spoken in a way that was so true, and eloquent, a way that she knew he meant every word coming out of his mouth.

"Rory if you could take Logan's left hand and repeat after me" the officiant smiled, "With this ring, I thee wed"

"With this ring, I thee wed" Rory was shaking as she slipped the ring on his finger, it was a platinum band, classic, very Logan.

"Logan if you could take Rory's left hand" he smiled, "And repeat after me, with this ring, I thee wed"

"With this ring, I thee wed" Logan didn't think his own grin could get any larger as he slipped the 9 carat Harry Winston wedding band on her finger.

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband, and wife" the officiant smiled, "You may kiss your bride"

Logan leaned in, putting his hand on the small of Rory's back and pulling her close to him as he gave her a long, passionate kiss, the cheers of their family and friends drowned out by the intensity of the moment they were sharing.

"I love you, Ace" Logan breathed as the two finally pulled away from each other.

"I love you too" Rory smiled as she gently stroked the side of Logan's face.

"We did it" he whispered as they enjoyed their moment together before turning to face their family and friends with a huge smile on his face, he held tightly onto Rory's hand as they walked back down the aisle.

xxxxxxxx

"I would just like to toast two of my best friends" Finn put his hand dramatically over his chest, "Thankfully they have found each other once more, and we no longer have to worry about what kind of floozy Logan will bring home" everyone in the room laughed except for Emily who tried to pretend to be disgusted by the comment, "And I would like to thank Rory, because when she came back into Logan's life she brought Ava with her and they are the most amazing family. So everyone raise your glasses, and here's to hoping that one day I will have as amazing a woman, and as amazing a family as these two have"

"Hear hear" Colin laughed as he stood up, "I just want to say, for a moment, that I am so happy for these two. They are lucky to have each other, and all of us are lucky to have them. I wish you both a world full of happiness and love"

"That was surprisingly sappy" Rory whispered to Logan as they sat at the head table.

"Well you know Colin" Logan pressed a kiss against Rory's temple, "Are you happy?"

"Logan" Rory looked at him for a moment, ignoring everyone else in the room, "This is the most amazing thing anyone has ever done for me. And on top of bringing my friends, and family to Greece, you have made me Mrs. Logan Huntzberger, and that is the most amazing thing I could ever imagine"

"So does that mean you're taking my name?" Logan smiled, taking a sip of his champagne.

"I believe it does" Rory nodded.

"Well" Logan couldn't hide his happiness, "I guess I really am the luckiest man in the world"

"Excuse me everyone" the gentleman from the live band tapped the microphone, breaking the conversation that was taking place on the patio where the reception was being held. "I believe it is now time for a father, daughter dance. If I could have the bride and her father please"

"Oh god" Rory laughed as she stood up, "You need to get Ava" she told him as she walked towards her father.

"Mrs. Huntzberger" Christopher smiled as he extended his hand to his daughter.

"I'll always be a Gilmore at heart, Dad" Rory smiled as she held his hand, beginning to dance with her father, "Thank you for coming"

"Kid there is nowhere else we would ever be" Chris kissed her cheek, "Look at them" he turned their positions so that Rory could see Ava and Logan dancing. Logan was holding her while she laughed and he spun her around, "She's a lucky little girl"

"Dad" Rory smiled, knowing that he was making reference to his own lack of involvement in Rory's early years, "All that matters is where we are now"

"May I cut in" Mitchum tapped Christopher on the shoulder gently.

"Of course" Chris smiled, giving Rory another quick kiss on the cheek, "I should probably split this dance with Georgia"

"Thanks Dad" Rory nodded as she stepped towards Mitchum.

"Welcome to the family" Mitchum laughed as they began to dance, keeping a slight distance between them.

"Thank you" Rory felt herself blushing, "Shira gave Ava the most amazing pearls, that was so sweet of her. You two are both being so amazing and we really appreciate it"

"Rory, things are going to be different this time around. Ava, and you are a part of this family, and I hope that you will feel welcome" Mitchum told her as the music slowed and they separated.

"Well, thank you, I guess we have Christmas coming up then" Rory laughed.

"Well, as another little surprise for you, and Logan" Mitchum told her, "I have arranged for you to spend another week here, on your own. Ava will go home with your mother and father, and then you two can enjoy some alone time"

"That is really sweet of you" Rory smiled, "Now if you'll excuse me, I would love to find my groom, thank you again Mitchum"

"My pleasure" Mitchum nodded as he watched Rory walk off to find Logan.

"Hello there, husband" Rory put her arms around Logan's waist.

"Hello wife" Logan kissed her sweetly.

"This has been the most amazing day" Rory told him, "What do you think Ava?" she smiled.

"I get to have a real family now" Ava smiled, "I love you Mommy"

xxxxxxxxx

Logan and Rory had spent another week in Santorini, enjoying the beach and time together before they returned to the United States, the original plan was to be home for Thanksgiving but those plans had changed with Mitchum's surprise, extended honeymoon.

Since they had been home, Logan had told Rory that he had tried, unsuccessfully to find them a home in Hartford, one that would combine the best of both of them, instead his real estate agent had found vacant land where Logan and Rory were reviewing plans to build their dream home. In the meantime they were staying at Rory's house, and Logan had rented his Hartford home out.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Ava squealed as she ran into the bedroom and jumped onto the bed.

"Good morning princess" Logan smiled as he wiped the sleep out of his eyes.

"Santa came!" Ava giggled.

"I know he did" Rory smiled as she too wiped her eyes, "Did you go look downstairs? Or did you just see your stocking in your room?"

"There's MORE?!" Ava looked at them both in shock.

"You go downstairs and start looking" Logan told her, "Mom and I will be down in 5 minutes, then we can make breakfast and then open presents"

"But I want to open presents now" Ava pouted.

"Honey" Rory sighed, "Dad and I explained last night that you get presents after we have breakfast"

"Fine" Ava pouted as she got out of their bed and ran towards the stairs.

"Merry Christmas" Rory leaned over and kissed Logan.

"Merry Christmas Ace" Logan kissed her once more, "We need to get up, otherwise there is going to be hell to pay in the living room"

"You are right" Rory laughed as she got out of bed, "At least she lasted until 8? Last year she was up at the crack of dawn"

"Well I think your Grandma's party wore her out last night" Logan suggested as he pulled on a pair of jeans and Burberry polo.

"I'll meet you down there" Rory called as she began brushing her teeth, after Logan grabbed his own toothbrush and walked downstairs.

"I'll start the coffee" Logan told her, his voice muffled by his toothbrush. "Ava have you gotten into anything?" he called as he made his way down the stairs.

"Nooooo" Ava told him suspiciously, "I'm just counting how many cookies Santa ate"

"How many did he have?" Logan asked her as he entered the kitchen, spitting his toothpaste in the sink.

"He had THREE and the reindeers ate all of their carrots!" Ava exclaimed.

"He must have been hungry after such a busy day" Logan told her as he bent down to give her a hug, "Merry Christmas"

"Merry Christmas Daddy" Ava hugged him tight, inhaling his scent.

"What do you think the best present is going to be this year?" Logan asked her as he picked her up and set her on the counter while he got the fixings to make coffee.

"I got it already" Ava told him simply as he filled the coffee maker with water.

"Oh?" Logan looked at her, "Was it something from Grandma Emily and Grandpa Richard?"

"No" Ava shook her head, "You're silly. My best present was you and mommy getting married" she explained with a grin on her face, "But it would be better if I could have a little sister"

"Ava" Logan smiled, shocked by the statement she had made, "You are the best gift I have ever gotten" he kissed her forehead, "I love you so much, and as for a little brother or sister, maybe another time"

"Where do babies come from?" Ava asked him.

"You sure you don't want to start breakfast? We can have this chat in 20 years or so?" Logan laughed.

"You can do both daddy" Ava told him matter of factly, "Where do babies come from?"

"Babies happen when Mommy's and Daddy's love each other very much" Logan tried to spin a somewhat believable story, thankfully he was saved by the sound of the doorbell ringing.

"Who is here?" Ava looked at him.

"I don't know, why don't we go check?" Logan suggested as he took Ava off of the counter.

"Can I open it?" Ava called as she ran towards the door.

"Just wait one second" Logan told her as he caught up with her, "Alright, go"

"UNCLE COLIN! UNCLE FINN!" Ava squealed as she saw the two men on the other side of the door, both of them carrying huge boxes full of presents.

"Hey gorgeous" Colin walked in and carried his box directly into the living room.

"Darling, you are more beautiful each time I see you" Finn told her as he shoved the box into Logan's arms, causing him to laugh, "How is that possible?"

"Uncle Finn" Ava laughed as he picked her up, "I look the same as when you babysat me last week"

"Of course you do" Finn smiled, "You are simply just so stunning, merry Christmas beautiful" he kissed her cheek.

"Can you come watch tv with me? Daddy is making breakfast"

"Daddy is making breakfast?" Finn looked at Logan.

"I am" Logan shrugged as he smirked at his friend, "Have you guys eaten"

"You know Finn, he's never eaten enough" Colin laughed as the group walked into the kitchen.

"Well then, breakfast it is. Why don't you guys go throw on a movie, and I'll let you know when its ready. Ror is just taking a shower" Logan told them, "Pancakes okay, Ava?"

"I love pancakes!" she called as she began walking to the media room.

"Alright then" Logan smiled as he saw his daughter and his two best friends disappear. Surprisingly he heard the doorbell ring again, "I've got it" he called, knowing it was unlikely that Finn, Colin, or Ava would actually go get the door. "Hey" Logan smiled as he saw his sister, brother in law and nephew standing in front of him, "Merry Christmas" he hugged them all, "This is a surprise"

"Well I know we don't have to be at Mom and Dad's for a few hours, so I thought this would be a fun treat, and little Logan wanted to see his cousin" Honor explained, "Merry Christmas baby brother"

"Thanks Hon" Logan smiled, "Come on in, I'm just making breakfast. Logan, you can go and see Ava, she's watching a movie with Colin and Finn"

"The stooges are here?" Honor laughed as she watched her son run off to find Ava.

"Of course they are" Logan laughed, "Josh, how are you doing?"

"Oh you know" Josh shrugged.

"Have you guys had breakfast? I'm making pancakes" Logan told them.

"We have" Honor told him, "But Josh is always happy to eat again" she laughed as she kissed Josh sweetly.

"How was Santa at your house?"

"Santa spent a lot on his American Express" Honor laughed, "But its worth it, has Ava opened her gifts yet?"

"No" Logan shook his head, "Rory and I decided after breakfast would be the best time"

"Probably a good idea" Josh laughed, "Logan was up at 4am"

"Jesus" Logan laughed as he whisked the egg into the pancake mix.

"LOGAN!" Rory screeched as she ran down the stairs, not noticing the guests who had arrived until she slid into the kitchen. "Oh...hi"

"Hey" Honor smiled, "Merry Christmas"

"What's up, Ace?" Logan looked at her.

"I...um..." Rory shifted awkwardly on the spot.

"Oh come on, we're all Huntzberger's here" Honor told her sister in law, "Well, except Josh, but you know what I mean. Out with it, sister"

"Well...ok" Rory took a deep breath, "I'm pregnant"


	36. Chapter 35

a/n: I still do not own gilmore, and I wanted to mention a couple of things. First of all, if any of you thought that it was OOC/inappropriate for Logan to have put the wedding together, truthfully, I did that for a few reasons, 1) I don't think Rory would have been all that into the wedding planning, Emily and Shira would have driven her nuts, but Rory likely would have been chill 2) Like I said in the chapter, if they had a wedding in Hartford, it would have been a society show, and 3) I'm in the early stages of planning a wedding, and I want to poke myself in the eyes repeatedly, its stressful trying to accommodate everyone when all you want to do is be with the person you love. Now, in this chapter we do jump forward quite a bit, but I wanted to be able to move forward with their lives and not get complacent. No Logan in this chapter but we have room for a little bit of tension.

edit to a/n: Just to clear a couple of things up, Rory got pregnant in December (keep in mind she had only meant to tell Logan when she happened upon Honor and Josh, so normally she wouldn't have told everyone so early), and then had the baby in August. More flashbacks etc. will be in the next few chapters to kind of tell more back story, but like I had said previously, I wanted them to move forward, but all of the important moments will be told.

**Chapter 35**

Lorelai had been right, giving birth was the most horrifying thing Rory had ever experienced. She didn't find it fun, or magical, it was awful, and truth be told, she wasn't sure if she ever wanted to do it again.

"Mom" Rory groaned as she dialed the familiar number to her childhood home.

"What's up babe, its 3am?"

"I just got Nate to sleep, and now I'm afraid that if I go to sleep I won't wake up if he needs me" Rory admitted, Nate was 4 months old and had finally gotten a sleeping schedule together, albeit an inconvenient one.

"Where is Logan?" Lorelai asked, trying to hide her growing irritation for the newly announced president and CEO of the newly re-named Huntzberger Group.

"He's in Toronto for work" Rory told her, "I told him to go, I thought I would be fine"

"Ror you need to ask for help" Lorelai scolded her daughter gently, "Give me an hour, I'll get to the house and take a shift"

"Mom you don't need to do that" Rory half heartedly protested, "And Logan has to work"

"Logan has to be a father" Lorelai corrected her, "I'm just going to tell your Dad that I'm coming, I'll spend a few days there"

"Thanks mom" Rory sighed with defeat.

In the first weeks after Nate was born Logan had been around all the time, and so she had encouraged him to return to work, Rory had always been an over achiever and assumed parenting would come naturally to her with a newborn. However as weeks turned into months, and as The Huntzberger Group expanded into new markets, and further into media, Logan was less and less available, and Rory didn't have the heart to tell him that she needed him at home. So when he called she put on a brave face, and spoke to him as quickly as possible before passing the phone to Ava.

Rory didn't even realize she was crying until she heard the sound of the door to the nursery creek open, and she saw Ava's eyes peering up at her.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" she asked her, wise beyond her years.

"Nothing sweetheart" Rory smiled, wiping her eyes, "Why are you awake?"

"I heard you talking to someone" Ava explained, "I thought Daddy was home"

"I'm sorry babe" Rory told her, "Daddy will be home in a couple of days, you need to go back to bed, school is tomorrow"

"Mom there isn't any school" Ava corrected her, "We're on Christmas break"

"Of course you are" Rory hugged her, "Please just go back to bed though"

"Are you going to bed?" Ava asked her worriedly.

"Yes" Rory nodded, "I promise"

xxxxxxxxxx

By the time Lorelai walked into her grandson's nursery, she expected to see Rory curled up in the oversized mint green chair they had hand selected to fit the spot.

"Babe" Lorelai rubbed Rory's shoulder, "Ror wake up"

"I'm up" Rory groaned, wiping her eyes, "Is it Nate? Is he alright?"

"Nate is fine Ror" Lorelai told her, "You need to go to your bed"

"No" Rory sighed as she sat up, "I'm fine, I've gotten some sleep"

"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore Hayden Huntzberger" Lorelai snapped at her daughter, "You need to get to bed, and you need to do it now"

Rory knew immediately when her mother had used all of those names to address her that she meant business, she sighed as she stood up to leave the room, taking one long look at her brown eyed boy who was peacefully sleeping, "Thank's mom" she sighed as she walked into her own room and collapsed into her huge, empty bed.

Lorelai tried not to be angry with Logan for his part in this, she tried to tell her family that it wasn't his fault and that Rory had practically forced him to go back to work, but couldn't he see how insane Rory was going. She needed help, and even though Lorelai had run from all of the privileges that Rory had embraced, Lorelai knew she had to do something.

Once Rory had found out that she was pregnant, she had decided to let her nanny go, believing that if she was at home with the baby anyway, she could also manage the house and take care of Ava. What Rory hadn't expected was that when she was 7 months pregnant, they finished building their dream house and then her life became consumed with nesting and decorating and making the 15,000 square foot home feel like a home. She had picked out every decoration, paint colour, piece of furniture and rug that was in that home, and she had even been sure to hand select every photo, photo frame, and nick nack on the shelves. There wasn't a thing about that giant house that didn't have Rory's stamp of approval, but the entire process had left her exhausted. Almost immediately after the house was finished she had given birth to her son, Nathaniel Mitchum Gilmore Huntzberger on August 16th. Rory loved both of her children, but the truth was, Nate had changed the way she felt about just about everything, she always knew how Paris had felt when she first held Ava, but the moment that Rory held Nate in her arms, she was in love. She had promised her dad that her next child would have either Christopher, or Hayden in the name, however it had been a struggle to convince Mitchum that really, his name was a little bit weird, and they didn't want to do that to their child.

As Lorelai sat on the overstuffed, over slept in chair, she couldn't help but think about how just 2 years earlier, everything was different, and now, Rory was married, and she had two children.

_"Oh hello, is this Lorelai?" a somewhat familiar voice filled her ear as she answered the phone at the inn._

_"Well I said Lorelai speaking when I answered, so I'm thinking yes" Lorelai quipped quickly._

_"This is Shira Huntzberger, Logan's mother"_

_"I know who you are Shira" Lorelai smiled, "How are you doing?"_

_"I'm fine" Shira continued, "It's Rory"_

_"Oh god" Lorelai immediately sat up straight in her chair, for a moment she had forgotten that her daughter was nearly 9 months pregnant and somehow had found herself at the Huntzberger's compound in Martha's Vineyard, "Is Rory ok?"_

_"Rory is fine" Shira eased her nerves slightly, "Her water broke this morning, and we have had her airlifted back to Connecticut, she just arrived at the hospital there, and I told her I would have you meet her there. The rest of the family will be there by this evening"_

_"Is Logan with her?" Lorelai asked, terrified that Rory was alone, like she had been when she gave birth._

_"Yes" Shira told her, "Logan is with her, and I assumed you would be on your way. We will all meet you there when we get there, can you call Richard and Emily?"_

_"Of course" Lorelai began frantically looking for her keys, "Thank you for calling Shira, I'll see you in a few hours then?"_

_"Yes dear" Shira's voice was so calm, "I guess we're going to be grandparents again"_

Lorelai sighed as she closed her eyes, hoping that she would also be able to get some sleep before her grandson awoke. She turned off the baby monitor so that Rory wouldn't be woken up if he woke up, and kept the door open a crack so that she could see if and when Ava got up. She knew from what Rory had told her that Ava knew to check the nursery first to find Rory, so hopefully Lorelai would be able to keep her from waking up. She quickly set her cellphone alarm to go off at 7am and then closed her eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Lore, hey" Chris gently shook Lorelai's shoulder as he put a coffee down on the changing table. It was 7:15, Lorelai had ignored her first alarm, but the baby was still asleep, and Ava was still asleep as well. Lorelai had left a note for Chris to come, with coffee, and Gigi when he woke up.

"Oh" Lorelai opened her eyes tiredly, "Hey, thank you"

"No problem" Chris told her, giving her a quick kiss. "Why don't you head to the guest room, get a few proper hours of sleep, and I will keep watch of this little guy"

"It's alright Chris, you don't have much experience with newborns" Lorelai told him.

"Alright fine, is there anything I can do?" Chris asked her.

"Just being here is good. Ror is exhausted, it breaks my heart to see her like this" Lorelai admitted.

"Where is Logan?" Chris asked, not completely sure if he really wanted the answer.

"Well, you remember how Rory had pushed him to go back to work so soon after Nate was born" Lorelai explained, "I don't think she was counting on feeling this overwhelmed, so when he went back to work earlier than planned, he had to dive head first into all of these expansion projects for The Huntzberger Group, and so he's traveling and buying other companies and expanding the media. I'm so angry with him, because he knows Rory better than to believe she can do everything, but the flip side is, he's providing for them, and I truly believe if Rory let on just how tough it was, he would come home"

"Well maybe we should talk to him?" Chris suggested.

"I don't think so" Lorelai shook her head, "But! Go into the study, get Rory's address book, and find Ava's old nanny...crap, what was her name...Olivia, get her number, call her, and beg her to come back to work. For all I care, we can pay her, but Rory needs some help"

"So what do I say, 'Hey I'm Chris Hayden, you used to work for my daughter, Rory Gilmore-Huntzberger, and she needs you desperately?'" Chris asked as he took a sip of his own coffee.

"Yes" Lorelai nodded, "Exactly. You tell her that we will work out a salary, if she can be live in, even better. Then while you are down there, call my mother and get the name of her cleaning lady"

"You want me to call your mom?" Chris was clearly shocked.

"Chris this is bad, and our kid needs us" Lorelai shrugged, glancing at the clock once more, "Hurry up, we've only got maybe another hour or so before she wakes up assuming she has two kids to watch"

Chris quickly walked down the stairs and down the long hallway adorned with family photos, Rory had always called it her wall of fame and it is what led to the giant office/ library that Rory had designed for herself and Logan. Sitting down on her huge leather chair, much like Richard's, he tapped the mouse and heard the familiar sound of the iMac firing up, he waited what felt like an eternity before he saw the address book pop up and quickly he selected the number for Olivia.

"Hi Olivia?" he paused to wait for an affirmative response before continuing, "this is Christopher Hayden, I'm Rory Gilmore-Huntzberger's father. Look, I need a favour, and I don't know if you know, but Rory has the two kids now, and she needs help. We are willing to pay you whatever, but we need you in here...you can today? Great...do you know where the new house is?...perfect, I'll text you the address"

Christopher was relieved, one easy call down, he knew Emily would be much more difficult to deal with because of her incessant need to know everything that would be going on.

"Gilmore residence" the maid answered the phone, Christopher had to admit he was surprised that the staff was in so early, but he really knew better than to be surprised by anything that Emily did.

"Hi, this is Christopher Hayden, can I please speak with Emily?"

"One moment please Mr. Hayden" she quickly put him on hold.

"Hello?" Emily's voice came on the phone, slightly more shrill than usual, probably because she hadn't been expecting the call.

"Emily, hey, it's Chris"

"Christopher, it's so early, why on earth are you calling so early? Is everything alright?" Emily's voice became frantic, and oddly enough, more shrill as she spoke into the phone.

"Everything is fine" Chris assured her, "I was actually just hoping to get the name of the service you get your maids and cleaning ladies from. I was thinking I might surprise Rory with some help around the house as a Christmas gift"

"Does Rory need help? Is she struggling with Nathaniel?" Emily asked, immediately assuming there was a problem, she really didn't need to know that there was in fact a problem.

"Rory is just tired, I thought it would be a nice thing to get her. I mean really, Emily, you know this as well as I do, what do you get the woman who has everything" Christopher played it cool, he knew how to work Emily over.

"Well I suppose" Emily agreed, "I'll have the maid send it over"

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Dad?" Rory groggily rubbed her eyes as she stumbled out of her own bedroom.

"Hey kiddo" Chris smiled as he happily bounced Nate while they paced through the hall.

"When did you get here?" Rory asked him, pulling her oversized wrap sweater tightly around her body.

"A few hours ago" Chris told her as he kissed Nate's head, "How was your sleep?"

"Good" Rory admitted, "Thank you"

"Anytime kid" Chris smiled, "Your mom is just taking Ava over to Frank and Linda's, she is going to spend some time over there before Christmas"

"You didn't have to do that, I'm fine Dad, really, I just got a little bit overwhelmed last night and needed to talk to Mom" Rory tried to explain.

"Ror" Chris looked at her with genuine concern in his eyes, "Can I say something to you, and you promise not to get upset?"

"Dad, I need to feed my son" Rory knew what conversation was coming and she really had no interest in participating in it.

"No, you don't. You left breastmilk in the fridge and I just fed him half an hour ago" Chris told her, "So I have now burped, and changed him, and I am going to leave him in his playpen downstairs, and your sister is going to watch him for a little while, and you and I are going to sit in the kitchen, have some breakfast, and talk"

"Seems a little late to be taking on the fatherly role" Rory snapped, immediately regretting the words as they came out of her mouth, "Dad I didn't mean that"

"I know, and that is why we are going to talk" Chris told her as he began walking down the stairs, turning right at the massive staircase to enter the living room where Gigi was reading a book, "Here kid, watch your nephew for a little while, just leave him unless he needs something" Chris told her as he set the infant into his playpen on his back.

"Dad" Rory sighed as Chris turned and began walking towards the massive eat in kitchen.

"Sit down Rory, what do you want to eat?" Chris asked her as he poured her a glass of orange juice.

"Cereal please" Rory felt like she was admitting defeat by accepting the gesture but it was also nice to just be sitting and not run off her feet for a few minutes.

"Alright" Chris nodded as he got a box of Corn Flakes from the cupboard and poured them into a bowl, sliding it across the island to his daughter. "I called your nanny" he began, "Your mom and I would like her to start working full time again, you have the space for her to be live in"

"Dad-" Rory began to protest.

"No, Rory, we aren't saying you can't do this on your own, tonnes of women do, and its possible, but you are SO fortunate that you can afford to have help, so take advantage of that, she isn't going to raise your kids, she is going to help you so they both get the best things they can in life. And that brings me to another point, and this is non negotiable, your mom and I have hired you a twice weekly cleaning lady for one year. Consider it a Christmas gift, or a push present, or whatever, but you need it"

"Fine" Rory sighed, she had known for weeks that she needed more help, and she knew her parents were doing what was best for her, but she hated admitting that she hadn't been able to do it all on her own.

"Now, Logan" Chris glared at her.

"What about Logan, dad?" Rory sighed, this was all too much for her, were she in a better frame of mind she would have probably refused all of this, but she was just too exhausted, "I sent him back to work. I wanted him to go, so how exactly do you want me to tell him I need him at home"

"Rory" Chris shook his head, "This isn't about admitting defeat, you have never raised a newborn before, hell, I have barely raised a newborn, but it is not easy and you are allowed to ask for help. When was the last time that Logan was home for more than 24 hours"

"I don't know" Rory admitted, "A month or so"

"And when do you expect him home?" Chris asked her calmly even though he was incredibly irritated with Logan.

"I think on Thursday" Rory explained, "He promised he would be here for Christmas Eve with the kids"

"Alright, so, until Thursday, you will have help from Olivia, and you will have help from Mom and I, and right now, you will go shower, because you've eaten, and you look like garbage"

"Dad" Rory laughed.

"Kid, this is what is best for you. Go have a shower"


	37. Chapter 36

a/n: I still do not own Gilmore... In this chapter we explore a few of the things that happened while Rory was pregnant, and while Logan was gone. Like I said previously, we will explore those bits and pieces throughout the transition of Rory admitting she needs help. Thank you all for the amazing reviews! Keep them coming!

**Chapter 36:**

Logan was surprised by the lack of noise when he walked into his house, he hadn't been in home in weeks, and now, here he was on December 23, walking into his house, and all he wanted to do was see his wife and kids. He hated being away as often as he was, but he needed to expand the company, and when he had first mentioned it to Rory, she had practically pushed him out the door.

"Ror?" he called as he looked around the dark house, he hadn't really considered the fact that coming home a day early, unannounced might not have been the best plan, after all, he hadn't even texted her to see what she had been up to today, for all he knew she had run off and joined the circus, ok, well he knew that hadn't happened.

Letting out a long sigh he flipped on a few sets of lights and dragged his suitcase up to their massive bedroom, and into their closet where he tossed his laundry into the hamper and put his suitcase back where it belonged. He was home, he was where he wanted to be, and looking around in that moment, he saw that most of Rory's clothes hadn't moved from where he had seen them last, which suggested to him, she probably hadn't been out of the house much in anything other than sweats. She needed him home, and in that moment, he knew it.

Letting out another lofty sigh, Logan pulled his cellphone from his pocket and quickly dialed his secretary, "Melinda, hi, sorry to bother you, I know you are probably on your way out, but I just needed to let you know a couple of things. First off, you're going to be off until January 7th, with pay, obviously, but I'm going to take some time to be with my family. Second, when you get back to the office on the 7th, I will be working from home, so I will have tech come and set up telecom stuff here so I can video conference in, and we'll get the phones wired properly, but I'm going to be taking less appointments, and traveling less. I need to spend time with the kids"

As he looked around the bedroom after closing the door to the closet and shoving the phone back into his pocket, he knew he had done what he needed to do. Quickly he walked back down the stairs to his other suitcase which was filled with gifts he had picked up along the way for his wife and kids. The giant, perfectly decorated Christmas tree was overflowing with gifts, he knew that there would be clothes and toys and everything imaginable for the kids, and he piled in more gifts for them, as well as limited edition books, jewelry and clothes for Rory. He had also gotten her a new iPad, and MacBook computer, he wanted her to feel spoiled, while he was traveling he picked up something everywhere he went. As he placed all of the delicately wrapped gifts underneath the tree he also made sure to place two large envelopes with each of the kids names written in loopy scrawl, it was their trust funds. He had re-done them just days prior, including the name change for Ava, and adding a sizable amount of money to both of them.

He hated being alone in this house, it was huge, and too empty, even though when it was full of his family, he was thrilled to be there, letting out what felt like his millionth sigh, feeling terrible about leaving his family, he made his way to the wet bar and poured himself a drink. He was about half way through the drink when he heard the front door open and smiled to himself, finally, someone was home.

"Hello?" Rory's voice called, she clearly noticed the suitcase that was in the foyer, and the lights being on.

"Ace" Logan smiled as he walked towards the door.

"Oh my god" Rory smiled as she let out a huge sigh of relief, "You're home"

"I'm home" Logan smiled as he looked down at the stroller she had pushed in the door, "He's huge!" Logan laughed as he kissed his wife gently and leaned down to pick up Nate, "How are you doing, Ace?"

"I'm tired" she admitted, "But I'm so glad to see you"

"Who's car was that out front?" Logan asked, noticing that there had been a Ford Fusion parked out front.

"It's Olivia's" Rory explained smiling at the image of her son and husband together.

"Olivia, as in Ava's nanny? Which by the way, where is Ava?" Logan asked as he rubbed Nate's back.

"Ava is with Frank and Linda until tomorrow morning" Rory explained, "Why don't we go sit down for a few minutes?"

"That is perfect" Logan agreed, "He's huge"

"I know" Rory nodded, exhaling a deep breath, she had to admit she was relieved that he was home, "Actually, why don't I run upstairs and change while you spend a few minutes with Nate?"

"That would be perfect" Logan smiled as he lifted Nate in front of him, "I've got the big guy, yes I do" Logan smiled as he watched his son giggle.

"I'll be right back down" Rory smiled as she walked up the stairs to the master bedroom. She had to admit she was relieved that Logan was home, if only so that she would be able to share some of the responsibilities of parenting. She had been at her grandmothers house that evening, preparing for Christmas Eve party that she would be hosting the next day. She had been dreading it, but now that Logan was home, and early to boot, she was excited about the prospect. She couldn't believe how much everything had changed in a year, the year before she was a newlywed and she didn't even know she was pregnant, and now, here she was with an 8 year old and a 4 month old son.

_It was Valentines Day before Rory was willing to tell anyone other than Honor, Josh and Logan that she was pregnant. She didn't want to jinx anything, and she also knew it didn't make sense to tell people about a pregnancy too early on. She had never meant to tell anyone other than Logan when she had run down the stairs on Christmas morning._

_"Honey" Rory called Ava as she knocked gently on the door to her room at their old house._

_"Yes mom?" Ava called back, allowing Rory to enter the room._

_"I have a new shirt for you" Rory told her, handing her a bright pink bag filled with bright pink tissue paper._

_"I don't need more clothes mom" Ava crossed her arms in front of her._

_"Honey, please" Rory laughed, "Put it on, and come downstairs, you need to have breakfast before school, and I need to get to work"_

_"Fine" Ava agreed as she took the bag from her mother, "I'll be down in a minute"_

_"Thank you" Rory smiled as she closed the door and walked downstairs to the kitchen. She smiled as she saw Logan sitting at the island with the floorplans for the new house in front of him, he was actively involved in the design of the house, and she had say in minor details, but she would be decorating it completely. "She's coming" _

_"How long do you think until she notices that the shirt says 'Big Sis' on it?" Logan laughed._

_"Who knows" Rory laughed, "Hopefully before she gets to school"_

_"No kidding" Logan laughed, "Want some decaf?"_

_"No" Rory shook her head as she grabbed an orange juice from the fridge, "It's just a tease, nowhere near as good as regular coffee, which by the way, the doctor says I can have one of a day, but for some reason my pesky husband won't let me have any"_

_"Your pesky husband is just trying to look out for you" Logan stood up from the chair and walked towards Rory, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his forehead against hers. "I love you"_

_"I love you too" Rory smiled, "I still can't believe there is a little baby growing inside of me"_

_"I know" Logan smiled, kissing her once more, "When is the next appointment?"_

_"Next Thursday, will you be there?" Rory asked him._

_"Of course" Logan smiled._

_"MOMMY! MOMMY! MOMMY!" Ava screamed as they could hear her running down the stairs to the kitchen, "MY SHIRT SAYS I'M GOING TO BE A SISTER!"_

_All Logan and Rory could do was laugh as Ava came running into the room with a smile on her face._

_"I hope its a boy" she told them when she finally caught her breath._

_"Why do you hope its a boy?" Logan laughed._

_"Because, all of my friends at school with baby sisters have to share all of their toys" Ava explained simply._

_"Are you happy?" Rory knelt down in front of her._

_"Are you still going to love me?" Ava asked her._

_"Of course we are baby" Rory smiled at her, "But now you are going to have a little brother or sister to play with"_

Rory smiled at the memory as she peeled off the dress she had been wearing at her grandmothers house, a black Gucci dress with a leather belt that she had ordered from Neiman Marcus online because she hadn't exactly had time to shop lately. She had paired it with a pair of black Christian Louboutin pumps that she had ordered at the same time and her hair was wavy in front of her face, even though she normally was wearing sweatpants during the day, she knew better than to let her Grandmother see her in anything less than tip top Huntzberger form. It was odd to her how quickly the role of Huntzberger had become natural to her, she felt comfortable with the power it yielded, and she loved her work. Quietly she pulled off her bra and panties and grabbed a silk Victoria's Secret robe that was hanging in her closet and wrapped it tightly around her body before walking back downstairs in her bare feet.

"Hey" she smiled as she saw Logan playing with Nate still.

"Hey yourself" Logan smiled, setting Nate down in the bouncer that was located beside the couch so he could walk towards Rory, "Are you ok? You look tired"

"I am" Rory admitted as Logan put his warm hand against her cheek, "I hired Olivia back" she told him, closing her eyes against his warmth.

"Babe" Logan sighed, he knew, immediately that she was overwhelmed, and he also knew that she had probably been too afraid to tell him, and in that moment he felt awful, he felt like he had failed not only Rory, but their kids as well.

"Would it be alright, if you watch Nate for a little while longer, and I go take a bath? I gave Olivia the evening off, but she should be back in an hour or so to take the late night shift so she can listen for him at night" Rory told him as he wrapped his arms around her slender body, holding her close to him.

"Of course" Logan nodded, kissing her forehead, "This is going to get better Ace, I'm going to stay home from work until the 7th and even after I go back, I'm going to work from home" he explained, "You aren't alone Rory"

"Promise?" Rory looked up at him, biting her lip as tears welled in her blue eyes.

"Honey" Logan brought her close to his body, "Why didn't you call me?"

"I was scared" Rory admitted.

"Ok" Logan nodded, kissing her once more, "You go, have a bath, relax, and I will watch Nate until either bedtime, or when Olivia gets back. And tomorrow, I will have a spa day set up for you"

"Logan" Rory smiled, even though she was exhausted, having him home, having him here, she felt safe again.

"Go on" Logan told her as she pulled away from him and walked back upstairs.

As she drew herself a bath, she felt calm washing over her, she thought about all of the things that had been going on while Logan had been away, and how she had been trying her best to keep it all together, no matter how difficult it was.

_"You look amazing dear" Shira smiled as Rory opened the door to the house._

_"Thank you" Rory smiled, "Come on in, Nate is so different than the last time you saw him"_

_"I can imagine" Shira nodded as she took her coat off and placed it over the railing, "I remember when Logan was that age, every day it was like he looked different, and he was doing new things. It must be amazing for you to see this"_

_"He certainly is" Rory nodded, "Are you looking forward to the Christmas party?"_

_"Of course we are, dear" Shira nodded, "I'm sure you've outdone yourself again"_

_"Well you know, I just want everyone to have a good time" Rory told her, "Come on now, we need to see him before he has to go down for his nap"_

_"Of course" Shira smiled, following Rory into the sunken family room. "Are you alright, dear?" _

_"I'm great" Rory smiled as she lifted Nate from his playpen, "Look who's hear sweetheart, Grandma is here"_

_"Oh he's so cute" Shira smiled as she took Nate from Rory's arms, "He looks just like Logan did, look at his blonde hair"_

_"It's pretty amazing" Rory agreed, she had seen photos of Logan as a child, and knew that Nate looked just like him._

_"So how are the party plans going?" Shira asked as she sat down, "It's only a week away"_

_"I know" Rory inhaled sharply, "It's coming along, thankfully my Grandmother is helping me, and we are just about ready"_

_"Well, Mitchum and I were hoping that we could stop by on Christmas as well, to celebrate with the kids?" Shira suggested._

_"That would be nice" Rory smiled as she leaned back in the chair to relax, she was wearing a pair of skinny jeans by Marc Jacobs and a blue Burberry wrap around sweater, "I'm sure it would be a lot of fun for the kids, we can call Honor and Josh as well"_

_"You'd do that?" Shira smiled at her daughter in law, breaking her attention from Nate._

_"Of course" Rory smiled, "Isn't that what is family all about?"_

_"Oh perfect" Shira smiled as she refocused her attention to Nate, "You do look fabulous Rory, you lost the baby weight so quickly"_

_"I know" Rory nodded, "I'm so lucky" _

_"I'm sure you have worked hard dear" Shira told her, "If you'd like to have some time to yourself, I can stay with Nate for a while?"_

_"You know what Shira" Rory nodded, "That would be great. I would love a little bit of me time"_

xxxxxxxxxx

"Hello?" Frank creaked the front door to the house open.

"Mommy?" Ava called as she walked in the doors as well.

"Mommy is just in the bath" Logan walked to the front of the house, leaving Nate in his playpen, "Will I do?"

"DADDY!" Ava squealed as she ran towards her father and jumped into his arms.

"Princess" Logan smiled as he hugged her tightly, "I'm so glad to see you"

"How long are you home until?" Ava asked him.

"I am home for good" Logan told her smiling at Frank who clearly looked relieved to hear that Logan would be home more often.

"Promise?" Ava asked him, "Mommy misses you, she cries all the time"

"Honey" Logan immediately felt worse, "I'm sorry, Mommy is just tired, but I'm here now. You don't need to worry"

"I'm glad to hear that you're home, Ava decided she wanted to come home tonight, she didn't want to leave Rory" Frank smiled at Logan, "I should be going, we will see you at the party tomorrow"

"Thank you Frank" Logan smiled, still holding onto Ava tightly. "I'm sorry about all of this"

"Have a good night with Daddy" Frank smiled at Ava.

"Bye Grandpa" Ava smiled sweetly.

"Daddy why did you go away for so long?" Ava asked him as they walked back to the living room where Nate was sleeping.

"Oh honey, I didn't mean to be away for so long" Logan told her, "I had a lot of work to do" he explained as he tried to come up with legitimate reasons for which he was away from his family for so long.

_"Rory they will survive without me" Logan told her as he picked through a Cobb Salad that she had made that afternoon, "I can wait a few more months to go back full time"_

_"Logan, they need you" Rory smiled to reassure him, "And Nate, Ava and I are doing great, so you need to go and make sure your company does great. You are basically just re-launching it, that is so huge"_

_"Yeah but you also have a new baby, and we need to make sure that you are taken care of too Ror, you can't just take care of everyone else" Logan protested, they had been having the same conversation for the past week and a half._

_"Logan" Rory pointed to the built in intercom system which doubled as a baby monitor, "Nate is perfect, he is so easy and chill, just the opposite of his parents. Maybe he's really the mailman's baby?"_

_"Ror" Logan laughed, "Things can change"_

_"Logan it's decided. I will call your secretary and you will be back at work on Monday"_

_"Am I ever going to win this fight?" Logan sighed._

_"Nope" Rory shook her head, "And that is why you love me"_

_"Ok, fine, but" Logan sighed as he admitted defeat, "But if you need me, if you need anything, promise me you will call"_

_"Of course I will" Rory smiled as she put her plate in the dishwasher and collected Logan's as well, "We are going to be fine"_

"I just got busy with work" Logan sighed, "I'm sorry, but its better now, ok?"

"Can I have a snack?" Ava asked him.

"Of course" Logan nodded as he heard Nate begin to stir, "Why don't I meet you in the kitchen, I'm just going to get your brother"

"Ok" Ava nodded as she skipped off towards the kitchen while Logan went to the living room to grab his son.

"Come on buddy" he smiled as he picked up his son and rested him on his shoulder, "Are you hungry? Is it time to have a bottle?" he asked as they walked into the kitchen, "What do you want as a snack Ava?"

"Cookies" Ava told him as she sat at the table.

"How about celery?" Logan suggested as he opened the fridge and pulled out the prepackaged bag of vegetables.

Ava crossed her arms in front of her and looked at her father, "Daddy, if you're going to be home, you need to be fun"


	38. Chapter 37

A/N: I still don't own Gilmore, funny how that never changes. Please read and review, your reviews keep me wanting to write! My favourite part of this chapter is how protective Logan gets over Rory with none other than Emily Gilmore.

**Chapter 37**

"Kids are both asleep" Rory walked back into the master bedroom where Logan was sitting on the couch.

"I'm sorry Ace" Logan stood up and walked towards her.

"You didn't know" Rory admitted, "I wanted you to think I could do everything, and take care of all of it"

"Rory no one can do everything" Logan sighed, "How nuts have you been going?"

"I haven't been going nuts" Rory protested.

"Rory, Ava told me you spend you cry at night, and you stay in Nate's room all the time" Logan sighed, "She is worried"

"She is a kid" Rory sighed, "She is over exaggerating"

"Rory she isn't over exaggerating. I called your parents, I talked to Olivia"

"Logan" Rory glared at him, "What you don't trust me?"

"This isn't about trust" Logan shook his head, "Ace, don't you get it, I just want us all to be happy, and I wasn't happy being away from you. Missing all of these important things. We need to be together to be a family"

"Look, Logan, if you want to come home, that is fine, I obviously would rather have my husband be around from time to time, but I do not need you here to raise our children, we are fine" Rory continued to object.

"Honey" Logan put his arms around her, "Let's just enjoy being together"

"I can do this Logan" Rory told him, allowing her body to relax into his.

"I know you can" Logan agreed, breathing in the scent of her shampoo, "But we are a family, and you don't have to do things alone. So lets go to bed, because tomorrow we have a huge Christmas party to host, and I want to make cookies with the kids, and I have to wrap some of your presents"

"I've missed you" she admitted.

"I've missed you too, Ace"

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What are those ones?" Rory asked as she pointed to two envelopes that were in the tree, they hadn't been anything she had put up, so she had to assume that Logan was responsible for them.

"They are for you, well, really they are for the kids, but I had their trust funds revised" Logan explained, "So no matter what, between our money, and our parents money, these kids will be set for life"

"Just what the world needs" Rory laughed, "More entitled children"

"Are you feeling better today?" Logan asked her, hating how they had bickered the night before.

"I am" Rory nodded, for the first time in a long time, even though Olivia was officially on the night watch, Nate had slept pretty well through the night, only waking up once around 4 for a feeding. "I'm glad you're home"

"There is no where else in the world I would be right now" Logan told her, "Did you really think I would miss Christmas?"

"I wasn't sure" Rory admitted, "But you're here, and that is what matters. You should see the dress I got for tonight"

"Are you sure you want to tempt me like that?" Logan laughed, "I am not sure I'll be able to keep my hands off of you"

Rory felt herself blushing, their sex life had been virtually non existent since she gave birth, at first she didn't feel like herself, but after Logan had begun traveling for work, they just didn't have the time, when Logan did spend the night at the house, he got home so late, and left so early that they were practically roommates, and even if he wasn't officially traveling, he spent a lot of nights at the apartment in New York City because of the expansion.

"Well, we'll see where you fall on Santa's naughty or nice list" Rory winked, "What time is it?"

"It is 1:45, so the kids should be back with Olivia by what, 3?" Logan asked her.

"Yes" Rory nodded, "And then Olivia and her boyfriend are attending the party as guests tonight, not working. So we'll have to take shifts with the kids"

"Well I will be on kid duty, you need a night off Rory, you can't just be in Mommy mode all of the time" Logan suggested, trying to take some of the tasks away from her.

"Logan, I love being in Mommy mode, I just don't like getting puked on all of the time" she laughed.

"Either way, tonight can be a night off for you, you can have fun, see your friends" Logan told her, "You said in one of your e-mails that Tristan might come and some other friends from high school? The girls from Yale will be here, and Lane, just have fun"

"Are you sure you don't want to see the dress?" Rory laughed as she heard the doorbell ring. "That must be the caterer"

"I think that in order to get through the night, and to guarantee that we actually attend this party that we are hosting, I cannot see that dress yet" Logan smirked, "I'll go grab the door, why don't you go grab a shower, and your hairdresser is coming, the masseuse is coming, and you'll get your nails done" Logan told her, "So the rest of this party stuff is on me, you can relax"

"Thank you" Rory smiled, trying to keep tears from coming to her eyes.

xxxxxxxxx

Logan couldn't help but smile as he saw Ava bounce down the stairs in her cream coloured Dolce and Gabbana lace dress, he knew it had probably cost a small fortune but she looked absolutely adorable.

"Make sure you don't spill on that dress sweetie" Logan told her as he took some of the gifts off of the tree, including the trust fund information and moved them into his office where he could lock the drawer. He smiled as he passed the wall of of pictures on the way to the huge office, pictures of the wedding, pictures of the kids, there were even pictures of Paris and Doyle, walking through that hallway, it always brought Logan back to what was important in life, his family.

"Why are there so many people in the house?" Ava asked as she followed her father to the office.

"Because it is time for the Christmas party that Mom and I are having" Logan explained as they closed the door to the office and he stopped to stare at the pictures.

"That is my other Mommy and Daddy" Ava pointed to the photo of Paris and Doyle on their wedding day.

"Yes it is" Logan nodded as he picked her up, "They would love you so much"

"Even though I miss them" Ava sighed as she leaned her head on his shoulder, "I'm glad I have you and Mommy, and I get to be a big sister"

"Well babe" Logan kissed her head, careful not to mess up her beautiful blonde hair that had been styled, "We are so happy to have you with us, and you are the most amazing little girl"

"Thank you Daddy" Ava smiled as they walked back down the hall, "Can I go get Natey?"

"Of course we can" Logan smiled, "Mommy should be ready soon, and Nate is all dressed"

"Let's go" Ava grinned as she ran up the stairs to Nate's nursery.

"I'm coming" Logan laughed as he took the stairs two at a time, before he caught up to Ava in the nursery. Nate's crib was an antique silver crib with ornate carvings in the wood, there were black and white photos of the trip to Europe from before he was born, and the room itself was painted a light green.

"Can I pick him up?" Ava asked as she held onto the bars of the crib.

"Let me take him out of the crib honey" Logan told her as he lifted Nate out, he had already been dressed in an adorable 3 piece suit that is mother had picked up from Neiman Marcus, Logan remembered Shira telling him in an e-mail that she had gotten it resized so that it would fit him, and he had to admit, much like his sister had told him before Rory was even pregnant, pint sized designer clothes were adorable. "Hey there buddy" he smiled as he gave him a kiss on the head and brushing his blonde hair off of his forehead, "Alright Ava, you need to sit down in the chair if you want to hold him"

"Ok" Ava nodded as she jumped into the green chair and crossed her legs like she always did when she got to hold her brother, "Come on Natey" she smiled as Logan placed him in her arms.

"Ok, can you hold him here for a couple of minutes, I just need to put my suit on" Logan asked her as he noted the time, guests were going to begin arriving at 6 and it was 5:15, thankfully Rory had relaxed and was enjoying her spa day.

"Ok" Ava nodded as she gently touched her little brothers nose.

"Do not get up, and if you need help just yell, ok?" Logan told her as he stepped backwards towards the door.

"I said ok, Daddy"

Logan smiled as he left the room and walked towards the master bedroom, "Oh my god" the breath caught in his throat as he saw Rory.

"You don't think it's too much?" Rory looked at herself in the full length mirror.

"Rory" Logan smiled, "You look amazing"

"I picked it up a few weeks ago when I took Nate to the city" Rory told him as she pressed her hand against her completely flat stomach, "I am just worried it is a little much for so soon after having Nate"

"Rory" Logan shook his head as he closed the distance between them, "You look fucking hot" he couldn't believe he sounded like a horny teenager as he stared at her, his lips quickly crashing onto hers as he kissed her with a feeling of urgency he hadn't felt in a long time.

"Logan" Rory moaned as his lips travelled to her neck, "You're going to mess up my hair" she laughed as they broke apart.

"I love you Ace" Logan breathed into her neck, "I'm so sorry. About everything, I lost us, we are what is most important. I promised you I would be home for dinner, and I just, I am going to fix this, I promise"

"Logan" Rory stroked his cheek gently, "We're ok"

"I should get dressed, before I undress you"

"That is a promise I expect you to keep later on" Rory winked, she had to admit she was happy. When she had been at Barneys weeks earlier she had seen it and thought it was exactly the edgy dress she needed for the event, it was a black leather, scoopneck dress by The Row, it had cost way too much, but something about how she felt in it made her know it was something she needed to buy. She paired it with a pair of Manolo Blahnik heels and she felt like she was worth a million dollars. For the first time in a long time, with her hair pulled into a tight bun on the top of her head, and her makeup delicately applied, she felt like the old Rory. The girl who 7 years ago didn't have a care in the world and was living the most glamourous lifestyle imaginable. Now all Rory needed to do was balance Mom-Rory with Sex and the City - Rory. "Where are the kids?" she asked as she slipped her wedding and engagement rings on.

"They are in Nate's room" Logan told her as he pulled his sweater over his head and undid his jeans.

"I'll go check on them for a minute" Rory smiled at him, "I'm glad you're home"

"Nowhere else I'd rather be" Logan told her honestly as he retrieved his suit from the garment bag. He had picked up a new suit while he was in Toronto, it was a black two piece Hugo Boss suit, he didn't really need a new suit but even he knew that there was something about a new suit that made a man feel great.

He quickly put it on and grabbed a watch from his dresser, it was the Rolex Rory had given him for their anniversary this year before going to join his wife and kids in Nate's nursery.

"Well I am just too lucky" Logan smiled as he saw them, "You all look amazing"

"Girls look beautiful, Daddy" Ava corrected him.

"You're right, you look beautiful, and Mommy looks beautiful, and Nate looks handsome" Logan laughed, "Are you ready to go see Santa? I think he's downstairs"

"SANTA CAME!?" Ava grinned.

"Santa came, and he is here to see all of the kids" Rory told her as she handed Nate to Logan, "We should go downstairs"

xxxxxxxx

"Rory this party is amazing" Lane smiled as she sipped a glass of champagne, she always felt slightly out of sorts at these parties, they were society parties for a society that Lane was never really a part of.

"Well, it cost enough" Rory laughed somewhat uncomfortably, causing Lane to give her an odd look, "Sorry, I've just been stressed, but Logan is home now and I think, for the first time in a while, everything is good"

"Is everything ok?" Lane asked her, immediately concerned for her oldest friend.

"It will be" Rory smiled, "But hey, its Christmas, lets just enjoy ourselves"

"It is a great party" Lane plastered a smile on her face and made a mental note to discuss it with Rory after the holidays.

"Thanks Lane" Rory smiled as she saw her grandmother walk in, "I'll be back, I need to go see my grandparents"

"Of course" Lane nodded as she looked to find Lorelai and Chris.

"Grandma, Grandpa, hi" Rory greeted her grandparents.

"Rory the house looks lovely" Richard kissed her cheek, "Merry Christmas"

"Thank you Grandpa" Rory smiled as he handed her a card, "Open this tomorrow, I'm sure your grandmother has already sent over your other gifts?"

"Of course I have Richard" Emily rolled her eyes as she kissed Rory's cheek, "Rory don't you think this dress is a little bit..." Emily gave her a once over.

"A little what, Grandma?" Rory sighed, no matter what she wore her grandmother would never be happy.

"Is it really appropriate for a family party?" Emily chastised her.

"Emily, Richard" Logan's voice filled Rory's ear as he put his arms protectively around her waist, he could only assume what the discussion they were having was related to the dress which Emily would consider risqué, "Doesn't she look amazing?"

"Of course she does" Richard nodded as he shook Logan's hand, "How long are you home for?"

"For good" Logan told him, "But come, come in, let's get you a drink"

"Why thank you" Emily nodded as she kissed Logan's cheek, "I'll take a chardonnay please"

"Grandpa what can I get you?" Rory asked him.

"I'll just have a scotch, please" Richard smiled, "Where are the kids?"

"The kids are all downstairs, we hired a few babysitters, and we have entertainment down there for them, there's a big Christmas tree, and Santa" Rory explained, "Feel free to go see them, I know Ava would be thrilled to see you both, and Nate...well, he won't really notice, but he is up in his nursery"

"Well we'll mingle for a little while and then we will go see the kids" Emily smiled as Logan handed her a glass of wine.

"Have you seen your parents this Christmas yet?" Richard asked, "Mitchum is just in love with Nate, you should hear him"

"I know" Logan smiled, "He is a great kid, he gets his looks from me, and his personality from his mom"

"Logan" Rory blushed.

"Rory, honey" Emily put her hand on her shoulder, "I think you might want to go and change"

"Seriously Grandma?" Rory rolled her eyes as she hissed at her, "We are not having this conversation, I am going to check on my son"

"Emily" Logan approached her having heard the entire conversation, "I don't mean to overstep" he told her gently, "But Rory is having a rough go, and much of that is my fault, the details don't matter right now" he explained, not even giving her a chance to speak, "Rory looks amazing in that dress, and maybe it isn't what you would choose but you are going to leave her alone tonight"

"Logan, you know I am very fond of you but you will not speak to me like that" Emily immediately felt her face flushing crimson.

"Emily you are in my home, and I do not want to argue with you, but you will not mention a word about what Rory is wearing to anyone, especially not Rory, ever again. She looks amazing" Logan told her protectively. "Now if you will excuse me, I have a party to host"

xxxxxxxxx

"Ok, so" Lorelai smirked as she walked towards Logan holding Ava's hand. "I hear you and my mom had words?"

"Oh god" Logan rolled his eyes as he popped an hors d'oeuvre in his mouth, "She told you?"

"Yes" Lorelai laughed, "I have to say, I am impressed, and she deserved it"

"Thanks" Logan laughed and then looked to his daughter, "Are you having fun?" he asked her.

"Yes" Ava nodded, "I just came upstairs because Grandma wanted to see my new bed"

"Oh, ok, well you guys go upstairs then" Logan smiled, "I'm going to go pay the caterer, and make sure Mommy is having fun"

"Of course" Lorelai laughed, "Be sure to see Sookie, she wants to see you"

"Will do" Logan nodded as the two women disappeared up the marble staircase, leaving him to go pay the caterer before it became too late. He smiled as he saw his wife talking to a group of her colleagues from Huntzberger.

"So how is being a Mom, are you loving every minute of it?" one of the women, Abigail, cooed at Rory.

"I love every minute of it, watching both of them grow is amazing, but I am looking forward to going back to work" Rory smiled.

"Oh you'll be coming back?" Abigail smiled.

"Of course she'll be back" a voice came from behind her, "What are all of the papers in the country going to fear if not Rory Gilmore appearing at their doorstep"

"Tristan" Rory turned around and smiled, she gave him a quick hug, "That would be Rory Gilmore-Huntzberger to you"

"It suits you" he smiled, "Hi, I'm Tristan DuGrey" he extended his hand to Abigail.

"Abigail Grey" she smiled, "And where do you two know each other from?"

"We went to high school together" Rory explained, "And Tristan works out in Miami"

"Wow" Abigail smiled, "Miami"

"It's hot" Tristan nodded, "Now, Rory, tell me, where are those kids you tell me all about?"

"They are upstairs" Logan smiled, "Logan Huntzberger, you must be Tristan DuGrey?"

"I am" Tristan extended his arm, "Good to meet you"

"You too" Logan put his arm around Rory's waist, "Glad you could make it"

"Well I think my parents are around here somewhere" Tristan smiled, "But there is nowhere else I would rather be than here with my friends, and I think I saw Madeleine and Louise, so if you'll excuse me" he kissed Rory's cheek, "It was really great meeting you Logan, you are a lucky man"

"I know" Logan smiled as he watched him walk away, "Now" he whispered in Rory's ear while Abigail struck up a conversation with another coworker, "Why don't we go into the office and take a moment to ourselves"


	39. Chapter 38

a/n: I still do not own gilmore, and i still love reviews!

**Chapter 38:**

"Logan" Rory laughed as Logan locked the door to the office and crushed his lips against hers.

"We've only got a few minutes before they realize we're gone" he murmured, his hands digging into her hips, "And you look so good in that dress"

Rory didn't have time to think before he had lifted her up and cleared the papers off his desk, and her hands were immediately fumbling for his belt as he shoved her dress up to her waist.

"I love you" Rory whispered huskily as she unbuttoned his pants, not bothering with his shirt as he kissed her harder.

xxxxxxxx

Their tryst had only lasted 10 minutes, but in a weird way, it was just what they needed to jumpstart their marriage. The distance had been hard, and the promises that he had made when he came back sounded great, but Rory was still worried about them, that was until they had screwed like teenagers on his office desk.

She smiled as she walked back into the party, it was like she had a newfound bounce in her step as she spoke with her guests.

"If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go get my son, I think he is up" Rory smiled at one of her grandparents friends before excusing herself to get Nate from upstairs.

"Where did you two head off too?" Colin smirked as he saw Logan emerge from the hallway fixing his tie.

"Just had to get the cheque book, I needed help" Logan smirked at his friend.

"Bull shit" Colin laughed, "She does look hot in that dress"

"She does" Logan laughed, "Leather does amazing things for my wife"

"Is everything good? I mean obviously you're back, but I know Rory was pretty stressed out, even when Finn and I come over to see the kids, she just...she needs you" Colin shrugged.

"Everything is going to be fine" Logan assured him, "Are you two coming for dinner tomorrow? Christmas dinner?"

"Well, I think we were planning on coming over for presents and spending the day" Colin explained, "If we're allowed that is. I guess I should probably also tell you that Steph and I are here as a couple"

"Firstly, of course you are welcome tomorrow, second, thank god the two of you finally got together" Logan smiled, "Hopefully you two can have what Rory and I have" he smiled as he saw Rory walking through the room with Nate on her hip.

"I hope so too" Colin laughed as Rory approached them.

"Nate, say hi to Uncle Colin" Rory smiled as Colin took the baby from her.

"Hey little guy" Colin smiled as he saw Rory lean instinctively on Logan while Logan kept his hand tightly around her waist, "Your parents are grosse, they like to kiss, and I think they just went and did the nasty in their office" Colin laughed.

"Colin!" Rory laughed, it was nice, to laugh and to be with her friends and family.

"It's true" Colin shrugged as he bounced Nate up and down ever so gently.

"What's true?" Finn burst into the conversation, he had been downstairs playing with the kids, "That Logan and Rory were just banging in the office?"

xxxxxxxxxx

"I have a present for you" Logan reached into the bedside table, it was 7am, the party had lasted well into the morning, but they both knew that Ava would be up any moment.

"I have looked under the tree and I know that there are dozens of things there for me" Rory felt herself blushing as he handed her a beautifully wrapped box.

"Open it baby" Logan smiled.

"Oh my god" Rory gasped as she saw the Harry Winston box, "Logan this is too much" she could feel tears welling in her eyes as she looked at the sapphire necklace.

"I saw it, and I thought it would bring out your eyes" Logan told her, "Do you like it?"

"Logan, I love it" Rory kissed him, "Thank you"

"Don't worry, I don't expect you to wear it all that often, I realize it isn't an every day necklace" Logan smiled.

"Logan" Rory kissed him again, "This is the most amazing necklace I have ever seen, and to thank you, I think we have enough time to share a quick shower"

"Does it have to be quick?" Logan smirked as he stood up and began walking to the shower.

"Well, our kids will be up any minute, so yeah, quick will have to be how we get this done" Rory laughed.

"I can deal with quick" Logan smiled as he leaned down and kissed her fiercely.

xxxxxxx

"Are you ready Nate?" Rory smiled as she put him in a onesie, "It's your first Christmas sweetheart"

"Mommy because its Nate's first Christmas can we _start _with presents" Ava smiled sweetly at her mother.

"Did you ask Dad already?" Rory smirked, she knew that Logan would have already fielded this question and told her no, they would have to wait for Colin, Finn, Steph, Lorelai, Chris, Shira, Mitchum, Josh, Honor and Logan to arrive for breakfast, and then after breakfast was made (and cleaned up), they could open presents.

"He said to ask you" Ava lied.

"Ava is that the truth?" Rory asked her as she lifted her son and began walking for the nursery door, "Because if its not the truth, Santa is going to call and tell me to take away one of your presents" she warned.

"Fine" Ava pouted, "It's not true, but I just want to open one present. There are so many, Grandma and Grandpa won't notice if I open one!"

"Honey" Rory shook her head, "No presents"

"Not even my stocking?" Ava pouted as the doorbell rang.

"Why don't you go see who's at the door?" Rory suggested.

"Fine" Ava stomped down the stairs and to the door, she swung it open to see Honor, Josh and Logan standing in front of her, "Merry Christmas" she grumbled.

"Hey sweetheart, can I have a hug?" Honor asked her.

"Yes" Ava mumbled as she hugged Honor around the knees.

"Thank you" Honor laughed, "Now where should Uncle Josh put all of these presents?"

"I can help you take them under the tree" Ava told her as she grabbed hold of one of the 4 bags Josh was holding, "And Dad is in the kitchen, he can get you a coffee"

"Well aren't you little miss organized" Honor laughed and then looked to her own son, "Logan please help Dad and Ava take the presents, I am going to go get a coffee from Uncle Logan and then go see my new nephew"

"He isn't new any more" Ava told her as she began carrying the bag to the Christmas tree.

"He is to me sweetheart" Honor told her before walking into the kitchen, "You invited Mom and Dad to Christmas?" she laughed as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

"From what I understand, Mom invited herself to Christmas, and Rory didn't have it in her to say no"

"Still" Honor laughed, "I think I've seen them more this holiday season than we ever did when we were kids"

"Well" Logan shrugged as he walked over to hug his sister, "That is good for our kids. Merry Christmas sis"

"Merry Christmas baby brother" Honor smiled, "Now how long until breakfast so we can open presents?"

"As soon as Mom and Dad, Colin, Steph and Finn, and Chris, Lorelai and Gigi get here, we can open presents"

"Logan that is so many people" Honor pouted, "I just want to open my presents"

"You sound like my daughter" Logan groaned, "Have you seen Nate? I swear, he's grown since last night"

"You are hillarious" Honor laughed as she heard footsteps approaching them, "I'm glad you're happy Logan"

"Thanks Hon" he smiled, "Everything is at it should be" he told her as he saw Rory walk into the kitchen with Nate, "There's my little man" he smiled as he kissed Rory's cheek and took his son into his arms, "Honor you should see what I got Rory for Christmas"

"I have a feeling it will only make me upset, or Josh upset" Honor laughed, "But I'm sure its amazing and you can show me later" she hugged Rory, "Merry Christmas, sis"

"Merry Christmas" Rory smiled as the doorbell rang, "Ava, can you get that?" she called.

"Is it almost present time?" Ava called as they could hear her running for the door, "Grandma and Grandpa!"

"Let's go check who it is" Logan spoke softly to Nate, "Come on buddy, lets go see who's here" he began bouncing towards the front stairs, Nate giggling quietly in his arms.

"They are too cute together" Honor commented to Rory.

"I'm just glad he's home" Rory admitted.

"You ok?" Honor asked her.

"I am now" Rory nodded, "It has been rough, but he's home, and he's staying home, and I think I have the help that I need now"

"Good" Honor put her hand on Rory's back, "But you look amazing"

"Thanks" Rory laughed, "I thought my Grandmother was going to have a stroke with that leather dress last night"

"Honestly, I think she was probably just jealous because who doesn't want to rock a leather dress" Honor laughed, "Let's go see if its your parents or mine"

"Mom!" Rory smiled as Lorelai practically lunged towards her, "Merry Christmas"

"You too babe" Lorelai hugged her tightly.

"Hi Logan" Lorelai smiled as she kissed his cheek and also gave Nate a kiss on the head, "He really looks just like you, doesn't he?"

"Can't say he's the mail man's" Rory laughed, "Come on, lets go get some coffee" Rory smiled as she kissed Christopher's cheek.

"Thanks babe" Lorelai smiled, "Ava I think you need to show Aunty Georgia where the presents go"

"I thought your name was Gigi?" Ava looked up at her.

"It is" Gigi laughed, "But that is my shortened name, my full name is Georgia"

"Oh" Ava nodded, "Well you can give me some to carry and I'll show you where they go"

"Why don't you take this bag" Gigi handed her the smaller of the bags she was carrying, "Let's go"

xxxxxxxxx

"Alright babe" Logan smiled as he put the final plate in the dishwasher, "You go into the living room, and tell Mom I am just bringing some coffee in, and then we can open presents"

"Finally!" Ava exclaimed as she ran into the family room where the family was waiting. "Mommy, Daddy said we can start opening now, he's just getting coffee"

"Ok" Rory laughed, pulling her daughter into a hug, "Why don't you pass everyone their stockings" she nodded to the stocks which were all hung on the mantle.

"Ok" Ava nodded excitedly as she began handing out the stockings.

"You know, its funny, without this tree, and without all of these people, this room always feels so huge, and now, here we are, and there is barely enough room for all of us" Shira laughed as she took a sip of her coffee while Logan walked into the room.

"Did I miss anything?" he smiled as he handed Rory her coffee and took a seat on the floor beside Nate's bouncer.

"Not yet" Ava told him as she shoved a stocking into his arms.

"Alright everyone, start opening, I'm sure we are going to be at this for a while" Rory laughed as she stood up, "I'll go grab some bags for garbage and for everyone to take their things home in"

"Thanks Ror" Chris smiled as he began opening his stocking which was full of stocking essentials, candy, body wash, deodorant, socks, a few new ties.

"Why are you thanking Mom?" Ava looked up from the Barbie she was opening, "Santa brought all of this"

"Yes he did" Chris nodded, "But I was thanking Mom for bringing the bags in" Chris told her as Rory returned to the room.

Finn and Ava opened Nate's stocking together, which was full of things that were everyday essentials for a baby, and everyone else had received essentials in their stockings. Rory had really outdone herself this Christmas, and everyone was having a great time with their gifts.

"Here Mommy" Ava passed Rory a box, "This is from Nate and I"

"Thank you baby" Rory smiled, "Hand everyone a gift and then we can all open"

"Ok" Ava nodded as she continued passing gifts around the room, making sure everyone had a gift before she picked the largest gift with her name on it and dragged it back to her chair. "Go everyone!" she giggled before she began tearing into her own present, a Barbie Dreamhouse from Chris and Lorelai, "Oh my goodness! Grandma! Grandpa!" Ava squealed, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"You're welcome babe" Lorelai smiled as she put her gift down beside her as Ava lunged towards her.

"Can I open it now?" Ava looked to her parents.

"We can open it later, once it is in your playroom" Rory told her as she opened her own gift, an iPad, "Thank you for the gift honey"

"You're welcome" Ava told her as she began handing gifts out once more, picking the second largest gift that was available to her for herself.

As they spent the next hour tearing open gifts, it was clear that everyone had gone overboard, the kids had received endless gifts, and all of the adults had received more luxury, designer goods than they could handle.

"Good Christmas?" Chris hugged his granddaughter.

"I loved it" Ava told him as she rested her head on his chest, "Did you like your present?" she asked, referring to the watch that had been given to Chris from Nate and Ava.

"It is perfect" Chris smiled, "Thank you very much"

"We should go Dad" Gigi told him, looking at her cellphone, "You need to take me to Mom's hotel"

"Your mom is in town?" Rory smiled.

"Yeah, she might actually be moving back to the States" Gigi explained.

"Well, say hi to your mom from me" Rory told her as she stood up to hug her little sister, "And I have another present for you in the office, so come with me"

"What is it?" Gigi asked as she followed Rory, carefully stepping over all of the presents.

"I will show you once we get to the office" Rory smiled as they walked down the hallway, "I think I got a really good picture of you, Ava and Nate last night, I think we'll get it framed for up here"

"That would be nice" Gigi smiled as Rory opened the office door, and Gigi took a seat.

"So, this is for you" Rory reached into her desk drawer and handed her an envelope, "I talked to Dad and your Mom about it, and I think that you deserve this"

"What is it?" Gigi asked as she opened the envelope and couldn't help but gasp as she saw it, "Rory this is too much"

"I know you're going to Europe with school, and this is just so that you have an amazing time" Rory told her

"This is... a lot" Gigi looked at the cheque.

"Georgia" Rory looked at her seriously, "You probably realize this, but not only does our family have a lot of money, but I make a lot of money on my own, and when I married Logan, I married someone who has a shit load of money" she laughed, "So the least I can do is make sure that my family has the best life they can have, because we are all so blessed to have these opportunities"

"Thank you Rory" Gigi hugged her, "This is amazing, I can't wait"

"You're welcome" Rory laughed as she hugged her tightly, "I love you little sister"

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Daddy my dollhouse isn't ready yet" Ava crossed her arms as Logan put the last piece of the dollhouse together.

"Maybe Grandpa should have put it together before he left" Logan lamented as he stood up and brushed his knees off, "Did you have a good Christmas?"

"The best" Ava told him, "I will never have a better Christmas than this"

"I hope that every Christmas is going to be better than this" Logan smiled at his daughter, "I'm going to go check on Mom"

"What is she doing?" Ava asked.

"She's just putting Nate down for a nap I think" Logan told her, "So if you need anything, you call Olivia, she just got here"

"Alright" Ava nodded as Logan walked up the stairs to the main floor, smiling as he saw Olivia in the kitchen holding Nate, "Is Rory upstairs?"

"Yeah" Olivia nodded, "I'll watch the kids for a while so you two can have some quiet time"

"Thanks Liv" Logan smiled, "We really appreciate you coming back on"

"I missed it" Olivia admitted, "Part of me secretly hoped I would get this call. But uhm...there's something I should tell you" she mumbled as Logan looked up towards her.

"What is it?" Logan laughed, I mean really, what is the worst his nanny could tell him.

"I...well, when I wasn't working for you and Rory...I started, well, I started dating Finn" Olivia looked down at her feet.

"So what is it you have to tell me?" Logan smirked, Olivia was clearly nervous to tell him, but really, it wasn't a big deal.

"That isn't a problem for you?" Olivia asked her.

"As long as it's not a problem for you" Logan told her, "Finn is difficult sometimes, but he is a great person. You see how much he loves Ava, he's a great person"

"Thank you" Olivia smiled, "I just didn't want to keep any secrets"

"There is nothing to thank me for" Logan told her, "I'm going to find Rory" he said as he began walking towards the main staircase, taking the stairs two at a time on his way to find his wife. He had been away for far too long. "Rory" he called as he entered their bedroom.

"One second" she called, she was in the bathroom, Logan could see the light coming from under the door.

"Everything ok?" Logan asked her, "Liv said you wanted to talk to me about something"

"Just hold on a sec" Rory couldn't help but laugh as she pinned the loose curl of hair back and out of her face before applying the red sultry lipstick she had gotten Honor to pick up for her. "I'm just getting your gift ready"


	40. Chapter 39

a/n: First off, I still don't own gilmore. Second, I am sorry this is short, but I wanted to get a chapter out so I could let you all know that due to my job (boo, I know), i might be updating only 1-2 times per week, could still be more, but I just wanted to give everyone warning. So please, keep reviewing, keep reading, that is what makes me want to come home and write!

**Chapter 39**

"Panties or no panties" Rory looked at herself in the mirror, she couldn't believe she was doing this, she felt like she was 18 again, preparing for some sort of magical sexual encounter as she applied the rest of her makeup and fidgeted with the black La Perla babydoll and sky high Christian Louboutin black peep toe pumps she had put on to surprise Logan with. Maybe it was all too much, but for the first time since Nate had been born, she felt comfortable with herself, and she was glad that her husband was home.

"Rory?" he called once more.

"Two seconds" she shouted back as she inhaled, her breath catching in her throat, she knew he would love it, "No panties"

"Ok" Logan laughed, she could hear him fall back on the bed, exactly where she wanted him.

"I have your Christmas present" Rory smiled sweetly as she emerged from the bathroom, all of her nerves immediately dissipating as she saw a wicked grin play across Logan's lips.

"I didn't think we were going to try to make another baby" Logan smiled as he got off the bed, practically running to Rory and crashing his lips against hers.

"You like?" Rory felt herself blush as Logan trailed kisses from her mouth to her cheeks, down her neck, finally resting on her collarbone as he pulled her closer to him than she ever imagined possible.

"Jesus Rory, you are too much" Logan breathed once more.

xxxxxxxxx

Luckily Rory had told Olivia to watch the kids for a couple of hours, suggesting that she and Logan need some time to themselves while Ava played with all of her new toys, and Nate would simply sleep, because that is what he did most of the time.

"I was thinking" Logan kissed her cheek as she buttoned up her top, "We should go into the city for a few days, with the kids"

"Just for fun, or for work?" Rory asked him tentatively.

"For fun" Logan eased her concerns, "Just like we did for Ava's birthday last year. I mean we had the nursery built in the new place, and Nate hasn't even been. Colin and Finn can come, Steph and Olivia"

"Why would Olivia come?" Rory looked at him quizzically as she pulled on a pair of leather leggings that went with her white sheer top.

"Well, Liv just told me, she and Finn are dating" Logan smirked, "How hillarious is that"

"You know" Rory laughed, "I heard Finn tell Ava he had met a woman"

"He's so funny with her" Logan laughed.

"So we'll call the boys tomorrow, and we can go to the City for New Years, have a dorky family night" Rory suggested.

"A dorky family night sounds like the most magical thing we can ever do" Logan told her, "Do some shopping, make sure everything is all good in the city"

"Exactly" Rory nodded, kissing him sweetly on the chest, "I love you"

"I love you too" Logan told her, she felt like she just wanted to say it over and over again, to scream it from the rooftops. For the first time in a long time she felt safe and sound.

xxxxxxxx

"I swear to god, parenting books do not include the crappy parts" Rory groaned as Logan slipped out of bed to feed Nate at 2:30 in the morning.

"That would be too scary" Logan laughed, kissing her on the forehead, "Go back to bed baby"

"Thank you" Rory closed her eyes and hugged her pillow close to her body.

"Alright little man" Logan smiled, his pajamas pants were hanging off his hips as he picked his son up, "Are you hungry?" he gave him the bottle as he took a seat on the chair, "You like being up late, you better not ever be a partier, no late nights for you in your teens, I don't want you giving Mommy a heart attack, you need to promise to be a better kid than me, ok, you be better than your Daddy. I know it might seem like I have it all together now" Logan smiled as Nate happily consumed his bottle, "But I wasn't always like this, I was a mess until I got your Mommy, so promise me you won't stress her out like I did"

By the time Nate finished the bottle, Logan was half asleep himself, he pulled his exhausted body out of the chair and put Nate back into his crib before he sat back down again. He liked watching Nate, it was something he had done since Nate was born, he would watch him sleep, watching him stare up at the ceiling, his eyes full of curiosity and promise. That was Logan's favourite thing about being a father, seeing things through his children's eyes, the moment where they found something new, or tried a new taste, everything was so fresh and amazing for them. Logan loved seeing the world through the eyes of his children.

"Daddy?" Ava whispered from the doorway.

"Hey sweetie, shouldn't you be asleep? he looked up at her as she walked closer to him.

"I heard the baby" Ava shrugged, "Can I sit with you?"

"Of course" Logan smiled as he pulled her onto his lap, her head resting against his chest.

"I can hear your heart" Ava whispered softly, her eyes fluttering shut as Logan protectively wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you sweetheart" Logan told her honestly, "You and your brother, and your Mom are the most important things in the world to me"

Ava was already asleep, Logan smiled, moments like this, they were perfect. He wouldn't change a thing about them. Thankfully the chair was comfortable enough that his back wouldn't hurt in the morning. He knew he should take Ava back to her bed, but he didn't really want to.

xxxxxx

"Well don't you two look comfy" Rory laughed as she walked into Nate's nursery. When she had woken up in the morning she had panicked, she was worried that he was gone, he had promised he wouldn't go. After getting dressed, and hoping he was just in the kitchen, she was relieved to walk into her son's nursery and find them curled up in his chair, "Ava baby, you need to get up" she told them as Logan groggily rubbed his eyes.

"Sorry, I fell asleep"

"You love watching him" Rory smiled sweetly, watching Ava slide off of Logan's lap. "Ava go brush your teeth and have a shower" she called as Ava walked towards her room, "And you" she looked at Logan, "Go brush your teeth, and shower, and get dressed. I will change Nate and get him ready for the day"

"Thanks babe" Logan smiled as he stood up and put the blanket back in its spot.

"Thank you for getting up with him last night" Rory smiled as he kissed her cheek, "Alright little guy" Rory cooed as she approached the crib, Nate's eyes were open and he was waiting expectantly for his mother, smiling when she approached him. "Did you have a fun night with Daddy? Daddy slept in your room last night, with Ava, they just love you so so much"

xxxxxxx

"So you're dating my husbands best friend?" Rory put her hands across her chest in mock disdain as she saw Olivia.

"Logan told you?" Olivia looked at her, terrified.

"I'm kidding Liv" Rory laughed, "If you two are happy, I'm happy. Finn is a great guy"

"Really?" Olivia looked skeptical.

"Yes really" Rory told her, "Finn is a great guy, and you see how much he loves Ava, any woman would be lucky to him, and he is so much more lucky to have you"

"How long have you known him?" Olivia asked her as she took a seat on the couch. Both of the kids were asleep so they were able to do things together, like they did when before Rory and Logan got back together.

"Oh god" Rory laughed, "That he was conscious for? Since I was 21, before that though, probably since I was 19 if I had to guess"

"Wow" Olivia nodded, "Did you two ever..."

"Oh god" Rory made a face, "No, not that I haven't heard great things and all, but I was always with Logan. Logan is actually where I met Finn, so there was none of that...between us, nope, never, ever"

"You seem pretty adamant" Olivia laughed.

"No, but the last thing I ever need is for someone to think I slept with my husbands best friend, that would be bad, for all of us" Rory explained, "Want a coffee?"

"I can get it" Olivia stood up.

"Liv, you're my nanny, my kids are asleep, you get to chill, you aren't a servant" Rory told her, "Things get to go back to the way they used to be, we're friends" she told her as she began walking to the kitchen, "What do you want?"

"Black please" Olivia smiled.

"The best way to have it"

xxxxxx

"So you want us all to go to New York again?" Colin looked at her as he held Steph on his lap. His romance with the supermodel had been short lived, fun, but short lived. He realized he needed someone he could relate to, and Steph realized she had loved him for as long as she could remember.

"Well this time Steph, and Liv will be there" Rory shrugged, "It's fun"

"So no parties, no bars...just...in?" Finn looked at her quizzically, "I mean, I love the little balls of goo, you know that, but...no party?"

"Ok, why don't you guys go to New York" Rory laughed, "Party, have fun, Logan and I will stay here and be responsible parents"

"Why don't you leave the kids with your parents? Or grandparents?" Finn suggested.

"Because Finn" Logan finally took a moment to interject, "We want to be with our kids, we don't have to be. We just thought you would want to celebrate with us, like we do everything else like a family"

"Oh" Finn looked at him as though he had 3 heads.

"Well maybe we should stay in" Steph shrugged, we aren't 22 anymore"

"No kidding" Rory laughed, "My post baby hips would agree"

"Yes because the majority of the world wouldn't kill to look as good as you just after giving birth" Olivia laughed.

"So if Finn is okay with it, lets all just stay in?" Colin suggested.

"You guys don't have to" Logan laughed, "We'd love to have you stay in with us, but you don't have to" he was interrupted by the sound of the home phone ringing.

"I'll grab it" Rory kissed his cheek gently before grabbing the phone from an end table, "Hello?" she answered.

"Is this Rory Huntzberger?" the voice asked as Rory could feel her cellphone vibrating and she could see Logan looking at his own phone with annoyance.

"May I ask who's calling?" Rory asked them sweetly as she fiddled to get the password to open her text messages.

"I'm calling from the New York Post" the individual told her.

"How did you get this number?" Rory groaned, "Any questions you have can go through the Huntzberger PR team" she told him before she glanced down at her text messages. One from Lane shocked her the most; _Ror, I heard on the news about Logan, I'm so sorry. I thought everything was okay. Call if you need me, or the boys_

"Just one question please, how do you respond to photos of Logan Huntzberger with a mystery brunette around the time of his son's birth?"

"No comment" Rory glared at her husband as she hung the phone up.


	41. Chapter 40

a/n: So I know i said updates wouldn't be as frequent, and they still won't be, but I'm just going to try to do as much as I can, and I didn't want anyone to have a heart attack. Just to clarify a couple of things. 1) Gigi is going on a school trip to Europe, not away forever. 2) this will all take a couple of chapters to fully come into fruition, so just bare with me.

**Chapter 40:**

"Ace" Logan shook his head as he walked towards her, "It's bullshit, you know better than to believe any of that"

"Bullshit" Rory nodded, "There is a picture" she glared at him, "Of you, and another woman, just around the time I had Nate. If I recall, directly before I had Nate, you were in...San Francisco"

"Should we..." Steph looked at the couple, "Go check on the kids?"

"That might be best" Olivia agreed as the two women stood up and went to check on the kids.

"Both of you, calm down" Finn interjected, hoping that some sensible conversation might cool his friends down.

"Did you sleep with her, or just go out with her?" Rory narrowed her eyes at her husband.

"Rory listen to me!" Logan shouted at her, "Do not make this seem cut and dry"

"I can't even look at you" she shook her head, "You guys, stay here, I am going to Stars Hollow. I need to clear my head" she stated simply, and with that, she was gone.

xxxxxxx

By the time Rory got to Stars Hollow, there were unfortunately reporters waiting for her. This was the one thing in her life she hated, she hated that just because she had fallen in love, and married someone who had a lot of money, it made her a spectacle. Whether or not she believed these stories, or believed Logan, she knew it would be front page news that she had left the family home in Hartford to seek solace at her Mother and Fathers house. This was the reason she hadn't brought the kids, because the press would run even further with that. Suddenly she would have taken the kids and run, that would have caused more undue stress to Logan than was necessary.

"Hey" Gigi smiled as she saw her sister walk into the house, "What's with the entourage?" she nodded to the paparazzi who were waiting just outside of the property line.

"Just some crap with Logan" Rory shrugged, "Nothing for you to worry about, I just needed to come back down to earth"

"Get your head out of the clouds" Gigi nodded.

"It's easy to find yourself completely out of touch when you have all the money in the world to do it"

"So what happened?" Gigi asked her honestly.

"Do you watch the news?" Rory laughed, even on her way over she had heard it mentioned on 3 different channels, 2 local, and 1 satellite radio channel.

"Haven't yet" she shrugged, "I've been doing homework. So out with it, big sis"

"Theres a picture" Rory explained, "Of Logan, right around when Nate was born, he was out of town, and he's with a woman"

"Have you seen it?" Gigi asked as she grabbed her laptop, presumably to find the photo.

"No" Rory admitted, "I came straight here, I just...I didn't want to listen to him, and Finn and Colin were there, I didn't want to fight"

"Want to see it?" Gigi asked.

"I probably should" Rory sighed as she took the computer from her sister. She practically groaned when she saw the picture, it was like a kick directly to her stomach, it made her insides hurt, and broke her heart. Logan was smiling, a big smile, and he had his arm on her lower back as he whispered something into her ear. He was close to her in the photo, they both looked happy. The woman, someone Rory had never seen was wearing a short black dress and a pair of sky high pumps. "Well, that didn't help"

"What did Logan say?" Gigi asked as she stood up and headed towards the kitchen, nodding for Rory to follow, "Mom and Dad are gone for a bit"

"Of course" Rory sighed as she followed, twirling her wedding and engagement rings on her finger, "I didn't give him a chance to say anything" she admitted. "I just left. He said it wasn't what it looked like"

"Do you trust him?" Gigi asked as she poured her older sister a coffee.

"Right now? I don't know" Rory told her. "Can we just watch a movie and get some takeout or something?"

"Wanna go to Luke's?" Gigi suggested, "Grab some burgers, fries, and then come back and watch a movie? You can't stay here, I will not let you hole up. If there is anything I know from reading way too much TMZ, its that letting them keep you inside is not going to help"

"Wise beyond your years" Rory smirked, "Come on, I'll drive"

Gigi smiled as they walked out to Rory's car, immediately causing a stir amongst the paparazzi.

"Do you have anything to say?" one shouted at Rory as she put her sunglasses on and got into her car.

"Just don't say anything, ok?" Rory looked to her sister, "They will not go away, but we don't say a word, other than plugging that Luke's has the best food in town"

"Scouts honour" Gigi agreed as Rory slowly began pulling out of the driveway, cautiously avoiding the paparazzi who were practically swarming the car, "This cannot be legal"

"Oh but it is" Rory sighed as she began the short drive to Luke's, "It would be worse if we were walking"

"Do you want to stay in the car?" Gigi suggested.

"Nope" Rory shook her head, "They can't go into Luke's, so I just need to make it from the curb to the front door" she laughed as they pulled up out front of the restaurant, giving them a moment to get out of the car before the photographers managed to catch up.

"What did you do?" Luke lamented as he stared at the hoards of people with cameras outside his restaurant.

"Nothing" Rory shook her head.

"Well then, what can I get you two?" Luke rolled his eyes, obviously knowing that something was up.

"I'll take a burger, onion rings, fries, do you have gravy?" Rory smirked.

"Do you want a bypass surgery while I'm at it?" Luke groaned.

"No, but I would like pie, and a donut" Rory laughed as she felt her cell phone buzz in her purse. She pulled it out quickly to see it was Logan and then she pressed ignore. Even if she hadn't made up her mind about being furious or not, she just needed some time to herself, and time with her sister was just as good.

Quickly she sent him a text message, ignoring the other calls that she had missed.

_We will talk about it tomorrow, just spending some time with Gi. Don't worry, love you, Ace_

As she hammered the words out, she knew they were did love him, a couple of hours and a stupid photo wouldn't change that, and things would be alright, wouldn't they?

xxxx

"What's up Finn?" Rory rolled her eyes as she answered his call.

"It's snowing" Finn stated simply.

"I didn't know you were an aspiring meteorologist" Rory retorted sarcastically.

"Well, I am calling on my own behalf, Rory" Finn mocked her, "Ava wanted to build a snowman with you. It hasn't snowed yet this year, and she would like her mother to come back home..."

"Finn, I'm not _not _home" Rory tried to defend her actions, she had left in such a haste she hadn't given a second thought to Ava, or Nate and how this abandonment would be for them, "I'll be home in an hour, with Gigi, tell Logan I am home to see the kids, and I want everyone at the house. Parents, grandparents, siblings, staff, idiot friends" she added.

"Why?" Finn was clearly surprised, thinking the two would need time to hash the issues out in private.

"I need to make sure that everyone understands what is going on, that way no one decides to tell the press anything, intentionally or not. Get everyone there" Rory repeated as she hung the phone up and turned to Gigi, "We have to go back, pack an overnight bag"

"Why do we have to go back? Is everything okay now?" Gigi asked as she stood up and began walking to her room, "How many nights?"

"I don't know" Rory told her, "Till whenever you head back to school. As for Logan, things aren't fixed but I can't walk out on my kids"

"That is true" Gigi agreed as she began packing.

xxxxxxxxx

Rory groaned as she pulled up towards her house, there were paparazzi surrounding the gate to the driveway and as she slowed to pass them she was instinctively inclined to run them over. She could see a few other cars in the driveway of her assistant, as well as Honor and Josh and a few of Logan's key staff members at Huntzberger. She assumed that Finn had told them to come in waves, that way not everyone would be there at once, and she saw behind all of the cars, the lawyer for personal matter.

"Did you call Mom and Dad?" Rory looked at her sister as they inched through the gate which immediately closed behind them.

"Yes" Gigi nodded, "They'll be over around 7"

Rory simply sighed as they made their way into the house, "Hello?" she called.

"Mommy!" Ava squealed as she ran to the garage door.

"Hey babe" Rory smiled as bent down and kissed her, "I think we have a snowman to make, so why aren't you wearing your snowpants?"

"Can Daddy come too?" Ava asked, "Livy has Nate"

"Then I will go and get Daddy while you put your snowpants on with Aunt Gi"

"Ok" Ava nodded as Rory smiled at Gigi.

"I'll go get Dad" Rory smiled as she ventured further into the house, knowing she would find Logan in his office. He would have retreated away from everyone, Rory could see the various members of their staff watch her, their friends watching her as she knocked loudly on the office door.

"What?" Logan bellowed.

"It's me" Rory sighed as she creaked the door open to look at him, he was a mess. It had only been a couple of hours, but Logan was a mess. He had clearly enjoyed a few drinks and was angrily pounding at his computer.

"Hey" Logan looked up.

"Ava wants to go build a snowman, she was hoping you would come" Rory told him quietly.

"So you came home for her?" Logan bit his bottom lip.

"We will talk" Rory told him, "But we need to go do this with her, and truthfully, the pile of photographers at the gate might dissipate if we go outside, smile, laugh, play with our kid"

"So you want to put on a show" Logan stood up.

"No Logan" Rory shook her head, "I don't want to put on a show" she told him as he walked towards the door, "I want us to go and play in the snow with our daughter like a family should because we love our kids, and we love each other, and this is what families do. Afterwards we will come inside and discuss this, like adults"

"Let's go then" Logan agreed as he continued walking past her and following the same path she had taken into the home, towards the garage, "Hey Gigi"

"Hi" Gigi nodded as she finished zipping up Ava's coat, "Rory I'm going to go do some reading in the library?"

"We'll be outside" Rory nodded, "Thanks Gi"

"I want to play in the snow" Ava told both of her parents.

"Well then lets go" Rory laughed as she zipped her own coat up. To say the least she was not dressed for the weather, she was wearing a pair of heals an skinny jeans, she was dressed more for fashion than practicality, but she also knew that Ava would just want to toss some snow around and then go inside.

"Look!" Ava squealed as she jumped into the small amount of snow.

"Come here" Logan nodded, putting his arm around her shoulder and pulling her close, "You're cold"

"Thank you" Rory smiled as Ava tossed the snow into the air and made snow angels.

"So we can't talk out here?" Logan whispered.

"I guess we can start" Rory shrugged, keeping a keen eye on Ava.

"I was out having drinks" Logan explained, "It was that trip, right before Nate, the last one I went on. Anyway, you know Adam, my assistant, he started talking to this girl, the girl in the photo, I swear to god Rory, they caught a moment where I was helping her into a car. It wasn't even my car, or the car we had picking us up, it was her own car, I swear to god it was nothing more"

"So why is this coming up now?" Rory asked him.

"We have a bunch of mergers an acquisitions going on, we're taking over a lot of papers in Canada, anyone who wants to put a damper on that could be saying this"

"I'm not happy" Rory told him as Ava threw snow directly at them, "Hey you!" Rory laughed as she bent down and tossed some snow into the air in Ava's general direction.

"You can't throw it!" Ava giggled as Logan too began to throw the snow, "Stop it! I'm cold" she whined.

"Ready to go inside? Olivia will make you a hot chocolate, Daddy and I need to talk"

"Ok" Ava agreed, "Can Uncle Finn take me out again later?"

"Yes" Logan laughed as he lifted her onto his shoulders.

xxxxxxxx

"So what is the plan?" Susan, the family publicist looked at them as the entire family, as well as a good portion of their staff, and friends sat in the living room.

"The plan is simple" Rory told them, "Logan and I are working this out, it is nothing to make a huge deal over, the media is being the media"

"So then why are we here?" Emily rolled her eyes, clearly annoyed that she was in the room with all of these people.

"There is a standard answer we want to any, and all questions asked regarding the photographs which have come out" Logan explained.

"What, are you suggesting I wouldn't know what to say?" Lorelai piped in with a chuckle. Initially she was worried, but she realized after a quick conversation with Rory that everything was going to be ok.

"Simply we ask that all of you, especially those of you who have signed a non disclosure agreement with us, answer as follows: we have no comment, and ask that you respect the privacy of the Huntzberger family as they continue to enjoy their family holidays"

"Sounds easy"

"We know its a lot to ask, and I don't mean to put you guys in an awkward position, but this is important, yes, Logan and I are going through a difficult time" Rory admitted, "I'm not going to pretend everything is perfect, but the rest of the world does not need to know that, so lets just do what is best for the kids"

xxxxxxx

"You're kidding me?" Rory slammed the phone down in her office and put her head in her hands. It was getting worse, everything about this dilemma was getting worse. "Liv?" Rory shouted.

"What's up?" Olivia smiled as she walked into Rory's office.

"Book a trip" Rory told her, "We will go to Miami, call Mitchum, explain that I need his condo, and I will be working out of Miami for a bit, and get the plane ready to go for the four of us, and you need to pack as well"

"So just you and the kids?" Olivia looked at her hesitantly.

"Yes" Rory nodded, "And we need to go quickly"


	42. Chapter 41

a/n: Well, the story is coming to an end, I appreciate all of the reviews and encouragement. I still do not own Gilmore in any way shape or form.

**Chapter 41**

Rory could hardly believe as she stood at the airstrip preparing to board the private plane Mitchum had lent her to travel to Miami. The words were still ringing in her ear, despite the fact that she could hear Ava talking beside her, and the garbled noises Nate was making, she just kept hearing that same sentence over and over.

_"Rory, hi, it's Cam Ainsley from legal" he began as Rory continued reading her computer screen, "Look, I haven't spoken to your husband yet, but we have a problem with that girl, from the photo" he continued, peaking Rory's interest, "Look, she's claiming to be pregnant. Now we're going to be refuting this, obviously, but I didn't want you to hear it from anyone else"_

She had immediately hung up the phone and decided they were leaving. This was too much, she couldn't believe he had played her. How did he think she would be able to just move past a woman claiming to be pregnant. It's not like you can get pregnant from sharing a drink. Getting pregnant requires a very specific act.

"Mom?" Ava interrupted Rory's thoughts.

"What's up beautiful?" Rory smiled.

"Is Daddy coming too?"

"Not right now" Rory explained, "It's just going to be us for a little bit"

"How long?" Ava asked her, "I want Daddy, what about school?"

These were all things that Rory hadn't really given much thought to when she had decided to leave, and she couldn't help but hate herself for doing this to her kids, even if she was hurting.

"You don't have to go back to school for another week and a half" Rory told her, "So don't worry about school"

"But what about Daddy?"

"You can see Daddy soon" Rory told her, becoming irritated by the question.

xxxxx

"Rory" Olivia looked at her after she had settled both of the kids in.

"Don't" Rory protested, even she couldn't fathom what she had done.

"You know he'll be here soon" Olivia told her, "What happened?"

"The girl" Rory shook her head, "She's claiming she's pregnant"

"But Logan said they never slept together" Olivia nodded.

"He said nothing happened"

"And so you ran because..." Olivia sighed, Rory wasn't normally this impulsive, usually her decisions were planned and calculated.

"I don't know" Rory admitted as she heard the doorbell ring. He had found her, and she couldn't give him a valid reason for why she had run.

"I'll get it" Olivia told her, "Take a breath, Rory, society or not, this is your husband, he took Ava in as his own, he loves you"

xxxxxxx

"So you believe me?" Logan looked at her, his eyes creased and tired.

"I'm sorry" Rory sighed.

"Rory what the hell is going on with you?" Logan ran his hands through his hair, "You literally took my kids and left, you can't just take the kids"

"I know" Rory put her head in her hands, "I just...I don't know, it gets too much and these people call with these ridiculous stories, why don't they all just get a life?"

"You're right" Logan nodded, "But this is our life, and Ror, I need you to grow a thicker skin, you need to talk to me about these things, not run away"

"Does saying I'm sorry help?" Rory asked him.

"Not right now" Logan shook his head, "But we're a family, and as parents it is our job to talk things out"

"I know" Rory nodded.

"Daddy?" Ava peaked her head onto the balcony, Olivia had been keeping her inside while Rory and Logan talked things out.

"Hi" Logan smiled as Ava crept out of the door.

"I didn't think you were coming" Ava whispered as she climbed into his lap.

"Of course I was coming" Logan smiled, "How could I miss new years with my two best girls, and my little man"

"Mommy wasn't sure" Ava told him, "Are Uncle Finn and Uncle Colin coming?"

"I don't know" Logan looked at Rory, "But Mommy and I are still talking, so why don't you head back inside and help Olivia with Nate, we'll just be a few more minutes"

"Ok" Ava nodded as she kissed him on the cheek gently and ran inside.

"So" Logan looked at her, "I promised you change, and I deliver, and you run...so what is going to make this better?"

"I just hate being in Hartford, and the city, I just want everything to be more relaxed" Rory admitted, "I want our lives to be about us"

"Do you want to move? Build a house somewhere else?" Logan asked her.

"I don't know" she told him, "I just...tell your lawyers, tell everyone, leave me out of it. I just want to go back to work, do my job, and focus on me" she admitted, "I feel, I feel like since I had Nate, and I love him so much, but I've just lost myself, and maybe going back to work is what I need"

"Rory, that is why we employ Olivia, and a staff, you can go back to work, I want you to be happy, and if going back to work is going to make you a little bit more...you, then I am all for it"

"Ok" Rory nodded, "I just...I feel like everyone will think I'm a bad mom, for going back, for not wanting to spend all the time humanly possible with Nate, and I don't know how to deal with it"

Logan let out a long sigh, he hated that he was about to ask this question, "Ace, have you talked to the doctor?"

"What do you mean?" Rory glared at him, "I'm not sick"

"I know" Logan agreed, "But sometimes, I mean, after Honor had Logan, her hormones were all out of whack, maybe you should go see Dr. K and see if he can make any suggestions, I just want us to go back to normal"

"I don't want to go to the doctor" Rory shook her head.

"Ace, I will go with you, I promise you this isn't a huge deal" Logan told her, "But for now, we need to decide, are you ok enough to invite the gang over here for New Years, or just us, or do you want to go back to Hartford"

"Let's stay here, away" Rory told him, "Call the boys, and I will call and make an appointment with Dr. K"

"I'll have Olivia call" Logan told her, "You call Dad and try to get back to work when we get home, I will still spend more time with the kids"

xxxxxxxxxx

"Are you sure you don't want me to come?" Logan asked as he paced with Nate throughout their bedroom, "Dr. K wants to see Nate anyway"

"I guess" Rory nodded, "Can you drive?"

"Sure" Logan nodded, "Just let me put this little guy in a jacket, and we can head out together.

"Logan" Rory looked at him, her eyes filled with panic.

"Ace?"

"Am I going crazy?"

"No Rory, you aren't going crazy" Logan promised her, "You're...transitioning, things are changing, they are different, and that is hard, especially for you"

"I'm scared" Rory admitted.

"Rory, there is nothing to be scared about" Logan told her, "Just take a deep breath, we are going to see the doctor, and he is going to see what we can do to make this better, and you can probably go back to work next week, and I will be home with Nate playing Mr. Mom"

"Thank you" Rory smiled, "You're right, you need to get him a jacket"

xxxxxxxxxx

"So you're fine" Lorelai looked at her daughter.

"They gave me some vitamins" Rory explained, "They are supposed to balance something that is out of whack, and I've been taking them for a few days, so I'm less...emotional"

"That's good" Lorelai smiled, "I'm glad you're okay, Ror"

"Was I that off kilter?" Rory sighed. Her doctor had taken tests and established that her vitamin and hormone levels were out of line, and a simple change of diet and additional vitamins would likely rectify the situation. The doctor explained that the imbalance would account for Rory's mood swings, and the reason that she was acting so irrationally, and out of character. Logan obviously had not fathered an illegitimate love child, and in the three months since those photos had surfaced, everything had calmed down to allow them to return to their normal life.

"Yes" Lorelai answered honestly, "You just...weren't you"

"I'm so embarrassed" Rory told her honestly. "I guess I should apologize"

"Don't apologize Rory, you wouldn't apologize for having the flu, don't apologize for being sick" Lorelai shook her head, "You just go and be you, you're back at work, things are good"

"Thanks for coming in?" Rory laughed.

"Well you have a kickass office, and I'm really not sure of what you do" Lorelai laughed as she took a sip of her coffee.

"I do" Rory laughed, "And some days I'm not sure what I do, other than read" she told her as she held up a stack of papers, "But I have a tonne of reading to do before we take over this paper in Montreal"

"Montreal, wouldn't that be French?" Lorelai made a face.

"Yes, there are French speaking people in Montreal, but the paper we are dealing with is an anglophone paper" Rory laughed, "But there are no trips, everything is easy"

"Easy? That sounds perfect. I wish the inn was easy" Lorelai laughed.

"Mom, you love the inn" Rory rolled her eyes, "The inn is your dream job"

"What's your dream job, kid?"

"I don't know anymore. Some days its being a mom, other days its having this awesome job, other days its being an international correspondent, I don't know who I want to be anymore" Rory told her honestly.

"Then do it all" Lorelai winked, "You can do it all babe, but don't think that you have to do any of it"

"I love my job" Rory told her, "But part of me misses Bradson, I had such a great time with novels, it was like I was always in another world"

"And you don't love the journalism?"

"No, I do, it's just...different" Rory told her, "But I think I know where you're going with this, which is that I can choose, I am lucky that I can choose, and I should probably go home and talk about this with my husband?"

"I raised a genius"

xxxxxxxx

Rory had returned to work, and she had begun feeling herself again, after several appointments with her doctor, as well as several with a family counsellor, Rory finally found herself feeling normal again, at least as normal as a Gilmore could ever feel.

"Hey beautiful" Logan smiled as he walked into Rory's office.

"Hey Mr. Mom" Rory stood up and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Bradson-Huntzberger, or HPG?" Logan nodded as he looked at the document on Rory's desk.

"Bradson" Rory told him with a smile.

"You look great" Logan told her.

"How was vacation with the kids?"

"We missed you" Logan told her, he had taken the kids to California for the week, a trip to Disneyland.

"I missed you too" Rory told him, "I guess you're here to take me home? Or convince me to go home?"

"Nope" Logan shook his head, "I'm grabbing my new laptop so I can keep working from home"

"Oh" Rory smiled, "Well that's good, I think I'll be home by 4"

"It's 2" Logan winked, "That is a lofty promise"

"I promise to be home by 2, now get out, or I can guarantee it won't happen" Rory laughed, giving him a real smile, "I love you" she called as he headed towards the door.

"I love you too, Ace"


	43. Epilogue

a/n: well, this is it, thank you again, so much for all of your support.

**Epilogue:**

"I can't believe it" she whispered as she looked at her father.

"You look beautiful" Logan told her honestly, "I can't believe you're getting married, my little girl"

"I'm all grown up" Ava smiled as her mother approached her.

"These are yours" Rory handed her a set of pearls, the same pearls that Shira had gifted to Ava when Rory and Logan got married. "From Grandma Shira and Grandpa Mitchum"

"They're beautiful" Ava smiled, putting her hand across her chest as Rory did the clasp up.

"We're so proud of you" Rory told her, "And your Mom and Dad would be proud of you too"

Ava had become a doctor, she was a general surgeon working through her residency at New York Presbyterian Hospital, she was very much living in Paris' footsteps. Much like both of her mothers, she had graduated top of her class from Chilton, but unlike both Rory and Paris she had done so with the support of her younger brother Nate, and her younger sister Amelia.

Rory had given birth to Amelia when Nate was 2 years old, and unlike her pregnancy with Nate she had not had experienced any symptoms after her pregnancy.

Rory had spent all of her waking hours when she was not at work trying to teach her children the importance of working hard, and appreciating all of their opportunities, most importantly she had taught her children the value of giving back.

"Can you believe this?" Rory smiled as she watched Amelia present her older sister with a wedding gift.

"Seems like just yesterday it was us" Logan laughed as he looked at his wife.

As Logan and Rory both walked their daughter down the aisle, waiting for the man she had met when she was just 17 years old, their 28 year old daughter was getting married. She was surrounded by her family, and friends at a ceremony in Martha's Vineyard where Logan owned the Huntzberger compound. The ceremony was intimate, it was a lot like Rory and Logan's wedding where only friends and family were present.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Can I have this dance?" Logan extended his arm to his wife as they stood in the tent which had been erected to host the reception.

"Do I really have a choice?" Rory smiled as she pressed her body close to Logan's, her brown hair was greying, and she had more wrinkles, but they were still as in love with each other as they ever had been.

"You look beautiful" Logan whispered in her ear as he held her close.

"Did you think we could do it?" Rory asked as she watched Ava with her husband at the head table, Ava was laughing as she kissed him gently, and stood up. "All those years ago, when she got into the accident and you brought me to the hospital. Did you think in that moment, that this is where we would be all these years later?"

"No" Logan laughed, "But I'm glad this is where we ended up"

"So much for wide open space" Rory rested her head on his shoulder, "Thank you"

"For what?" Logan asked her, slowing their pace.

"For stepping up, for being a husband, and a father"

"Excuse me" the dance was interrupted as all three Huntzberger children stood in front of the microphone, it was Ava speaking, "I would just like to say thank you to my parents for this amazing evening, and thank you all, for coming" she smiled.

"Without our parents" Nate smiled as he saw Logan holding tightly to Rory in the middle of the dance floor, "None of us would be here today, obviously" he laughed, "But seriously, without Mom, and Dad, Rory and Logan Huntzberger, we wouldn't have grown up knowing what it was to love, and what it meant to have a great love, a love worth fighting for"

"So, my siblings and I, just want to say thank you, Mom, and Dad for showing us that love can conquer anything" Amelia smiled, she was the spitting image of her father, "Thank you for showing us that no matter how much we had, all that mattered was coming home to a family who cared, and being the best people we could be. Because of you, our big sister, Ava has found the love of her life, she had found a partner who will love her every day for the rest of her life. In sickness and health, in good times and bad, and we all believe that we wouldn't demand that for ourselves if we hadn't had two parents who were sickeningly in love with each other"

"Like Amy and Nate said" Ava smiled, "You taught us how to love, and for me, you taught me that blood, or no blood, a parent is someone who loves their child unconditionally. There is not a day that goes by that I don't thank God that even though I lost my parents at such a young age, my Aunty Rory took me in, and she loved me until she became my Mom, and soon, there was a man who loved my Mom, and who loved me, so eventually he became my Dad, and I got this amazing family, this amazing group of people who loved my unconditionally, and I just hope that in my marriage, and in my future I will have as much love, and as much happiness as my parents had. Thank you, so much for giving me the opportunity to be me"

The entire room erupted into applause and smiles at the end of the toast which the Huntzberger children had prepared as a way to thank their parents.

Rory smiled as Logan kissed her temple gently.

"We did it, Ace"


End file.
